Code Geass R3: Jaireven of the Rebellion
by Kuro Tenshi Butai no Hon
Summary: Cuatro años despues del Zero Requiem, el mundo no es un lugar tan idilico como Lelouch queria... Una Britannia humillada, una UFN revanchista, mandos britannianos que no aceptan a la Emperatriz Nunnally, terrorismo, conflictos etnicos, etc, etc...
1. Prologo: Ambiente de desastre

Hola!

He decidido empezar un fanfic de _Code Geass_ para probar que puedo sacar de esto, viendo que me gusto la serie y que se puede obtener una historia interesante si uno se esfuerza. Intentare que sea divertido y que os quedeis con ganas de saber como continua, y por supuesto que intentare no cometer demasiados disparates, aunque haga guiños (sin abusar).

Asi que no os corteis y dejad vuestras opiniones sin miedo, y si le veis futuro hago la continuacion.

Como se podra ver, es en un futuro despues del final del R2, en este caso a una distancia media de cuatro años de distancia, no seis meses o diez años como he visto por ahi. Es claro que saldran bastantes de los personajes originales, y tambien nuevos.

Y sin mas preambulos, aqui empiezo.

CODE GEASS R3: JAIREVEN OF THE REBELLION

Prologo: Ambiente de desastre.

_**Palacio Imperial Euphemia Li Britannia.**_

_**Camelot, Nueva Capital del Sacro Imperio de Britannia.**_

_**3 April 2021 ATB, 5782 YCT, 3 Zipang (1)**_

Llovia con fuerza.

Eso no era nada nuevo en Camelot, por supuesto. Cuando no llovia, hacia viento desde el lago Iroquois al norte o las nubes traian la polucion de las cercanas areas industriales de la Costa Este, junto al oceano Atlantico... Sin embargo, los habitantes mas pesimistas del pais asociaban las temporadas de lluvias (seis semanas llevaban ya) con la mala situacion del pais.

"_En el pais se respira un ambiente de desastre_", habia sintetizado la percepcion popular el famoso _reporter_ de nuevo cuño Rick Southwood (Rock Satuwadu en japones), de la estatal BNN (2).

Peor se lo habian tomado en TereviGo donde directamente habian responsabilizado de todo lo que iba mal al nuevo Gobierno de Coalicion y a la Camara de Representantes antes de pasar a emitir _Salvese Quien Pueda_ (de Lunes a Domingo, de 9 a 9 sin interrupciones)...

Lo cierto es que decir que Britannia no estaba en su mejor momento seria presentar la realidad de una forma muy fina. Cuando el mundo entero se habia rebelado contra el dominio del Sacro Imperio, a la muerte de Lelouch, aquello habia sido un revulsivo. Absolutamente todo el planeta se habia propuesto la destruccion absoluta de todo aquello relacionado con un Imperio al que veian con horror como una potencia opresora que perseguia su exterminio, desde los simbolos externos como las banderas o las embajadas hasta la propia poblacion britanniana. Y, por supuesto, la Familia Imperial habia estado en todos los puntos de mira, ademas de toda la nobleza: durante medio año, identificarte como ciudadano de Britannia equivalia a pintarte una diana en el pecho.

Por suerte, la Federacion Unida de Naciones y su brazo armado, los Kuro no Kishidan, habian logrado contener la furia de la gente antes de que aquello desembocara en una nueva guerra mundial. Eso si, los britannianos habian tenido que pagar un elevado precio por la paz.

El primer problema habia sido establecer el nuevo orden mundial; los mas moderados querian conformarse con un acuerdo de paz con el Imperio, mientras que los mas radicales dentro del Gran Consejo de la Federacion Unida de Naciones exigian que se disolviera Britannia como pais, se ejecutara a toda la Familia Real y a toda la cupula militar como criminales de guerra y se repartiera todo su territorio entre las demas potencias.

Zero consideraba excesivas aquellas medidas. En su opinion, el esclavizar a la poblacion de Britannia no conduciria mas que al cambio de una tirania por otra. Pero tambien estaba de acuerdo en que los crimenes de Britannia no podian quedar impunes.

Se habia adoptado un "termino medio": el territorio fundacional de Britannia y todas sus posesiones habian sido desmilitarizados completamente, la armada y el ejercito disueltos y las Areas habian recibido la autonomia (respaldada por los Caballeros Negros, quienes habian ocupado todas las instalaciones militares "para garantizar la paz y la seguridad") y la autorizacion para votar en referendum su futura situacion: mantenimiento de su status como Areas de Britannia, independencia total o confederacion dentro de la Federacion Unida de Naciones. Aparte de eso, el Gran Consejo habia redactado una Constitucion para Britannia que garantizara que nunca se volveria a la monarquia absoluta y encima se habia condenado al Imperio a pagar indemnizaciones de guerra.

Por cierto que el asunto de las indemnizaciones era el que mas resquemor causaba en el pueblo de Britannia: se habia fijado la escandalosamente alta cifra de 290.000 millones de libras britanas (3), suma que el Gobierno dificilmente podria reunir ahora que practicamente todas las Areas se habian apresurado a independizarse, dejando unicamente en manos del Estado de Britannia (cambiarle el nombre estaba establecido en el Articulo 1 de la Constitucion, el mismo que reducia el poder del Emperador a puramente simbolico.) el territorio que iba desde Groenlandia a la provincia de Belize, aparte de uno o dos enclaves sueltos por el mundo. Por si esto no era bastante, ahora todas las calles del pais estaban repletas de ex-soldados, en su mayoria veteranos de la Batalla del Monte Fuji y del Geass-Gundara, la armada especial de Lelouch de soldados _geassizados_, todos ellos licenciados por no poder pagarles y porque se habia prohibido a Britannia mantener un servicio de inteligencia y un ejercito propios (es mas, la fuerza de Policia de Caballeros se habia librado por los pelos de ser tambien disuelta), que miraban muertos de envidia a los bien equipados y alimentados soldados de los Caballeros Negros que ocupaban todas sus antiguas bases militares.

La Emperatriz Nunnally sabia todo aquello. Como tambien sabia que el Zero que ahora estaba al cargo no era el Zero original. No podia serlo, desde luego: Lelouch habia sido Zero antes de morir, asi se lo habia dicho su hermana Cornelia cuando habia regresado al pais en el primer tubo-cohete de Britannian Airlines. Tambien le habian dicho ella y Guilford que no se sabia quien era el nuevo Zero (es mas, la gente creia firmemente que todo el tiempo Zero habia sido el mismo Zero y que podia someter a los demas a sus dictados, aparte de morir y resucitar a voluntad, lo cual no dejaba de ser una estupidez), pero que creian que en el Japon los gobernantes si lo sabian.

Siguio mirando por la ventana una torre que tenia un reloj de manillas detenido a las 7:23 y se retiro con la aerosilla hasta llegar frente a la mesa donde le esperaba una montaña de papeleo.

Aunque oficialmente el Emperador (o en su caso la Emperatriz) ya no tuviera mas poder que el que la Camara de Representantes estuviera dispuesta a concederle, aquello no significaba que no se le consultaran infinidad de cosas: demasiados asuntos habian dependido del Emperador y ahora las Directrvas Vocales Imperiales habian sido declaradas ilegales (gracias a Lelouch, quien las habia usado primero para unirse a la Federacion Unida de Naciones y despues para declararle la guerra, todo ello pillando por sorpresa al mundo) de tal modo que todo debia hacerse por escrito.

Reviso todo el papeleo con hastio; casi todo eran propuestas disparatadas presentadas por la Camara de Representantes, como la de colocar fotografias suyas en todas las casas, cambiar el nombre de la moneda por "dolar del Imperio" (lo cual no dejaba de ser una provocacion a la UFN), aprobar una ley para construir un muro en la frontera entre Britannia y el recien creado estado sureño de Costa Banamas, una propuesta para organizar con apoyo de los Kuro no Kishidan la evacuacion de los colonos britannianos que seguian en el territorio del antiguo EuroUniverso, una protesta del Gobernador-General del Area 19 pidiendo que se reincorporase a Francia a su territorio a la fuerza si era necesario... y lo mas importante, el GOTT.

El GOTT (_Global Ordenance for Trade & Tax, u Ordenanza Global para el Comercio y los Aranceles_) era el acuerdo comercial mas disparatado jamas propuesto en una Corte britanniana. Para empezar, la Camara de Representantes britanniana y en realidad nadie del Gobierno habia participado en su elaboracion, sino que habia sido elaborado por los lideres de la UFN con muchos productos que vender y pocas ganas de tener britanos cerca, como el Imperio de China, la Republica de Taiwan, el Reino de Thailandia, el Califato jatamista o el Imperio Chosen.

Entre otras cosas, el GOTT exigia la eliminacion absoluta de todos los aranceles comerciales entre Britannia y todas las demas naciones, la vuelta inmediata de los colonos britanos a su territorio (sufragando el Estado de Britannia los gastos de la repatriacion, por supuesto), la apertura a las inversiones extranjeras según las condiciones que estos dictaran, la privatizacion de todos los servicios sociales y en general la implantacion del liberalismo economico mas salvaje posible, cambiando a los nobles por los principes comerciantes.

De modo que no faltaban muchos en Britannia que veian el GOTT como poco menos que la puntilla a la nacion britana que, encima, ni siquiera podia participar de las decisiones del Consejo de Seguridad de la UFN, puesto que habia sido vergonzosamente expulsada de esta tras la rendicion.

Nunnally lo sabia, pero no podia hacer nada. Ahora que el poder del Emperador estaba limitado, no le cabia la mas minima duda de que los miembros de la Camara firmarian cualquier cosa que les pusieran delante, aunque solo fuera por demostrar que podian hacerlo. Y como ahora el poder estaba en manos de la Camara, no tendria mas opcion que firmar el tratado que reduciria a Britannia a colonia economica del resto del mundo... algo que seguramente Lelouch no habria querido.

La reunion para la firma de la GOTT era en tres dias en la ciudad costera del Frisco. Hasta entonces, tendria que pensar en que hacer para salvar a los britannianos.

"Hermanito, dime que debo hacer..." rezo.

_**Barrios bajos de Frisco, cerca de los muelles.**_

_**California, Estado de Britannia.**_

A dos husos horarios de distancia, en un edificio de oficinas abandonado con vistas al mar (o, mejor dicho, al muelle) se celebraba una reunion muy secreta e importante... pero que parecia sacada de una pelicula mala, ya que la sala estaba absolutamente en penumbra y apenas se podis vislumbrar la mesa y los contornos de los alli presentes.

-Abrimos esta primera sesion de la Orden de los Angeles Castigadores (4) del Reino.-anuncio Kanon Maldini, el ex-numero dos del Primer Principe Schneizel El-Britannia antes de que este se pasara al bando de Zero.-Presentes aquí: los unicos y verdaderos defensores de Britannia.-

Los presentes asintieron, doce en total. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran nobles, o mas bien ex-nobles; gente que se habia enriquecido durante el reinado de Charles explotando a sus empleados y a los que Lelouch habia perseguido con especial dureza por su delito: ser nobles descendientes de los Padres Fundadores de la Nacion y honrar su memoria como el Tododivino mandaba, tiranizando a la gente que vivia en sus territorios. Resumiendo, unos _snobs_ que se lo tienen muy creido.

-Esto es una burla.-se quejo Lord Carares, Conde de Oxnard, conocido mundialmente por ser el hermano pequeño del Carares genocida al que Zero habia asesinado en el Area 11 por el expeditivo procedimiento de derribarle encima una torre de cien pisos (5).-¿Areas libres? ¡Nosotros los britannianos estamos para educar a los inferiores, a la fuerza si es necesario!-

-Lo se.-asintio Lady Ercell Jaireven, Duquesa de Eden en el Area 12, Oceania.-Todas nuestras desgracias son culpa de Zero y de Lelouch el Emperador Demonio.-

-Zero es el enemigo de Britannia.-bufo Lord Veovis Rakeri.-Gracias a el estoy en la ruina.-

Antes de la liberacion de las Areas, Rakeri habia dirigido -por Privilegio Imperial cortesia del 98º Emperador Charles Zi Britannia- el mas poderoso entramado de maquilas, industrias de produccion en suelo de las Areas, con mano de obra "enumerada" y administracion y capital britannianos (6).

-Todos estamos en la ruina.-sentencio Jaireven.-Desde que el Emperador Charles se desentendiera de lo que pasaba en el mundo no hemos avanzado nada. Y despues de que esa rata del Emperador Demonio Lelouch disolviera la nobleza, ¡algunos hemos tenido que _trabajar para vivir_!

Todos murmuraron claramente disgustados. Al igual que en su epoca los hidalgos españoles, los nobles britannianos consideraban el trabajo manual (el suyo, se entiende, ya que no les importa lo mas minimo tener a mil sirvientes arrimando el hombro) como un ataque directo a su honra.

-El problema es bien simple.-sintetizo Kanon secamente.-Carecemos de un mando digno de ese nombre. Despues de que Su Alteza Schneizel en su locura se pasara al bando de esas ratas enemigas de Britannia, no hemos encontrado a nadie digno de liderarnos.-

Todos asintieron.

-Nuestros enemigos no tendran bastante con imponernos esa ridicula Camara de Representantes, ni ese repugnante tratado GOTT que nos reducira a ser la mano de obra del mundo. Quieren destruir Britannia y todos lo sabemos. Nos odian porque envidian nuestra superioridad. No olvidemos que antes del Emperador Demonio y de Zero, el Sacro Imperio de Britannia era la potencia mas grande del mundo. Gobernabamos con justicia y equidad de acuerdo a los principios de nuestros ancestros. Nuestro nombre era respetado en los rincones mas remotos del mundo. Nadie podia oponersenos militarmente mas de diez dias seguidos y la palabra del Emperador era ley en una tercera parte del planeta. Esto...-Torcio el gesto asqueado.-¡_esto es la tirania de los mediocres_!-

Los lores asintieron. Por cierto que lo de "lores" era poco menos que un titulo inventado; despues de que Lelouch, el Emperador Demonio, declarara la guerra a la nobleza, nadie se habia molestado en renovarles los titulos. De hecho, ahora era la Camara de Representantes la que elegia a los lores, lo cual habia causado situaciones absurdas como que la presentadora de las noticias Milly Ashford, considerada la tercera fuerza politica del pais, hubiera obtenido el titulo de Condesa de Oregon (7) mientras que el hijo del ex-conde Rosenkreuz, (ejecutado por el desaparecido Señor de Orange, Jeremiah Gottwald), tenia que trabajar en un PizzaHut para poder llegar a fin de mes.

-Pero para eliminar la tirania de los mediocres necesitamos accion.-señalo Kanon.-Solo hablando no pasaremos de ser meros conspiradores. Tenemos que mostrar al mundo que Britannia ha caido pero no ha muerto. Y para eso necesitamos recursos. Recursos que todos ustedes tienen.-

Jaireven fruncio el ceño disgustada. Ahora entendia por que razon Maldini los habia reunido alli a todos. Queria dinero, el muy gorron. ¿Es que no tenia bastante con la inmensa fortuna que Schneizel el-Britannia habia asignado a su departamento de investigacion... fortuna que tras el colapso del regimen de Lelouch habia desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro?

"Doscientos millones de libras no desaparecen asi como asi." decidio, aun sabiendo que no era cierto. No en vano todos los nobles habian conseguido con mayor o menor éxito ocultar sus fortunas en paraisos fiscales o paises neutrales como el Imperio Centroafricano, Israel, el Congo-Kinshasha, la Republica de Australia o el IV Reich Aleman. Ella misma lo habia logrado, ya que los muy tontos de los hombres de Lelouch solo les habian quitado a todos los titulos, las tierras y las joyas de familia a las que habian podido echar mano, ademas de (en su caso) matar a su marido, prenderle fuego a sus tierras en Britannia y espantar a los sirvientes, pero no se habian preocupado de su fortuna. Y tampoco de las de sus compañeros de mesa...

-Asi que quieres dinero.-señalo mordazmente Lord Carares, adelantandose a Jaireven.

Kanon le miro.

-Si.-admitio.

-Pero tenia entendido que Su Alteza Schneizel te habia cubierto de oro.-objeto un tipo de pelo plateado y lentes de pinza, vestido con un uniforme de general azul oscuro, de antes del reinado de Charles, que observaba con aire aburrido mientras bebia te en un termo metalico con el escudo de armas de Britannia; se lo podia ver bien porque se habia sentado justo frente a la pantalla de un ordenador portatil RyuZa.-201.256.000 libras, para ser exactos. ¿Que fue de todo ese dinero?-

Kanon puso cara de haberse tragado un limon. Fulmino con la mirada al desconocido.

-Milord Asplund, como deberia saber, ese dinero fue incautado por los enemigos del Imperio.-

-Y por mi medio hermano, el _techie_ que dejo de lado sus deberes nobiliarios para construir Knightmares que ahora se oxidan en los almacenes de la base militar de St. Dauphin y en el viejo palacio de aquí Lady Jaireven en Eden.-apunto Lord Ripen Asplund, el Caballero Azul y Conde de Georgia.-No soy tan tonto. Pero crei que alguien de su inteligencia y mas contando con un liderazgo como el de Su Alteza Schneizel habria previsto dejar una reserva... por si acaso.-

El asistente de Schneizel no contesto nada, tragandose su orgullo; de buena gana le habria dicho un par de verdades a aquel insolente sabihondo y arrogante, pero resultaba que "aquel insolente" era conde y descendiente de condes, y por tanto tenia el mismo rango que el.

Ademas, los necesitaba a todos. O al menos necesitaba su dinero.

-Muy bien.-mascullo.-Es cierto. Pero esa reserva se me ha ido sobre todo en salvar a mi personal.-

Aquello era cierto, al menos en parte: buena parte de sus caudales se habian ido en sobornos, pagos, contra-sobornos, asesinatos, provisiones y aquel escondite, de modo que solo le quedaban unas cien mil libras. Pero teniendo en cuenta que el precio unitario de un solo tanque M4 Abrams era de trescientas mil y un solo Knightmare Gloucester MP (Mass Production, Fabricado en Masa) 750.000, era evidente que Kanon necesitaba fondos con urgencia... y ademas liderazgo. Y gente.

Con treinta y una personas a tus ordenes no se puede derrocar a un Imperio que en su dia domino medio mundo, ni aunque los 31 sean de las Fuerzas Especiales Imperiales (SIF, apocopado "SCIFI" por los frikis y "Delta Force" por los militares) y ex-miembros de la Caballeria Acorazada (es decir, pilotos de frames) britanniana.

Mas tarde, cuando los nobles se largaron, Kanon suspiro y se sento en la mesa. Todos habian coincidido en una sola cosa: ninguno habia querido comprometerse hasta que obtuviera resultados. ¡Los muy idiotas! Sin dinero no podria obtener Knightmares ni armas y sin nada de eso no podria obtener resultados, y si no obtenia resultados no le darian dinero. Todo un circulo vicioso.

Y aunque los obtuvieran, no tenian un lider. El seria visto unicamente como el Senescal, nada mas; eso en el mejor de los casos. En el peor podia volver a estallar una guerra civil.

El problema era encontrar a alguien digno de liderarles, o al menos de dar la cara ante el pueblo y el mundo. Ese alguien obviamente deberia ser de la Familia Imperial, por supuesto, pero habia muy pocos candidatos; al igual que los viejos Knights of Round (Caballeros de Asalto), la Familia Imperial habia sufrido los efectos de la guerra y se habia visto muy mermada... Repaso la lista que habia elaborado, lista cuyas anotaciones habrian bastado para enviarle a la carcel por lesa majestad en los viejos y gloriosos tiempos...

_-Charles Zi Britannia, 98º Emperador: asesinado por Zero._

_-Nunnally, 100ª Emperatriz: Incapaz. Motivo: Incompetente. Traidora. Enemiga del Imperio. Asesinar en cuanto se tenga ocasion. Crear esa ocasión._

_-Odysseus U Britannia, 1º Principe: Debil, pacifista e idiota. Inadecuado para el cargo._

_-Guneviere Su Britannia, 1ª Princesa: Vengativa, retorcida y rencorosa. Le gusta gastar dinero a espuertas. Considerar si no hay mas remedio ni mas candidatos disponibles._

_-Schneizel El Britannia, 2º Principe: Esclavizado por Zero. Irrecuperable. Motivo: Geass._

_-Cornelia Li Britannia, 2ª Princesa: Militarista, agresiva, muy torpe como estadista. Ex-General Imperial. Lo mas parecido a Schneizel. Posible, salvo por que esta en paradero desconocido._

_-Clovis La Britannia, 3º Principe: asesinado por Zero._

_-Euphemia Li Britannia, 3ª Princesa: asesinada por Zero._

_-Benjamin Ni Britannia, 4º Principe: caido en la sublevacion del Area 18 (Arabia Saudi)._

_-Rivka Ni Britannia, 4ª Princesa: desaparecida, posiblemente asesinada por terroristas Serbios._

_-Carine Le Britannia, 5ª Princesa: Frivola, carece de capacidad de liderazgo. Un buen titere._

_[...]_

_-Lelouch Vi Britannia, 17º Principe: asesinado por Zero, ademas de ser el Emperador Demonio y Enemigo del Imperio. Portador del Geass [quote: Lloyd Asplund's Booknotes, Pag. 298-299]._

_Geass..._ Aquel termino ponia de muy mal humor a Kanon. Si habia un colectivo al que se pudiera decir que odiase, era a los portadores de Geass, el arma de poder definitiva. Era increible, pensaba, el impacto que habia causado el Geass en el mundo, pese a que eran 8.000 millones de personas ¡frente a una sola! Los consideraba una lacra para el mundo, una plaga todavia peor que los asquerosos y repugnantes mestizos que traicionaban a Britannia al mezclarse con gente que no fuera ni britanniana ni hebrea, y opinaba que los porta-Geass debian ser exterminados como cucarachas.

No habia muchas mas opciones: un total de aproximadamente 40 candidatos, si, pero de los cuales unicamente habia 12 validos, ya que el resto habian sido asesinados, estaban en la carcel, en paradero desconocido o simplemente se habian desentendido del asunto.

Decidio olvidar lo del Geass. De momento, claro. Primero tenian que hacerse un nombre y una posicion de poder. Despues ya habria tiempo de otras cosas, como localizar y exterminar a todos los poseedores del Geass que habia en el mundo... ¿Que podian hacer?

Repaso el mapa de Britannia. Por supuesto, era un mapa antiguo, de la epoca del Emperador Charles; el pais todavia se llamaba Sacro Imperio de Britannia y abarcaba mucho mas territorio que el actual. Noto que le invadia la rabia al ver el puntito de "Pendragon" señalizado junto a un pequeño lago llamado algo asi como Lago Salado de Enoch J. Drebber (8), un nombre estupido que se habia puesto de moda gracias a cierto escritor ingles y su Estudio en Escarlata. Decidio que ya añoraria la Capital Imperial mas tarde y se concentro en el mapa. Por supuesto, lo mas espectacular e inmediato seria atacar Camelot, pero eso estaba descartado; estaba muy lejos y necesitaban frames y cosas asi... Tenia que ser un objetivo cercano a su ubicacion.

Un punto llamo su atencion. No muy lejos de Frisco, al sur, casi en la frontera entre el Marquesado de California y el Ducado de Sound California (Sonora según los separatistas aztecas) estaba la ciudad de Saint Dauphin y un lugar ciudadosamente señalizado con el escudo de Britannia.

"_St. Dauphin Air-Navale Complex. 7th Fleet / 11th Coraced Cavalry_" o lo que venia a ser lo mismo, barcos de guerra, naves ultimo modelo y Knightmares. Perfecto.

Descolgo el movil y marco un numero.

-¿Darlton? Soy Maldini.-se presento.-Tengo un plan. Os quiero a todos mañana en St. Dauphin...-

**(1) Nota: 3 Zipang se refiere a la vieja costumbre japonesa de medir los años por Eras o "periodos de gobierno". En este caso se refiere al periodo inmediatamente posterior a la liberacion del Japon. Lo de Zipang es una referencia al anime homonimo (Zipang) donde uno de los protagonistas pretendia crear un "Japon ideal" que hubiera vencido la I Guerra del Pacifico... y aparte que "Año 3 de la Era Kaname" no suena igual de bien que "Año 3 de la Era Zipang".**

**-Nota de la nota: 5782 YCT significa "Ysrael Chronologic Temps", Cronologia de Tiempo Israelita. Cogi la costumbre de adjuntar cronologias equivalentes al escribir otras series.**

**(2) BNN: **_**Britannian National News**_**, **_**Noticiario Nacional de Britania**_**. Es una referencia a la CNN. Se supone que era la cadena de Diethard Reid, porque en la serie no daban el nombre.**

**(3) Al cambio, una libra britanniana equivale a 1.000 yenes japoneses. Para facilitar las cuentas he dejado el yen japones al cambio de nuestro mundo (167 JPY = 1 € = 1,1 US$), aprovechando que en toda la serie de **_**Code Geass**_** no se menciona ninguna moneda, pero si que se apuesta dinero. Espero que nadie se moleste por la licencia que me he tomado.**

**(4) Por supuesto, es una guiño al anime **_**Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan**_**, que significa precisamente **_**El Angel Castigador, Dokuro-chan**_**. Aparte que ya hay demasiados caballeros y brujas en esta serie, asi que unos angeles no vendran mal.**

**(5) Como se vio en el episodio 2 de **_**Code Geass R2**_**.**

**(6) **_**Maquilas**_**: Las maquilas existen de verdad y son tal y como se describen, salvo la parte de que las concedan por Imperial Privilegio. En nuestro mundo las construyen los empresarios de EEUU en territorio de Hispanoamerica, sobre todo en Mexico y America Central, para reducir costes pero no precios (es decir, multiplicar el beneficio).**

**(7) Referencia a la tendencia de los reinos modernos de otorgar titulos nobiliarios a "famosetes" como actores, periodistas o, en este caso, presentadoras de noticias.**

**(8) Como creo que es evidente, he situado Pendragon en lo que en nuestro mundo es Salt Lake City, Utah. En principio habia pensado en otras ubicaciones (Nueva York, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, San Francisco o Atlanta, por poner ejemplos), pero me di cuenta de que quiza las necesitaria y que de todos modos Salt Lake es la mas parecida a la Pendragon de Code Geass (un desierto rodeado de montañas).**


	2. STAGE 01: Morgan Jaireven

Hola de nuevo!

Lo primero, agradecer a aquellos que me leen. Lo segundo, agradecer aun mas a Rob y a Eniasfausto por comentar xD. Si recuerdas, Enias, en la R2 (cap. 22) Lloyd descubre que Lelouch tiene el Geass y hasta le pide permiso para estudiarlo, lo cual como sabemos nunca llego a suceder, pero de todos modos lo anotó en sus escritos. Y lo del deseo de Scheneizel... bueno, Scheneizel no actuaba por propia voluntad, asi que tecnicamente el deseo no era "suyo". Asi es como lo veria Kanon...

Escogi la libra britanniana por una razon muy simple: el pais se llama Britannia, por tanto es mas logico que su moneda sea la libra y no el dolar, como he visto en muchos fics. Veo que el autor de _Code Geass_ esta de acuerdo conmigo. Animense que no muerdo. Y ahora, sigamos con el relato, a ver si capto mas gente... En breve empezare a introducir a los nuevos protagonistas y sus vidas. Espero que les guste.

CODE GEASS R3: JAIREVEN OF THE REBELLION

STAGE 1: Morgan Jaireven.

_**Mansion Jaireven, 11:00 pm hora de California.**_

_**Mullingar Drive, Afueras de Frisco.**_

_**California, Estado de Britannia**_

En una habitacion de la gran mansion de estilo clasico que habia entre las montañas, un chico sentado ante la pantalla de un ordenador observaba con cierto interes lo que parecia una batalla naval en la que cuarenta aviones de helice azules intentaban machacar sin éxito a un crucero Sagitarius britano _BDS Ume_ ultimo modelo, el cual se acababa de cargar veinte cazas a cañonazos y disparaba cohetes teleguiados contra el resto, lo cual por si solo era bastante fantastico. Aquellos aparatos debian ser mas eficaces de lo que parecian, porque los aviones no podian escapar de ellos...

Justo cuando el piloto del avion lider, un tal Hutton, decidia lanzarse contra el barco con avion y todo, en una clara imitacion de las tacticas _kamikazes_ niponas, se oyo un ruido de automovil...

De mala gana, el chico pulso "Espacio" en el teclado, con lo que se pauso la proyeccion de _Katay_, el anime de guerra que mas furor causaba en el mundo solo por detras de _Sento Realm_ y _Elven Song_ (1), el cual por cierto era conocido burlonamente como "Eleven Fuck" ("Jodan a los Eleven") o incluso "Eleven Sucks" ("los Eleven apestan").

Bostezando, estiro los brazos y se dispuso a aguantar la bronca que seguramente le aguardaria en cuanto su madre llegara a casa... cosa que ocurriria dentro de muy poco, comprobo al asomarse por la ventana. En el jardin de abajo estaba el elegante Bentley rojo de lineas cuadradas que usaba para irse por ahi a hacer el Tododivino sabria que. Lo cierto era que no le importaba demasiado...

Llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante.-

Se abrio la puerta y asomo un individuo de pelo castaño, con gafas cuadradas y bigote de morsa, elegantemente vestido con un traje de etiqueta negro, corbata y zapatos de charol brillante.

-Excelencia, la señora quiere verle en el estudio.-anuncio aquel hombre tras hacer una reverencia.

-Gracias, Klaus.-contesto el chico.-Y por favor, como ya te dije, llamame solo Morgan, que siempre que me llamas Excelencia busco a mi difunto padre.-

-Como quiera su Ex... ehhh... señorito Morgan.-

Morgan suspiro. Aquella era una vieja discusion que mantenia con el jefe de mayordomos Klaus Schalke, el unico de toda su vieja servidumbre que habia decidido quedarse con ellos cuando la familia habia caido en desgracia por obra y gracia del Emperador Demonio, Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Desde que podia recordar, su padre era quien habia sido llamado Excelencia por los sirvientes, en tanto que el habia sido el "señorito Morgan". Sin embargo, despues de que su padre muriera, los sirvientes y luego Klaus cuando solo habia quedado el, habian empezado a llamarle Excelencia, lo cual le incomodaba mucho. Vale que era el ultimo heredero de una de las familias mas ricas, poderosas, antiguas y de mas raigambre del Imperio y todo eso, ¿pero era necesario que todo el mundo se lo recordara constantemente?Al parecer, si que lo era.

Se recoloco la bata roja del pijama que llevaba y salio al pasillo decorado con arañas de cristal procedentes del saqueo de Venecia en 1667 (o al menos eso decia el cartelito que habia en la pared, pese a que el sabia perfectamente que aquellas lamparas eran una imitacion, ya que las originales las habian vendido durante el reinado de Lelouch para poder comer). Lo mismo ocurria con las "alfombras persas de seda del siglo XVII originales de Damasco"... fabricadas en la Federacion China como mucho hacia diez años. El mundo al reves, o milagros de la comunicación, según quien opinase; un amigo suyo le habia dicho que las banderas que ondeaban en todos los edificios oficiales de Britanniaestaban fabricadas en Japon, mientras que las banderas que ondeaban en Japon estaban fabricadas en Britannia. No tenia motivos para dudarlo.

En aquel mundo la imagen lo era todo, y Morgan lo odiaba. Odiaba que su madre se obstinara en mantener una imagen de riqueza, poder y nobleza cuando la realidad era que la riqueza no estaba en los libros de cuentas, el poder era practicamente nulo, y lo de la nobleza... era vivir del cuento.

Llego frente a la puerta de doble hoja que separaba el pasillo del estudio y dudo antes de llamar. Por lo que sabia, siempre que le habian llamado al estudio habia sido para darle una mala noticia... La ultima vez habia sido para informarle de que, como su padre habia tenido la mala idea de morir en un "accidente" (en el que Lord Jaireven incomprensiblemente se habia clavado en el pecho la espada con que el Señor de Orange practicaba esgrima en aquel mismo estudio), ahora el, Morgan Jaireven, era por derecho el nuevo Lord Jaireven, Duque de Eden y miembro del Gran Consejo Imperial, los hombres de maxima confianza del Emperador, con derecho a no tener que reverenciar a la familia real, poder para atar y desatar (por supuesto con la sancion de S.A.I. el Emperador), etc, etc...

Se armo de valor y entro en el despacho directamente, sin llamar.

Lady Ercell Jaireven (se pronuncia "Ersel") miro con clara desaprobacion a su primogenito varon cuando este entro en el despacho. Como antes no venia al caso describirla porque apenas si se le veia la cara, lo haremos ahora mismo. Se trataba de una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, de piel palida como el papel, con un pelo rojo oscuro que gustaba de llevar en un apretado peinado hacia la coronilla. Lucia unos ojos azul oscuro como los lagos de la lejana Oceania, reforzados por unas pestañas siempre pintadas y unos labios ligeramente carnosos y rojo sangre bajo una nariz pequeña. En conjunto era bella, pero con esa belleza irreal, majestuosa y fria de las estatuas griegas. Asi mismo, llevaba una tiara de oro liso con una gran esmeralda redonda en la frente y pendientes a juego; en aquel momento usaba un largo vestido blanco de corte victoriano que demostraba que estaba en forma. Se pintaba las uñas de rojo y fumaba en una gran boquilla de plata que habria puesto verde de envidia a Laksharta Chawla, en el hipotetico caso de que se hubieran conocido.

Por su parte, la ex-noble examino a su hijo. Como siempre, iba despeinado; el pelo largo y negro le caia por la frente hasta las orejas, donde se lo cortaba el mismo con unas tijeras. Salvo los ojos negros, los rasgos mas endurecidos y una marca en la nariz por llevar gafas de sol de diseño, parecia el vivo retrato de Lady Jaireven; sin embargo, estaba flaco como si llevara un mes sin comer (lo cual era mentira) y para colmo tenia tanto musculo como una escoba (algo que traia de cabeza a Klaus, empeñado en que todo noble orgulloso de serlo debia ser capaz al menos de aguantar un minuto seguido un pulso).

De haber tenido mas opciones, Lady Jaireven se habria pensado dos veces el nombrarle heredero, pero las leyes britannianas eran claras: el primogenito heredaria el titulo y toda la fortuna, los demas que se buscasen la vida. En su opinion, Morgan no daba la talla; le importaba poco o nada el protocolo, daba la impresion de aburrirse en las clases, no mostraba interes por nada y encima no se comportaba como correspondia al descendiente directo de uno de los 13 Padres Fundadores... En resumen, el tipico hijo discolo.

-Llegas tarde.-le espeto Ercell a modo de saludo; estaba sentada frente al gran escritorio, del tamaño de un portaaviones y adornado con el escudo Jaireven (un aguila dorada con las alas desplegadas y debajo una corona de laurel, todo ello en un escudo azul), que ocupaba gran parte del despacho.

-Lo mismo digo.-contesto Morgan poniendose en guardia. Decir que su relacion era tensa seria maquillar la realidad; el chico estaba harto de que su madre le considerara una constante decepcion por no ser como ella queria, no acatar sus ordenes y no estar interesado en buscar una chica noble con una buena dote o algo igualmente estupido.-¿Donde has estado?-

Ella le echo una mirada asesina.

-Tu padre nunca consintio que le hablaras en ese tono, jovencito. Y yo tampoco voy a hacerlo.-Al decir esto, se levanto y se acerco hacia la gran ventana que habia tras el escritorio de sandalo.-Aun soy Lady Jaireven, duquesa de...-

-Del diablo.-le atajo el con un ademan.-El Emperador Demonio abolio la nobleza, ¿recuerdas?-

Su madre perdio la paciencia, pero hay que tener en cuenta que venia de muy mal humor.

-¡Morgan Jaireven Sharon Glenarvan Di Britannia!-grito apoyando las manos en la mesa.-¡NO-VUELVAS-A-MENTAR-JAMAS-A-ESE-SACRILEGO-EN-MI-CASA! ¡¿Entendido?-

Cogio la boquilla y dio un par de caladas. Parecio relajarse y se sento de nuevo. Le miro.

-Bueno, no era de eso de lo que te queria hablar.-prosiguio muy seriamente.-Como recordaras, aunque oficialmente seas el heredero de todo esto, yo seguire siendo tu tutora hasta que cumplas los 19. Eso nos deja en que la tercera fortuna mas grande del Imperio esta en el aire y te convierte en un objetivo para las cazadotes...-Parecio pensar si debia seguir hablando; Morgan escuchaba con hastio.-Es posible que en un futuro consiga volver a restablecer nuestro nivel de vida...-

-¿Vas a presentarte a Primera Ministra?-sugirio su hijo con una sonrisa; según habia visto, desde que el cargo de Primer Ministro estaba a libre disposicion, se habian ido sucediendo premiers cada vez mas incompetentes cuyo unico merito era su habilidad para llenarse los bolsillos con el silencio complice de la Camara de Representantes, como esta mandado en todo Estado democratico.-Buena suerte. Personalmente, yo no te votare.-

-Tu eres capaz de votar a esa puta de Cornelia solo por molestarme.-

Morgan esbozo una sonrisa mordaz, pese a que por dentro se habia enfadado.

-Tiene gracia que precisamente tu trates de puta a otra.-le reprocho secamente.

Ercell se le acerco con paso firme.

-¡No te consiento que me hables asi! ¡Soy tu madre y debes respetarme!-

-Ganate mi respeto.-Sabia que seguir picandola era peligroso, pero no pudo resistir la tentacion...

La noble alzo la mano y le solto una bofetada.

-¡Ay!-

-Duele, ¿verdad?-pregunto Lady Jaireven volviendo a alzar la mano.-Mas deberia dolerte darme tantos disgustos. Ademas, ¿que se supone que es esto?-Mientras preguntaba, regreso a su sitio, abrio un cajon del escritorio y arrojo algo sobre la mesa.

Morgan lo cogio y lo miro. Era un ejemplar del nuevo videojuego que causaba furor en todo el mundo, "_Zero Wins The Britannians – First Stage, Black Rebellion Online_" para PC, desarrollado por la exitosa productora Cardemonde Gamehop.

-¿Con que derecho has registrado mis cosas?-

-Con el de mi marido, tu padre y señor de esta casa. Mientras vivas bajo mi techo, seguiras mis normas. ¿Como puedes comprar algo como esto? ¡Es un ataque directo a Britannia y a todo lo que representa!-

-¡Solo es un videojuego! Fabricado por britannianos, por cierto.-

-Ya, claro.-La mujer le arrebato la caja y miro la caratula.-"_Encarna a Zero y conviertete en un heroe para el pueblo japones o siembra el caos en el Area 11 como la Princesa Cornelia."-_cito.-¿No te da vergüenza? ¡Crei que admirabas a Cornelia!-

-Es el personaje de bonus.-argumento el.

Lo cierto era que habia comprado aquel juego en concreto porque era el unico en el que salia Cornelia como protagonista (en el resto la sacaban como el "personaje secundario con tendencias psicopaticas y aficion desmedida por el asesinato en masa"), pero moriria antes que admitirlo. Por lo que el sabia, debia ser el unico britanniano vivo del mundo que sentia admiracion por la Segunda Princesa Cornelia Li Britannia; el resto de sus amigos del instituto iban mas por Nunnally, por la bruja esa de Carine o por el Knight of One (y unico), el chuleta de Gino Weinberg... ¡si habia hasta locas que admiraban a ese soso de Odysseus, por todos los portadores del Geass! Y eso por no hablar de los devotos de Schneizel... Su madre habia seguido soltandole el rollo.

-...porque no te conviene, es una General del Imperio e hija del Emperador, ¿crees que va a fijarse en alguien a quien saca por lo menos diez años? Pues...-

-¡Basta!-zanjo Morgan la discusion; la ex-noble se callo, asombrada.-Ya es demasiado tarde, como sin duda habras visto en esa telebasura de _Salvese Quien Pueda_; Cornelia escogio a Guilford.-

-_Lord_ Guilford.-le rectifico Ercell automaticamente.

-¡Como sea! Como bien dices, no se va a fijar en mi, ya que es una mujer casada. ¿Me devuelves el videojuego, que he pagado lo mio por el? Buenas noches, madre.-

Salio de alli y cerro la puerta, dejando a su madre de pie, con la palabra en la boca. No le habia dado la oportunidad de decirle que no hacia todo aquello por molestarle, sino porque se preocupaba por su futuro y el de su familia...

Se sento en el sillon y suspiro con pesar, mirando una fotografia que habia enmarcada en la mesa. En la fotografia se los veia a ella y a Morgan; ambos parecian felices y junto a ellos habia un hombre de pelo corto y negro, con barbita de cuatro dias, vestido de azul y blanco, con una espada al cinto, que le rodeaba el talle con el brazo. Al fondo se veian las montañas de su villa en Eden...

Cogio la fotografia y la miro largamente. Una lagrima cayo sobre el cristal.

-¿En que me he equivocado, querido?-pregunto entre sollozos.-¿Que he hecho mal? Yo no... no queria que nuestro hijo me odiase. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido... sin ti...-

··················································································································

Morgan cerro la puerta de la habitacion de un portazo y le pego una patada a la mesa. Lo unico que consiguio fue hacerse daño en el pie, lo cual le puso de peor humor. ¿Pero como podia su madre ser tan rematadamente estupida? ¡Se iba a quien sabia donde a hacer el Tododivino sabia que, en vez de buscar alguna forma de mejorar su precaria situacion actual, y cuando regresaba no se le ocurria nada mejor que soltarle un discurso de "soy-tu-madre-haz-lo-que-te-digo" y meterse con Cornelia!

"_En realidad nunca le he gustado. ¿Por que si no iba a registrar mis cosas? ¡A Rowena nunca le puso tantas pegas! Ella quiso irse a Paris a estudiar por no casarse con ese idiota de Rosenkreuz y se lo concedio aunque los franceses no quieran ni vernos a los britannianos, y yo no puedo ni bajar a St. Dauphin, aunque sabe que mi padre pertenecia a la Caballeria Acorazada."_

Se sento en el ordenador y pulso "Espacio". La musica de batalla de "Katay" le arrullo mientras reflexionaba en sus problemas familiares...

Recordaba claramente que antes del ascenso de Lelouch Vi Britannia, su vida habia sido mas o menos placentera, pero desde entonces habia ido de mal en peor: su padre asesinado, sus posesiones quemadas (la mansion en que estaban se habia salvado de la purga porque no estaba asociada al apellido Jaireven, sino a Glenarvan, el de soltero de su padre), su hermana practicamente en el exilio y su madre... bueno, siempre habia sido una obsesa de la pureza de sangre, la gloria del Imperio y todo eso, pero ahora que estaban ellos solos le estaba asfixiando, o al menos asi era como lo percibia el. La consideraba autoritaria y erratica; si su padre no hubiera muerto...

"_Alto ahi_." detuvo aquella linea de razonamiento. Su padre no habia muerto; lo habian asesinado, que era distinto, según habia tenido la gentileza de aclararle el oficial de armas del _BDS Ume_.

Asesinado... por el "delito" de haberse casado con una Jaireven; por eso habia responsabilizado a su madre. Era la opcion mas facil y la mas comoda... pero no era cierta.

Realmente su vida (y su familia) habian quedado destruidas el dia que Jeremiah Gottwald se habia presentado en aquella casa y habia ensartado a su padre. Jeremiah a su vez lo habia hecho porque asi se lo habia ordenado Lelouch el Emperador Demonio. Lelouch habia obrado asi obedeciendo a un extraño plan que por alguna razon incluia crear la figura de Zero, el nuevo Rey de los Japoneses.

_Zero..._ Aquel nombre le producia sentimientos ambivalentes. Zero (Lelouch) habia sido el primero que se habia atrevido a alzar la voz contra el sistema britanniano que obligaba a los inferiores a obedecer; habia sublevado a la poblacion japonesa contra el aparentemente todopoderoso Emperador Charles y, por increible que pareciera, lo habia conseguido... Si, Zero era grande; pero Zero tambien habia sido quien habia matado a Euphemia Li Britannia, dejado ciego al idiota de Guilford (Cierto que a Morgan no le caia nada bien, pero suponia que Cornelia se habria disgustado por aquello)... y casi habia acabado tambien con la vida de la propia Cornelia.

Y ahora Zero lideraba una nueva forma de tirania, tras haber sido sustituido y triunfar sobre Lelouch de una forma cuanto menos MUY rara, o eso recordaba; en aquella epoca, con su padre aun por enterrar, no estaba de humor para ver los noticiarios...

No se pregunto que habria hecho Cornelia Li Britannia en su lugar. La conocia tan bien como un fan puede conocer a su idolo cuando este odia ser famoso: Buscar venganza y hacerlo ella misma.

-Voy a destruirte, Zero.-prometio.-A ti y al Señor de Orange. Por Cornelia, por mi padre y por todos aquellos a los que os cargasteis para edificar esta parodia de Britannia.-

Podia no ser un patriota, pero le disgustaba ver a sus compatriotas sufrir por un poder extranjero. Ademas le molestaba la arrogancia de los Caballeros Negros destinados en Britannia.

"_Lo primero es lo primero..." _decidio. Hasta que no tuviera un plan concreto, seguiria con su vida. Y su vida incluia ir mañana con sus dos mejores amigos a las tiendas libres de impuestos de la Base Aeronaval de Saint Dauphin...

**(1) Referencias respectivamente a: **_**Zipang**_** (la escena de la batalla de hecho esta extraida del capitulo 21 de esta serie), **_**Battle Royale **_**y**_** Elfen Lied**_**. Si me pagaran por hacerles publicidad... Ademas, ya se sabe: mundos diferentes, normas dispares. Como curiosidad señalar un detalle del que me he dado cuenta al sacar esa escena: ¡en **_**Code Geass**_** no existen los misiles teleguiados! Si, cierto que Laksharta desarrollo el MDS-Guren, pero...**


	3. STAGE 02: Saint Dauphin

STAGE 2: Saint Dauphin.

**_4 April 2021, 07:00. (Dimanche)_**

**_Centro de mando del Gobierno Militar del Oeste de California por Kuro no Kishidan._**

**_Base Aeronaval de Saint Dauphin, California._**

Un gran camion con el logotipo de PizzaHut traspaso la barrera sin recibir la mas minima atencion de los aburridos knights que montaban guardia mientras comparaban sus experiencias sexuales...

Claudio Darlton se meso el cabello negro y rizado bajo la gorra roja sin soltar el volante y los miro con desprecio. De ser el su oficial al mando, los condenaria a limpiar todas las letrinas con sus cepillos de dientes por no prestar la debida atencion a quienes entraban en la base... Miro por el retrovisor la trasera del camion, donde estaban doce de los miembros de la Orden de los Angeles Castigadores, sentados sobre cajas de explosivos y alistando sus fusiles BRIFAS (acronimo de _Britannian Factory of Shotguns_, _Fabricante Britanniano de Escopetas_ (1)) en su mayoria los que habian logrado conservar aprovechando el caos que habia sucedido a la Caida de Lelouch.

-Repasemos la operación.-ordeno Kanon Maldini mientras se colocaba el incomodo gorro del uniforme de asistente de Schneizel.-07:15, todos en el centro de mando, bajo esa nave azulada.-

-07:17, bombas en los generadores de energia.-aporto un soldado raso.

-07:20, pilotos en el almacen de los Knightmares.-resumio Darlton; aquella parte era la que mejor se sabia, ya que era el mejor piloto que tenian disponible.

-07:23, camiones en el deposito de armas.-

-07:25, Knightmares en combate.-prosiguio Kanon.-Objetivo: masacrar a todos los elevens posibles mientras el segundo grupo carga todas las armas y uniformes a los que puedan echar mano.-

-07:30, explotamos las bombas y nos largamos cagando leches.-apunto el capitan del segundo grupo, un ex-Delta Force que estaba reclamado por "abuso de fuerza con los detenidos".

Kanon se pego una palmada en la frente, disgustado.

-¡¿Desde cuando "cagando leches" es un termino tecnico?-le abronco.

-Lo siento, señor. Es la falta de costumbre.-

Kanon suspiro. La inactividad los estaba volviendo indisciplinados... Dudo sobre si amenazarle con un terrible castigo, pero decidio no hacerlo; aparte de que los Delta Force libres y/o dispuestos a ayudarle en su "cruzada" podian contarse con los dedos de la mano, habia aprendido de Schneizel a no proferir jamas una amenaza. Lo ideal era ser suave como la seda y que el enemigo te infravalorase... hasta que estaba perdido irremisiblemente.

-No importa, pero no lo vuelvas a repetir.-zanjo la discusion.

Mientras discutian de ese modo, se habian ido internando cada vez mas en la base, que parecia una ciudad en miniatura; esparcidos entre los edificios oficiales habia establecimientos con nombres tipo "_PizzaHut", "Cardemonde Gameshop", "GlobeStar Editions" "Softrolla_", la cadena de bares "_Organica Coffee_", el frances "_Lever du Soleil_" y hasta una sucursal de "_Queen's Secret_" (2); el como una tienda de lenceria femenina conseguia seguir abierta en una base militar era algo que solo podia explicarse por la demanda del personal femenino de Kuro no Kishidan... Darlton miro las prendas con lujuria y giro el camion para esquivar a un grupo de reclutas que marchaban. Dio un segundo volantazo para esquivar a tres crios que estaban admirando un Sagitarius en un muelle cercano y aparco tras los generadores de energia, camuflados en un almacen junto al mar.

-Bien.-asintio Kanon.-Sincronicemos relojes. Os quiero en la salida en 30 minutos, no mas. Coged vehiculos rapidos artillados y Knightmares de quinta generacion o superior; me da igual que sean japoneses o britannianos, pero si pueden ser nacionales mejor.-Los miro de uno en uno.-Sobre todo, recordad esto: si alguien se queda atrás, se queda atrás. _All hail Britannia_!-

-_All hail Britannia_!-corearon todos.

Se abrieron las puertas y salieron todos corriendo para distribuirse por la base; Kanon sabia que en otro sector del complejo, de otro camion estaba saliendo un grupo similar... 31 hombres en total, que habian decidido jugarselo todo en el asalto final, por el bien de Britannia.

-¡Conductor de burros!-insulto Kimberly Madison-Grant al conductor del camion de PizzaHut que casi la habia atropellado, haciendole un corte de mangas.-¡A tu lado un chimpance es mejor piloto!-

-Venga, Kim, no te lo tomes asi.-intento calmarla Seth Rotschild, el segundo miembro del grupo, tomandola de la mano.-Tiene muy poco de _gentil_.-añadio como si fuera un chiste.

-Deja de tomarme el pelo con eso de los gentiles, ¿vale?-

Morgan les ignoro y siguio admirando el crucero artillado clase _Sagitarius_ que tenian al lado, pensando que ojala los cruceros reales dispusieran de misiles teleguiados como el _BDS Ume_.

-Lo siento.-se estaba disculpando Seth en aquel momento, haciendo gala de sus dotes diplomaticas.

Seth Rotschild y Kimberly "Kim" Madison-Grant eran lo mas parecido a unos amigos de lo que disponia Morgan en Britannia, o al menos en California. Por supuesto, ambos tenian la sangre mas azul que el Shen-Hu; Erumina descendia por linea directa de dos de los 13 Padres Fundadores de la nacion y por su parte Seth Rotschild era de familia rica, su padre trabajaba en el Hexagono y ademas era judio (o eso decian sus padres y las malas lenguas), lo cual le concedia automaticamente un poderoso _status_. Morgan dudaba muy seriamente que Seth fuera judio; no solo no conocia a nadie mas ajeno a la religion, sino que ademas no tenia nada que ver con ese neocharlista, fanatico religioso extremista y prodictaduras que gustaba de salir en television y que el mundo conocia como "Presidente de Israel".

En cualquier caso, eso le era indiferente: Seth era un buen amigo, al menos cuando queria, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber de el. Lo mismo pasaba con Kim; pese a ser noble, carecia de la arrogancia de sus consanguineos, o al menos la justificaba siendo la numero uno de su clase.

Externamente, aquellos dos eran como el dia y la noche: Kim era alta, mas alta incluso que el propio Morgan, a quien sacaba dos centimetros; tenia el pelo rubio oscuro, ligeramente rizado, sujeto con una diadema y largo hasta un poquito mas abajo de los hombros (un año lo habia llevado hasta la cintura, pero a los dos dias se lo habia cortado asi, alegando que le era mas comodo. Seth habia dado a entender que se debia a que se le ensuciaba cada vez que iba al baño; la joven habia estado dos meses sin hablarles por eso); tenia los ojos rojos y perpetuamente entornados, ocultos tras unas gafas de montura metalica ovalada, nariz tipo Milly Ashford y una boca diminuta que casi siempre tenia como una raya, un gesto que dejaba en duda sus emociones. Podia modular la voz a voluntad y según donde estuviera usaba un tono suave e intimista o gritaba y maldecia como si fuera un carretero. En aquel momento lucia un chaqueton azul oscuro que cubria su pichi con pañuelo de marinerito a juego, que insinuaba mas que ocultaba sus bien proporcionados atributos, y para rematarlo llevaba pantalones vaqueros negros que le realzaban las piernas y zapatillas, en claro y abierto contraste con las faldas que solian llevar las hijas de nobles. Aun asi, mucha gente opinaba que solo le faltaban un par de alas a la espalda para ser un angel.

Por su parte, Seth parecia el estereotipo del personaje secundario: de pelo negro, sin peinar, lo primero en que se reparaba era en sus ojos saltones y en su enorme nariz. Siguiendo la moda, se habia dejado una perilla que en opinion de Kim le añadia como minimo treinta años; ademas de eso, vestia una amplia chaqueta naranja encendido con pantalones morados recubiertos de lentejuelas a juego que inducian a pensar que su dueño tenia un problema serio de daltonismo y zapatos de charol negro brillante. En su propia opinion, el no seguia las tendencias, sino que las marcaba. En opinion de Kim, parecia que hubiera salido de la pelicula _Koboi Wars_, donde uno de los mayores protagonistas era un tal Jalid Djinn, que tambien tenia un gusto horrendo vistiendo (3). Morgan opinaba que le recordaba desagradablemente al terrorista Hannibal Mago.

En aquel momento los tres andaban buscando algo que hacer mientras conversaban de sus cosas.

-Pues ayer me compre el nuevo juego, ya sabeis, ese de "Zero Wins The Britannians".-presumia Seth, quien era ademas el 2º mas freak de todo el instituto.-¡Es genial! Puedo ser Zero y cargarme a todos los britannianos con el Gawain a voluntad en la Zona Especial Administratriva Eleven...-

-Supongo que sabras que ese juego no tiene nada que ver con la realidad, ¿no es asi?-quiso saber Kim.-En realidad los Black Knights nunca mataron a los britannianos en la Masacre de Narita 2017.-

-¿Que mas dara eso? ¡Es genial! Y ademas incluye el _Pack Fantastic Mekas_ por solo 300 libras, que incluye una juagbilidad exclusiva para el Guren de los Black Knights. ¿Tu lo tienes?-

Morgan le miro asombrado.

-¿Te has comprado el pack Fantastic Mekas? ¡¿Pero tu eres tonto o que?-pregunto incredulo.

-¿Que tiene de especial ese pack?-quiso saber Kim.

-Incluye cuatro mapas mas y un par de trofeos, y por eso ya te cobran 300 libras.-

-Entiendo...-

Seth cambio de tema.

-Por cierto, ya que hablamos de fantasias, ¿como te va con Elizabeth, cabronazo?-quiso saber dandole un codazo en las costillas a Morgan.-¿Ya te le has declarado?-

-Tio, sabes que Ellie me da repelus.-

-Ah, y ya teneis tanta confianza como para que la llames Ellie...-Seth se meso la barbilla mientras fingia estar abismado en profundos pensamientos.-Di, ¿es cierto que se ha puesto tetas?-

-Dios, eres asqueroso, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?-le atajo Kim.

Seth la ignoro.

-Tu deberias ponerte unas.-le sugirio.

-¡¿Que has querido decir con eso?-Kim era muy susceptible en lo que se referia a su cuerpo; ya era bastante molesto que las pijas del instituto se metieran con ella por ser la unica en atreverse a usar vaqueros.-¡Al menos yo no necesito inventarme mis relaciones!-

-Claro, claro.-El chico miro a Morgan.-Cuenta, cuenta, ¿que tal besa?-

-¡No lo se!-se harto el asi interrogado.-No me gusta Lizbeth Kruszewski ni aunque sea la prima de la Knight nº 12, no me le voy a declarar ¡y no la besaria aunque fuera la ultima chica del mundo!-

-Eso es cruel.-señalo Kim.

-Cruel es lo que hace ella. No creo que...-

Una explosion les interrumpio; poco despues una espesa nube de humo empezo a cubrir toda la zona... Empezo a sonar una alarma; una columna de soldados paso a toda velocidad y embistio al grupo, separandolos. Algunos gritos rasgaron el aire.

No muy lejos de alli, en un almacen de armas, dos de los comandos de Maldini tosian y jadeaban entre la nube de humo. Uno de ellos se apoyo en la pared.

-¡Idiota!-le reprocho al otro.-¡Te dije que eso eran bombas de humo, que no las hicieras explotar!-

-¿Y yo que sabia? ¡Ademas la niebla puede venirnos muy bien para actuar!-

-¡Ya me diras que vamos a poder hacer si no vemos mas alla de nuestras narices!-

Se oyo ruido de pasos; varias personas entraron en el almacen.

-¿Quien vive?-preguntaron agresivamente en japones. Caballeros Negros, sin duda.

-_All hail Britannia_!-contestaron los dos comandos disparando sus fusiles en esa direccion.

En otro rincon de la base, Kanon y Claudio se colaron en un almacen donde habia aparcados en correcto orden ocho Sutherlands, custodiados por cuatro soldados KNK.

-¡Alto!-ordenaron alistando sus fusiles Howa AuKal (4) de cargador curvado.-¡Esto es zona res...!-

-_All hail Britannia_!-les atajo Claudio ametrallandoles salvajemente sin darles tiempo a disparar.

Los KNK quedaron muertos en el suelo. Kanon les cogio las armas y las arrojo dentro de la cabina de un Sutherland abierto, al que se subio a continuacion... Sonrio al comprobar que los Elevens lo habian preparado todo; no solo habian dejado la llave USBK en la cabina, ¡sino que hasta se habian tomado la molestia de pegarle un papelito con la clave de activacion!

Se sento en el asiento, encajo la llave e introdujo la clave de activacion; las pantallas se encendieron y la bandera del Sacro Imperio de Britannia aparecio por un instante, antes de ser sustituida por las pantallas de combate. Miro los instrumentos: no era experto en pilotar Knightmares, pero suponia que si en la pantalla de estado estaba todo verde, la maquina estaba en perfectas condiciones.

A su lado, Claudio habia echado mano de otro Sutherland y lo hizo levantarse con agilidad y activar los landspinners para deslizarse por el suelo en el instante en que entraban sus pilotos. Kanon tanteo los instrumentos e hizo lo mismo, pero tardo algo mas.

_-¿Que pasa, es la primera vez que pilotas?-_oyo burlarse a Claudio por la pantalla de la derecha.

-Tengo poca practica.-mintio Kanon; no habia pilotado un Knightmare en su vida pese a que habia trabajado codo a codo con el equipo que los habia diseñado e incluso habia probado el simulador de pilotaje que habia construido aquel techie loco, Lloyd Asplund.

-_Mas nos vale que la recuperes_.-sentencio el ultimo Darlton.-_El enemigo empieza a moverse_.-

Se oyeron ruidos de maquinaria a medida que los Sutherlands eran activados y salian de alli.

_Raaaaaaaaaaaaah..._

Un Akatsuki estuvo a punto de arrollar a Morgan, quien pudo apartarse a tiempo. Rodo por el suelo y se levanto, confuso; ¿que estaba pasando? Primero una explosion, luego ametralladoras y ahora un meka. Se aparto al ver que venian mas Akatsukis y se escondio tras un todoterreno militar de factura britanniana, como era claramente deducible por sus lineas cuadradas, similares a las del Hummer, y la torreta con ametralladora giratoria que habia en lo alto. Asomo la cabeza y vio que estaba frente a un almacen por el que habian pasado hacia un rato, y que habia estado cerrado...

Ahora estaba abierto y se podia ver que estaba repleto de mekas; Akatsukis, Burai Kai negros e incluso un viejo Glasgow rojo al que le faltaba una pierna. Al menos una docena de pilotos con uniformes negros estaban embarcandose en ellos, y salian de alli tan pronto se montaban.

Oyo las voces de los pilotos: al parecer eran de multiples nacionalidades, ya que usaban el ingles como lengua franca, pese a que distinguio a un hindu, a un japones y a un africano entre otros. Los Kuro no Kishidan eran una autentica fuerza multinacional en el sentido exacto del termino.

-¿Alguien sabe que esta pasando?-

-¿Como voy a saberlo? ¡Algun idiota que ha hecho explotar todas las bombas de humo!-

-¿Es un ataque terrorista?-

-Seguramente, ¿pero de quien?-

-¡Se supone que no deberia haber terroristas!-

-A lo mejor solo es un accidente.-

-¿Despliegan a la Caballeria Acorazada para un accidente?-

-¿Y yo que se? La tipa del _Ikaruga_ solo nos ha dicho que salgamos.-

Se largaron todos en distintas direcciones y dejaron el almacen vacio... de gente; aparte del Glasgow y los Burais, tres Akatsuki habian quedado abandonados a su suerte con las cabinas abiertas.

Morgan miro a su alrededor; no sabia donde estaban sus amigos desde que se habian separado, pero a juzgar por el ruido de fondo, tampoco podia simplemente ponerse a deambular en medio de una zona de guerra y exponerse a que le pegaran un tiro mientras los buscaba. Seria una forma muy estupida de palmarla.

"_Ir en un Knightmare me facilitaria la tarea_" decidio. No solo le protegeria de las balas perdidas, sino que ademas recorreria mucha mas distancia en menos tiempo.

Sin detenerse a pensar que aquello era una absoluta locura, salio de su escondite y corrio hacia el interior del almacen, asegurandose de que nadie le veia. Llego hasta el Akatsuki mas cercano y se subio a la cabina de un salto. Por suerte los pilotos Elevens eran tan descuidados como los britannianos, ya que se encontro sobre el tablero de mandos la llave de contacto y un papelito con el codigo de activacion pegado en la pantalla. ¡Estupendo!

Encajo la llave, tecleo la clave y activo el meka; la bandera de Kuro no Kishidan - Britannia Tai salio en pantalla, y a continuacion paso al menu de combate... que estaba escrito en japones.

-¡_Shiwatta_!-maldijo, una expresion que le habia oido a Kallen Kouzuki. No sabia japones y no creia que fuera buena idea quedarse alli mucho tiempo; tarde o temprano alguien vendria a por los mekas restantes y el no tenia ningun derecho a estar alli.

Examino la interfaz de la pantalla; los diagramas eran practicamente iguales a los que habia visto en su ejemplar de "_Zero Wins The Britannians_" (ZWTB), y los controles muy parecidos. Tal vez no fuera tan complicado, despues de todo; aunque por su padre sabia que un buen piloto de Knightmare necesitaba un minimo de seis meses de entrenamiento, lo cierto era que los pilotos de Zero en sus inicios no disponian de aquella ventaja, y aun asi habian ganado a los britannianos.

Se detuvo a registrar la cabina y encontro un armarito con un uniforme de los KNK, raciones de campaña y una pistola, lo cual le hizo esbozar una sonrisa; asi que despues de todo, dijeran lo que dijeran los periodistas, los videojuegos como ZWTB eran muy realistas...

Tiro de las palancas para obligar al Akatsuki a levantarse y tras cerrar la cabina salio del almacen. Encendio el radar como lo hubiera hecho en el videojuego y se desplego en la pantalla central baja un diagrama de toda la base con varios puntitos señalados con codigos tipo "KNK-0747".

_"¿Pero que es esto?"_ se extraño. El radar no deberia ser asi... deberia señalarlo todo. Reparo en un cartelito que habia en la esquina superior de la derecha de la pantalla: "MODE IFF" y entendio. Se habia equivocado y en vez de activar el radar estandar habia conectado el sistema IFF de combate.

-Bueno, no importa.-decidio calandose las gafas y el casco del uniforme que habia sacado del armario. Se guardo la pistola en el bolsillo automaticamente y se incorporo a la calle...

No muy lejos del gran castillo de ultima tecnologia (por llamarle algo) que constituia el centro de mando de la Base Aeronaval de Saint Dauphin, el crucero modelo Ikaruga II _Heisei_ ("Logro de la paz") flotaba sobre la base gracias a las placas de antigravedad. Como su propio nombre indicaba, era una mejora del Ikaruga original, destruido por las fuerzas de Lelouch Vi Britannia en la Segunda Batalla del Monte Fuji; ademas de incorporar motores y escudos potenciados, lo habian equipado con un tercer cañon Hadron giratorio, ademas de un dispensador de Knightmares por catapulta y la capacidad de bombardeo estrategico del britanniano _Avalon_; sin embargo, salvo por la torreta del cañon, un morro mas aerodinamico con forma de punta de flecha (bajo el que asomaba la catapulta como si fuera una lengua) y unas grandes aletas en forma de V en los costados, no habia demasiadas diferencias con el modelo original... obviando que era el doble de grande, por supuesto.

Dentro de aquel monstruo volador, las oficiales al mando en aquel instante observaban las pantallas.

-Informe de las fuerzas enemigas, KNK-714.-pedia la oficial jefe.-Situacion actual.-

-_Tres, quiza cuatro Sutherlands. Posiblemente mas. Y tropas de tierra_.-

-¿Filtros de energia?-

-_Completos. Por desgracia, los de ellos tambien. Todos los Knightmares estaban en los puertos de carga. Han bombardeado el Arsenal cuatro y el almacen siete_.-

-¡K'so!-En el almacen siete estaban las municiones. Si las perdian, hasta que trajeran mas desde las fabricas de la BRIFAS en Rosenberg y Saint Anthony, iban a tener que enfrentarse a los terroristas y delincuentes con las manos desnudas.-¡Detenganlos como sea!-

_-¿Quien es el oficial de mas rango?-_

_-¡Sin la Gobernadora-General Chiba presente, lo es el coronel Nguyen Van Vu!-_

_-¿Donde se ha metido ese idiota? ¡Averiguen quien nos esta atacando!-_

Como si lo hubieran invocado, por todas las frecuencias se oyo "All hail Britannia!".

-Terroristas britannianos, sin duda.-sentencio el coronel Van Vu desde su propio Akatsuki mientras se alejaba del Glasgow que habia derribado con un habil golpe de espada...-¡Atencion a toda la tropa!-ordeno por la radio al tiempo que vigilaba como los civiles que normalmente rondaban por la base se escapaban de ella.-¡Adopten la formacion de las Seis Espadas y cubran las calles Sur, Este y Norte! Contendremos al enemigo entre los almacenes y el mar.-

-¡_Shochi_!-

Los Akatsuki se dividieron en tres grupos y parttieron ordenadamente hacia los lugares elegidos, siempre entre la nube de humo y bajo el hostigamiento del enemigo. Varios de los pilotos fueron abatidos y las tropas de tierra masacradas... Al mismo tiempo, se abrieron las puertas de los barracones y los tanques britannianos M4 Abrams salieron a la calle; la oficialidad habia decidido reprimir el ataque por todos los medios disponibles.

Kanon Maldini maldijo mientras observaba como su valiente comando era masacrado sin piedad; al parecer los Elevens habian encontrado un mando unido. Se suponia que sus tropas debian haber conseguido mas frames, pero en vez de estaban robando tanques. Por su parte Claudio se habia largado a sembrar el caos por su cuenta o quiza a buscar un Gloucester, cosa que el no lamentaba; consideraba al ultimo de los Darlton como poco menos que un prima donna, caprichoso y exigente.

-¿Que haceis, idiotas? ¡Necesitamos Knightmares, no tanques!-grito por la radio.

_-Es imposible andar por la calle a pecho descubierto. ¡Tenemos que seguir vivos!-_

-¡Olvidad eso ahora mismo! ¡Conseguid los Vincent voladores antes de que...!-

Un Akatsuki entro en su campo de vision y le ataco sin mas preambulos. El senescal maldijo aun mas fuerte y tiro de las palancas para alzar su brazo como escudo, pero el otro piloto era mejor.

-¡Muere, maldito Eleven!-ordeno usando la ametralladora del Sutherland para atacarle.

En el Akatsuki atacante, el coronel Van Vu esbozo una sonrisa mientras veia como su rival se esforzaba por mantener el tipo mientras retrocedia. Fuera quien fuera, era un piloto bastante torpe.

-Creo que vas a ser tu quien muera, terrorista.-le dijo a modo de respuesta.

Un segundo Akatsuki entro en sus pantallas por la izquierda. Por alguna razon no hizo ningun movimiento para atacar, sino que se quedo mirandolos.

Morgan observo el duelo entre el Akatsuki y el Sutherland; de acuerdo con el adorno dorado que llevaba el meka japones en el hombro y las doce banderitas britannianas, era la unidad de un lider con doce derribos de experiencia. El piloto britanniano estaba retrocediendo hacia un almacen...

Un punto en su visor termico llamo su atencion; amplio la pantalla y miro. Kimberly estaba alli: escondida tras un MOWAG, observaba la batalla sin atreverse a salir corriendo.

_"¿Pero que hace ahi?"_ se espanto. Si seguian a ese ritmo, probablemente el Sutherland empujado por el Akatsuki la atropellaria... Dudo sobre que hacer; probablemente el piloto del Sutherland era un terrorista, si, pero britanniano. Por otra parte, los dueños de los Akatsuki eran enemigos de su patria y aliados de Zero/Lelouch... y de Orange-kun.

Alisto las armas y disparo contra la cabina del meka japones.

Van Vu se quedo de pìedra al ver como uno de sus propios hombres le atacaba sin provocacion. Tuvo que apartarse del Sutherland enemigo para defenderse y entonces este se le escapo.

-¡Tu... tu...!-No le salian las palabras.-¡Bastardo, ¿de que escuadrilla eres?-

Por toda respuesta, su atacante le disparo a la pierna, una tactica traicionera propia de Zero. Soltando reniego tras reniego, Van Vu se dispuso a devolver el golpe, pero entonces recibio un ataque con las anclas del Sutherland. Dos rivales eran demasiados sin poder moverse.

De todos modos estaban ganando la batalla, asi que no tenia sentido morir por orgullo, decidio antes de tirar de la palanca del sistema de eyeccion...

Cuando las ruinas del Akatsuki de Van Vu cayeron al suelo, Kanon miro al segundo Akatsuki, del que no habia recibido ninguna comunicación... ¿Que clase de ejercito cutre era aquel en el que los soldados se peleaban con sus oficiales? Se dispuso a irse, pero una transmision entro. En inglés.

_-¡Sois los peores estrategas que he visto! ¿Y tu lider se llama britanniano?-_

Morgan habia conseguido entrar en contacto usando la vieja frecuencia de la epoca de su padre, que recordaba porque este siempre la dejaba sintonizada en una radio en casa para poder enterarse de lo que pasaba. Para su sorpresa se habia encontrado a siete usuarios en ese canal, pero al no saber quien era el lider, habia emitido su queja para todos ellos.

_-¿Que problema tienes conmigo? ¿Eres un sicario de Zero?-_inquirio Kanon.

-_No seas idiota, claro que no_.-Entonces tuvo una idea.-_Soy tu unica posibilidad de salvarle el culo a tu gente. Y si tu eres el lider, te dire que dejes la estrategia y te dediques al parchis_.-

Kanon se quedo asombrado; ¿quien se debia de creer que era aquel tipo para hablarle asi? Vale que el no era un Schneizel, pero de ahi a decirle que mejor se dedicara al parchis... Aunque lo cierto es que el asalto se estaba convirtiendo en una sangria; su gente estaba a punto de ser atrapada... El Akatsuki se habia largado, sin duda para que no le atacase.

_-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Como te has colado en esta frecuencia?-_

-Eso no importa ahora.-le atajo Morgan, asegurandose de que Kim aprovechaba aquella oportunidad para salir corriendo y siguiendola.-Si quieres ganar, confia en mi y haz lo que te diga.-

Kanon maldijo, pero no tenia tiempo para perder discutiendo: los Akatsuki enemigos se acercaban.

-¡Muy bien, adelante!-le mando.-¡Si eres capaz de sacarme de este lio, te seguire!-

El joven esbozo una sonrisa torcida. Con sus pantallas IFF no perdia detalle de la batalla y podia ver tanto las fuerzas de los terroristas como las de los Kuro no Kishidan. Lo cierto es que hubiera preferido que tuvieran mas unidades y mas modernas que los tanques, aquellos viejos Sutherlands y un Vincent que acababan de robar en ese mismo momento, pero tendria que bastar...

Tomo la radio y se dirigio a un Glasgow que estaba a punto de ser rodeado.

-K1, avanza treinta metros, fuego a las once en punto.-mando antes de consultar la pantalla; una columna de tanques fue destruida.-J4, muevete hacia la valla, dispara a las tres.-

Uno de los Sutherlands robados ametrallo dos Akatsuki a traves de la valla de ladrillo, volandolos.

-R3 ancla a las cinco, angulo de noventa grados.-

Un ancla salio volando del Vincent y destrozo un MOWAG Abrams.

-Grupo dos, avancen hacia el almacen cuatro.-

Nueve miembros del ejercito regular de Britannia avanzaron y entraron en un almacen vacio... salvo por que estaba repleto hasta arriba de Gloucesters violaceos ultimo modelo.

La vieja unidad especial de Cornelia Li Britannia al completo.

-Tomen las unidades y salgan al combate.-Morgan siguio consultando la pantalla.-T9 y T2 fuego a las nueve.-Dos tanques dispararon a la vez contra un arsenal, provocando una explosion que neutralizo a un grupo de knights armados con lanzacohetes anticarro...

En el _Ikaruga..._

-¿Que ocurre ahi abajo?-pregunto Nagisa Chiba, Gobernadora-General (Souto-gun) de la Region Militar del Occidente de Britannia, entrando en la sala de mandos en uniforme de combate.

-Es alguna clase de sublevacion.-informo la tecnica de radar.-Ex-militares britannianos, armados con tanques, Glasgows, Sutherlands y uno o dos Vincents. Estan combatiendo con nuestra gente en la base aeronaval de Saint Dauphin... el viejo almacen de la Novena Flota de Britannia. El coronel Van Vu intentaba contenerles, pero no le va muy bien.-

Varios iconos rojos aparecieron en la pantalla; la señal de que varios mekas habian sido destruidos.

-¿Han destruido a tres de los nuestros?-se extraño la general.

-Con estos ya hacen seis. No parecen actuar al azar. Creo que los lidera un mando unido.-

_"¿Un mando unido?"_ se extraño Chiba; por lo que ella sabia, el 70% de los generales britannianos que valian algo estaban en carceles en la Federacion China y Japon por crimenes de guerra. El resto habian muerto en combate o habian desaparecido.

-¿Con que fuerzas cuentan?-

-Hasta ahora, seis M4, un Vincent, dos Glasgow, cuatro Sutherlands y...-Una nueva lectura entro en la pantalla.-¡_Masaka_! ¡Tienen los _Koneriaki_!-

_Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..._

En el nivel del suelo, los ocho Gloucesters de la unidad de Cornelia a los que los comandos habian podido echar mano salieron del almacen con un alarido de sus motores de alta potencia y cargaron contra los Akatsuki, destrozandolos por completo. Los miembros de Kuro no Kishidan alucinaban.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Son demasiado buenos...!-imploro uno por la radio antes de explotar.

_"Idiotas"_ penso Morgan mientras observaba desde la pantalla de su unidad Akatsuki, al mismo tiempo que intentaba recordar como se activaba la unidad de vuelo (¿por que no habria prestado mas atencion a ese detalle?). "No pueden competir con la calidad britana."

Las unidades Gloucester HM de Cornelia habian sido de las ultimas construidas artesanalmente, a mano (Hand-Making), antes de que se impusiera la fabricacion en masa en trenes de montaje. En consecuencia, se habian construido pensando en que duraran lo maximo posible, mas que nada porque repararlas era todo un arte y entonces los Knightmares salian carisimos.

En cambio, los idiotas de los Elevens habian construido sus Knightmares al estilo de la Federacion China, pensando unica y exclusivamente en poner un gran numero de maquinas en servicio en muy poco tiempo, pasando por alto cualquier otra consideracion tecnica. Por lo tanto, habian reducido al maximo los costes... y la calidad. Aunque aquello no significara que fueran chatarras moviles, por supuesto, pero en condiciones de igualdad el Gloucester derrotaba al Akatsuki.

O al menos esa era la idea... Maldijo al comprobar que aquel golpe de mano improvisado estaba a punto de explotarles en la cara; pese a sus esfuerzos por equilibrar la batalla, los hombres de Zero eran muchos mas y estaban mejor armados. Cogio la radio y sintonizo con el grupo que estaba saqueando los arsenales protegido por dos Sutherland.

-Oi, vosotros.-les llamo.-Terminad con eso y larguemonos. Ellos son mas.-

_-¿Quien eres tu?-_exigieron saber.

-Vuestra unica esperanza.-

_-¡Sal de esta linea ahora mismo o el conde Maldini te hara polvo!-_

Morgan penso en seguir insistiendo, pero algo llamo su atencion; una lectura de energia indicaba que el bombardero clase Ikaruga se estaba acercando alli a toda velocidad...

A bordo del Heisei, Chiba no se podia creer lo que veia en sus pantallas.

-¿Esos locos han robado los arsenales? ¿Como es posible?-

-_No lo sabemos_.-

-El coronel Van Vu del 6º Escuadron por la linea tres. Pide permiso para desplegar el Korokaze.-

Nagisa Chiba dudo. El Korokaze -Viento Asesino- era el nombre en clave del proyecto de la catapulta dispensadora de Knightmares. Ella tambien tenia ganas de probarla, ya que era la nueva adicion de Laksharta Chawla a la maquinaria de guerra, pese a que Lloyd Asplund habia protestado ante su cuartel general en Hourai Island afirmando que el la habia inventado antes. Lo cual era cierto, pero no habia impedido que Laksharta le acusara de ser un mentiroso y un plagiador.

Lo mas importante de la catapulta era que ofrecia la ventaja tactica de convertir un bombardero como el Ikaruga II en un portaframes, multiplicando su poder militar. Por supuesto, aquella seria la primera vez que se desplegara en combate, y perderian la sorpresa para proximos asaltos.

-Concedido.-

Poco despues, en las bodegas de la nave, los pilotos de una veintena larga de Akatsukis de vuelo, un poco mas pequeños que los demas y pintados de azul, equipados con bombas ademas de las propias armas del modelo, se disponian a despegar. Como la catapulta no daba para mas, tendrian que salir de dos en dos; en aquel momento la primera pareja se alistaba en el enorme surco doble que habian hecho en el suelo del hangar...

-_Listos para salir. Diez segundos para lanzamiento_.-anuncio la oficial de armas.

La triple puerta que separaba el hangar del exterior se abrio con un gemido de hidraulica.

-_Cinco segundos para lanzamiento_.-

Los dos primeros Akatsuki encendieron los motores a plena potencia mientras el propulsor de Sakuradite de la catapulta se alistaba...

-Una vez esten en el aire, aprovecharan su posicion ventajosa para abatir a los terroristas.-les dio Nagisa el resumen de la mision.-Como saben, el consumo de energia de flote aun es elevado, incluso con las Alas de Vuelo Libre, asi que vigilen su tiempo de operación.-

-¡_Shochi_!-

Los indicadores pasaron al verde.

-0 segundos para lanzamiento. Potencia al 100%.-

-¡_Hak-kam_!-ordeno Nagisa pulsando un boton verde.

Con un rugido antinatural, los dos primeros Akatsuki salieron disparados y tras desplegar las alas, empezaron a volar sobre los edificios, lanzando sus bombas contra el enemigo al tiempo que los otros se les unian...

Mas abajo, Morgan observo perplejo como su pantalla se llenaba de lecturas; al parecer unos cuatro Akatsuki voladores habian despegado ¡desde la nave! y estaban bombardeando el complejo.

_"No puede ser"_ decidio. Que el supiera, unicamente los G-1 Mobile Bass y el Avalon disponian de una catapulta dispensadora de Frames; ¿como podian tener los Caballeros Negros algo asi?

No importaba. Con la ventaja de disponer de unidades voladoras, habian logrado darle la vuelta a la batalla. En esos casos, solo habia una orden posible...

Kanon acababa de exterminar a un grupo de infanteria de Kuro no Kishidan cuando...

_-¡Retirada! ¡Replegaos hacia la Transcontinental!-_ordeno su misterioso lider.

Kanon gruño; ¿la Transcontinental? Aquello era un suicidio; en la Magnapista Transcontinental los masacrarian como si estuvieran en una feria de tiro al blanco. Y mas ahora que, como comprobo con horror, los malditos Black Knights habian logrado, a saber como, desplegar unidades aereas.

-¡Eso es una locura!-le discutio.-¡Ademas vamos ganando!-mintio.

La respuesta de su desconocido ayudante fue terminante.

-¡_No estamos ganando! ¡Hazlo! ¡Ahora! ¡Por la gloria del Emperador y de la Princesa Cornelia_!-

El lider del escuadron de asalto se quedo atonito; ¿estaba ante un cornelista? En ese caso...

-¡Retiremonos a la Transcontinental!-ordeno.

-¿Pero que hacen?-se asombro Chiba al ver como los mekas robados salian de la base sembrando el panico y se lanzaban hacia una gran autopista de doce carriles repleta de vehiculos civiles que atravesaba la ciudad de este a oeste.-¡Se meten en la autopista Transcontinental! ¡¿Es que quieren provocar una matanza?-

-¿Disparamos?-pregunto la oficial de armas abriendo el menu de bombardeo.

-¿Estas loca? ¡No podemos bombardear la Transcontinental! Eso SI que seria una masacre.-

-¿Vamos a dejar que huyan?-

-Por supuesto que no. Quiza deberiamos...-

Entonces fue cuando se oyo una tremenda explosion y todas las luces de la base se apagaron.

-_Check-mat_.-anuncio Kanon pulsando un detonador.

A esta orden, las treinta cargas que el Comando B habia colocado en los generadores de la ciudad siguiendo sus ordenes, explotaron destrozando toda la fabrica y añadiendo mas caos al incendio que ya se extendia. Sonriendo al ver las llamas en sus pantallas, se alejo de alli...

Al otro lado de la base, Morgan por fin habia logrado activar la unidad de vuelo de su Akatsuki y se largo de alli siguiendo a los hombres del tal "conde Maldini", fuera quien fuera. Se permitio reirse al ver los destrozos causados en la base. Muy bien... asi que despues de todo los Caballeros Negros de Zero no eran imbatibles. Eran poderosos, si, y podian tener un par de ases en la manga, como el dispensador de Knightmares volador, pero no eran invulnerables... Perfecto.

_-¡Unidad 731, regrese! ¿Que hace? ¡Llamando a AKA 731! ¡Vuelva ahora mismo!-_chillaba la radio.

Morgan alargo la mano y desconecto la radio antes de tirar de las palancas gemelas. El Akatsuki aumento la velocidad y se perdio de vista por entre la nube de humo...

**(1) Por supuesto, es una referencia a FAMAS, acronimo del fusil de asalto frances cuyo diseño se parece mucho al del fusil medio del ejercito britanniano. Adjuntaria el link a una imagen pero no dispongo de el. Ademas abuso de que en la serie se muestran muchas armas pero no las bautizan.**

**(2) Salvo "Queen's Secret", "GlobeStar Editions" y "Cardemonde Gameshop", todas estas tiendas aparecen mencionadas en Code Geass, en concreto en el capitulo 3 del R2, como parte del Omotesando Mall de Tokyo.**

**(3) Triple referencia: Koboi Wars es una referencia a una serie que estoy escribiendo en la que sale este Jalid Djinn, quien a su vez es una referencia satirica al personaje de Hannibal Mago, a quien odio con todas mis fuerzas por ser mas estupido que si saliera en Salvame. Si quereis mas informacion sobre este Hannibal Mago (que, antes de que pregunteis, no tiene nada que ver con el general Hannibal y tampoco con Hannibal Lecter), id a Google y buscad "Hannibal Mago Code Lyoko", porque sinceramente no tengo ganas de explicarlo (me pone de mala leche).**

**(4) Al igual que BRIFAS es una referencia a FAMAS, la marca de fusiles _Howa AuKal_ (howa aukaru) es una referencia doble, por un lado a los Howa (empresa que factura los fusiles japoneses de nuestro mundo) y por el otro al AUtomat KALashnikov, mundialmente conocido como AK-47, el primer fusil con cargador curvado, al igual que los fusiles de cargador curvado que usan los Kuro no Kishidan en la R1 y en la R2.**


	4. STAGE 03: Shimbun

Hola!

Nuevamente gracias a Robb Stark, por dos motivos: por seguir comentando (o.o entendiste lo de _Salvese Quien Pueda_, creo que eres el unico de España xD) y por recomendar Cancion de Hielo y Fuego, del cual estoy leyendo el primer tomo con mucha paciencia (es un PDF y me canso el doble)

Tambien agradecer a Lancelot-Albion por leerme xD: _Thank you, friend. _Para saber si Morgan reclutará a Seth y Kim solo tengo una respuesta: ¡Sigan leyendome! Y disfruten.

Asi que ahi va el nuevo capi.

STAGE 3: Shimbun

_**Cuartel General de los Angeles Castigadores.**_

_**Afueras de Frisco, California, 12:00.**_

Kanon Maldini bajó de su Knigthmare tras asegurarse de que a su espalda los hombres cerraban las puertas. Aunque el escondite que habian escogido estaba en una fabrica de un poligono industrial abandonado, a excepción de unos cuantos mendigos y trabajadores, no era cosa de llamar la atención de aquella gente, que les ofrecia una estupenda cobertura con su aspecto decadente.

Oyó a los hombres intercambiar bromas mientras guardaban el equipo.

-¡Ha sido divertido!-

-¡Les hemos dado a esos apestosos Elevens una lección que JAMAS olvidaran!-

-Que risa cuando los muy estupidos han intentado atacarnos con tanques...-

-Tenemos que volver a hacerlo.-

-Si despues de esto los nobles no sueltan la pasta, sera para obligarles por la fuerza.-

-Pero tio, son nuestros patrocinadores.-

-Primero, no soy tu "tio". Segundo, cuando te dirijas a mi, imbecil elevado al cubo, me llamaras "señor" o "mi capitan". Tercero, si no pagan no son nuestros patrocinadores.-

-¡Silencio en el entrepuente! ¡YA!-atajo Claudio Darlton sus protestas bajando de su Sutherland. Se detuvo frente al Vincent, cuyo "propietario" estaba colocandolo.-¡Tu! ¡Esa maquina me la quedo yo! ¡Es demasiado buena para ti!-El piloto asintio y saludo militarmente.-¿Bajas?-

Los hombres formaron, De 31 que habian partido solo quedaban diecisiete, y eso heridos.

-Hemos perdido a trece de los nuestros, señor.-

-¿Que hemos conseguido?-

-Dos tanques, ocho Gloucesters, un Vincent, tres Sutherlands, un Glasgow y un monton de armas.-

-El próximo dia recordadme que ademas robemos las nominas de esos sacos de mierda.-

Kanon observaba sin mover un musculo. Se reafirmo en su opinión de que Claudio Darlton era un prima donna; autoritario, gamberro, grosero y sin ningun sentido de la dignidad. De haber sido el, no habria exigido el Vincent, directamente se lo habria apropìado y habria esperado a ver si el soldado que lo habia robado se atrevia a discutirle. Nunca nadie se habia atrevido a poner en duda sus decisiones, salvo Su Alteza Schneizel.

Pero Schneizel era su jefe y por tanto tenia el derecho y el privilegio de cuestionarle...

Se acercó a Darlton.

-Tenemos que hablar.-le anunció.

-Muy bien.-gruñó este dirigiendose hacia el despacho. Se giró hacia los hombres.-¡Colocad todas las armas! ¡Como me encuentre un solo cargador fuera de su sitio fregareis el suelo con la lengua!-

El despacho, por llamarle algo, habia sido en tiempos la oficina del director de la fabrica, situada en un nivel desde el que se podia dominar toda la nave. Por supuesto no habia quedado ningun mueble alli, pero ellos habian trasladado una mesa, un ordenador portatil, un mueble bar y varios comodos sillones desde una oficina similar en una fabrica cercana. Kanon tomó asiento y Claudio se sentó frente a el, de modo que pudiera vigilar la puerta y a los hombres.

-Muy bien.-bufó Darlton.-Habla. ¿Que pasa?-

Kanon sirvió dos copas de sabroso vino de Fresno y le ofreció una a su compañero.

-Supongo que sabes que la victoria de hoy se ha debido a la suerte.-empezó Kanon.

-A la suerte... y al asesor ese que te sacaste de la manga.-señaló Darlton.-Venga, a mi puedes decirmelo. ¿Quien era ese genio de la estrategia que nos hizo huir por la carretera civil?-

Kanon adopto una expresión sombria.

-De eso queria hablarte. Crei que le habias contratado tu.-

-Lo mismo digo.-

Se miraron con marcada desconfianza. Por su parte, Claudio Darlton consideraba a Maldini un cobarde sin sangre en las venas e incapaz de cabrearse por nada. La relación entre ambos era la de dos socios que aspiraran a tomar el mismo puesto y no supieran si colaborar o matarse entre si.

-¿Lo saben los hombres?-quiso saber Maldini.

-No. Estan convencidos de que eramos nosotros quienes les dirigiamos.-gruñó Darlton.-Unicamente el cabo Potter se dio cuenta de que era un desconocido y me informo de que habia alguien en las ondas... pero como murio en el ataque no le dio tiempo a comunicarselo a nadie mas.-

-Excelente.-asintió Kanon dando un trago.-Asi ha de ser. El rumor de que hay por ahi fuera un tipo que nos ha ayudado a ganar desconcertaria a los hombres. Y eso no nos conviene.-

-Ciertamente.-masculló Darlton.-Solo me preguntaba... si hay alguien ahi fuera que nos ha ayudado, es porque nos apoya. ¿No es asi?-Parecio pensar.-Despues de todo, los asquerosos Elevens nos ganaron unicamente gracias a la imagen de marca de ese blasfemo de Zero. Tal vez nosotros...-

-No tiene por que.-objetó el ex-conde friamente.-Zero es un mal ejemplo. Sacrifico a sus propios hombres en pro de su plan. Tal vez este... llamemosle "One", sea otro Zero. A lo mejor es un espia de la UFN que pretende dirigirnos como si fueramos peones y presentarnos como si fueramos terroristas para hundir aun mas la imagen de Britannia.-sugirio.

-Estas loco.-siseó su compañero.-Eso es demasiado retorcido.-Le señaló con la mano que sujetaba la copa.-La UFN esta a un lado y Britannia al otro. Esa es la verdad y no hay mas.-

Tal vez fuera asi y la teoria de que su "lider" era en realidad un sicario de la UFN fuese absurda, pero Kanon no podia evitar preguntarse: ¿y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si eran meros peones de Zero?

-Aparte que no entiendo que podria ganar Zero ayudandonos a ganar contra a sus propios hombres.-

Kanon dudo sobre si decirle que Zero no habia dudado en enfrentarse a Kuro no Kishidan, a sus propios hombres, con la Armada Geass, pero decidio no hacerlo. Explicarle eso a Darlton le habria obligado a su vez a revelarle que Zero habia sido Lelouch, el Emperador Demonio... lo cual le llevaria a plantear la pregunta obvia: si Lelouch habia sido Zero, y Lelouch habia muerto, ¿_quien demonios era el Zero que salia por la tele_?

Pregunta a la que Kanon no estaba seguro de saber responder...

Darlton vació su copa y la dejo sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe.

-Entonces vale.-maldijo hoscamente.-Tenemos a este... One, lo llamaste, ¿verdad? Bien. Sugiero que averiguemos quien es antes de decidir si le matamos o no. Zero nunca ha revelado su identidad y eso le ha colocado poco menos que en la posición de ser un dios. No se puede matar a Zero pese a lo que dijeran en el viejo Servicio de Inteligencia y la UFN y no pienso seguir a un enmascarado al que no se pueda _fraggizar_ (0) llegado el momento.-

Kanon asintió. Esa hubiera sido su linea de pensamiento, pero no habia que descartar nada.

-Lo que esta claro es que no es como Zero. No solo no se ha publicitado, sino que encima me ha prohibido que anuncie nada. Y parece que es procornelista, o eso dio a entender. Una de dos: o ese tipo es un as de la estrategia... o es un portador del Geass que no quiere salir a la luz publica.-tanteó.

-¡Geass! Debemos matar a todos sus portadores.-se exaltó Darlton.-¡Y a los contratistas terroristas que difunden ese poder contrario a Dios y a Britannia!-

-Es posible.-asintió Maldini.-Pero... Solo piensalo: un Geass empleado, no contra Britannia, sino para ayudar a Britannia. Si consiguieramos algo asi, ni toda la UFN podria oponerse a Britannia.-

-Estas desvariando.-gruñó el otro volviendo a servirse vino.-¿Aliarnos con un portador de Geass? ¡Antes la muerte! La suya, quiero decir.-

Se levantó y se fue dando un portazo. Kanon se reclinó en su silla y miró el vino dar vueltas en la copa que sujetaba a la altura de los ojos. Un portador de Geass apoyando a Britannia... era algo imprevisto, pero no un problema demasiado grave... El problema era si luego el tipo decidia que le salia mas a cuenta poner sus dotes al servicio de la UFN, pero en ese caso lo eliminaria el primero.

Despues de todo, tener un Geass no te convierte en inmortal. Unicamente si eres contratista lo eras, por lo que sabia, pero eso no impedia que se te pudiera reducir a prisión.

"_Muy bien, genio de la guerra... Averiguare quien eres y que quieres y luego te quitare del medio."_

_**Mansión Jaireven, 13:00.**_

Morgan terminó de revisar los noticiarios on-line con incredulidad. Salvo un reporte sobre una explosión en la planta de energia de la Base Aeronaval de Saint Dauphin durante el desarrollo de unas "_maniobras militares_", no habia la mas minima noticia de lo sucedido. Lo que le sorprendia no era el hecho en si de que hubieran ocultado la noticia (despues de todo, cuando Clovis La Britannia habia muerto, en los primeros tiempos de Zero, habian tardado tres dias en dar la noticia y luego habian intentado cargarle el muerto al Caballero Traidor, Kururugi Suzaku; igualmente al morir Euphemia Li Britannia, habian esperado a sofocar la I Black Rebellion para publicarlo. Mas recientemente, la unica noticia que habian tenido de la muerte del Emperador Charles habia sido cuando Lelouch se habia presentado en Pendragon reclamando el trono...). Lo sorprendente era el hecho de que los Caballeros Negros practicaran aquel tipo de tactica de ocultar los sucesos.

Había regresado con cierta discreción y habia escondido el Akatsuki robado en una especie de garaje que tenian un poco apartado de la mansion, el lugar donde su padre guardaba y reparaba su propio Sutherland cuando no estaba de servicio; sabia que su madre no se atreveria a ir por alli y Klaus tampoco iba, ya que teoricamente no habia nada que hacer...

Al contrario de lo que habia hecho Zero en su dia (anunciar ante las camaras que habia asesinado a Clovis La Britannia), Morgan no solo no habia hecho el mas nimio esfuerzo por anunciarse, sino que hasta habia prohibido al lider de "su" comando hacer publica su participación. ¡Que Zero y sus amiguitos se consumieran en su jugo preguntandose quien estaba detras de aquel ataque! No se atreverian a hacer nada sin saber si era un grupo grande o pequeño ni sus objetivos...

Como habia dicho el gran Vito Corleone y antes el aun mas grande Sun-Tzu, lo mas importante era que el enemigo subestime tu poder y los amigos lo sobreestimen... ¿O era al reves? ¿No seria que los amigos sobrevaluen los defectos y subestimen las virtudes? Daba lo mismo.

"_Dejare que los UFN'men se consuman en la duda y guardare fuerzas para el proximo golpe mientras averiguo quienes son exactamente los tipos a quienes he guiado a la victoria..."_

-Asi que el conde Kanon Maldini...-se sonrió mas tarde al ver la pagina de la web de cotilleos de alta sociedad _.bri_, el primer resultado que le habia salido al pulsar "Lord Maldini" en el buscador. Leyo la información que se aportaba: "_General Imperial de Primera Clase Ilimitada, primer ayudante y lugarteniente nada menos que del mismisimo Segundo Principe de Britannia, Schneizel El-Britannia, el Conde Kanon Maldini, quien saltó a la fama por ser el director ejecutivo de los proyectos de investigación del Segundo Principe, causó furor entre las gentiles damas y los gentilhombres del Imperio durante el baile de..._"

Para disgusto de Morgan, a este texto le seguia el equivalente a seis paginas en papel en las que el autor de la web se esforzaba con bastante éxito en demostrar la homosexualidad de Maldini y el hecho de que mantenia una relación amorosa con Schneizel El-Britannia. Cerro la web disgustado; ¿pero como se habia podido perder de ese modo el respeto por la inteligencia de la gente? ¿Desde cuando los secretos de alcoba le importaban a alguien?

"_Desde siempre, estupido._" se recordo a si mismo. Era verdad: desde los primeros tiempos de los nobles, los secretos de alcoba eran una prioridad nacional considerada mas importante que las cuestiones practicas como el evitar que la población se muriera de hambre... Naturalmente, Morgan no era tan estupido como para renunciar a su titulo nobiliario -si se lo devolvian- pero sabia que mas de un antiguo noble habia abusado de sus derechos especiales sobre sus siervos y especificamente sobre sus siervas jovenes y bonitas. Por eso era que absolutamente todos los miembros de la Caballeria Acorazada habian tenido sangre noble, aunque sus origenes fueran oscuros...

En la pagina oficial de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros se afirmaba que Kanon Maldini habia pasado a la clandestinidad, lo cual no era nada sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que Lelouch le habia condenado a muerte por "colaborar con los traidores a la Corona" y que la UFN habia ampliado la pena a seis penas de muerte añadiendo los cargos de "apoyo a los terroristas", "trafico de armas de destrucción masiva", "colaboración en la fabricación ilegal de armas de destrucción masiva" y "conspiración para establecer una dictadura mundial". Aquella frase le hizo sonreir; tenia gracia que unos tipos que habian empezado como un grupo terrorista y ahora administraban medio mundo catalogaran de terrorista y conspirador para establecer una dictadura mundial a otro...

Se sentó frente a la mesa y se puso a darle vueltas a otro asunto. Sabiendo quien y que era Maldini, no se le escapaba que este querria buscarle aunque solo fuera para asegurarse de que no era un espia de la UFN. De todos modos, no tenia pensado decirle quien era; no se lo tomarian en serio si se enteraban de que era un mero estudiante, por muy noble que fuera.

La unica tactica en ese caso era la de Zero; si, era muy poco original ser el lider de un grupo sin que se conociera tu identidad, ¡pero a el le habia servido! ¿No llevaba seis años en el poder sin que se supiera quien era? ¿No se habia convertido a si mismo en una marca registrada, un simbolo vivo del Japon, esa nación terrorista que ocupaba el Area 11? ¡Si hasta le habian nombrado Rey del Japon en sustitución de la antigua dinastia del Trono del Crisantemo!

Lo cierto era que todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Familia Imperial original del Japon habian muerto fusilados por el Ejercito Imperial de Britannia, pero eso no cambiaba ni un apice la cuestion.

"Necesito un nombre." decidio Morgan mientras paseaba por la estancia. "_Zero ya esta cogido, One es muy evidente... Zero de Britannia es todavia peor... Alfa no me gusta... ¿Omega?_"

Se detuvo frente a la estanteria repleta de libracos que muy probablemente Lady Jaireven no habria aprobado jamas, con titulos tales como "_La Materia Oscura", "Obras Completas de Isaac Asimov", "El Hombre en el Castillo", "Wilt", "Elfquest", "El Corsario Negro", "Mein Kampf en el EuroUniverso" "Tara no Kodomo", "Aelita, Reina de Marte", "Code: M.A.Y.A.", "Koboi Wars, la novela_" o incluso "_El Arte de la Guerra_" mientras pensaba en aquel nombre. Omega...

Omega era un buen nombre de batalla. Lo habia visto en una novela de ficción del mismo autor de Koboi Wars, sobre un extraño mundo muy parecido a la Tierra verdadera, pero donde ni los Knightmare Frame ni el Sakuradite existian (lo mas increible, ¡ni siquiera el Imperio existia, en su lugar habia una especie de Federación Unida de Naciones en plan cutre! ¡Y el EuroUniverso tenia graves problemas de unidad!) y lo que se llevaba era la guerra electronica y algo llamado "inversión del tiempo". En aquel caso, habia pertenecido a una mujer Eleven, una hacker que plantaba cara al poder establecido para su propio beneficio. (1) Aparte el hecho de que Omega, como Zero, era un nombre de esos que inducian a infravalorar a quien lo usaba.

Morgan habia leido tambien que en tiempos "Omega" habia sido el nombre de la ultima letra de un extraño alfabeto que utilizaban los habitantes de la Helade hacia siglos, pero lo cierto es que los miembros de la Helade escribian con letras romanas, al igual que el resto de los habitantes de Europa que no eran rusos, bielorrusos ni ucranianos. Un mito ridiculo, vamos.

"Omega me gusta. O eso, u One" se decidio.

Ni se planteó lo del Geass; desde su punto de vista, aquello era una teoria conspirativa como la del uso por parte del Gobierno de esterilizante en el agua para controlar la población de las Areas...

El tema "_All the things she said_" rasgó el aire; Morgan miro y comprobo que eta su telefono. Lo consultó: Diecisiete llamadas perdidas de Kimberly y cinco de Seth. Malo, muy malo.

"Seguramente me han estado buscando y les extrañó que desapareciera de repente." concluyo. Era algo muy malo, pero al menos Kim habia seguido viva para hacer llamadas en vez de estar sepultada bajo los restos de un Sutherland. Solo por eso habia valido la pena jugarsela en la batalla... pero evidentemente no podia decirle eso. ¿Que podia decir que sonara convincente...?

Suspiró y pulsó el numero de Kim. Su amiga iba a ponerse muy furiosa con el de todos modos.

-Hola, Kim.-saludó con su mejor tono preocupado. No tuvo que fingir, ya que realmente le preocupaba que les hubiera pasado algo.-Por fin puedo contactar contigo. ¿Que ha pasado...?-

_**Palacio Imperial Euphemia Li Britannia, Camelot, 15:00**_

La noticia del ataque a Saint Dauphin llego al palacio de la mano del Knight of One (y único del reino tras la muerte de todos los demas), Gino Weinberg, quien se enteró a su vez por uno de los miembros de su nuevo escuadrón personal, la Brigada Tristan.

-Su Alteza, tengo malas noticias.-informó de inmediato a su señora.

Nunnally dejo de comer y alzo la vista. De pie tras ella, la señorita Rohmayer, su institutriz, asesinó con la mirada a Gino. Este no se inmuto; despues de haber visto como Rohmayer habia estado muy dispuesta a iniciar una matanza en la Segunda Zona Especial Administrativa de Japon, no tenia el mas minimo interes en caerle bien. Por desgracia, Rohmayer era muy influyente en Nunnally.

-¿Que ha pasado?-quiso saber dejando el rosbif.

-Ha habido un ataque terrorista contra la Base Aeronaval de Saint Dauphin.-explicó Gino.-Los Kuro no Kishidan todavia no han dado cifras y se han esforzado por silenciar la noticia, ya que sospechan que los autores son terroristas britannianos. Han expresado su deseo de que nosotros hagamos lo mismo para no inquietar a la población y evitar la escalada.-

Rohmayer fruncio el ceño. En su opinion, Gino estaba demasiado servil con aquellos "invasores" solo por impresionar a la piloto del Guren MKII, Kallen Kouzuki. ¿Desde cuando un Caballero de Asalto de sangre noble se inclinaba ante escoria Eleven y basura mestiza e inferior a Britannia?

Por su parte, Nunnally entendió a que se referia Gino: las relaciones entre los Kuro no Kishidan y la población de Britannia (que los veia como ladrones, saqueadores e invasores) ya eran muy tensas. Si se filtraba que habia habido un atentado contra una base y que la UFN responsabilizaba al pueblo de Britannia de las muertes, la tensión etnica estallaria. Quiza incluso se produjeran mas atentados, lo cual, de acuerdo con las previsiones de Lelouch, llevaria a su vez a una escalada de violencia...

Preciso es anotar que Lelouch no se habia ido sin mas: al abandonar el palacio, habia dejado una cinta de HD-DVD. En ella revelaba a Nunnally el secreto de la operación Zero Requiem (por supuesto, sin menciónar la identidad del nuevo Zero "por seguridad"), le daba los principales consejos para dirigir una nación tan grande como Britannia y lo mas importante, una previsión de las posibles decisiones a tomar según se dieran diversas situaciones. Ademas le habia dejado unas instrucciones en clave para encontrar mas cintas con ulteriores explicaciones...

Unicamente Gino, de todo el personal del palacio, conocia aquel secreto, pero solo la parte de los consejos. Por eso habia empleado una expresión tan singular como "escalada", para que Nunnally entendiera sin necesidad de ampliar sus explicaciones ante Rohmeyer.

-Entiendo.-asintió Nunnally.-Asi que tenemos que impedir que la noticia llegue a los medios antes de que Disraeli se de cuenta de lo que ocurre.-

Howard Disraeli era el lider de la Camara de Representantes, un tipo carismatico y astuto, que se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo y aprovechaba cualquier excusa para ampliar el poder de la Camara con el mismo ardor con el que se habia esforzado en ampliar la esfera de poder de Clovis La Britannia. Pese a semejantes antecedentes, en el fondo no era un mal tipo, pero si muy celoso.

-Su Alteza, le recuerdo que la Emperatriz ya no puede hacer algo asi...-apuntó Rohmeyer.

-Puede que ella no, pero un Caballero de Asalto si que puede.-terció Gino. Miró a Nunnally e hizo una reverencia.-Su Alteza, deme la orden y me encargare de que la noticia no llegue al publico.-

Nunnally dudo. Por un lado, no estaba de acuerdo con censurar las noticias, ya que el publico tenia derecho a conocer la verdad; pero por otra parte, ¿no era su deber como Emperatriz protegerlos? Y estaba claro que aquella noticia acentuaria la tensión entre los Kuro no Kishidan y la población, que no entendia un detalle como que estaban rodeados de antiguas Areas decididas a hacerselo pasar mal a Britannia y, sin reconocerseles el derecho a defenderse (algunos paises habian llegado incluso a emitir declaraciones en el sentido de que, si Britannia se rearmaba miminamente, lo considerarian un acto de guerra y actuarian de forma consecuente), las tropas de la UFN eran su unica defensa...

-Adelante.-se decidio.

Gino saco su movil y marco un numero.

-Hacedlo.-ordenó sin mas preambulos.

Colgó. Nunnally le miro asombrada.

-¿Ya lo habias preparado?-

-Siempre, Su Alteza.-

La chica aceptó aquel sencillo argumento y se aparto de la mesa.

-Quiero descansar. Ocupaos de que nadie me moleste, por favor.-pidió.

-Yes, you Majesty!-prometió Gino apoyando su mano en el corazon.

Una vez Rohmayer terminó de recoger la mesa, miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la vigilaba. Una vez satisfecha, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se dirigio al telefono de disco que habia sobre la mesa. Descolgó el auricular y marco un numero.

-_¿Diga?-_preguntaron al otro lado.

-¿Como que "diga"? ¡¿Que forma es esa de tratar a su oficial superior?-le espetó Rohmayer.

_-Lo siento, seño...-_

-Nada de nombres.-le atajó la jefa de protocolo.-Escuche. Ha llegado a mi mesa la información de que ha habido un ataque a un sitio llamado Saint Dauphin por patriotas britannianos. ¿Correcto?-

-_Asi es. Pero.._.-la voz vaciló.-_el Knight of One en persona ha ordenado que no se publique._-

-¿Desde cuando te ha importado eso para publicar algo?-

-_Desde que el Knight of One sirve a la justicia._-

-A la suya, no a la de Britannia. La censura es algo inmoral, ¿no? Considere esa orden anulada.-

-_Creo que no la he entendido bien. No ha dicho en serio que..._-

-Ya me ha oido.-ordenó Rohmayer por el telefono.-Quiero que se difunda la noticia por todos los medios. Que toda la Red comente que los Kuro no Kishidan se han dejado atacar vergonzosamente y no han podido vencer a un ejercito inferior. Que sepan que Britannia ha caido pero no ha muerto.-

-_Yes, my Lord!_-asintio al otro lado el webmaster de .bri, la famosa web de las teorias de la conspiración, que afirmaba entre otros disparates que Clovis La Britannia seguia vivo y era el quien interpretaba a Zero, que el Damocles no habia sido destruido sino que habia caido a la Tierra y el ejercito del Califato lo habia escondido en secreto, que Lelouch Vi Britannia habia inventado a Zero, que los rusos habian tenido un programa Knightmare pero el EuroUnievrso lo habia destruido, que el Geass existia realmente y la UFN lo ocultaba, que en realidad el Emperador Charles poseia el Geass y habia querido destruir el mundo, que Britannia habia tenido un programa para explotar a usuarios del Geass en su propio beneficio o que el novelista Nikorayu Sabato habia sido en realidad un agente de la inteligencia britanniana y que los mundos paralelos que describia en sus series existian de verdad, ya que Britannia poseia la tecnologia de la "translocación ambarica" para viajar a Tierras paralelas y explotarlas, lo cual explicaba la riqueza del Imperio en su apogeo.

Rohmayer odiaba a aquellos freaks de la red, pero les reconocia una cosa; ellos llegaban, movian y convencian a mucha mas gente que todos los organos informativos del Imperio juntos. Aunque solo insinuasen que habia un grupo que se oponia a la UFN, admitiendo que no tenian pruebas, mucha gente les creeria y empezaria a plantearse realmente la situación actual de Britannia en el mundo...

Se le ocurrió una analogia que se le antojó exacta: una piedra pequeñita que rodaba; a medida que rodaba, iba creciendo y creciendo, y al final acababa provocando un alud arrasador.

"Vamos a echar a rodar la bola." pensó con una sonrisa que no llego a su boca. La ultima vez que habia sonreido fisicamente le habia dolido la mandibula durante un mes.

_**Nueva sede central de la UFN.**_

_**Hourai-jima, Mar de la China, a 25 millas del Imperio Chino.**_

Aquella tarde se celebraba en la sala de juntas la Reunión Extraordinaria del Gran Consejo de la Federación Unida de Naciones. Tema: la Crisis Britanniana. Invitados: Kaguya Sumeragi y varios lideres de la UFN, especificamente los de su ejercito, los Kuro no Kishidan. Es decir, Ougi Kaname (primer ministro del Japon), Laksharta Chawla (directora del Departamento de Ciencias, que venia a ser el equivalente a la división de ingenieria militar), Villeta Nu (asesora sobre Britannia y opuesta al GOTT), Zhou Xianglin (jefa de personal y ademas experta en diplomacia), Xingke (primer ministro y comandante en jefe de los Kuro no Kishidan del Imperio de China) y otros varios.

La reunion empezo siendo abierta por un espia en la televisión de Britannia.

-Hemos requisado esta cinta en la Hi-TV cuando la iban a emitir en un boletin especial.-

La cinta mostraba a la presentadora Milly Ashford frente a un mapa de Britannia y un carelito con la leyenda "SPECIAL EMERGENCY REPORT: TERRORISM ON BRITANNIA."

-Noticias: Esta mañana se ha producido un asalto especialmente sangriento a la base aeronaval de Saint Dauphin en California. Aunque no hay confirmación oficial, una fuente bien situada nos ha informado de que los responsables serian un grupo terrorista que se opone a la politica de la UFN hacia el Estado de Britannia. De acuerdo con esa fuente, habria mas de veinte muertos y...-

El enviado a la Hi-TV apago el reproductor HD-DVD.

-Creo que con eso nos basta.-apuntó.-La prensa de Britannia esta inquieta.-

-Hemos quedado como unos idiotas.-anunció Nagisa sin mas preambulos.-Pese a nuestros esfuerzos por tapar la noticia, se ha filtrado a toda la red el bien fundamentado rumor de que el asalto a Saint Dauphin no fue un accidente, sino un ataque terrorista perpetrado por ex-militares britannianos.-

-No solo eso.-intervino un tipo con peinado de fraile, cara rubicunda y gafas cuadradas, conocido mundialmente como Rob Murudock, el nuevo jefe de Información y Medios de Comunicación (recientemente abreviado como SHI-MAME, por Shimbun-Mass Media), quien sustituia al difunto Diethard Reid.-Los esfuerzos de mi departamento por ocultar la noticia nos han salido justo al reves de lo que esperabamos. Ahora mismo seguimos seis foros de teoricos de la conspiración donde la teoria mas suave que he visto es que hemos tapado la noticia porque no nos interesa que se sepa que existe en Britannia oposición y odio hacia nosotros y hacia la U.F.N. en su conjunto..-

-¿Que no es por eso por lo que hemos tapado la noticia?-preguntó Laksharta burlonamente.

Todos la asesinaron con la mirada, algo bastante complicado porque la reunión en realidad era por videoconferencia; cada uno de ellos estaba en una habitación de un lugar diferente del globo, por razones de comodidad y seguridad. Aparte de que cada uno tenia su puesto de trabajo en un lugar distinto, reunirlos a todos en el mismo edificio los convertiria en un objetivo muy tentador para un hipotetico terrorista decidido a decapitar a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Terrorista "teorico" que acababa de dar pruebas terribles e indiscutibles de su existencia.

-Creo que no lo entiendes.-se quejó Xingke desde su habitación en la Ciudad Prohibida.

-Explicamelo.-le retó Laksharta desde sus laboratorios en el Fuerte de Agra (India).

-Por favor, calmaos.-les pidió Kaguya Sumeragi recolocandose el pelo con impaciencia.-La Federación Unida de Naciones tiene que dar una imagen de unidad, valga la redundancia.-

Todos aceptaron aquel razonamiento. Zero tomo la palabra.

-Vayamos por orden. ¿Que sospechamos y que sabemos?-quiso saber.

-Sabemos que se ha cometido un asalto terrorista en una base militar de Kuro no Kishidan en territorio britanniano. Sospechamos que han sido ex-miembros de las fuerzas armadas de Britania.-sintetizó Ougi Kaname.-Sospechamos que son enemigos de la UFN, pero no sabemos si son un grupo con un proyecto politico o simplemente unos delincuentes comunes que querian armarse.-

-Los delincuentes comunes no intentan armarse con Knightmares ni organizan carnicerias como la de esta mañana.-objetó Villeta a su lado.-Creeme. Estos son profesionales.-

-Que huyeran por la Transcontinental demuestra que no tenian plan de huida.-adujó Xingke.-Un profesional tendria hasta dos o tres planes alternativos.-

-¿Y si el plan era ese? Huir por la Transcontinental aprovechando que no os atreveriais a disparar.-

-No tenian modo de saber si disparariamos o no contra ellos pese a mezclarse entre los civiles.-recordo Zero.-Pero de creer que lo hariamos, eso los convierte en mas peligrosos, ya que no les importa a cuanta gente tengan que matar por el camino para lograr sus objetivos.-

Villeta bufo con hastio. Era una mujer de acción mas que de sesudas discusiones.

-Todo esto esta muy bien, pero lo cierto es que no sabemos quien esta detras del ataque ni por que.-

-No sabemos quienes son.-admitio Nagisa cabizbaja.-Solo sabemos lo que han hecho. Y lo que han hecho demuestra que son muy peligrosos y estan decididos a lograr sus objetivos.-

-Como todos.-apuntó Villeta.-Vosotros queriais soltar gas venenoso en Shinjuku.-

-¡Eso fue en la protohistoria!-se quejó Ougi.-Entonces no sabiamos lo que haciamos.-

-Ah, ¿es que ahora lo sabemos?-se burló Laksharta.

-¿Puedes darnos un resumen?-pidio Toudou amablemente a Nagisa.

-Naturalmente.-La mujer desplego en pantalla un mapa de la base de Saint Dauphin.-Doce Akatsukis destrozados, veinte muy dañados, mas de doscientos heridos, treinta civiles y cuarenta y siete Caballeros Negros asesinados frente a trece terroristas muertos y 22 unidades enemigas entre Sutherlands, Glasgows, Vincents y Gloucesters, de las que han sobrevivido al combate trece, las mas fuertes, con diversos grados de deterioro. Aparte de eso, nos han robado dos tanques M4 Abrams y mas de cinco mil toneladas de material, en su mayoria pertrechos militares: fusiles BRIFAS, carabinas, pistolas, uniformes tanto nuestros como de Britannia, tubos lanzacohetes, explosivos plasticos y munición suficiente para iniciar una guerra civil... Daños en la base: Hemos perdido los almacenes seis, siete y ocho, asi como todo su contenido. Han saqueado dos de los seis arsenales y destruido el contenido de los otros cuatro con bombas de tiempo. Y lo que es peor...-

-¿Que puede ser peor que el saqueo de un arsenal y la muerte de mas de cuarenta camaradas?-

-He hablado con Lloyd Asplund. Dice que en ese almacen habia dejado el primer prototipo que construyo del FLEIJA. Bien... ahora ya no esta.-

Silencio abrumador...

-¡¿Comoooooooooo?-grito Zero sintiendo un escalofrio. _FLEIJA_. El arma de poder definitiva, creada por la desaparecida Nina Einstein. Un solo proyectil FLEIJA tenia capacidad suficiente para volatilizar una ciudad del tamaño de Camelot, por lo que evidentemente nadie disponia de ellos y se habia desarmado la factoria que los fabricaba, el Instituto Toromo de Ingenieria Aplicada de Camboya, mundialmente conocido como "Instituto Toromo", reduciendo a cenizas la fabrica y a sus ocupantes con un bombardeo pesado del Avalon. En teoria, se habia acabado. Pero que ahora los terroristas tuvieran un FLEIJA... eso no era malo, ¡era una puta catastrofe!

-¡¿Pero no se suponia que todos los misiles FLEIJA estaban en el Damocles?-

-Parece que ese prototipo en concreto estaba a medio montar y desarmado, por lo que se quedo en tierra. Al menos eso es lo que cree el cientifico Asplund. Pero como todos sabemos...-

Zero asintio disgustado. Como todos sabian, Lloyd Asplund era el tipico genio despistado, capaz de olvidarse de comer o dormir cuando estaba abismado en su trabajo. Por lo poco que sabian, aquel proyectil podia estar incompleto... o armado y listo para ser utilizado.

El conocido como "Rey del Japon" sintio un escalofrio. Conocia bien los efectos del FLEIJA, puesto que en su anterior vida, cuando aun era el Knight of Round Nº7 Kururugi Suzaku, habia disparado sobre la Colonia de Tokyo el primer FLEIJA conocido...

Entre tanto, los demas seguian hablando. El tema de conversación era el robo de los Knightmares.

-Es una vergüenza que nos puedan robar las maquinas asi como asi.-argumentaba Villeta, en un claro reproche a Laksharta y a los _techies_.-Mucho mejorar los Knightmares pero luego nos los roban, los utilizan contra nosotros, y no tenemos mas forma de recuperarlos que destruirlos.-

-Creo recordar que el conde Asplund estaba trabajando en eso.-tercio Nagisa.-Cuando capturamos su laboratorio, entre sus notas estaban los planos de algo llamado _De-Activator Device_, que supuestamente deberia servirnos para localizar y desactivar a distancia los Knightmares (2).-

-Si lo diseñó el conde del Pudin, seguro que no funciona.-se mofo Laksharta dando una calada.

-Lo que te molesta es que la idea se le haya ocurrido a el antes.-la pincho la britanniana.

Laksharta fue a contestar algo muy insultante, pero Zero impuso silencio con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Es posible algo asi? Teoricamente al menos.-inquirio.

La cientifica hindu se lo pensó mientras chupaba su boquilla.

-En teoria yo puedo viajar a la Luna.-explico.-Sin embargo... Un sistema que permita desactivar Knightmares a distancia... y al mismo tiempo nos de sus coordenadas...-Empezo a echar cuentas.-Seria necesario un emisor-receptor IFF mejorado y de larga distancia, una red de al menos doce satelites en orbita geoestaciónaria para que hagan de repetidores... y por ultimo, un sistema de detonador por radio conectado a una carga explosiva suficiente para pulverizar un Knightmare.-

Sumeragi echo cuentas. Incluso con los fondos de la UFN a su disposición, conseguir todo eso seria escandalosamente caro y por supuesto que no podria hacerse en secreto de ninguna manera. Por alguna razon, la industria aeroespacial no estaba demasiado desarrollada en comparación con la aeronautica: pese a existir los sistemas de flote, unicamente existian cuatro cosmodromos en el mundo (Baikonur, en la Federación China; Magistra, en el EuroUniverso, en el territorio de Suiza; Kourou y Columbiad Gate, ambos ubicados en el sur y el norte del Sacro Imperio de Britannia (3)) y estos unicamente se usaban muy de vez en cuando para lanzar satelites de telecomunicaciones.

-¿Y funcionaria?-fue al grano Toudou.

-En teoria, si. Pero es un concepto nuevo. Primero necesito diseñarlo mas concretamente, luego fabricar el prototipo, a continuación tendria que ensayarlo y ponerlo sobre el terreno.-

-Ponte a ello.-ordenó Zero.-Si nos van a volver a robar los Knightmares, debemos estar preparados.-

-Vale, vale. No me paseis llamadas a no ser que estemos en guerra.-La pantalla de Laksharta mostro por un instante la bandera de la India antes de apagarse definitivamente.

Zero se dirigio a todos los presentes.

-Bien, asi estan las cosas.-zanjó la discusión secamente.-Chiba, quiero una investigación rigurosa y la quiero para ayer. Murudock, esté muy atento a los medios de comunicación, es posible que los terroristas se atribuyan el atentado. Señora Kaname...-

-Nu.-le corrigió Villeta.

-Como sea. Quiero una lista de los miembros del ejercito britanniano que sean capaces de organizar algo asi. Si es preciso pida ayuda a las autoridades britanas; acuda al Knight of One incluso. ¡Y buscad al equipo FLEIJA original! Xianglin, contacta a los de tu lado. No podemos descartar la conexión de Asia. Tal vez esten patrocinados por uno de esos nuevos paises independientes.-

Se referia a las antiguas Areas que se habian independizado ya fuera de Britannia o de China, cuyos nuevos gobernantes eran en su mayoria los lideres de los Gobiernos exiliados o de los grupos de resistencia, quienes miraban con recelo a la UFN y ardian en deseos de hacerle alguna jugarreta a estos paises, en venganza por la opresion que habian sufrido...

La reunión se disolvio con una clara impresión de acritud. Todo el mundo esperaba los resultados de la investigación preliminar con idea de actuar en consecuencia. Por supuesto, de tratarse de un organismo como la UFN de Lelouch "el Emperador Demonio", con un pais abrumadoramente fuerte ejerciendo el papel de lider y forzando a los demas a subordinarsele, ya se habria tomado una decisión con los metodos mas extremos. Pero al estar todos en igualdad de condiciones, las decisiones eran mas meditadas... y mucho mas lentas.

_**Agencia de Contratación Escort, "Servicio de Guardaespaldas desde 1929".**_

_**20:00 horas hora de California (4).**_

En un edificio del centro de Frisco, un individuo gordo y con gafas gruesas observaba un ordenador mientras respiraba pesadamente. En la pantalla se veia la fotografia de una chica joven, de unos diecisiete años, pelo rojo fuego cortado al estilo duendecillo (corto a la altura de los hombros, sin flequillos, con las orejas al descubierto) y ojos verde oscuro que miraba a la camara con cara de hastio. Tenia una nariz gatuna y un pequeño tajo en la mejilla izquierda que semejaba vagamente una media luna. Parecia alguien eficaz y serio, a juzgar por su expresion.

El jefe del personal alzo la vista y miro a la joven que tenia ante el, valorandola y cotejandola.

-Asi que Birgit Bradford.-leyo en la ficha.

"_Bratsky_" pensó ella, pero no le corrigio. En Britannia eran muy susceptibles con según que cosas y en aquella epoca de suspicacia, lo ultimo que necesitaba era recalcar su supuesto origen extranjero.

-Si, señor Escort. Birgit Bradford.-asintió taconeando en el suelo con sus deportivas. De haber podido, se habria vestido de un modo mas adecuado, pero acababa de bajarse del tubo-cohete y de todos modos no tenia nada mas elegante que aquel conjunto de chaqueta de cuadros y pantalones vaqueros azules. Daba la impresión de que se habia vestido con los donativos de la parroquia.

Pese a ir en un envoltorio tan inadecuado, no era fea, comprobó complacido el señor Escort; quiza le faltaba peso, pero el conjunto era bastante bonito y en general armonioso; piernas largas y pecho quiza algo pequeño... Lo unico que no encajaba era la textura de los brazos, que parecian al mismo tiempo flexibles y muy resistentes, al igual que las manos. Tuvo la impresión de estar ante alguien que podia ser silencioso como un gato si se lo proponia y bastante mas fuerte de lo que parecia...

-Bien, señorita Bradford.-El hombre consultó la ficha otra vez.-Aqui pone que vienes de la Colonia de Tokyo en el Area 11... bueno, Japon.-Esbozó una sonrisa mordaz.-Segun leo aquí, te ocupaste de la seguridad en la I Cumbre de la Federación Unida de Naciones en Tokyo, ¿no es asi?-

"_Si, como miembro de la Armada Geass._" pensó la chica con disgusto.

-Solo era parte del dispositivo.-explicó.-Por supuesto, tras el fracaso nos despidieron a todos.-

-Lo comprendo.-gruñó Escort.-Tambien veo que, despues de eso, estos ultimos diez meses hiciste algun trabajito esporadico de guardaespaldas para gente poderosa de alla...-Era una pregunta trampa o al menos asi lo interpreto Birgit; el señor Escort queria saber si habia trabajado para Elevens.

-Iba a donde me mandaban.-argumentó.-Era una empresa que se quedo alli tras la secesión. Me llamaban y me decian "ve a tal sitio a recoger a fulano" o "escolta a mengano a tal sitio".-

-Claro.-asintió el. Tambien había empezado asi, haciendo trabajos esporadicos para el que entonces era dueño de la empresa.-Tus superiores parecían tenerte en mucha estima...-

"_Quiza en __demasiada__ estima_." Se estremeció asqueada al acudir ciertos recuerdos a su mente...

-Si, creo que me tenian cariño^^.-

Era una forma muy suave de decirlo, pero tampoco habia por que ahondar en detalles, ¿verdad?.

-Muy bien.-asintio el señor Escort pulsando varias teclas; la impresora escupio un borrador de contrato.-Entonces bienvenida al equipo, señorita Bradford.-

La joven cogio las hojas y las leyo detenidamente. Finalmente cogio un boligrafo con una mano de uñas cortas sin maquillar y estampo una firma -apenas un garabato- en la ultima hoja.

-Gracias, señor.-Tomo asiento.-Bien, ¿a que pez gordo debo vigilar?-

Escort abrio el fichero de clientes y lo consultó. Como dueño de la mayor empresa de seguridad privada de Britannia que no estaba ni habia estado nunca en manos de un antiguo noble (como solia suceder con todas las grandes empresas britannianas que habian sobrevivido a las purgas de Lelouch Vi Britannia), tenia muchos clientes, tanto nobles como burgueses. Sin embargo... ¿A quien podria asignarle a una guardaespaldas tan joven, por muy lista y habil que fuese...?

**Sttp: Super Text Transference Protocol (Protocolo de Transferencia de Super Texto) por oposición a la Http (Hiper Text Transference Protocolo, Protocolo de Transferencia de Hiper Texto) de aquí.**

**(0) Fraggizar: Radical del vocablo ingles "Fragging", termino empleado en los 60's por los soldados estadounidenses destinados en la Guerra de Vietnam para referirse a la tactica de exterminar a sus propios oficiales considerados incompetentes para el mando y atribuirselo al enemigo.**

**(1) Obviamente es una referencia al úniverso paralelo donde he ambientado mis otras series. Omega, o Black Lupinae, es un personaje original; si viviera aquí, seria lo que los medios llaman una "ciberterrorista". Evidentemente la "versión cutre de la UFN" es EEUU. Por cierto, Lupinae es china, pero ya se sabe que para los britannianos todos son "Elevens"**

**(2) De-Activator Device (DAD): Este aparato lo he mencionado en otras series y esta en desarrollo por el Ejercito de Tierrra de los Estados Unidos en nuestro mundo bajo el mayor secreto (especificamente por Raytheon). El nombre no es el oficial.**

**(3) Todos estos cosmodromos estan tomados del mundo manifiesto.**

**-Baikonur: antiguo cosmodromo sovietico, actualmente propiedad de la Federación de Rusia, esta situado en lo que llamamos Kazajstan, en Asia Central al sur de Rusia.**

**-Kourou: Cosmodromo de la Unión Europea (aka EuroUniverso) y adscrito a la Agencia Espacial Europea en nuestra realidad, esta ubicado en la Guayana Francesa, en America del Sur.**

**-Columbiad Gate: se trata del cosmodromo de EEUU de Cabo Cañaveral en Florida.**

**-Magistra: Cosmodromo ficticio, ubicado como ya se dijo en Ginebra, en lo que aquí es el CERN.**

**(4) Por cuestiones de comodidad usaré para los calculos un huso horario base, en este caso el de California, que esta tres horas mas atrasado que el Zulu en Washington D.C. y a ocho horas de diferencia del de Greenwich en Londres. Por su parte hay nueve horas entre Tokyo y Londres a favor de los japoneses. La equivalencia en un mismo dia seria asi, para dejarlo claro:**

_-California: 00:00 horas._

_-Washington: 03:00 horas_

_-Greenwich: 11:00 horas._

_-Houraijima: 18:00 horas (su latitud esta 15º al Oeste, de modo que van por la hora de Pekin)._

_-Tokyo: 19:00 horas._

PODCAST: ¿Que nombre de batalla le va mejor a Morgan: Omega u One? Voten, porque yo soy incapaz de decidirme, ya que los dos me gustan.

Aquí dejo ademas una lista de temas que saldran en proximas entregas a ver si la gente se anima a leerme: amor, sexo, nobles, plebeyos, Zero, manifestaciones, revueltas, contrarrevueltas, geografia, historia (de Britannia, del Geass y del mundo en general), Cornelia, politica, comida, fiestas, Darltons (que no Dalton), Knightmare Frames (muchos), Knightmares de nueva generación, combates (de muchas clases), armas de guerra de nueva generacion, _devices_ asombrosos, Lloyd Asplund, fanservice, mentiras, nombres en clave, FLEIJA, asesinatos, masacres, mas masacres, tragedia, comedia, _slice of life_, muerte, vida, recuerdos, suspense, espias extranjeros, agencias de inteligencia cuya mision es proteger al pueblo de si mismo, terrorismo de Estado, etc, etc.


	5. STAGE 04: Politics

Hola!

Lo primero de todo, agradeceros vuestros comentarios, White Queen, Lancelot y todos los demas. Yo tambien estoy convencido de que Omega es mejor, asi que me lo quedo. En segundo lugar, veo que tengo gente que me sigue y eso me anima a continuar xD. Espero que os siga interesando y para el capitulo siguiente os traigo mas accion, pero por ahora vamos a seguir con este capitulo, que encontrareis muy instructivo...

STAGE 4: Politics.

_**Mansión ancestral de la familia Asplund.**_

_**Afueras de Savannah, Condado de Asplund, Provincia de Georgia, Estado de Britannia.**_

_**Lunes 5 de Abril de 2021.**_

"_...naturaleza del contrato, parasitaria, convierte al cliente de afortunado poseedor de un arma que le da ventaja en la lucha por la vida en un mero esclavo del contratista. Dicha caracteristica ha sido observada en contratos menos serios y en los de portadores de Geass..."_

Ripen Asplund cerro el viejo libro de pastas de cuero cuando entro Cecile cargada con varias cajas y bostezó. Desde que habia regresado en su VTOL privado, no habia pegado ojo.

-Hola de nuevo, Cecile. ¿Que has traido?-saludó.

La chica le miró de reojo y dejo una caja en la mesa del salon, justo encima de una pila de libros.

-¿Pizza otra vez?-se quejó Ripen mirando el logotipo de PizzaHut con disgusto.

-El _super_ estaba cerrado por descanso.-explico ella saliendo de alli.-Y podriais arrimar el hombro vosotros dos de vez en cuando, que parece que aquí soy la unica que se ocupa del dia a dia.-

-Yo estoy ocupado. Y se supone que Lloyd tambien.-

Cecile bufó con disgusto y entro en lo que hasta hace dos años era la habitación de invitados y ahora era una copia bastante fiel del laboratorio que habian tenido en Rosenberg, Texas.

Lloyd estaba alli, atÁreado sobre una maquina que parecia una radio del tamaño de una pila, y alzo la vista al oirla llegar. Seguia teniendo la misma pinta de loco que siempre.

-Hola, Cecile.-saludó.-Acabo de completar un aparato que revoluciónara el arte de la guerra.-

-¿En serio?-Cecile enarcó las cejas sorprendida.-Pues a mi me parece una radio.-

-¡_Omedetto_!-la felicitó Lloyd batiendo palmas con frustración.-Es un sistema de captación de ondas de radio de alta frecuencia.-Señaló un componente que parecía una placa base.-Este de aquí sirve para procesar la información y programar los parametros basicos.-

"_¿Los parametros basicos de que?" _estuvo tentada de preguntar Cecile.

No hizo falta que preguntara nada, ya que Lloyd se le adelantó.

-Puedo instalar esta maravilla en un misil y ajustarlo para que rastree la frecuencia de radio de un aparato.-explicó.-Hasta ahora, todas las armas anticarro estan basadas, o bien en el muy impreciso sistema de apuntado manual o bien en la tecnologia del termoguiado, que crea confusion.-

Cecile asintio. Los primeros inicios del misil termoguiado habian sido un absoluto fracaso: los cohetes se desviaban de su blanco elegido en cuanto detectaban una fuente de calor mas potente, como se habia visto en las pruebas. Dos Sutherlands y un tubo-cohete con trescientas personas a bordo destruidos mas tarde, S.A. Schneizel habia cancelado la financiación de aquel programa.

-En cambio, con el sistema de guiado por radio no hay error posible, ya que las frecuencias militares estan muy controladas y los civiles no tienen acceso a ellas. ¡Es brillante!-

-Si, lo es.-asintió Cecile distraidamente dejando la pizza en el escritorio, apartando para ello una pila de papeles con notas sobre capacitores, transistores, radares, sistemas IFF, de propulsión y modelos de cohetes con multiples formas.-Pero ¿por que no se lo vende a la UFN?-

-¿A _esos_?-Lloyd puso un mohin de disgusto y nego con la mano.-Nunca me compraran nada mientras Laksharta esté en su equipo. Y desde que ya no hay ejercito, Britannia tampoco me paga... Creo que voy a irme a Europa. Buscan gente en el CEFRIA (1).-

La ayudante de laboratorio se quedo boquiabierta. El Centro Francés de Investigación en Ingenieria Aplicada (CEntre Française á la Recherche d'Ingenierie Apliqué), con sede en Grenoble, era la institución cientifica mas poderosa de Europa tras la desaparición del EuroUniverso, pese a los esfuerzos del Instituto Tecnologico Gustave Vasa de Suecia en superarles. Que Lloyd se planteara ir alli era un indicio muy grave de lo mal que veia el futuro de su propio pais.

-Algun dia tienes que contarme que te paso con Laksharta.-

-Quiza lo haga.-contestó el metiendo la nariz en la pizza.-Cuando este borracho.-Alzo la cabeza.-Oye, esto es una pizza pampera con chimichurri. Crei que te dejé claro que la queria barbacoa.-

-Deben haberse confundido.-suspiró Cecile; incluso con laboratorio Lloyd era como un niño.

En la sala de al lado, Ripen Asplund les oia discutir. Mordió su propia pizza pampera con disgusto, mientras pensaba en por que razon tenia que seguir soportando a aquellos dos...

Su relación con Lloyd nunca habia sido muy buena que digamos. Siendo el hermano pequeño -medio hermano, pero eso era algo muy común en las familias britannianas- de una familia de nobles ansiosos por tener un heredero digno de serlo, sus padres, profundamente disgustados por las inclinaciones tecnologicas de su "hijo prodigo", habian volcado en el sus esperanzas de que fuera su heredero, pese a ser ilegitimo y por tanto, según la ley britanniana, indigno.

En un principio les habia gustado que el pequeño Lloyd ganara todos los premios del colegio. Lo que ya no les había hecho tanta gracia habia sido que se hubiera ido de casa pasando ampliamente de sus deberes nobiliarios para inscribirse en el Instituto Tecnologico de MacStephenson, la mejor escuela de preparación cientifica del Sacro Imperio de Britannia... ¡pero una escuela de plebeyos!

Cuando sus padres murieron, resulto que los rencorosos señores Asplund habian hecho un nuevo testamento en el que habian dejado toda su fortuna a Ripen, y la unica razon por la que Lloyd seguía teniendo el titulo de conde y los ingresos inherentes a este era que no se lo habian podido quitar.

Lloyd jamas le habia perdonado que se lo hubieran legado todo (en aquel momento todavia no tenia trabajo y le hubiera venido muy bien cobrar la herencia paterna (2)), pese a que no era culpa suya. Despues de aquello, se habian apartado el uno del otro definitiva e inapelablemente...

Aparte de la discordia impuesta por sus padres, ambos eran de caracteres dispares: mientras que Lloyd era expansivo y en ocasiones incorrecto, su medio hermano nunca decia una palabra mas alta que otra. Del mismo modo, mientras Lloyd se enfocaba a construir maquinitas para el futuro, Ripen estudiaba el pasado para entender el presente. Uno devoraba la serie "Minutos de Invención", "Cazadores de Mitos" y "Construcciones Imposibles", el programa que entre otras cosas describia con todo detalle como construir un tunel submarino entre Boswash y Londres, suponiendo que alguien fuera lo bastante idiota como para plantearse tal disparate, mientras que el otro se veia (entero) "Un paso atras", "Sexta Dimension" y "La historia secreta", espacios que hablaban de arqueologia, catedrales, simbologia y otras cosas cuya sola mención Lloyd encontraba soporifera.

¿Como dos hermanos tan dispares y que se llevaban tan mal habian acabado viviendo bajo el mismo techo, a riesgo de acabar con la paciencia de la sufrida Cecile? La respuesta era obvia: el dinero. Lloyd se habia quedado en la calle sin un penique cuando dejaron de contratarle y le soltaron de la carcel al caer el Imperio y habia regresado a la propiedad familiar llevandose consigo a Cecile.

Ripen los habia aceptado a regañadientes, ya que maldita la gracia que le hacia tener a Lloyd en su casa. Pero al menos no les habia echado, y eso ya era algo.

-¡No puedo trabajar asi!-se lamentaba Lloyd.-Y eso no es todo. ¡Esa gente de la UFN se cree que soy su esclavo! Antes me llamó esa tal Chiba... ya sabes, la nueva gobernadora militar.-

-Entiendo.-asintio Cecile; en secreto envidiaba a Chiba por saber imponerse.-¿Que queria?-

-Preguntarme si sabia algo del almacen de Nina. Le dije la verdad; que ahi habia estado el primer prototipo del FLEIJA. ¡Los muy idiotas se lo han dejado robar! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Serán...-

Lloyd siguio despotricando mientras Cecile se estremecia. Que hubieran robado el ultimo FLEIJA era algo espantoso. Por lo que ella recordaba, el prototipo en cuestión era una versión perfectamente operativa que unicamente habia que cargar con Sakuradite y armar para que funciónase...

No solo eso, sino que ademas podia ser replicado si los ladrones sabian estudiar sus capacidades o se lo vendian a alguien que pudiera hacerlo. La maquina en si misma, aun desarmada, era como un plano de "_Como fabricar un FLEIJA con éxito sin que te explote en la cara._" Con Nina Einstein en la clandestinidad y al no existir copìas de su formula anti-FLEIJA, si otra potencia desarrollaba el FLEIJA de nuevo, no habria medidas de defensa contra aquello. El mundo volveria a sumirse en la guerra... y a Lloyd lo unico que le importaba era su autocompasion. La chica le miró con rabia.

-¡BASTA! Puede morir mucha gente por ese FLEIJA.-le echo en cara bruscamente.-¡Y a ti lo unico que te importa es tu propia autocompasion! Deja de lamentarte de una vez y haz algo. ¡Desarrolla una forma de defemndernos del FLEIJA, por ejemplo!-

Lloyd enarco las cejas.

-¿Una forma de defenderse del FLEIJA? No, no, eso es imposible. ¡Im-po-si-ble!-Agitó los brazos para dar mas enfasis a su afirmación.-Ni siquiera el escudo del Avalon lo ha logrado. La unica posibilidad aparte de inutilizar el lanzador de FLEIJA antes de que lo disparen era el programa de colapso de Nina, pero sin Nina no podemos contar con el. A menos que...-

Lloyd miró pensativo su invento.

-Tal vez si que haya una forma de defenderse del FLEIJA...-decidio con los ojos brillantes...

_**Instituto Michael Crichton (MCI).**_

_**Palo Alto, Conurbación de Frisco, California, Estado de Britannia.**_

_**12:00 hora local.**_

Morgan bostezó ostensiblemente y siguio dormitando apoyado sobre el libro de Fisica y Quimica. Odiaba aquella asignatura y el que su profesora se empeñara en dedicar todo el trimestre a hablar de las formulas matematicas no le ayudaba a aumentar su interes. Aquel dia le tocaba al calor, algo que solo podia interesarle a gente tan lista como Kim, quien tomaba notas febrilmente.

-...la medida de calor es la caloria, que es la medida necesaria para que un gramo de agua aumente un grado su temperatura.-peroraba la profesora Hope Hertz (3) mientras se paseaba por la clase agitando los brazos envuelta en la bata de laboratorio que no se quitaba ni para dormir. Para colmo, tenía el pelo blanco, rizado, peinado de modo que parecia que tuviera un arbusto en la cabeza, los calculos mas optimistas en el MCI le suponian cien años y usaba unas gafas enormes.-La formula es **Q = C · (Tf – Ti) = m · ce · (Tf – Ti)**, siendo Tf la temperatura final y Ti la temperatura... ¡Castor!-

-¿"_Ti la temperatura Castor_"?-se extrañó Kim tachando aquella frase.

Castor Doniger, el "gracioso" de la clase, tristemente celebre en todo el campus del MCI, alzo la vista del comic que hojeaba, un _Amazing Hero_!, y se recolocó con chuleria su peinado estilo hurón.

-¿Que?-preguntó agresivamente.

-¡A copiar!-exigió la profesora.

Silencio. Todos dejaron de escribir y miraron. Siempre era divertido ver a Castor frustrar a algun profesor; lo que ya no era tan divertido era cuando sus compañeros eran blanco de su "ingenio"...

Castor cerró el comic, sacó el cuaderno, lo abrió, apoyó un boligrafo en la hoja... y esperó.

No se oía ni una mosca.

-¡Que copies!-gritó Hertz.

-¡Di algo!-

-¡No es "di" algo! ¡"Diga" algo!-

-¡Pues diga algo!-

-¿Quieres un parte, por gracioso?-

-No.-confirmó Castor pensando que aquel era un dialogo de besugos. Opinión que suscribian todos sus compañeros de clase, siendo sinceros. Morgan bostezó con mas descaro aun.

-¡PUES A COPIAR!-

Todos se pusieron a escribir rapidamente...

La siguiente clase era Ciencias Sociales y Morgan lo agradeció con alivio. Al contrario que a la mayoría de los miembros de su clase, las sociales le gustaban. No exigían mas esfuerzo que el de acordarse de los datos y saber responder, pero ademas eran un desafío adicional, ya que el profesor Hutmann esperaba y de hecho exigía la participación activa de todos sus alumnos en las clases. La profesora Hope se largó, no sin prometerles que ninguno de ellos aprobaría su asignatura, y los alumnos se dirigieron al aula de Ciencias Sociales, que estaba en el otro extremo del edificio...

Por el camino se acercó a Morgan una chica de unos diecisiete años, con el pelo de un brillante rubio canario con mechas castañas, el cual llevaba en unas trenzas muy largas y muy complicadas; usaba un vestido largo y blanco, ademas de zapatos negros de tacón alto (tan alto que prácticamente iba de puntillas) de los mas caros, con una punta tan fina que dañaba la vista; su cuerpo era el máximo exponente de lo bella que puede ser una estudiante, aunque quizá con demasiada delantera. En su rostro brillaban unos ojos azules con unas pestañas muy largas que le daban aire de diva misteriosa que ella explotaba para hacerse la interesante, y aquella mañana llevaba los labios, muy gruesos, pintados de color fresa con puntitos de purpurina. Para colmo llevaba sombra de ojos negra y se había puesto colorete en las mejillas; en sus manos relucían muchos anillos y del cuello le colgaba un rosario de plata con un símbolo de una cruz en una estrella de seis puntas.

Tal chica era Lizbeth Kruszewski, en opinión de Morgan un argumento viviente a favor de esa teoria que sostenia que algunas personas estaban de mas en este mundo; creacionista, creyente en la supremacía de la raza britanniana sobre todas las demas y en Dios, ademas de prima de la dífunta Knight of Round Nª12 Monica Kruszewski, que cambiaba de chico como otros cambian de calcetines y por si fuera poco asquerosamente rica (motivo por el que se le consentian todos sus caprichos), era la envidia de todas las chicas y la admiración de todos los chicos del Michael Crichton. El unico que no le había pedido salir era Morgan, por motivos evidentes, y por motivos evidentes tambien, Lizbeth se había propuesto ponerle remedio a aquel "despiste" como fuera.

-Hola, Morgi.-le saludó alegremente poniendose a su altura.

El le echo una mirada asesina. No soportaba que le pusieran motes; si su nombre ya tenia solo seis letras, lo cual era muy raro entre los nobles (el minimo eran diez), ¿por que habia de reducirlo mas?

-Hola.-gruñó caminando mas deprisa para quitarsela de encima. Evidentemente no funcionó; Liz no se desanimaba por algo asi. Volvió a la carga situandose delante de el.

-Tengo entradas para ir al concierto de los Subdigitals de este miercoles.-Las sacó del escote con un ademan muy provocador y las agitó ante la nariz de Morgan.-¿Te apuntas?-

-He quedado.-mintió el. Ni siquiera un concierto de los famosos Subdigitals podia seducirle yendo con la Kruszewski, y ademas el miercoles era el dia del maldito Tratado GOTT.-Con Seth.-

-Ah.-Liz puso cara de decepción. En su opinión, Seth era un freak indigno siquiera de respirar su mismo aire, no digamos ya de dirigirle la palabra.-Bueno, pues no pasa nada...-dijo con tono de que si, que pasaba algo muy grave. El chico la rodeó y entró en la clase.

-¿Por que no le dices claramente que no quieres salir con ella?-preguntó Kim a modo de saludo cuando se sentaron en la mesa de cuatro (al profesor Hutmann le gustaba juntarlos en grupos de trabajo porque creia que rendian mas).-Sería lo mas facil para todos.-

-Porque no tengo ganas de ser el tema de conversación el resto del año.-gruñó Morgan; en ese sentido Lizbeth era como las participantes de ese estupido programa que causaba tanto furor en el pais, Salvese Quien Pueda, quienes al parecer competian entre si por ver cual de ellas describia de la forma mas ordinaria, procaz, vulgar y soez posible lo que hacian en la cama con sus amantes, con sus primos y hasta con sus hermanos, como si le importase a alguien. Lo peor era que la mayoria de las chicas que conocía hacian lo mismo, comportandose como si fueran unas barriobajeras y considerandolo el colmo de la distinción y el buen gusto.-Como lo son los ex-novios de Liz.-

En opinión de Morgan, programas como Salvese Quien Pueda eran directamente responsables de que la población britanniana considerase el sexo como algo sucio y malo, valorasen mas el hecho de casarse con alguien que el estar con ese alguien por amor, y hablasen con un lenguaje cada vez mas empobrecido y vulgar. Por su parte, Johan iba mas alla y sostenía que aquello era parte de una campaña orquestada por el Estado, el Capital y la Iglesia para idiotizar a la población.

Los otros miembros del grupo se sentaron: Seth, por supuesto, y Johannes "Johan Redman" Redwarp, en opinión de muchos el mayor conspiranoico del MCI, celebre por ver conspiraciones del Gobierno, la Iglesia, el Culto Geass y el Capital por todas partes. Este era un chico bajito, delgado, de ojos saltones y negros, ademas de pelo rojizo (teñido, era moreno) y piel muy palida, que acostumbraba ir vestido de negro y a llevar encima mas joyas de metal y piercings que una chatarreria. Aquel dia se habia puesto crestas punk que le hacian parecer un gallo de pelea y llevaba botas de cuero de caña muy alta. Cuando se sentaron, estaba intentando convencer a Seth de algo.

-...porque fijate lo que te digo, la verdad al final sale a la luz. ¡Nunca podran callar a Julius Ashanti (4)!-argumentaba Johan acaloradamente.-Ha sido un ataque contra el Capital y la UFN, te lo digo...-

-¿De que hablais?-quiso saber Morgan, aliviado por poder desviar el tema de el mismo y Lizbeth.

-Del ataque rebelde contra Saint Dauphin.-explicó Johan.

-Que no te enteras, tio, que fue un accidente, nada mas.-le rebatió Seth. Miró a sus compañeros buscando apoyo-¡Decidselo! ¡Vosotros estabais alli tambien!-

Morgan y Kim se miraron sin saber que decir...

-Yo no vi gran cosa.-explicó la chica.-Por cierto, Morgan, ¿donde te metiste? Creimos que habias...-

El se quedó descolocado ante ese giro imprevisto de la conversación.

-Ah... pues...-"_¿Y ahora que le digo?_"-El caso es que...-

Le salvó la entrada en clase del profesor Hutmann cargado con un monton de papeles.

-Buenos dias, alumnos.-saludó Hutmann tomando asiento en el escritorio y dejando todos los papeles.-Se que mis clases os parecen muy aburridas, y puedo entenderlo. A mi nunca me gustó estar a ese lado de la mesa, pero necesitais las clases para aprobar y ser lo que querais, asi que os quiero con los ojos y oidos bien abiertos o lamentandolo mucho tendre que aplaudiros la cara.-

Los alumnos prestaron atención. Pese a (o quiza por) lo excentrico que era, el profesor Hutmann era uno de los mas queridos entre el alumnado, por no decir el unico a quien querían.

-Hoy se suponia que iba a poneros _La Vida de David Gale_, para que la vieramos y comentaramos, pero como resulta que el DVD se lo han quedado los de la clase de Japonés para ver _Dragon Wars_ o _Ultima Llamada_ o algo asi, pues he decidido adelantar materia y entrar en el siguiente tema.-

-_Dragon Wars_ es una mierda.-intervino alguien.-Está mucho mejor _The Lost Future_.-

-¿_The Lost Future_? ¡Querras decir _Back to the Future_!-

-¡Nada es mejor que _Crepuscopulando_!-chillaron las Divinas.-¡Aaaah, Edward, Edward, cariño!-

-¿Que dices, si _La_ _Vida de David Gale_ es Dios, imbecil?-

Morgan recordaba vagamente que su madre le habia obligado a tragarse esa pelicula, que trataba sobre un grupo de activistas contrarios a la pena de muerte basandose en que el Sistema ejecutaba a personas inocentes (en ese caso, al tal David Gale) en base a pruebas puramente circunstanciales. Era buena, pero en su momento le habia parecido infumable... El profesor terminó de escribir en la pizarra las palabras mas famosas de la ultima semana y se giró para mirarles.

"**Global Ordenance for Trade & Tax – G.O.T.T."**

-Hoy vamos a hablar de un tema al que se ha dado mucha importancia.-explico Hutmann-Creo que todos habeis visto o al menos oido hablar del debate del viernes sobre el Tratado GOTT. Ese en el que Rick Southwood, de la BNN, entrevistó a Rob Murudock.-

-La BNN es una porqueria.-gritó el que habia criticado _Dragon Wars_.-Al Jazeera si que mola.-

-Al Jazeera es basura jatamista y pro-UFN. Quien quiera saber la verdad debe ver IN-TV.-

Huttmann perdió la paciencia.

-¡No me interesan vuestras opiniones televisivas, solo quiero saber si habeis visto el reportaje!-

Algunos asintieron, otros se dispusieron a echarse la siesta. Como ya se dijo, las Sociales no eran lo que se dice una asignatura muy popular... El profesor siguio dando la clase, ajeno a ese desinteres.

-Se me ha ocurrido que seria interesante hacer un debate...-sugirió.

-¿Un _que_?-pregunto alguien en una de las mesas de grupo de la primera fila.

Todos miraron a quien habia dicho eso. Por supuesto, se trataba de George Montroville, el guaperas de la clase, nieto menor del duque de Montroville en Tri-Lakes en Michigan, con intereses en la antigua industria pesada de los vehiculos y un ser muy pagado de si mismo; se trataba de la versión masculina de Lizbeth Kruszewski y tendía a considerarse mas listo, mas guapo y mas molón que nadie. Como siempre, vestía con un frac blanco brillante y usaba gafas de sol; el pelo rubio teñido de rubio le daba un aspecto muy raro, pero aun asi causaba furor entre las chicas, que le describian como un Adonis, o peor aun, como a ese memo conocido mundialmente como Robert Pattinson.

Lo cierto es que Montroville era mas tonto que las piedras si le sacabas de la moda, el surf, los lugares de marcha y los deportes, y que la unica razón por la que no le habian echado del instituto era porque su padre pagaba el doble por que lo tuvieran ahi y no tener que soportarle el. Hutmann opinaba que por culpa de tener a gente asi en el instituto, luego les bajaba la media de las notas.

-Un debate.-explicó el profesor como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño.-es una reunión donde se exponen diversas ideas respecto a un suceso X, a favor o en contra de ese mismo suceso.-

-Ah.-asintio Montroville.-¿Y sobre que es el debate?-

-Sobre el tratado GOTT. Quiero que expongais por que estais a favor y por que en contra. Quiero argumentos elaborados, no los tipicos de "pues yo estoy a favor por que mola" o "yo estoy en contra por que odio los productos extranjeros". Demostrad lo que valeis. ¿Voluntarios?-

Algunos alzaron las manos; total, de todos modos les iba a tocar participar...

De veinticuatro alumnos que habia, participaban siete; cuatro a favor del GOTT y tres en contra. No estaba mal teniendo en cuenta la media, claro, pero en otros debates (por ejemplo, el del botellon o el de los contenidos de la tele, sin ir mas lejos) habian participado todos voluntariamente.

Morgan no se ofreció; le parecia mas divertido oir a la gente discutir sobre algo que se iba a aprobar tanto si la gente queria como si no, como el GOTT. Observo a sus compañeros: Seth se habia ofrecido en el grupo "a favor" y Kim en el grupo "en contra", de modo que cada uno estaba elaborando cuidadosamente su estrategia y Seth intentaba espiar los apuntes de su compañera. Por su parte, Johan estaba sentado dibujando a Montroville ahorcado por la antigua Armada Geass.

Se abrio el debate. El primero en hablar era George Montroville.

-Yo estoy a favor del GOTT y quien opine lo contrario es un imbecil y no sabe de lo que habla.-explicó amenazadoramente.-Punto 1: lo propone Su Alteza, lo cual significa que tiene que ser bueno. Punto 2: es un acuerdo fruto del consen... esto... bueno, que todos los peces gordos de la politica estan a favor. Punto 3: atraera la inversión extranjera, que aumentara nuestra riqueza...-

-Tiempo. Gracias Montroville.-asintio Hutmann.-¿Rotschild?-

Seth se levantó de la silla y salió al estrado.

-El GOTT puede ser muy ventajoso tanto para Britannia como para el extranjero.-empezó.-Para empezar, gracias a la eliminación de los aranceles en todo el planeta, Britannia se abrira a los mercados mundiales, lo cual a su vez nos permitira relanzar la economia exportando nuestros productos. Nuevos mercados favoreceran la recuperación de las empresas, lo cual a su vez permitira reducir los costes de fabricación y por tanto los precios, permitiendo que todo sea mas barato y, por tanto, dispongamos de mas poder adquisitivo. La ampliación de mercados impulsara a los empresarios a ampliar el negocio para sacar mayor beneficio todavia, de modo que contrataran a mas personal y reabsorberan la masa de trabajadores en paro. Este crecimiento a su vez conllevara mayor crecimiento y riqueza para nuestro pais, por lo que el Estado podra permirirse repatriar a los colonos, tal como exige el acuerdo. La inversión extranjera nos ayudara a salir adelante y competir en igualdad de condiciones con las nuevas naciones industriales, como Taiwan, Thailandia o el Imperio Corea. Los servicios sociales se volveran mas eficientes de lo que ahora son al entregarse su gestión al sector privado. En general la economia y por tanto el pais podran avanzar hacia adelante. Por eso y por las ventajas a largo plazo que conllevará, debe firmarse el GOTT.-

Algunos aplaudieron, y Seth se sento. Morgan torcio el gesto; aquellos eran punto por punto los argumentos del movimiento "Britannia Social Contract Party" a favor del GOTT, cuyo manifiesto habia visto el sabado en la tele. Al parecer el profesor se habia dado cuenta, ya que no comentó nada, pero si valoró las explicaciones. Tras otras intervenciones por el estilo, le tocó el turno al grupo "anti-GOTT". La primera fue Kim; salio al estrado con gesto serio, empuñando el cuaderno.

-En la anterior argumentación a favor de la Ordenanza Global para el Comercio y los Aranceles no se han tenido en cuenta varios puntos fundamentales.-anunció.-Para empezar, esta ordenanza no es fruto del consenso internacional, sino que al estar redactada unilateralmente por el Gran Consejo de la Federación Unida de Naciones sin la participación de ninguna clase de representante del pueblo de Britannia y pretender ser impuesta al territorio de Britannia, un Estado no miembro de dicha federación, es una imposición forzada de una potencia extranjera abiertamente contraria al derecho internacional. En segundo lugar, se ha argumentado que dicho acuerdo favorecera el relanzamiento de la economia nacional, lo cual no es exacto. La economia de Britannia se basa en la producción de manufacturas de alta tecnologia para el mercado interno y externo, pero ahora mismo, pese a los aranceles, los mercados britannianos se ven inundados de productos llegados de la Federación China y del Japón, paises donde se ha implantado la producción en masa en condiciones de trabajo que aquí incluso los mas egoistas catalogarian de infrahumanas, a precios rayanos en el dumping (5) contra los que no podremos competir en igualdad una vez el GOTT se apruebe y los extranjeros puedan comprar empresas britannianas. Esto conducira a la quiebra de las empresas que aun siguen en pie y, por tanto, al despido de sus trabajadores y al aumento del paro y de la delincuencia. Tambien se ha hablado de que se reduciran los costes de fabricación y los precios, y si, eso sucedera, los dos primeros años; pero al precio de recortar gastos en los metodos de fabricación, en los salarios de los trabajadores y en general en la calidad de los productos, de modo que tendremos productos mas baratos pero mas inseguros, fabricados por trabajadores que no solo no podran comprar los productos que ellos mismos fabrican, sino que ademas se sentiran descontentos y explotados por sus patrones, eso cuando los patronos no decidan trasladar la empresa a otro pais y despedirlos a todos. Por si no fuera bastante, como consecuencia inmediata de la GOTT y la entrega al sector privado de todos los servicios sociales, pasaremos del gobierno de los nobles -el aristopolio- a que sean las empresas las que dicten las normas y decidan que se hace y que no en base al beneficio que sacaran si hacen X o Y, antes que en lo que les demande la población. Por ejemplo, incluso ahora la seguridad social es ineficaz y corrupta, y todos habeis visto lo que pasa cuando una empresa absorbe a otra: se suben los precios de todo, se despide como minimo al 50% de la plantilla y se recorta la inversión en la calidad del producto. Por eso y porque Britannia será reducida a ser la colonia economica del mundo, el GOTT no debe firmarse.-

Aplaudieron algunos, Morgan, Johan y el propio Seth entre ellos. Montroville torcio el gesto con disgusto y Kruszewski tambien. El resto siguio dormitando.

-Muy bien, Kim.-la felicito el profesor.-Veo que pese a todo sigues en tu linea de noble socialista.-

Aquel comentario hizo sonreir a Morgan. "Noble Sociata", como llamaban burlonamente a Kim las Divinas, que eran las tipicas "hijas bien" cuya maxima ambición se reducia a maquillarse, lucir sus cuerpos de modelo mostrando ante el mundo mucho mas de lo estrictamente necesario, contonearse provocadora e impudicamente ante los tios para luego decir que les daba "asquito" que un hombre les pusiera la mano encima y pescar un marido con pasta y que preferiblemente fuera noble o en su defecto que tuviera mas de cien millones de libras britannianas que inyectar a la fortuna familiar.

Ella llevaba bastante bien aquel apodo, casi con orgullo, ya que se consideraba de un nivel distinto al de aquellas tontas. Ninguno sabia por que razon Kimberly, noble, hija y nieta de nobles, se habia inclinado hacia el socialismo y la postura de que los trabajadores eran personas con sentimientos, y lamentablemente debemos decir que a nadie le importaba.

Morgan por su parte era indiferente: los politicos de ahora eran todos un hatajo de imbeciles peleles de las multinacionales y de Zero y con eso ya estaba dicho todo. Johan era abiertamente antisistema y a Seth lo unico que le importaba era que el Gobierno no aprobara la Ley Cameral Piratus Est, redactada por la UFN, que equipara las descargas de Worldnet con el terrorismo y el espionaje y permite arrestar sin orden judicial por tiempo indefinido a todo aquel que se baje algo de la Red (6).

En abierto contraste, el 40% de la población del Crichton era promonarquica y neoliberal, cuando no pro-Schneizel (en su mayoria, chicas que le creian guapisimo y chicos que le admiraban), pero ademas habia un importante grupo de presión de ginebristas (seguidores de Guinievere, chicos con ganas de mojar sobre todo), el club de los carlinistas (fans de Carline, de ambos sexos y en su mayoria de entre trece y quince años) y el resto pasaba ampliamente de la politica. Algo logico, ya que todos eran hijos de nobles cuyos dias de gloria correspondian al Imperio de Charles Zi Britannia, y entonces su maxima preocupación habia sido comprarse ropa de marca, lo mismito que ahora. En ese sentido los estudiantes de instituto no eran tan distintos de los de otros paises...

_**Nuevos cuarteles generales de Zero.**_

_**Antiguo edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano de Tokyo.**_

_**Estados Unidos del Japon / Union de Estados del Japon.**_

_**Al mismo tiempo (06:35 hora japonesa)**_

En Japón amanecia sobre el viejo edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano de Tokyo, uno de los simbolos del Antiguo Japón, milagrosamente salvado de ser demolido por las tropas britannianas (las cuales lo habian confundido con otra cosa y se habian limitado a bombardearlo al descuido) pero aun asi todavia en obras para ser rehabilitado y reconvertido en el cuartel general de Zero en Japón. Tarea esta ultima que exigia dotarlo con las mas modernas medidas de seguridad...

Zero entró en su despacho tras esquivar a unos electricistas y cerró la puerta con visible alivio. Pasó la llave y se sentó en el escritorio, oyendo de fondo el ruido de los obreros... Cuando comprobó que estaba solo, se quitó la mascara y se recostó en el sillon, jadeando.

Odiaba llevar aquel agobiante objeto. No era solo por lo agobiante de la mascara en si (¿por que maldita razon Lelouch no se habria construido una mascara mas comoda, ya que estaba?), sino por la responsabilidad que implicaba llevarla puesta. Como habia dicho C.C. y luego le habia transmitido Kallen: "quien lleve esta mascara debera soportar, no solo el peso de los japoneses, sino el del mundo entero." En su momento se habia reido al oir aquella frase, pero ahora la entendía.

¡Realmente llevar aquella mascara era una carga insufrible! Lo peor de todo, peor incluso que el que todo el mundo esperara que el tuviera respuestas para todos sus problemas (incluso en temas de los que no tenia la mas remota idea), peor que ser considerado poco menos que un mesias o un dios viviente, era no tener a nadie con quien hablar de aquello...

Era ironico, pensaba a veces; tenia a miles de hombres dispuestos a sacrificarse a una orden suya y sin embargo nunca le habian visto la cara. Los Caballeros Negros debian su lealtad a alguien cuya identidad era un misterio internacional. No solo eso, sino que si supieran quien era en realidad, podia considerarse mas muerto que una piedra; mucha gente aun le guardaba rencor a Kururugi Suzaku, el antiguo Knight of Zero. La paradoja era enloquecedora.

"_¿En que estaba pensando cuando acepté ser Zero?_" se preguntaba a menudo. Debía de estar mas loco que una cabra por haber aceptado un trabajo asi. Por desgracia, aquel no era el tipico trabajo que uno podía dejar cuando se cansaba de el y buscarse otra cosa...

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó Suzaku alargando la mano para coger la mascara.

-Uhm... soy yo.-dijo una voz muy familiar al otro lado.

Poco despues Zero le abria la puerta a Kallen Kouzuki. La mestiza y mejor piloto meka del mundo entró en el despacho, miró alrededor extrañada de no ver a nadie mas y tomó asiento.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte, Suzaku?-preguntó friamente.

Desde detras de la mascara, el aludido torció el gesto.

-Kallen, ¿quieres que me descubran?-inquirió.

-Oh, lo siento.-se disculpó ella con tono de no sentirlo mucho.-¿Que ordenas, Zero?-

Suzaku sonríó. Kallen Kouzuki era una de las pocas personas que conocian la verdadera identidad de Zero, ademas de la desaparecida C.C, pero eso no significaba que se llevaran bien. De hecho, él tenia la sospecha de que la unica razon por la que Kallen no daba una rueda de prensa revelando al mundo que el Knight of Zero, a quien todos creian bien muerto, habia cometido el sacrilegio de ocupar el puesto de Zero, era que sabía tan bien como el que aquello provocaria el hundimiento de Kuro no Kishidan y por extensión de la UFN y de la paz en el mundo...

-No ordeno nada.-explicó Zero/Suzaku sentandose frente a ella y apartando la espada que había en el escritorio, todavia manchada de la sangre ya ennegrecida de Lelouch. Aquella espada se habia convertido en un simbolo de Zero tan valioso como la mascara, pero el la encontraba terrible. Con aquella arma habia dado muerte a un gran amigo; el que Lelouch se lo hubiera pedido no alteraba la cuestión.-Como sabes, en la UFN las decisiones las toma el Gran Consejo. Zero solo es el lider de la organización militar que garantiza la paz y seguridad de los miembros de la Federación. El Consejo es quien tiene la palabra ahora mismo. Decidan lo que decidan, lo aceptaremos.-

-¿"_Solo el lider de la organización militar que garantiza la paz y seguridad_"?-se mofó Kallen con una risa sin alegria.-No, amigo. Eres mas que eso. Eres Zero, el Rey de los Japoneses. Eres lo mas parecido a un dios en la Tierra ahora mismo, sin quitarle merito a Tian Zi. ¡Tu palabra es ley! A una orden tuya, esos terroristas britannianos seran ajusticiados.-

-No sin el voto de la UFN.-

-La UFN no se entera de la amenaza a que nos enfrentamos. Lo siento, pero son muy lentos.-

-¿Entonces que sugieres? ¿Que dé un golpe e implante una dictadura militar?-se exaltó Zero.-¡Eso seria lo peor que podria hacer! Solo el hacer pasar esa estupida iniciativa GOTT por la garganta del mundo esta creandonos mas problemas internos de los que habia previsto, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que lo redactamos a espaldas de Britannia, a quien pretendemos imponerselo. Y ahora tenemos un posible grupo terrorista decidido a derrocarnos. Si encima de todo eso desautorizo a la Canciller de la Federación y muevo las tropas a sus espaldas y a las del Gran Consejo, la UFN se hundira definitiva e irremediablemente, y con ella la paz mundial. Miralo.-

Abrió el armario y le mostró un mapamundi con varios paises coloreados en grandes bloques.

-La UFN controla aproximadamente ahora mismo una tercera parte del mundo y por supuesto el 60% de la población mundial.-explicó señalando una gran sección del mapa en rojo.-Eso significa que toda esa gente depende de los Caballeros Negros para sentirse segura. Con la amenaza de Britannia neutralizada.-señaló el norte de America, pintado de azul y adornado con la nueva bandera de Britannia, a la que habian retirado la corona y las hojas de parra.-los nuevos paises del Sur se estan reforzando con los restos de la armada britanniana, liderados por Costa Banamas y la Confederacion Andina, o bien aspiran a entrar en la UFN, y en cualquier caso son pro-GOTT, asi que por ese lado no habra problemas. Sin embargo, al este.-esta vez señaló una gran mancha dorada junto a otra verde.-cerca de China, estan el Califato Jatamista y la Republica de Rusia. Ambas naciones no se plantean entrar en la UFN, no suscriben el GOTT y según nuestros informes se estan rearmando. No solo eso; aunque no han emitido una declaración al respecto, creo que Rusia quiere apoderarse de los Estados balticos, miembros de la UFN, por la fuerza si es preciso. Y es de sobra conocido el odio que los jatamistas tienen a Israel.-Pasó a Europa.-En Europa hay dos bloques rivales: la Republica de Francia y sus aliados de las Islas por un lado, y por otro el Reino Socialista Sovietico de Suecia (no me preguntes que es eso, porque yo tampoco lo entiendo), que a su vez es lider de la Alianza Germanico-Escandinava... la cual sospecho es un intento de reconstruir el EuroUniverso. Todos ellos se estan rearmando "por autodefensa", dicen; y aunque sus relaciones con la UFN en general son amistosas, sospecho que simplemente nos estan distrayendo para luego atacarnos...-

Kallen escuchaba aquella explicación con incredulidad. Pensaba que Suzaku era un autentico y maldito paranoico; oyendole hablar, uno pensaria que estaban todavia en los primeros tiempos de los Caballeros Negros, cuando el Imperio estaba en el apogeo de su poder y pretendia exterminarlos como si fueran cucarachas, mientras el resto del mundo se negaba a ayudarles considerando aquello "un asunto interno de Britannia", cuando no catalogandolos abiertamente como un grupo terrorista.

-Pero... ¡Perdona, pero eso es absurdo! ¿Por que iban a atacarnos los europeos cuando nosotros les ayudamos a librarse de Britannia y de todos modos no pueden hacernos sombra? Seria un suicidio. Ademas, ¿que tiene que ver todo esto con que no puedas reprimir el terrorismo en Britannia?-

Zero/Suzaku enrolló el mapa.

-Tiene mucho que ver.-bufó.-El mundo necesita la paz y unidad que puede ofrecer la UFN, pero sin embargo la gente todavia no esta preparada para algo de tal trascendencia como el Gobierno Unido del Mundo. Hasta ahora, en estos cuatro años, nuestros metodos democraticos y diplomaticos han sido nuestra mejor publicidad para convencer a la gente de que es bueno para ellos y para sus paises afiliarse a la UFN. Tadas, las cuestiones avanzadas como Britannia, el ejercito multinacional y el GOTT son obstaculos graves. Si ahora te hago caso y por eliminar a cuatro antisistemas britanos me cargo toda la cadena de mando, los miembros de la UFN que aun se cuestionan su permanencia en ella se saldrán mas que deprisa, no se afiliaran nuevos miembros y el resto del mundo pasara de admirarnos a temernos y odiarnos. ¡Y sin la UFN el Zero Réquiem no habrá servido para nada!-

Aquella mencion impactó a Kallen. Algunas noches aun lamentaba que Lelouch hubiera muerto, pero sabia que habia sido necesario. Para convencer al mundo de que la paz era la mejor opcion, primero habia que obligar al mundo a centrar su odio en alguien. Un tirano a nivel mundial habia sido una opcion excelente, ya que todo el mundo se había unido para derrocarlo.

-_Chigau_.-objetó Kallen.-El Zero Requiem nos ha fallado entonces. O quiza no hemos sabido aprovecharlo, si pese a todo la gente sigue empeñada en rearmarse y matarse entre si.-

Zero fue a objetar que en aquellos cuatro años no habia habido ni una sola guerra, ni terrorismo, y las unicas muertes se habian producido por vejez, accidentes o enfermedad; por muchos millones de yenes que se gastaran en eso, parecia que nunca se podria evitar del todo que te diera un cancer, que te atropellara un coche o que llegaras a viejo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Ahora sabia lo que se sentia estando al mando del poder establecido y enfrentandose a opositores violentos. Y no le gustó nada la sensación de derrota...

-En cualquier caso, el miercoles es la firma del GOTT. Seguirá siendo en Sacre-Mont, California, como estaba previsto. Pensaba cambiarla a otro lugar despues de lo de Saint Dauphin, pero decidi que si haciamos eso podria interpretarse como una muestra de miedo.-

Kallen consultó el mapa. Sacre-Mont, capital de la Provincia de California, estaba a unos 115 kilometros de Frisco, en el St. Joachim Vally; un lugar tranquilo pero bien comunicado y conectado a la Magnapista Transcontinental Frisco-Visage-Lawrence City-Jericho-Camelot-Colon-Boswash-ApplePie Town, la gran carretera que atravesaba de parte a parte el territorio de Britannia del Norte.

-¿No es un sitio un poco aislado?-objetó.

-Para nada. Tiene seis carreteras que la conectan con el mundo, un aeropuerto y ademas es la sede de las vieja milicia Guardia Imperial Britana de California, ahora simplemente Guardia Nacional y ferreamente vigilada por los nuestros. No hay tanta gente como en Camelot, Boswash o Frisco, de modo que no habra peligro de provocar una masacre si algo sale mal.-Zero señaló el mapa.-No solo eso. Podemos pedir refuerzos en caso necesario desde la Base Aerea Howard Hughes en Visage, ademas de contar con la Brigada Stark en Fort Louis en Washenn (7), y las tropas de Saint Dauphin. Si hay otro ataque terrorista, esta vez no nos pillaran desprevenidos.-

Kallen asintio. Tenía interes en cerrar de una vez el asunto Britannia, de forma definitiva. Ahora estaba experimentando lo que era estar en el otro lado: el Gobierno enfrentandose a terroristas.

Y no le gustaba nada aquella sensación.

(1) Por supuesto, es una referencia al CERN. Obviamente no podia poner al Centro Europeo de Investigación Nuclear (Centre Europienne dans la Recherche Nucleare).

(2) Es interesante constatar como una cosa influye en otra. Si Lloyd hubiera heredado la fortuna familiar, quiza no hubiera entrado a trabajar para Britannia y por tanto los Knightmare Frame nunca se hubieran desarrollado, o quiza la Federación China los habria desarrollado primero según los diseños de Laksharta, es decir basados en el Shen-Hu. Por supuesto, ya nunca lo sabremos.

(3) Doble referencia: Hope (Esperanza) es (o deberia decir fue) mi profesora de Fisica y Quimica y existe de verdad. Por si esto fuera poco, se parece muchisimo fisica y psicologicamente al personaje de Code Lyoko Suzanne Hertz, ¡quien tambien es profesora de Fisica y Quimica! Asi que hago una referencia a estos dos insufribles personajes casi gemelos (Esperanza y Suzanne Hertz) a la vez en el personaje de Hope Hertz.

(4) Julius Ashanti, por supuesto, es una referencia a Julian Assange, de WikiLeaks. Del mismo modo, el Rob Murudock (jefe de Medios de Comunicación de los Caballeros Negros) del capitulo anterior y este, es una clara referencia a Rupert Murdoch, presidente de FOX, la cadena conocida por ser la vocera del Partido Republicano de Estados Unidos y por lanzar mensajes catalogando a WikiLeaks de "grupo terrorista" y a favor de la ultraderecha supremacista-sionista americana.

(5) El dumping es una tecnica comercial enfocada a eliminar a la competencia del mercado, por supuesto ilegal en el mundo manifiesto y en el de Code Geass, que se puede reducir basicamente a esto: vender productos por debajo del precio de mercado con idea de que la competencia se hunda y asi asegurarte el monopolio en condiciones dictatoriales. Triple referencia: al dumping descrito por el genial autor Michael Crichton (a quien dedico el instituto MCI), a la actitud insensible de las empresas del mundo manifiesto, y a la "invasion" de productos Made in China que vivimos.

(6) Por supuesto es una referencia a la Ley Sinde-Mocracia. Me he tomado la libertad de exagerarla un poquito para esta situación.

(7) Se refiere, por este orden, a la Base Aerea Edwards en Las Vegas (Nevada) y la Brigada Stryker de Combate de Fort Lewis, Estado de Washington.

Nota de la nota: Por si alguien todavia no se ha enterado, la Tierra que designo con el nombre de "mundo manifiesto", es el mundo en el que vivimos nosotros. Me siento obligado a aclararlo porque por un lado a veces mis lectores no me creen las cosas que pongo de nuestro mundo y por el otro ya me han dicho mas de una vez que no entienden mis notas aclaratorias.


	6. STAGE 05: Revolt!

Una vez mas gracias a quienes me leen y comentan (Lancelot, Robb, White Queen), y espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo con accion.

STAGE 5: Revolt.

_**Martes 6 de Abril, MCI de Frisco.**_

_**Aula de Informatica.**_

Como siempre que habia una clase de informatica, los veinticuatro alumnos de la clase estaban distribuidos por parejas en la sofocantemente calida y apestosa aula con mas de treinta ordenadores, en su mayoria manufacturas japonesas de antes de la Segunda Guerra del Pacifico, facilmente reconocibles por sus pantallas blancas y grandes de tubos catodicos. Como siempre tambien, todos y cada uno de los alumnos aprovechaban la conexión gratis a Worldnet para hacer poco menos que lo que les daba la gana, entre otras cosas ver "1o maz b1zto" del famoso portal de videos Yutuf, bajarse peliculas con el software "el-Mula" (cuyo nombre venía de que, en palabras del mismisimo programador que lo habia diseñado, "es mas lento que una mula"), el que tenia la mayor concentracion de peliculas pornograficas por centimetro cuadrado de cinta... o intentar conectarse con la cuenta de correo de Kanon Maldini para enviarle instrucciones, como hacia Morgan.

Consiguió entrar en la web y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no le veia nadie. No habia de que preocuparse; el profesor estaba regañando en aquel momento a Castor, el cual al parecer habia decidido proyectar una pelicula pornografica con los altavoces a todo volumen, provocando que las Divinas se pusieran a chillar como si las estuvieran violando y que todos los chicos se acercaran a ver el plano de algo que, a juzgar por los gritos de _"itai, itai, yamenaide kudasai...", _era muy duro...

Con semejante ruido de fondo, accedió a la cuenta de Maldini y esbozó una sonrisa incredula; al parecer los Kuro no Kishidan no vigilaban las cuentas de correo, ya que la ultima entrada era de ayer, un anuncio de una empresa de telefonia al que Maldini habia contestado con un furioso "Como vuelvan a enviarme anuncios, lamentandolo mucho tendre que tomar medidas drasticas."

Morgan abrió el editor de textos tras chequear que su compañero de mesa, Johan, estaba dibujando angeles con bonitas sonrisas aporreando con bates de beisbol repletos de pinchos a indefensos caballeros medievales que se defendian de forma bastante patetica con espadas y hachas. Nadie les prestaba la mas minima atencion... perfecto.

Abrió el teclado y redactó rapidamente su mensaje. Justo cuando el profesor habia logrado recobrar el control del aula, le dio a "Enviar" y cerró el navegador. El profesor pasó justo por su lado y el intentó fingir que estaba tremendamente interesado en el manejo del editor de imagenes GINPP (Ginpp Is Not Picture Producer) mientras se preguntaba que haria Maldini...

_**Cuartel general de los Angeles Castigadores.**_

Poco despues, Kanon Maldini se despertó de su siesta al pitar su portatil. Se incorporó en el asiento y contempló asombrado su bandeja de entrada, donde habia un nuevo mensaje.

Lo abrio y se encontró con un texto muy claro.

"_INCOMING E-MAIL_

_-Para: ex-Conde Kanon Maldini, del Condado de Maldini, Kentucky, (82º 30' W, 32º 40' N)_

_-De: Omega._

_-Asunto: GOTT._

_Saludos, Maldini._

_Soy quien os lideró a la victoria a ti y a los tuyos en el asalto a Saint Dauphin. Si quieres seguir adelante con la rebelion contra esta farsa de Britannia, tengo un nuevo plan para nuestros objetivos a largo plazo. Requiere cuatro pasos muy sencillos:_

_**-1) Darnos a conocer al mundo**__. De la forma mas teatral posible, pero con cuidado y por supuesto sin ir en plan belicoso. Zero se hizo pasar por un aliado de la justicia y consiguio ganarse al pueblo de una forma que Kururugi Genbu (el de "hacer-o-morir"), los Jefes Eunucos (quienes mataban de hambre a su propio pueblo mientras se daban la gran vida), o el propio Emperador Charles (y su "nacemos-para-ser-diferentes-porque-asi-lo-quiso-el-Tododivino") jamas lograron._

_El resultado es obvio: Zero ganó al Emperador._

_La gente es simple, Maldini: les gusta creer que la justicia, la igualdad, la felicidad y el derecho a la vida existen y que los malos deben pagar por sus crimenes, y por tanto se oponen frontalmente a quienes les niegan todo eso. Por eso debemos anunciar nuestra existencia en otro momento y no cuando la masacre de Saint Dauphin está tan reciente._

_**-2) Buscar apoyos**__. Posiblemente, a alguien de tu inteligencia ya se le habra ocurrido. Tiene que haber en Britannia gente con dinero, deseosa y dispuesta a financiar la expulsion de la UFN de Britannia y la liberacion de nuestro pais, nuestro objetivo ultimo a largo plazo._

"_El que luchemos por una causa justa, porque es una pelea por justicia, no implica que debamos hacerlo con las manos desnudas pudiendo tener lo mejor de lo mejor."_

_-Cornelia Li Britannia, Segunda Lectura de Clovis La Britannia, GlobeStar Editions 2020._

_**-3) Mejorar nuestra organización**__. Zero derrotó a Britannia porque se rodeó de los mejores y los motivaba, mientras que nosotros nos rodeamos de gente incompetente pero de buena familia. Eso tiene que cambiar. Britannia somos todos, desde el Emperador mas noble hasta el plebeyo mas miserable de Camelot. Estableceremos una cadena de mando solida y bien organizada, donde se coloque a la gente en puestos de responsabilidad en funcion de sus resultados y no de sus padres._

_**-4) Usar todo nuestro arsenal y tacticas.**__ Necesitamos lo mejor de lo mejor para vencer, sobre todo en esta guerra asimetrica contra un enemigo mayor. Lo que ellos ponen en numeros, debemos compensarlo en tecnologia y operatibilidad, como ya hicieron en su dia Cornelia o Zero. Por ello y para facilitar nuestras comunicaciones y la constitucion de la cadena de mando, he decidido habilitar una linea directa de comunicación contigo. He localizado una taquilla donde te he dejado un telefono movil al que te dare las instrucciones a partir de ahora, ya que es cuestion de tiempo que te clausuren esta cuenta (Tras esto venía la clave de una consigna de la estacion)._

_Todos estos puntos se resumen en esta instrucción:_

_Mañana es la firma del dictado GOTT por la emperatriz titere y por sus amos los Elevens. Quiero que organices alli una revuelta, como mucho con tus diez mejores hombres, aprovechando la manifestación convocada en la Plaza de la Independencia por fuerzas aliadas entre el pueblo. Sembraremos el miedo en sus corazones de tiranos de una forma que solo alguien como Zero se ha atrevido a invocar y les daremos al mismo tiempo una demostracion de fuerza que les amedrentará._

_Sin embargo, hay una limitacion: para esta operación en concreto NO saques los Knightmares ni el armamento pesado. Repito, NO saques las armas pesadas, ni permitas que tu gente las saque bajo ninguna circunstancia. Queremos amedrentarlos, no organizar otra masacre._

_Neue folge, slainte mor, Omega_."

Maldini leyó dos veces el mensaje para asegurarse de que lo habia entendido. Lo leyó una tercera, preguntandose a que clase de idiota habia erigido en lider. ¿Darle a la gente lo que querian? ¿No anunciarse? ¿Ignorar los antecedentes nobles poniendo al mismo nivel a plebeyos y caballeros? ¿Britannia somos todos? ¡¿Imitar a Zero? ¡¿Y ese tipo se llamaba a si mismo cornelista?

"Mas que cornelista, yo lo llamaria schneizelista..." decidio tras pensarlo un poco. ¿No habia dicho Schneizel algo parecido? "La gente quiere una esperanza" o algo asi...

Tal vez no fuera alguien tan estupido ese Omega (por cierto, ¿que geass significaba "Omega"?). Lo unico que le descolocaba era lo de la manifestacion... que el supiera, no habia ninguna convocada...

Encontró la respuesta en .bri. Efectivamente, en la página conspiranoica hablaban de la manifestacion, convocada desde diversos puntos del pais, desde que alguien que se hacía llamar "Donna", de Frisco, habia puesto un comentario explicito... para quien supiera leer SMS.

"KDD DN'GOTT. SACR-MNT, TMRW 19H, INDPNDC PL. PASALO"

O en lenguaje comun "Quedada anti-GOTT en Sacre-Mont, mañana a las 19:00 en la Plaza de la Independencia. Pasalo."

Maldini sonrió. Asi que una quedada anti-GOTT, ¿hem? Tal vez ahi se pudiera hacer algo... pero con armas, claro. Unicamente por si les atacaban los cerdos Elevens o los britannianos partidarios del GOTT. Porque Maldini tenía un concepto horrible de la humanidad en general...

"A saber que dira ese imbecil de Darlton cuando le cuente esto..." pensó. "Y los nobles."

Solo una cosa le inquietaba: ¿como diablos habia logrado el tal Omega identificarle? Si el podia hacerlo, nada impedia que la Division de Delitos Informaticos de los Kuro no Kishidan hiciera lo mismo... Decididamente aquello era una absoluta locura. Cogió el telefono y marcó un numero.

-Darlton, tengo noticias frescas.-anunció.-Nuestro Zero privado ha contactado...-

_**Sede central de la UFN, Houraijima, por la tarde.**_

En pantalla se desplegó ante los alli reunidos, por supuesto por videoconferencia, el mapa de Sacre-Mont con todos los puntos de interes señalados: las seis carreteras, el aerodromo, la estacion del monorrail Iron-Horse (0), el Palacio Imperial Piscis y las cuatro plazas mas grandes de toda la ciudad (Independencia, Cathidral, Imperio y Troya), lugares por donde obligatoriamente tendrian que pasar los terroristas de pretender sabotear el acto de la firma del GOTT. Tambien estaba señalizada la ruta de llegada de los dignatarios; la Avenida William III, una monstruosa calle de seis carriles absolutamente inadecuada para una emboscada, que unia aeropuerto y palacio.

-Sera practicamente imposible atacar la ceremonia.-resumia Toudou la situacion; como era el mejor general que tenian despues de Zero y Xingke (quien no podia liderar la operación porque alguien tenia que quedarse al frente del Imperio Chino con la Emperatriz en el extranjero), le habian puesto a cargo del dispositivo de seguridad. Chiba sería su colaboradora mandando a los oficiales locales.-Hemos colocado check-points en todas las entradas de la ciudad, ademas de en el aeropuerto y el monorrail, limitado muy severamente el número de medios de comunicación presentes y registrado a quien entra y sale de la ciudad. La Iron Horse Railway y los autobuses han suspendido el servicio en toda la ciudad y, tal como pedimos, han sido desplegadas unidades de la Policia de Caballeros...-

-Lo que Zero quiere, Nunnally se lo da, parece.-se burló Laksharta.-Es un hombre adorable.-

Hong-Gu sonrió todo lo que puede hacerlo un chino. Kallen esbozo una sonrisa mordaz.

"Si ellos supieran..." no pudo evitar pensar.

Los demas habian seguido hablando.

-Supongo que habra tenido en cuenta que bajo Sacre-Mont hay redes de alcantarillado y tuneles, general Toudou.-señaló Villeta.-Los terroristas podrian colocar cargas para crear el caos.-

-Hemos inundado los tuneles.-explicó Chiba.-Puede que durante la ceremonia no se pueda tirar de la cadena en el palacio, pero al menos no nos saldran terroristas bajo nuestros pies ni se hundira el suelo... En mi opinion hubiera bastado con sellar las entradas, pero a Zero le parecía poco.-

-Por si acaso, ordené que nuestros oficiales registraran los tuneles.-apuntó Toudou.-Nada.-

-En cuanto al aire, he organizado patrullas de Akatsuki voladores con ordenes de derribar todo aparato que no pertenezca a las televisoras o al dispositivo de seguridad.-

-¿Derribar?-se extrañó Hong-Gu: aquello no era propio de Toudou.

-Zero insistio.-explicó Toudou mientras Xianglin entraba en linea desde la base militar de Kowloon.

-Hola.-saludó la china con un movimiento de cabeza que sacudio sus coletas.-¿Que le pasa a Zero? Nunca le habia visto tan exigente. Oyendole, una pensaria que estamos en guerra.-

-Xianglin, ¿que ha pasado?-quiso saber Kaguya, quien hasta entonces se habia limitado a asentir con la cabeza aprobando las medidas de sus compañeros.

-Hemos tenido una discrepancia de opinion con los transportes. Resulta que le dije que tenia listo un avion de transporte de tropas Norinco para los delegados y le parece poco. Me ha pedido que añada una escolta de Akatsukis, una piraminave Dalongdan, y que no los meta a todos en el mismo avion.-

-¿Y no es posible?-quiso saber Kaguya.

-Es complicado. De las doce piraminaves que sobrevivieron a la guerra, tenemos ocho en el astillero siendo modernizadas, dos reparandose, una en Xiziang y la otra en el P'eng hu Ch'un tao. Tenemos tres mas construyendose, pero la mas nueva estara lista en cuatro meses.-

Kaguya asintio, no sin pensar que los chinos se estaban tomando muy a pecho la cuestion P'eng hu.

P'eng hu Ch'un Tao era la Isla de los Pescadores, situada en la Prefectura de Fujian, a medio camino entre esta y la isla de Taiwan, una gran isla de unos 36.000 kilometros cuadrados con forma de lagrima y armada como si fuera una gran fortaleza flotante desde la que desplegar tropas para controlar el Mar de la China y los puertos de la costa oriental del Imperio Chino.

En esta isla, Taiwan, se habian refugiado los ultimos Jefes Eunucos que habian sobrevivido (por estar de embajadores en otros paises) a la purga de Xingke y sus leales, seguidos por las tropas que les eran adictas. Una vez alli, habian tenido la caradura de proclamarse el unico gobierno legitimo de la Federacion China, catalogar a Xingke y a la UFN de "golpistas-terroristas enemigos del pueblo chino", y hacer un llamamiento al mundo para que restaurase "el unico orden legitimo", es decir patrocinar la invasion del Imperio Chino y volver a colocarles a ellos en el Gobierno.

Por su parte, Xingke, desde su posicion de primer ministro, habia emitido un comunicado muy terminante al final de la guerra con Lelouch. En el, habia tachado a las autoridades eunucas de Taiwan de "grupo separatista-terrorista que esta en rebeldia con el unico y legitimo gobierno", les habia negado todo reconocimiento como Estado afirmando que Taiwan "es y sera siempre chino", ademas de advertir que todo aquel que reconociera como un Estado a Taiwan podia considerarse como un enemigo de China y tener la seguridad de ser tratado de la forma correspondiente.

Ademas de esta "simpatica advertencia", Xingke habia solicitado (y obtenido) de los Scieng, la nueva camara baja china, la autorizacion para desplegar fuerzas militares de los Kuro no Kishidan en P'eng hu Ch'un Tao para bloquear todos los accesos a Taiwan con idea de "contener a los terroristas" e "impedir que extiendan la rebelion y el odio al Continente". No habia lanzado una invasion a gran escala porque el Gran Consejo de la UFN no estaba de acuerdo (de hecho, habian aprobado aquel "despliegue defensivo" a regañadientes y eso tras comprometerse el gobierno chino a no lanzar una invasion de Taiwan unilateralmente), y la Emperatriz tampoco (argumento este ultimo que sin duda habria pesado mas en el animo de Xingke) (1).

-Entiendo.-asintio Kaguya.-Haced lo que mejor podais. Y ya hablaré con Tian Zi de eso. Tenemos que hacer algo con ese asunto de Taiwan cuanto antes.-

-Habriamos actuado antes de no ser porque incumpliriamos la ley.-apuntó Hong-Gu, en un claro reproche a la lentitud de la UFN en tomar decisiones como aquella.

-No discutamos ahora.-zanjó la Canciller el asunto.-Estamos en que estaremos seguros, ¿no?-

-Completamente.-asintio Chiba.-Hemos conseguido una flota de coches blindados oficiales en la BLMC* y ademas los ultimos modelos de moto de ataque de la Harvey-Spencer. Aparte, hay un dispositivo de Akatsukis de escolta. No deberia haber ningun problema...-

-Eso espero. El mundo entero estara pendiente de este acto. Si algo sale mal, perderemos mucho...-

_**Palacio Imperial Piscis, Sacre-Mont, California, Estado de Britannia.**_

_**Cumbre para la firma de la G.O.T.T.**_

_**Miercoles 7 de Abril de 2021 / 3 Zipang / 5782 YCT.**_

_**21:00 hora de California.**_

Apenas faltaban dos horas para la ceremonia de la firma y todos los presentes estaban muy nerviosos. Como anfitriona de la ceremonia estaba Guinevere Su Britannia, ya que despues de todo aquella era su casa número seis. Ademas de ella, en representacion de la Familia Imperial habian ido Odysseus U Britannia, Carine Le Britannia (quien observaba cruzada de brazos y enfurruñada sin ser perdida de vista ni un instante por Guinevere), y por supuesto Nunnally, escoltada por Gino, muy contento en su papel de caballero de blanco esmoquin; en aquel momento sacaba pecho y presumia de su espada ante dos mini condesitas de apenas catorce años que no dejaban de reirse.

-...pues si, esta es una espada del maestro Anduril.-decia.-Si quereis empuñarla...-

-Oh, nosotras queremos empuñar tu otra "espada".-dijo una de las condesitas entre risitas.

Le salvó la entrada de Cornelia Li Britannia, por supuesto escoltada por Guilford. Ambos llevaban sus uniformes de gala color burdeos y Gino fue a recibirles. Las condesitas se fueron corriendo en busca de otro caballero con el que coquetear.

-Alteza.-saludó a Cornelia con una genuflexion.-Lord Guilford.-

Guilford asintio a traves de unas gruesas gafas oscuras. Pese a las maravillas que hacia la ciencia medica britanniana, sobre todo desde que se habia implantado la sanidad publica hacia dos años, a sus reconstruidos nervios opticos todavia les molestaban las luces muy fuertes. Y por desgracia para el, la iluminacion de la sala era mas que suficiente para iluminar todo un trasatlantico.

-¿Que tal esta mi hermana?-preguntó Cornelia, cariñosamente cogida del brazo de Guilford.

-Perfectamente y con ganas de verla, Su Alteza.-informó Gino.

-Solo Cornelia, por favor. Llevame hasta ella.-

Mientras Gino reunia a las dos hermanas, por otra puerta entraron dos viejos conocidos...

-Recuerdame por que estamos aquí.-gruñó Morgan mientras se recolocaba la corbata del traje con disgusto. A su lado, Lady Ercell le miró con hastio; para aquella ocasión llevaba un vestido gris que realzaba aun mas su presencia, y la diadema de oro con esmeraldas.

-Porque nuestro deber como nobles es estar en los grandes acontecimientos y fastos, aunque sean... como este.-Mientras hablaba, miraba alrededor de reojo.-Aah, ahi estan los Carares. Y los Franklin, por supuesto; que faltaran ellos habria sido inexcusable. ¿Donde estan los Asplund...?-

Su madre se alejó para hablar con sus amigas nobles y Morgan se quedó atrás. No soportaba aquel tipo de reuniones sociales donde se consideraba el colmo de la educacion fingir que te lo pasabas bien cuando en realidad te aburrias como una ostra y estabas deseandole una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa a todos y cada uno de los asistentes... Divisó a lo lejos a Carine Le Britannia regañando a un camarero (¿por que tenia que haber sobrevivido ella a la explosion de Pendragon, con toda la gente que habia muerto alli?) y rogó por que su madre no se la cruzara, ya que sin duda intentaria que se juntasen. A lo mejor incluso pretendia que se casasen; aunque Carine le sacaba tres años, era tan insoportable que nadie se habia atrevido a pedirla en matrimonio... Cogio una copa de la bandeja de un camarero que pasó por su lado y se resignó a pasar una noche aburrida e insulsa...

En un coche oficial de los Caballeros Negros que se acercaba hacia el palacio escoltado por motos de ataque, por supuesto mas negras que una noche sin luna ni estrellas, Kallen Kouzuki compartia los sentimientos de Morgan. Cruzada de brazos, miraba por la ventanilla de mal humor.

-Recuerdame por que he venido aquí.-pidio por enesima vez.

-Porque eres la lider de la Unidad Especial Zero.-le recordó Kaguya Sumeragi a su lado.-Por lo tanto estas a cargo de su seguridad durante la ceremonia de la GOTT. Es un acontecimiento vital.-

-Si, vital.-Kallen bostezó disgustada. Seis horas de vuelo desde la central en Tokyo le habian puesto de mal humor y el tener que llevar un vestido largo rojo no mejoraba para nada la cuestion.-Por cierto, ¿quienes van a ir por parte de Britannia?-

-Cornelia ha confirmado su asistencia. Y por supuesto la emperatriz Nunnally y el Knight of One.-enumeró Kaguya.-Ademas, por supuesto, de Howard Disraeli, el Primer Ministro Robert Arkham, Guinevere Su Britannia, Odysseus... y una cohorte de empresarios y ex-nobles que pretenden demostrar que todavia tienen poder real, aunque lo unico que poseán sean sus empresas.-

Kallen se sonrojó al saber que Gino estaria alli. Gino... el Knight of One habia sido muy amable con ella durante aquellos cuatro años, pero no estaba segura de si sentia amistad por el o... algo mas.

En el coche que iba detras, Tian Zi se mostraba nerviosa por todo aquello.

-¿Vamos a estar alli mucho tiempo?-preguntó.

-Seria de muy mala educacion largarnos nada mas acabar la firma.-explicó Xianglin.-Tranquila, Su Alteza. Kaguya... la Canciller Sumeragi estara alli. Y no tendrá por que hablar con nadie que no quiera. Pero tendra que saludar a los presentes, eso es inevitable.-

La Emperatriz asintio, disgustada. Lo cierto es que la pobre tenia un fuerte temor a las grandes aglomeraciones de gente, a las que no estaba acostumbrada. Ademas, habria preferido que Xingke estuviera alli, a su lado, para apoyarla en aquel viaje al mundo exterior.

-No es por no querer cumplir mi promesa.-le habia asegurado su recien nombrado Primer Ministro.-Es solo que alguien tiene que quedarse aquí para asegurarse de que China siga en pie cuando vuelva Su Alteza. Le prometo que la proxima vez la acompañare, cuando vayamos de vacaciones...-

Ella, claro, habia tenido que aceptar aquel argumento; aunque ni China ni la UFN estuvieran en guerra con nadie, dejar al pais sin su Emperatriz, simbolo del Estado, y sin el Primer Ministro al mismo tiempo era una absoluta insensatez. Tal vez Rusia o Taiwan aprovechasen aquello para...

-¿Crees que Xingke estara bien?-preguntó a su acompañante.

Xianglin sonrió con ternura a aquella chiquilla que, pese a todo y a que aun buscaba su lugar en el mundo, era una diosa viviente para su pueblo.

-Estoy segura de que si, y que os extraña mucho, Alteza.-

-Ya hemos llegado.-anunció el chofer mientras traspasaban una verja...

_**21:35**_

En los estudios de la Hi-TV, Rob Murudock estaba disfrutando mucho con todo aquello mientras coordinaba el dispositivo informativo con una maestría digna de Diethard Reid. En aquel instante seguia la grabacion por aire, como no con Milly Ashford de presentadora.

-Estamos hoy aquí en el nuevo Palacio Imperial Piscis de Sacre-Mont para asistir a la Ceremonia de Ratificación de la Ordenanza Global Para el Comercio y Los Aranceles (GOTT), a la que han sido invitados todos los lideres de la UFN y del Sacro Imp... no, Estado de Britannia.-

La camara pasó a enfocar una docena de coches oficiales, todos sedanes grandes, negros y con pinta de ser escandalosamente caros, adornados con banderitas de la UFN y de varios paises, de los que iban bajando diversos politicos entre los que se reconocia a Kaguya Sumeragi o a Xianglin...

Una nueva alerta entró en pantalla desde la unidad 7. Murudock maldijo y le fue dictando la nueva noticia a Milly a medida que se hacia con los datos...

-Nos llegan informaciones de que en la Plaza de la Independencia se esta concentrando ahora mismo un gran númerode personas gritando proclamas y agitando pancartas contrarias a la firma del GOTT. Esta manifestación, cifrada por fuentes extraoficiales de Kuro no Kishidan en unas escasas veinte personas, no esta autorizada, pero eso no ha detenido a los terroristas...-

Enfocaron desde un gravicoptero (2) un gran grupo de personas congregadas en la plaza; no se sabia cuantas eran, pero desde luego eran muchas mas de veinte y posiblemente mas de doscientas. Por supuesto, agitaban viejas banderas del Imperio de Britannia y carteles en los que se podian leer cosas tipo **"GOTT NO, UFN GO AWAY", "STOP TO ELEVENS", "KILL TO ELEVENS", "GOTT = LEGAL STOLEN TO BRITANNIAN PEOPLE", "HANDS UP! ****THIS IS A HOLD-UP!" "BRITANNIA AREN'T A JAPANESE COLONY", "WHERE IS SCHNEIZEL?", "ÁREA 11, CHINESE EMPIRE, JATHAMI KALLIFAT, Área 14 SECEDDED SECTION, ÁREA 25, UFN: THE NEW AXIS OF EVIL", **un muy provocador** "NUNNALLY QUEEN, IMPERIAL PUBLIC ENEMY Nº 1 OF THE STATE!" **y hasta el todavia mas extremista **"SORRY, WORLD; REALLY WE HAVE DUTY LAUNCHED MOST FLEIJA'S AGAINST Área 11"(**3). Ademas de hacer eso, se oian gritos: la gente gritaba las consignas de las pancartas o simplemente coreaban "All hail Britannia!"... Abandonando todo disimulo, el camara se puso a ejercer de presentador.

-Como se puede ver, los manfiestantes, entre los cuales se piensa hay terroristas camuflados, estan muy exaltados, asi que fuerzas del orden se estan personando en el lugar con idea de disolverlos...-

Efectivamente por una calle habian aparecido varios coches con sirenas en alto e insignias de la Policia de Caballeros, escoltados por un Glasgow blanco con los escudos de California...

Cuartel general de los Caballeros Negros en Sacre-Mont.

Dispositivo de Seguridad de la Firma del Tratado GOTT.

Toudou no se podía creer lo que le mostraban los canales de noticias mundiales que se recibian en Britannia: Hi-TV, BNN, CZN, NHK, BBC, Al Jazeera, INTV, France 3 y CTTV.

-¡¿De donde ha salido toda esa gente?-alucinaba al ver a los manifestantes.

-¿Como no nos hemos enterado de que pasaba algo asi?-contestó Chiba en la mesa de al lado.

Aunque les habian invitado a ambos a la ceremonia, habian tenido que quedarse alli para coordinar el dispositivo; con Zero entre los invitados y Ougi en Japon, alguien tenia que ocuparse de aquello.

-No solo en la Plaza de la Independencia, hay mini-manifestaciones en Cathidral y en Troya. ¡Y los imbeciles de los oficiales locales no saben que hacer!-

Sonaban los telefonos; en su mayoria, llamadas de policias pidiendo instrucciones o gente que queria denunciar la presencia de "terroristas" en sus calles. Aquello se estaba desbordando...

Mezclados entre los manifestantes, los hombres de Kanon Maldini y el propio Kanon estaban cada vez mas nerviosos. Lo cierto era que encontraban bastante surrealista aquella situacion: lo natural era que ellos estuvieran entre la policia reprimiendo las revueltas, no formando parte de una.

-¿Que hacemos?-preguntó el ex-Delta Force a Kanon gritando para hacerse oir.

-¡No lo se! ¡Se suponia que debiamos crear el caos, pero estos terroristas ya lo estan haciendo muy bien por nosotros!-contestó el primer ayudante de Schneizel.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo como un equipo de television se acercaba a uno de los bordes de la manifestacion, pese a las protestas de la policia. Al mismo tiempo, aparecieron varios Knightmares.

-Quiza deberiamos...-

Justo entonces fue cuando apareció Claudio. El muy imbecil llevaba una bolsa repleta de pistolas y empezó a distribuirlas entre los hombres. Kanon le miró con clara desaprobacion.

-¿Que estas haciendo, idiota?-exigió saber.

El ultimo Darlton conocido esbozó una sonrisa mordaz.

-La basura que hay aquí reunida sera un excelente paraguas que nos protegerá con sus pateticas e inutiles vidas mientras nosotros matamos a los cerdos lideres de la miserable UFN.-presumió.-Tuviste tu oportunidad, Maldini. Deja que los profesionales nos ocupemos de esto.-

El aludido se quedó de piedra. Miró a Darlton con incredulidad.

-¿Te rebelas?-

-Esa es una frase muy fuerte, Maldini. Di mas bien que estoy salvando esta operación.-

-¿Que vais a hacer?-

-Tensar un poco mas la cuerda.-explicó Claudio señalando con un ademan los Glasgow blancos que habian aparecido en las entradas de la plaza.-Es hora de que aquí haya un poco de accion...-

_**21:40.**_

En una casa de Mullingar Drive, cuyo escudo de armas era una trenza sobre dos espadas cruzadas, Lizbeth Kruszewki miraba la television con aire aburrido. Habia intentado ver aquella serie de los tiempos del Primer Imperio, que contaba la vida de unos nobles de Britannia antes de la Gran Guerra Europea, pero por alguna razon la habian cancelado para mostrar en directo la firma de la GOTT. Liz estaba de un humor de perros; ¿primero el profesor Huttmann le hablaba de eso y ahora la dejaban sin su dosis de "4 de Junio: El Imperio"...? ¡Aquello no podia tolerarse!

Se planteó decirle a su padre que comprara la Hi-TV y despidiera al miserable que le habia hecho eso, pero decidio que no; el señor Kruszewski todavia estaba pagando los siete ponis que le habia comprado el mes pasado y de los que se habia aburrido a los dos dias. Y no se tomaria demasiado bien que su hijita le pidiera que comprara una cadena de television internacional...

Como no habia nada mas interesante, dejó puesta la CZN, donde al parecer el enviado especial estaba entrevistando a los manifestantes-terroristas de la Plaza de la Independencia de Sacre-Mont; un miserable Clase-Baja con bigotes y un parche en un ojo hablaba en aquel momento.

-¡No perdí a mis siete hijos en la guerra contra el Emperador Demonio para que me exploten!-le gritaba al pobre presentador, quien sujetaba el microfono como si fuera una pistola.-¡Si se firma la GOTT, nos quedaremos sin trabajos! ¿Es eso lo que quiere la gente?-

Una madre de familia rodeada de niños pequeños y llorones tomó la palabra. Liz la miró asqueada; odiaba a los niños, a menos que fuesen de buena familia y mudos.

-¡¿A esto lo llamais justicia? ¡¿Y vosotros os llamais los heroes del mundo? ¡Unos asesinos es lo que sois! Quitandole el pan de la boca a la gente...-

La siguiente persona a la que pasaron el micro dejó a Liz boquiabierta...

-¡El GOTT es uno de los mayores atentados contra la democracia que esta gente dice defender!-argumentaba Kim agitando un cartel de "GOTT NO, UFN GO AWAY".-¡Sustituye la monarquia absoluta militar-esclavista por una dictadura plutocrata de corte corporato-esclavista!-

Un tipo de pelo rizado y marron mierda con uniforme de Caballeria Acorazada le quitó el micro.

-¡El sitio de los Elevens es bajo nuestra bota! ¡No nos merecemos esto!-gritó.-¡Muerete Zero!-

Otra mujer que parecía un calco de cierta bruja gritona que salia en Salvese Quien Pueda habló.

-¡Nunnally, zorra, dimite! ¡El pueblo no te quiere!-

Algunos corearon aquel grito, pero otro mas fuerte se impuso.

-¡Manos arriba, esto es un atraco! ¡Manos arriba, esto es un atraco!-empezaron a corear los manifestantes.-¡GOTT no, UFN fuera! ¡GOTT no, UFN fuera! ¡GOTT no, UFN fuera!-

Lizbeth se levantó, cogio el movil y marcó el número de Kim, que habia conseguido una vez que lo habia visto en una lista de numeros. Esperó a oir el tono, deseando que lo cogiera...

-Hola, soy Kim. Ahora no estoy disponible. Deja tu mensaje y te llamare.-

Maldiciendo, cortó la linea y marcó el número mas importante de su agenda...

_**21:47**_

El tema "Nah bei dir" de la banda sonora germana del anime Futari Wa Pretty Cure! atronó la sala, haciendo que dos señoras de mediana edad miraran con desprecio a Morgan. Este esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y salio del gran salon para contestar.

Una vez en un pasillo oscuro donde unicamente se oian de fondo la musica de la fiesta y algo que parecia una ola gigante, consultó la pantalla y se sorprendio al ver el contacto como "Lizbeth".

¿Por que demonios le llamaba Lizbeth a esas horas? Pulsó el boton de hablar.

-¡Oye, ¿como has conseguido este numero? ¡No recuerdo habertelo dado! Yo...-la apostrofó.

-¡Eso no importa!-le atajó Liz.-¡Esto es serio! Vas a flipar, pon la CZN.-

-¿Que voy a ver? ¿Que Robert Pattinson no usa condon?-Morgan tenía muy mala opinion de los gustos de las Divinas como Lizbeth. Lo cierto era que no entendia la fascinacion que despertaba en la gente de su instituto el saber quien se acostaba con quien y que hacian en la cama.

-Kim esta en la tele, Morgi. ¡Nuestra compañera está en una manifestación antisistema!-

Morgan casi deja caer el movil. ¿Kim en la tele? Tenia que ser una broma; su amiga odiaba los focos y la publicidad... ¿Y en una manifestacion ademas? ¿En que estaba pensando?

Bajo el mandato del Emperador Charles, las normas habian sido muy simples: las manifestaciones eran consideradas "revueltas", sus participantes "rebeldes, traidores y sediciosos" y en consecuencia eran duramente sofocadas por la policia y el ejercito, tanto si se manifestaban contra la politica del Imperio como si simplemente pedian que se reconocieran los derechos civiles y humanos.

Lelouch habia endurecido mas aquel extremo, afirmando que los manifestantes eran "terroristas" y exigiendo que se los tratase como a "combatientes ilegales", sin derecho siquiera a rendirse.

Cuando Nunnally habia llegado al poder, las manifestaciones y el derecho a la huelga habian sido legalizados, pero la policia seguia considerando rebeldes y terroristas a los manifestantes.

El joven Jaireven echó a correr a la sala de fumar, un recinto donde los hombres se reunian para fumar, leer periodicos y hablar de politica, economia y otros asuntos reservados. Como él bien sabia, las salas de fumar modernas tambien tenian television...

No le hizo falta ni siquiera entrar; la puerta estaba abierta y a traves de ella, se podia ver la tele. La CZN retransmitia en directo la manifestacion, enfocando a los manifestantes... entre los que estaba Kim. Se la veia algo distinta, quiza mas vehemente que en el instituto, ¡pero era ella!.

Los hombres que estaban en el salon murmuraban entre ellos...

-Terroristas...-

-¿Es que no pueden entender que lo hacemos por ellos?-

-Di mas bien que lo hacemos por la UFN.-

-¡Sssh! Las paredes oyen.-

-Eso no quita que sean terroristas.-

Los presentes en la sala de fumar comentaban el asunto a su manera. Morgan no quiso escuchar mas, sino que se largó de alli tras ver en la tele el cartel de _"Independence Place, LIVE."_

Mientras Morgan buscaba un modo de salir de la mansion, en el salon principal Nunnally estaba recibiendo a los miembros de la UFN ante la admiración de todos los presentes.

-Bienvenida, Kaguya.-saludó Nunnally a la Canciller de la Federacion dandole la mano.-Ministra Xianglin, un placer.-La china movió la cabeza a modo de saludo.-Sha Guido G, encantada...-

Un individuo de aspecto zorruno, vestido de frac, con un peinado de los mas pijos, se adelantó.

-Bienvenidos. Soy Howard Disraeli, presidente de la Camara de Representantes.-Le besó la mano a Kaguya.-Siempre he admirado a la Canciller de la Federacion.-

La aludida se sonrojó. Cornelia bufó con marcado desprecio.

-Mas respeto a la Emperatriz, saco de mierda.-siseó muy bajito.

Mientras iban desfilando los cuarenta y siete delegados y todos comentaban lo guapos que estaban, el rumor de que había una revuelta se estaba extendiendo entre los invitados...

-Dicen que han tomado las cuatro plazas de la ciudad...-

-Yo he oido que han matado a policias...-

-Estan viniendo hacia aquí para matarnos...-

-Quieren quemar la casa con nosotros dentro...-

Entonces fue cuando entró Zero y todas las miradas se giraron hacia el... El enmascarado subió hacia el estrado de la Emperatriz y extendió los brazos muy teatralmente.

-Yo soy... Zero.-anunció al mundo.

Todo el mundo retrocedió; aunque habia pasado mucho tiempo, no podian olvidar que siempre que Zero entraba en escena, algun desastre ocurria al pueblo de Britannia.

_**21:53**_

Claudio Darlton seguia a lo suyo, ignorando las protestas de Maldini y su llamamiento a que los hombres no obedecieran a Darlton. La mayoria le ignoró, claro: confiaban mas en un lider militar reconocido como Darlton, que en un tecnocrata como Maldini.

-Este es mi plan.-anunció Claudio.-Escoged cada uno a un policia como objetivo. A mi señal, disparareis contra ellos. A matar. Eso provocara la carga del resto de los polis y con un poco de suerte la manifestación se revolvera y avanzara hacia el palacio para sabotear la ceremonia.-

-¡Eso es una locura! ¡No le hagais caso!-gritó Maldini para hacerse oir por encima de las voces de la gente que les rodeaba y que no les prestaba la mas minima atencion.-¡Lo que sugiere es absurdo! ¿Y si la manifestación se disuelve? ¡Seremos arrollados porla turba!-

-En ese caso...-Claudio agitó la pistola.-Siempre he pensado que el gran problema de Britannia es el exceso de poblacion. Creo que no tendriamos mas remedio que... rebajar esa cifra. ¡Vamos!-

Tan solo media docena de hombres se quedaron con Maldini; el resto se fué con Darlton.

-¿No deberiais ir con Darlton?-preguntó el ex-conde frustrado.

-Ingresé en el Delta Force para defender a mi pais, a mi gente y a la Familia Imperial. No me alisté para disparar contra britannianos.-sintetizó uno de ellos; los demas asintieron...

Morgan salió de la mansion y miró alrededor, buscando un medio de transporte; no tenia tiempo de llamar al coche, de todos modos no podria ir con el hasta la Plaza de la Independencia y tampoco iba a ir a pie, mas que nada porque la plaza quedaba a mas o menos diez kilometros de alli...

Vió a un lacayo que se disponia a irse de alli en una moto que habia en el garaje cercano. Tras pensarselo un poco, se acercó a el corriendo y le noqueó de un puñetazo en la nuca.

-¡Aaah, que cabeza mas dura!-maldijo mientras cogia la moto; era una pesada Harvey-Spencer de gran cilindrada y casi se le cae encima, pero logró enderezarla y subirse en ella. Giró la llave del contacto y salio de alli quiza a mas velocidad de la necesaria; la moto rugia bajo sus piernas con un sonido y una vibracion casi animales... Giró el manillar para esquivar el muro y se alejó de alli...

En la sala de actos, Zero se disponia a pronunciar el discurso de turno, pero se sentia incomodo ante tantas miradas. Para colmo Toudou no paraba de decirle por el auricular que llevaba en la oreja que habia una revuelta en la ciudad y que se le estaba yendo de las manos.

"_¡Maldito imbecil! ¿Eres el primer general que vence a un ejercito de Knightmares... sin tener Knightmares, y luego eres incapaz de controlar una revuelta?_" se sintio tentado de decirle.

Por supuesto, no podia decirle eso: primero, Toudou habia sido su maestro, y segundo, no sería propio de Zero hacer comentarios asi. Dañaria su imagen de marca, y era lo unico que tenia...

Sintio ganas de volver a estar al mando del Lancelot, haciendo algo mas rapido y practico que simplemente decir palabras grandilocuentes, pero por desgracia eso no podia ser. Habia aceptado el sacar adelante el papel de Zero y ese papel exigia absoluta dedicación.

"Este fue tu ultimo encargo, Lelouch. Es la peor mision que me han asignado en la vida, pero creo que te debo, a ti y a todos los que murieron, el llevarla hasta el final." pensó para reafirmarse en su decision... Había elegido: entre Zero y Suzaku, Zero había ganado. Por ahora.

Se situó frente al atril que acababan de colocar dos sirvientes y se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Buenas noches!-saludó.-¡Britannianos, japoneses, miembros de la UFN todos! Bienvenidos a la firma de la Ordenanza Global para el Comercio y los Aranceles, y gracias por su asistencia...-

_**21:59**_

-¡_See, no... sore_!-ordenó Claudio. Habia dado la orden de disparo en jap a proposito y a mala leche, asi luego le echarian la culpa a los apestosos Elevens... A esta orden, los hombres que le quedaban abrieron fuego. Siete policias y knights cayeron heridos o muertos. Los manifestantes rugieron.

El capitán de la policia estaba indignado ante aquello.

-¡Esto es una revuelta! ¡Todas las unidades, listas para suprimir!-gritó.

Los Caballeros Negros empezaron a disparar sus pistolas Taser contra la gente, pero al contrario de lo que esperaban (amedrentar al grupo para que se disolviera) solo consiguieron exaltar aun mas a la multitud. Abandonada ya toda compostura, los manifestantes empezaron a arrojar carteles, piedras y en realidad cualquier objeto contundente contra los agentes de policia, por no mencionar a los que seguian disparando con armas. Ante esto, el jefe a cargo, un veterano de los tiempos del Imperio que se habia enfrentado a la I Black Rebellion, solo vio una posibilidad de salvar la situacion.

-¡Abran fuego! ¡Con todo lo que tengan!-ordenó.

Los soldados de refresco que ya habian llegado alzaron sus fusiles BRIFAS y dispararon. Los manifestantes se dispersaron entre gritos de rabia y dolor, prometiendo sangre y venganza, dejando tras ellos al menos una docena de muertos y otros tantos heridos... Como habia previsto Maldini, la turba por poco les arrolla a él y a sus leales, pero lograron ponerse a salvo en un portal.

¿Y Claudio? Difrutando como un enano; mezclado entre la multitud, seguia disparando contra los Caballeros Negros y contra cualquiera en realidad. Sus hombres le apoyaban con toda su voluntad.

-¡Claudio! ¡Dejalo, maldito idiota! ¡Vas a causar una masacre!-exigio Maldini.

-¡Eso es lo que pretendo! ¡Vamos, gente, acabemos con los Knights y sus amos, los Elevens!-

Los manifestantes cargaron contra las barricadas con fervor casi suicida. Los Glasgows intentaron maniobrar, pero la gente se puso a zarandearlos con la clara intencion de derribarlos...

-...hoy mas que nunca, nuestras banderas ondean altas y orgullosas, en hermandad.-decia Zero.-En estos tiempos de paz, una vez alcanzada, es preciso mantenerla y no dormirse. Si, es sacrificado. Si, es muy complicado. Pero, ¿acaso hay una causa mas noble por la que sacrificarse que la paz...?-

-_...la manifestacion de Independence Place ha degenerado en una revuelta salvaje despues de que se produjera un intercambio de disparos entre las fuerzas del orden y los terroristas...-_

Morgan aceleró aun mas y esquivó por los pelos una camioneta, pendiente de lo que decia la radio. Giró para esquivar a una berlina y consultó el ordenador de a bordo; de acuerdo con la maquina, la Plaza de la Independencia estaba solo a tres kilometros en direccion norte...

Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de aquella locura; aunque de vez en cuando cogia la moto de Klaus y se daba una vuelta por el jardin cuando su madre no le veia, o incluso se atrevia a ir al MCI, nunca habia cogido una moto tan potente como aquella. Aparte que ya le costaba mantenerse sobre el asiento, no queria ni pensar en lo que tendria que hacer para frenar...

Y cuando llegara a la manifestación, ¿que? ¿Localizar a Kim y convencerla de que volviese? ¿Y si le habia pasado algo? Habia habido disparos, decia la radio; si estaba herida...

Derrapó al llegar a la esquina y se encontró con una calle vacia y cortada por una barricada montada por los Caballeros Negros; varias vallas, un par de coches patrulla y cuatro tipos de negro armados con fusiles de asalto... que casi de inmediato le encañonaron.

Morgan intentó frenar la moto, pero los discos le fallaron; iba demasiado deprisa...

-¡Alto! ¡Alto!-ordenaban estentoreamente los Knights en inglés.-¡Detengase o abriremos fuego!-

"_¿Abrir fuego? Lo que faltaba..._" Intentó girar la moto hacia un lado, pero no lo consiguio; en vez de eso, derrapó violentamente y se deslizó por el suelo con una lluvia de chispas, arrollando a los Caballeros y dando una vuelta de campana que le lanzó por el aire...

Rodó por el suelo y se detuvo junto al bordillo de la acera, maldiciendo. Quiso levantarse, pero casi enseguida alguien volvio a tirarle al suelo de una patada.

-¡Quieto! ¡Extiende las manos donde podamos verlas, terrorista!-le espetó alguien por encima del chasquido de una ametralladora al ser amartillada. Fuertes pasos le anunciaron que habia mas gente por alli, sin duda todos armados... Habia fallado, no podria salvar a Kimberley...

Extendio las manos mientras le rodeaban varias personas...

_**Suburbios de Oakland, California, 00:00.**_

El tema de apertura de Life On Mars retumbó en una habitacion de uno de los edificios mas cutres de la zona, viniendo de un movil rojo que habia en una mesita junto a un gran cuchillo. Una mano se alzo desde la cama cercana y lo cogio.

-Mmm... ¿si?-preguntó una voz soñolienta.

-_Estas de suerte_.-le dijo el señor Escort.-_He encontrado a un cliente interesado en tu dossier.-_

Aquello despertó del todo a su interlocutor, quien alzó la cabeza.

-¿De verdad?-

-_Si. Al cliente le gustaria que empezaras cuanto antes. Presentate en tal direccion a primera hora_.-

La direccion era la de una casa en las afueras, en una zona muy exclusiva. Fuera quien fuera el cliente, debia de ser alguien muy rico... y eso era inquietante.

-¿Que le ha dicho? ¿Que espera de mi?-

-El servicio completo: vigilancia, proteccion, seguimiento. Por tiempo indefinido. Y...-el contratista parecia molesto por algo.-quiere tratar directamente contigo las condiciones.-

"_¿Que quiere tratar directamente conmigo_?"

Normalmente el fundamento de las agencias de contratacion se basaba en que la agencia se quedaba con una comision por contrato conseguido. Pocos clientes pedian tratar directamente con el empleado; eso lo hacian unicamente los particulares pobres... y los que querian anonimato.

Como un pobre ni podia pagarse ni necesitaba un servicio de guardaespaldas, era evidente que el misterioso cliente queria privacidad. Sin embargo...

-Cuando vaya alli me vera la cara. ¿A quien espera encontrarse?-

-_A alguien como tu. Le ofrecí ex-SCIFI, ex-Caballeria Acorazada, pero no quiso. Queria alguien que no pareciera amenazador, para vigilar a otra persona que al parecer correría peligro. Tu eres la opcion obvia. No les decepciones._-

-No lo hare.-

***BLMC: Britannian Limosine Motor Company.**** Guiño a la GMC.**

**(0) Iron-Horse: Lit. "Caballo de Hierro", nombre que le daban los indios de Norteamerica a los primeros tendidos de ferrocarril. Una vez mas abuso de que muchos aparatos carecen de nombre.**

**(1) Es evidente que esta es la version paralela del conflicto China-Taiwan del mundo manifiesto. La razon es que me costaba creer que, si los Jefes Eunucos eran los bastantes como para poder ser enviados de embajadores a una colonia menor como el Área 11, Xingke hubiera sido capaz de eliminarlos a todos... tanto a los de China como los del resto del mundo. Igualmente interesantes son las pretensiones del Gobierno taiwanes en ser reconocido como el representante de una entidad desaparecida (la Republica de China en un caso, la Federacion China en otro)**

**(2) El gravicoptero es esa nave que aparece en el mundo de Code Geass desempeñando el papel de los helicopteros de las emisoras de TV en nuestra Tierra. El nombre no es el oficial (es mas, ni siquiera tiene nombre "oficial", asi que por enesima vez se lo he puesto yo) y es debido a que parece flotar sin propulsores visibles como si tuviera un generador de antigravedad. (Visble en 16 R2, minuto 13:49 y en otros momentos anteriores).**

**(3) Por orden la traducción seria "No al GOTT, fuera la UFN", "Paren a los Elevens", "Maten a los Elevens", "GOTT = Robo legal al pueblo de Britannia", "¡Manos arriba, esto es un atraco!" "Britannia no es una colonia de Japon", "¿Donde esta Schneizel?", "Área 11, Imperio de China, Califato Jatamista, Sección rebelde del Área 14, Área 25, UFN: el nuevo Eje del Mal" y por supuesto "Reina Nunnally, Enemiga Publica Número Uno del Imperio y el Estado" y "Perdonanos, mundo; realmente debimos lanzar mas FLEIJA's sobre el Área 11".**


	7. STAGE 06: Banpei—kun

Hola de nuevo!

Gracias, White Queen y todos los que me seguís. Veo que os ha gustado el capitulo de la revuelta, y prometo que pronto (lo mas pronto que pueda) empezare a meter el Geass, ya que esto era para abrir boca. Aunque creo que prefiero no saber a que te referias con lo de "baboso", Lancelot. Mas que nada porque donde vivo yo ese termino es un insulto xD.

STAGE 6: Banpei-kun (0).

_**Plaza de la Independencia, 09:00, 8 de Abril.**_

-_La cumbre para la firma de la GOTT, tan deseada por la UFN, por Zero y por Britannia, ha sido un absoluto fracaso al abandonarla varios miembros de la UFN en protesta por lo que catalogan de "brutal violacion de los derechos humanos" por parte del Estado de Britannia y de los Kuro no Kishidan, puesta de manifiesto en la represion de la revuelta de la Plaza de la Independencia_.-anunciaba Milly Ashford mientras caminaba por la plaza, cuyo suelo estaba lleno de carteles contrarios al GOTT, manchas de sangre y varios cuerpos cubiertos con mantas termicas.-_Mientras en la Red el cruce de acusaciones entre partidarios y detractores del GOTT y la actuacion policial ha empezado, el recuento de victimas se eleva a treinta y siete muertos, ciento noventa y cuatro heridos de diversa consideracion y veinte detenidos, de los que no se sabe nada por el momento, lo cual ha dado lugar al temor de que se los haga "desaparecer" por parte de las autoridades. Esta mañana la Emperatriz Nunnally se ha dirigido a la nacion en un llamamiento a la calma...-_  
Pasaron la imagen de la Hi-TV a Nunnally, sentada frente a la bandera del Estado de Britannia.  
-_Ciudadanos britannianos.-saludó.-Y tambien a todos aquellos que viven en nuestra nación. Ayer, a las 22:00 horas, se produjo un alzamiento en armas por parte de un grupo de personas que, creyendo que aquella era la mejor forma de expresar sus opiniones, cometieron el error de enfrentarse a la voluntad del pueblo y el Gobierno britanniano usando de la violencia, la fuerza y la crueldad. Consecuentemente, las fuerzas de seguridad britannianas tuvieron que actuar, y lamentablemente nuestros oficiales abusaron de su fuerza. Por eso llamo tanto a la poblacion como a las fuerzas armadas a la calma por el bien de todos...-_

En el cuartel general del grupo, Claudio Darlton miraba la pantalla con incredulidad.  
-Puta mentirosa...-masculló.-Vosotros habeis sido los primeros en atacar a Britannia.-  
-Tu calla.-le atajó Maldini furioso.-Si no hubieras empezado a disparar, nada de esto habria pasado.-  
Claudio ignoró aquel reproche.  
-Bueno, hemos conseguido atizar el odio entre la poblacion y los Elevens.-presumió.  
-Al precio de treinta y siete vidas.-recalcó el conde.  
-¿Que es eso comparado con el restablecimiento del Unico Orden Legitimo?-arguyó Claudio.  
_"Si, ¿que es?"_ se preguntó Maldini. Treinta y siete vidas no se podian comparar con el orden. El mismo Schneizel habia estado dispuesto a cargarse a un billon de personas por una paz perpetua, si, pero Kanon no estaba del todo seguro de que aquello estuviera bien...  
Decidio centrarse en otro asunto: los nobles habian decidido comprometerse. Habian acordado una reunion para aquella mañana; unicamente Lady Jaireven, a quien habian visto en la ceremonia GOTT, habia pedido que la excusasen alegando que llegaría un poco tarde por "asuntos familiares".  
Maldini tenía la sospecha de que pensaba echarse atrás, pero suponia que a cambio se unirian mas...

_**Comisaría de Kuro no Kishidan en Sacre-Mont, por la mañana.**_

Para cuando Lady Ercell acudio a sacarle de la comisaría, a las doce de la mañana, Morgan estaba de un humor de perros; habia pasado una noche horrible en una celda asquerosa en un sotano, en compañía de un borracho de barba gris y cubierto de sangre ajena que no paraba de vociferar "¡Matad al Papa! ¡Matad al Papa! ¡Que le jodan!", una mujer rubio ceniza, muy ligera de ropa y maquillada a conciencia, que fumaba sin parar y se habia pasado la mitad de la noche haciendole insinuaciones como minimo indecentes y tratando de meterle mano, y un chico con pinta de navajero y el pelo a lo _skin_, que se habia trajinado a conciencia a la rubia la otra mitad de la noche, impidiendoles dormir con sus jadeos y gemidos. Para como, los propios Black Knights les jaleaban a gritos, o al menos lo habian hecho hasta que su capitán les habia ordenado con un grito que se callasen. El mismo capitán que se habia negado rotundamente a dejarle hacer una llamada.  
-Pero si tengo derecho a hacer una llamada...-arguyó el.  
-No hasta que te acusen formalmente, squire.-le habia contestado el capitán.-Con un poco de suerte, para mañana ya se presentaran los cargos. Hasta entonces, te quedaras ahi. A no ser, claro, que me digas quien eres exactamente.-Hasta entonces, Morgan se habia negado a declarar, ya que no tenia el minimo interes en que se enterase su madre de lo que habia pasado. Como había coincidido que había salido tan deprisa que se había dejado el abrigo con el carnet de identidad en la Villa Piscis, los Knights no tenían forma de saber quien era el. De todos modos, no podía quedarse allí...  
Había dado su nombre. El capitán no se lo había podido creer.  
-¿Jaireven? ¿Morgan Jaireven? Mira, chico, si es una broma de alguna clase...-empezó.  
-Ojalá lo fuera. Llame aquí, a este numero.-

La idea habia sido que hubiera contestado Klaus, pero aquello habia salido mal; el mayordomo habia considerado su deber avisar a Lady Ercell, y esta no se habia tomado nada bien la noticia. De hecho, Morgan sospechaba que le habia dejado alli encerrado, sin ir a recogerle hasta la mañana, a modo de castigo por "avergonzarla ante la jet-set de Britannia". Y ahora se lo estaba recordando.  
-...sabes lo mal que hemos quedado? ¡Tuve que salir corriendo de la firma para coger la llamada! ¡Nunca me habia sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida! No lo puedo creer... Detenido por robar una moto y participar en una manifestacion antisistema. Tienes suerte de que el dueño de la moto haya decidido no presentar cargos, pero lo mio me ha costado. ¡Casi me da un infarto del disgusto! ¡Un dia me vas a matar de una decepción! ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?-  
"¿En que estaba pensando, si?"  
Aquello habia sido un disparate, y que su madre se lo recordara no le hacia sentir mejor. Se habia arriesgado mucho, ahora lo comprendia; era ridiculo que le hubieran detenido por algo asi, pero lo habian hecho. Y la experiencia habia sido horrible; entendió a que se referian los ex-presos que salian de vez en cuando en la tele contando sus experiencias en la carcel. La inseguridad, la duda de no saber cuando ibas a volver a salir al exterior... Su madre seguia regañandole.  
-...eres un idiota.-peroraba.-Si tu padre estuviera vivo, se volveria a morir del disgusto. ¿Por que no te pareceras un poco a tu hermana Rowena? Ella nunca habria hecho algo asi.-  
Llegaron frente al Bentley y Klaus les abrio la puerta, cerrandola a continuacion y sentandose en el asiento del chofer. Puso el motor en marcha y salieron de alli.  
-Rowena se negó a casarse con Rosenkreuz.-recordó el.  
Su madre y su hermana habian estado un año sin hablarse por eso.  
-¡E hizo bien!-gritó Lady Jaireven en aquel momento.-¡Ahora que es mas pobre que una rata, no habria servido para nada! No me cambies de tema. Estamos hablando de ti. Y de lo que has hecho.-

Morgan se sintio aliviado cuando llegaron a la mansion, pese a que sabía bien que aquello sería el preludio de nuevos castigos. Durante todo el trayecto su madre le habia dicho que por lo pronto se olvidara de salir del recinto de la mansion durante el resto del mes salvo para ir al colegio y que por supuesto nada de movil. Aprovechó la situacion para pedirle a Klaus que se asegurara, y que no dejara de hacerlo por mucho que le dijera Morgan. Iba a añadir algo mas cuando vieron un sedan gris oscuro muy elegante y estilizado, con cuatro faros redondos, frente a la verja de la mansion; el chico lo reconocio como un Daimler Monarch (1) porque el padre de Montroville tenia uno igualito.  
-No esperabamos visita, ¿verdad?-quiso saber Klaus.  
-No esperaba que llegaran tan pronto.-explicó lady Jaireven.-En fin, supongo que no se puede evitar... Chico-se giró hacia Morgan.-tu guardiana ha llegado.-  
Morgan creyó que habia oido mal.  
-¿Mi _que_?-preguntó.

La idea se le habia ocurrido el dia anterior, tras haber recibido la llamada desde la comisaria. Era evidente que ella sola no podia hacerse cargo de un hijo rebelde que no se fiaba de ella y menos si este se obstinaba en ponerse en peligro de una forma tan estupida. ¿Como podia haber...?  
"_Necesito alguien que le vigile y le saque de apuros, ya que algun dia yo no voy a poder hacerlo_."  
Todavia queria vivir mucho tiempo, por supuesto, pero sabia que algun dia se moriria y lo cierto era que no tenia mucha confianza en las capacidades de sus dos hijos para sobrevivir solos. De modo que habia llamado a la Agencia de Contratacion Escort tan pronto acabó de "convencer" al tipejo ese de que no presentara cargos contra Morgan. Le habia costado lo suyo y probablemente sería expuesta a la vergüenza publica si se supiera como lo habia hecho, pero... era necesario.  
-Ya me ha oido. Quiero que me consiga un guardian que no desentone en un instituto, fuerte, con la paciencia de un santo, la dialectica de un negociador policiaco, la astucia de un zorro y que no llame la atencion.-habia pedido mientras se recolocaba la ropa.-Y si es posible que no sea un DeltaForce.-  
Ahora estaban alli, esperando a ver a quien habria traido el señor Escort...

Morgan y su madre bajaron del coche y miraron interesados a los recien llegados. En un principio el pensó que su vigilante sería el tipo regordete con pinta de burocrata que aguardaba apoyado en el Daimler, pero enseguida reorientó su atención hacia la chica que estaba a su lado. La miró de reojo.  
Estaba buena, si, hasta cierto punto; algo en sus brazos y piernas le hizo pensar en las espias de las peliculas. Por desgracia no tenía demasiado pecho, constató decepcionado, pero al menos no iba maquillada como una zorra. Tenía el pelo rojo oscuro, cortado a lo duendecillo, medio cubriendo unos ojos verdes, oscuros; por lo que pudo ver, tenia una cara tipicamente eslava. Europea, dedujo, o quiza rusa. En cualquier caso, apenas tendria 17 años. ¿Y se suponia que ella iba a protegerle?  
Esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa que ella no pudo dejar de advertir y se acercó...

Birgit fulminó con la mirada al chico que se le acercaba con una sonrisita claramente desdeñosa y le miró fijamente. Examinó su aspecto desaliñado bajo el que se notaba que era un tipo elegante, y hasta guapo. Asi que aquel seria su joven protegido... Parecia un creido, pero tal vez no fuera asi.  
-Hola.-le saludó tendiendole la mano.-Encantada de conocerte.-  
Morgan le aceptó la mano con desgana. Ercell se situó entre ambos.  
-Morgan, te presento a Birgit Bradford, tu sombra.-Se giró hacia la chica.-Birgit, este es Morgan Di Britannia, duque de Jaireven y principe Nº 23 del Sacro Imperio de Britannia.-  
"_Me gusta mas Morgan Jaireven_." pensó el.  
Miró con disgusto las ropas de la chica y comprobó que iba vestida como si acabara de bajar de un tubo-cohete de esos de bajo coste en los que venian los emigrantes. Para colmo, tenía entre los pechos un adorno dorado que parecia una cruz con tres palitos horizontales, el del centro un poco mas largo que los otros dos y el de abajo torcido hacia la derecha, sujeto por una cadenita al cuello.  
-¿Y esa cruz tan rara?-quiso saber Morgan.  
La joven miró de reojo su colgante, tras asegurarse de que estaba mirando el adorno y no su cuerpo.  
-¿Esto? No es nada.-mintió.-Mi madre era ortodoxa y me la regaló antes de morir.-  
El enarcó las cejas. En el Sacro Imperio de Britannia... no, el Estado de Britannia, donde todo el mundo era protestante o al menos fingia serlo, que alguien se fuera paseando por ahi con una cruz ortodoxa era tan raro como ver un oso polar en el Desierto del Sahara.  
Decidio no darle importancia; al final, que aquella chica creyera en una cosa u otra no cambiaba el nucleo del problema. No habia dedicado todos sus esfuerzos a librarse de la vigilancia inquisitorial de su madre y de sus planes de boda para tolerar que le impusiera así la compañía de alguien.  
-Bien, señor Escort, gracias por todo.-terció Ercell dirigiendose al hombre.  
-Un placer, milady. Las condiciones las discute con ella, pero si no le convence devuelvamela.-asintio este subiendose al Daimler y largandose de alli...

Entraron en la casa. La tal Birgit siguio a Lady Ercell hacia el despacho, aprovechando que Morgan iba a darse una ducha; tenía muchas ganas de quitarse de encima la peste a carcel... No sabia por que habia ido aquella perfecta desconocida alli, supuestamente a protegerle, pero se olia el motivo; su madre se dedicaba a ir a reuniones secretas a hacer el Tododivino sabia que y como ni siquiera el Emperador Demonio había logrado estar en dos sitios a la vez, le asignaba a aquella pelirroja para que le vigilase. Seguramente habria abierto las arcas familiares...  
"De verdad que no la entiendo." pensó mientras se quitaba la ropa en el cuarto de baño. "Se supone que las arcas estan vacias, que no estamos como para tirar cohetes, y va y contrata una detective."  
Hay que señalar que el concepto de los nobles britannianos de "tener poco dinero" es radicalmente distinto del nuestro. Del mismo modo que el trabajar les parece un ataque directo a su honra, para ellos tener menos personal de servicio que un Caballero, una cocinera y al menos un mayordomo en una casa es absolutamente impensable y denota pobreza. Se consideraba que la riqueza de un noble se medía por el numero de personas que tenia a su servicio y por tanto dependian de el...  
¿Y ahora su madre le asignaba una guardaespaldas? Cualquier otro lo hubiera considerado un premio, pero Morgan conocía bien a Ercell Jaireven. Quien no hacía nada sin un motivo oculto.  
"No es un Caballero, ni mi amiga, aunque lo finja." decidió mientras se metia en la ducha. "Es un instrumento de mi madre, enviado aquí para meterse en mi vida. No debo olvidarlo."

El uso de Caballeros para proteger a nobles e hijos de nobles era una constante desde los primeros tiempos del Imperio. Normalmente los caballeros eran hombres y de familias nobles, pero algunas veces se escogia a gente innoble (el ejemplo mas famoso, el difunto Kururugi Suzaku, nombrado por Euphemia Li Britannia Caballero del Imperio pese a que no solo no era noble ni hijo de noble, ¡sino que ni siquiera era britanniano!) y en muy pocas ocasiones se escogia a mujeres, a quienes se llamaba Amazonas o Valkyrias... Pese a que en el ejercito britanniano, siguiendo la moda rusa que posteriormente habian copiado los japoneses y los chinos, se habia empezado a integrar mujeres, aquello todavia era una practica minoritaria y mal vista entre los nobles.  
El mas famoso ejemplo de uso de mujeres como escoltas personales habia sido Lord Luciano Kewell, el "Vampiro de Britannia", con un total de entre cuatro y siete Valkyrias a su servicio, todas ellas guapas, expertas en la guerra y entrenadas como pilotos de Knightmare Frames. Por desgracia, recientes estudios del WFB Party (**W**omen **F**or **B**ritannia, Mujeres Por Britannia, partido novel de corte marxista-feminista) sugerian que no lo hacía porque confiara en sus capacidades, sino para poder abusar de ellas a placer y aprovechandose de su jerarquia...

Lo importante era esto: un Caballero era el guardian de su noble, y ambos tenian una relacion muy intima, casi sagrada. El Caballero le protegia, le enseñaba y al mismo tiempo le servia. Tener uno se habia considerado en otras epocas como una señal de madurez; el primer paso antes de dirigir algo tan complejo como un feudo era dirigir a una persona...  
"Me pregunto cual sera el siguiente paso de la estrategia de mi madre..."  
El agua caliente de la ducha le relajó. Decidio apartar aquello de su mente al menos los proximos diez minutos y disfrutar de la sensacion del agua llevandose la suciedad...

Entre tanto, Birgit y Lady Ercell se habian reunido en el despacho. La noble se habia sentado en el sillon y miraba fijamente a la recien llegada, valorandola. Era guapa, pero parecía lo bastante sensata como para no meterse en una aventura con Morgan... Por supuesto, si se quedaba con ellos y el le daba aquella orden, ella tendria que obedecer, pero conocía lo bastante a su hijo para saber que no haria algo asi. No sin un buen aliciente, al menos.  
_"Esta chica no parece de las que podrian incitarle... No, no se presentara cualquier dia con una barriga de medio metro y pidiendonos dinero o una boda para salvar el honor."_ decidió.  
No se le escapaba que a Morgan aquello le pareceria fatal, pero confiaba en que al final se acabara habituando. Despues de todo, los nobles y los Caballeros compartian un vinculo profundo y muy antiguo, y la misma Lady Cornelia que tanto admiraba Morgan era un buen ejemplo; ¿que no iba a desposar a su caballero, ese soso de Guilford...? ¿Y ella misma no habia desposado al suyo?  
Se centró en la chica, quien esperaba sus instrucciones humildemente de pie ante ella. Se planteó que decirle, pero solo le vino a la mente una explicación.  
-Si vas a quedarte con nosotros, será mejor que te ponga en antecedentes.-empezó.-Primero, Morgan es un poco dificil. Quiza se crea que te pongo a vigilarle porque quiero espiarle o algo asi, asi que seguramente te causará problemas.-Suspiró.-Me temo que en ese sentido no ve diferencias: o estas con el o estas conmigo y, por tanto, contra el. Ademas, estan las clases.-  
La joven asintió; habia estado con bastantes familias para saber que aquello era moneda corriente: los hijos se enfrentaban a los padres, los hermanos entre ellos, los primos entre si y los padres con los tios, eso cuando no se unian todos contra el servicio, que estaba en guerra abierta con todos.  
-Para empezar, deberias ponerte algo mas adecuado.-le reprochó Ercell.-Esta es una casa respetable, no el Japón. En Britannia todavia conservamos el gusto por el buen vestir.-  
Birgit asintió. Tenia sentido. Pero...  
-Vera, señora, el caso es que...-no sabía como decirlo sin que sonase fatal.-bueno, que no tengo mas ropa que la que llevo puesta.-admitió de mala gana.-Tengo cuatro cositas mas, pero de este tipo.-  
Por un instante pensó que Ercell iba a ponerla en la calle, pero finalmente la noble sonrió. En su comodo mundo, admitir ante otra persona la propia pobreza era algo que requeria mucho valor.  
"Si es tan habil como sincera, no me cabe duda de que cumplira muy bien su cometido." decidio.  
Pero el hecho era que Morgan no podia ir con una guardaespaldas que vestia como si fuera una emigrante de las de peor clase, ¿que clase de imagen daria de su familia?  
Solo habia una decision posible, decidio mientras calculaba mentalmente su talla...  
-Le dare orden a Klaus de que te abra el guardarropa de Rowena.-decidio Lady Jaireven.-Total hay muchas cosas que ya ni se pone y, para que esten ahi acumulando polillas, prefiero dartelas.-  
Los ojos de la joven relampaguearon de rabia; en su opinion, aquello era mas un tratamiento condescendiente que una muestra de generosidad. Fue a hacer una replica orgullosa, pero la calida sonrisa de la mujer la desarmó por completo. Una sonrisa que solo habia visto en su madre...

_...su madre, sangrando, herida de muerte, siendo arrastrada a la calle por las bestias negras...  
"¡Huye! ¡Ahora! ¡Rapido, antes de que te cojan! ¡Escapa si no quieres morir! Yo..." gritaba en un idioma que no era ni inglés ni japonés, antes de que una de las bestias la acallase de un golpe.  
Otra de las bestias fue a por ella, sus ojos purpura brillando en el salon iluminado por las llamas..._

-¿Que te pasa?-dijo una voz desconocida.  
Abrió los ojos. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo de un despacho que no conocia; una mujer pelirroja le ofrecia la mano... Se levantó y comprobó que se habia arañado la cabeza.  
-Ay...-  
-¿Que te ha pasado?-insistió Ercell a su lado con tono preocupado.-Esto ha sido una locura, quiza...-  
-No es nada.-bufó Birgit.-Solo... solo me ha dado un vahido. No he desayunado...-  
-¿Seguro? No puedo poner la vida de mi hijo en tus manos si vas a sufrir estas crisis...-  
"_Crisis..."_ En el Warwick tambien lo llamaban asi...  
-¡Estoy bien!-gritó con una violencia que a ella misma le sorprendio.-No es nada. Nada grave. Podre ocuparme, deme una oportunidad.-  
No muy convencida, la noble volvio a sentarse.  
-Tu primera prioridad es defender a mi hijo de aquellos que amenacen su vida.-señaló Lady Ercell con autoridad.-Ninguna cosa es mas importante mientras estes a mi servicio. ¿Entendido?-  
Birgit asintio con la cabeza, algo intimidada por aquel tono primigenio.  
-Si, señora.-  
-Perfectamente. Sobre el contrato... te quedas este mes a prueba y si logras convencerle, te quedas definitivamente. En cualquier caso te lo pagaré y al menos tendras el mes completo. Bueno, ve a buscarle. Seguramente se haya ido por ahi a ver a sus amigos...-  
La guardaespaldas salió de alli y Ercell suspiró. No le gustaba nada recurrir a un medio asi, pero era necesario. Ademas, tenía derecho: todo noble que se preciara tenia al menos un Caballero con el, y algunos (especialmente los mas pervertidos y los jovenes) preferian una Amazona...

No era precisamente con sus amigos con quienes intentaba hablar Morgan en el garaje del Akatsuki.  
-Vamos, cogelo, cabronazo al cubo.-maldecia apretando contra su oreja el telefono seguro Parler-Cryp, un device militar de la version de Lloyd Asplund del EuroUniverso que habia comprado por Worldnet, aprovechando la caida de la federación europea liderada por el III Reich. En teoria, aquel chisme impedia que se localizase el origen de las llamadas y encriptaba la voz de modo que no se pudiera escuchar la conversación. Algo muy util para espias y terroristas.

En la fábrica de Frisco, Maldini sacó el movil y comprobó que su contacto figuraba como "Omega".  
Suspiró con pesar y pulsó el boton de contestar.  
-¿Diga?-saludó.  
_-¿Se puede saber que has hecho?-_le espetó una voz metalica al otro lado.-¡_He visto las noticias! ¿A que ha venido organizar esa matanza? ¡¿En que estabas pensando?-_  
Maldini negó con la cabeza. Genial... ¿Es que todo el mundo le tomaba por el ultimo mono?  
-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.-señaló.  
_-Oh, no, claaaro que no. Y Nunnally es la mejor opcion para Britannia, ¿verdad?. ¡Podria haber muerto mucha gente, idiota! ¡Gente que estaria con nosotros!-_  
-Yo no fui. Fue Claudio Darlton. Llevó armas a la manifestación y disparó él primero.-

Morgan se quedó de piedra. ¿Claudio Darlton?  
Por lo que sabia del miembro mas fotogenico de los Glaston Knights, al menos según las fanaticas de Salvese Quien Pueda de su clase, Claudio Darlton era con diferencia el mas imbecil, el mas brutal y el mas sadico del grupo... y el unico que seguia vivo tras la explosión del FLEIJA.  
_"¿Como ha podido alguien como Maldini reclutar a semejante estupido?"_  
La respuesta era obvia; Maldini actuaba de acuerdo con el prejuicio de los de su clase. Habia dado por supuesto que Darlton, al ser de buena familia, tendria necesariamente que ser un buen comando. Y por culpa de aquel error, lo que en principio iba a ser solo una manifestacion un poco caotica se habia convertido en una revuelta; treinta y siete personas, entre las que podrian estar el mismo y Kim, habian muerto, y mas de cien estaban heridas. ¡Y todo por aquel estupido de Darlton!  
A menos que...  
-¿No estaras intentando cubrirte las espaldas, verdad?-preguntó con el tono mas fiero que podia poner. En la vida real en un cara a cara no se habria atrevido a tratar asi a Maldini, pero entre ellos mediaba el telefono, que ocultaba las voces.-Eso es muy comun entre vosotros los condes.-  
-No, yo solo...-Maldini parecía ofendido por la acusación.  
-Porque yo no tolero fallos, Maldini. Un eslabon debil compromete toda la cadena. Un soldado que no me obedece no me sirve para nada.-parafraseó Morgan a la princesa Cornelia.-Mátalo.-  
Ahora fue Maldini quien se quedó de piedra. ¿Habia oido bien? Omega no le habría dicho que...  
-¿Que mate... a Darlton?-  
-Si. ¿Es que no he sido claro, Maldini? _Kill him. Korose. Matále_ (2). En el idioma que prefieras.-  
Maldini notó que un escalofrio le recorria.  
-Pero... es de buena familia, y un buen soldado. No puedo...-gimoteó.  
-Claudio Darlton DEBE ser ejecutado como el criminal que es y punto.-atajó Morgan las protestas de Maldini.-Aquel que desobedece las ordenes recibidas y se subleva contra su cadena de mando es un traidor y merece ser fraggizado. Creo que asi es como lo llamais en la milicia, ¿no?-  
Kanon sabia que no tenia mas opciones. Lo cierto era que tenia ganas de librarse de Darlton, pero al mismo tiempo le necesitaban para mantener al grupo unido... o al menos asi habia sido antes.  
Tras la brutal represión de la manifestación por parte de Kuro no Kishidan, muchos ex-militares britannianos y por supuesto buena parte de la poblacion estaban absolutamente indignados. La cifra de interesados en unirse a los Angeles Castigadores se había multiplicado; de tener tres o cuatro que se lo estaban planteando, habian pasado a tener veintisiete nuevos reclutas solo en el area de Frisco y estaban valorando abrir nuevas sucursales en Sacre-Mont, Saint Dauphin, Boswash y Seattlouver.  
El movimiento de los Angeles Castigadores estaba empezando a expandirse por Britannia... y, bien pensado, Claudio Darlton era una amenaza en su camino.  
Y ademas Maldini agradecia aquella excusa para librarse del muy hijo de perra. Los hombres leales a Darlton quiza protestaran, pero que lo discutieran con Omega si eso...  
-Muy bien. Darlton desaparecera.-prometió.  
-Perfecto. Avisame cuando este acabado. Volvere a llamarte con mas instrucciones.-  
Colgaron. Entonces, Maldini marcó un númeroque solo recientemente había contactado con el.  
-Soy yo.-anunció.-Tengo una mision para ti. Te alegraras de reencontrarte con la familia...-

Mientras, en la Mansion Jaireven, Morgan habia salido del garaje y marcado un nuevo número.  
-Cogelo que me queda poco saldo...-  
Tras tres tonos, descolgaron el telefono.  
-¿Diga?-preguntó la voz de Kim; estaba muy tomada y hablaba muy bajo.  
-¡Kimberly! ¿Estas bien? ¡Crei...-Por un instante, no supo que decir.-Te vi por la tele.-  
Silencio.  
-¿Sigues ahí? ¿Como estas?-insistió el.  
-Si... creo.-Un quejido.-Algun idiota me partio un cartel en la cabeza en la pelea; creo que me hice un esguince al caer y despues de eso me atropelló una turba. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en una ambulancia... Por lo demas, estoy mejor que nunca.-  
Morgan se sintio aliviado. Asi que por lo menos a ella no la habian detenido, ni tampoco...  
Una imagen asaltó su mente: todos los estudiantes del MCI asesinados en el patio, frente al campus que humeaba; Seth, Liz, Montroville, Kim, Shinny, Castor, Patrick, Dickie, las Divinas, Huttmann, la Hertz, Johan, su madre, su padre, Klaus, Cornelia (¿pero que hacian ellos alli?)... todos ellos muertos tal como habian caido, con Akatsukis pisoteandolos y el Señor de Orange dirigiendo a los mekas mientras se reia a carcajadas... Sacudio la cabeza y la imagen desaparecio de su mente.  
-Me alegro.-se oyó decir a si mismo mientras aparecia Birgit por el jardín.-En fin, supongo que nos veremos mañana en clase.-  
-Hablando de eso, ¿que tal estas? Seth me llamó diciendo que no sabía nada de ti y que tu madre les había dicho a los del MCI que estabas enfermo.-  
-¿Como que...?-Entonces lo entendió. La muy... se habia cubierto las espaldas inventandose aquella trola antes de que preguntaran por que motivo Morgan Jaireven habia faltado a clase aquel dia y averiguaran la verdad.-¡Ah, eso! No es nada, ya estoy mejor.-siguio la mentira.-Siento haberos preocupado, pero ya sabeis que mi madre es una exagerada...-  
-No lo es. Ojala tuviera yo una asi.-  
La madre de Kim, quien no se distinguia por el cariño hacia su hijita (era de todos sabido que a Bellatrix Grant le hubiera encantado tener un heredero varon) les había dejado a ella y a su padre, el conde de Madison, por el apuesto capitán del BBAF Dreadnought, quien había tenido la mala idea de morirse durante el combate contra la Orden de los Caballeros Negros al derribar Xingke de un cañonazo del Shen-Hu su nave. De eso hacia cuatro años, pero Kim aun la echaba de menos.  
-Bueno...-Morgan no sabia que decir.-Mañana si eso iremos a verte, ¿vale? Hasta luego.-

Colgó. Birgit esperaba a su lado, expectante. Fue a decir algo, pero él la fulminó con la mirada.  
-En cuanto a ti...-masculló secamente Morgan.-no te necesito. Por lo que a mi respecta, solo eres un peón desechable en manos de mi madre, asignado para espiarme y coartar mi libertad. Te sacrificará en cuanto no te necesite, asi que yo que tu me ahorraria muchos tramites y dimitiria sin mas.-  
Una vez dicho eso, cerró con llave el garaje, se alejó de ella tras darle un empujon y se adentró en el parque del tamaño de un barrio entero que alli llamaban "jardincito"...  
Por su parte, Birgit se levantó del suelo y torcio el gesto. Como habia previsto, el chico que a primera vista parecía alguien "normal" habia resultado ser tan imbecil y grosero como ella sospechó al oir su apellido. Lo cierto es que tenía una pesima opinion de los hijos de nobles en general.

_**Cuartel general de los Angeles Castigadores, hacia las 16:00.**_

Los nobles ya habian tomado una decision cuando se celebró la nueva reunion. El ambiente estaba tenso y la indignación con el Gobierno de Nunnally y la UFN era patente.  
-Maldini, tendrá su dinero.-anunció Lord Carares mesandose la perilla castaña.-Despues de lo de ayer, estoy convencido de que Britannia necesita con urgencia librarse de la UFN.-  
-Estan haciendo lo mismo que tu hermano.-se mofó Lord Rakeri; visto a la luz, era completamente calvo y su rostro recordaba al de una serpiente. Una serpiente bajita, de ojos grises y arrugados.  
-¡Mi hermano era un santo varon!-  
-Y ademas estaba bueno.-añadió una rubia con pinta de angel y una flor de lis tatuada en el desnudo hombro izquierdo, ya que llevaba un vestido blanco de esos que no tienen mangas ni hombros, conocida como Lady Anne De Clarick, Condesa de Tyburn en el Principado de Iowa y hermana politica del ex-Gobernador-General del Area 18 (Oriente Medio), Lord De Winter.  
-Eso no viene al caso.-gruñó Ripen Asplund entrando en la sala.-Oigan, ¿no podriamos cambiar de lugar de reunion? Estoy harto de venir desde Savannah cada vez que tengo que veros las caras.-  
Maldini le miró mal.  
-Llega tarde.-le reprochó.  
-Prueba a buscar aparcamiento para un VTOL.-replicó el recien llegado sentandose.  
La gente que usaba los muy escasos y caros vehiculos VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing, Sistema de Despegue y Aterrizaje Vertical) estaba dos peldaños por encima de Maldini. Se trataba de maquinas del tamaño de automoviles medianos, que equipaban baterias de Sakuradite y aletas giratorias en delta, con una Unidad de Flote cada una. A un chiflado llamado algo asi como DeLoris se le habia ocurrido sacarlos como vehiculo de uso comun, pero la empresa habia quebrado (3). Una muestra mas de las locuras y excesos que cometía el sector privado si le dejabas desmandarse.  
-Por cierto, ¿donde esta la hermosa Lady Jaireven?-quiso saber Asplund.  
-Aqui estoy.-contestó Ercell entrando en la sala y cerrando la puerta.-Habria venido antes, pero he tenido un problema familiar. ¿Que hemos decidido?-  
-Ibamos a decidir si le dabamos el dinero a Maldini o no.-recordó Rakeri.  
-Por mi vale, siempre que Darlton venga conmigo a mi suite nupcial.-La Clarick tenía un negocio de hoteles.-Tengo ganas de estrenarla con alguien digno de la Suite Emperador.-  
-La Emperador me parece excesiva para Darlton.-opinó una salvaje mujer de piel rojiza, ojos rasgados y pelo oscuro que vestia de cuero. Se trataba de Tabitha El-Soo, lider tribal skraeling de Nunavik en la Vinland y tolerada unicamente porque los usos y costumbres de aquella zona del pais equiparaban a los Skraelings (4) con los Britannian... tampoco es que hubiera muchos skraeling, pero la ley persistia. Y ademas El-Soo era riquisima y eso era un punto a su favor.  
-Estoy de acuerdo.-opinó Ercell sentandose.-Bien, Maldini, ¿que cree haber hecho en estos ultimos dias para merecerse que le demos nuestro dinero?-  
Kanon Maldini vaciló; no estaba seguro de si debia atribuirse el ¿merito? de Darlton o hablarles de Omega. No, decidió; un solo Zero en el mundo ya era bastante. No necesitaban a otro, aunque fuera britanniano. Por otra parte, una demostracion de fuerza era lo unico que podía impresionarles...  
-Facil. ¿El asalto a Saint Dauphin? Merito nuestro. ¿El sabotaje de la firma del GOTT? Tambien.-

Silencio mientras todos valoraban aquello. Finalmente, Lady Jaireven se levantó de la silla.  
-¿Quiere decir que la masacre de ayer en Sacre-Mont fue obra suya?-preguntó con rabia.  
Maldini vaciló. Aquella mujer le estaba fulminando con la mirada como si fuera algo personal. Pero, ¿por que razon le molestaba tanto que hubieran matado a unos cuantos plebeyos?  
-Eh... si.-se lo pensó.-No.-  
-¿Si o no?-  
El conde suspiró.  
-Fue obra de Darlton.-  
Ercell le asesinó con la mirada. Aquel hijo de mala perra acababa de admitir que era directamente responsable de la matanza en la que casi perdia a su hijo, ¿y encima tenía la caradura de presumir de ello?  
-No puedo aprobar sus metodos.-anunció.-De modo que a menos que ponga al frente de su grupo a alguien mas moderado, olvidese de ver un solo penique por mi parte.-  
Maldini tragó saliva. Primero Omega y ahora la Jaireven... eso ya era demasiado.  
_"¿Por que razon todo el mundo le tiene esa mania a Darlton?"_ se preguntó.  
Por otra parte, la Jaireven, aun en sus horas mas bajas, era influyente. Si los nobles que se estaban pensando apoyarles veian que ella se echaba atrás, la seguirian sin dudarlo. Para garantizarse la buena voluntad de al menos tres Casas nobles, Maldini tenía que contentarla.  
-Se tomaran medidas de castigo contra Darlton.-aseguró.  
-Cuando las compruebe, retomaremos este asunto.-se comprometió Ercell sentandose.  
Lady Clarick alzó la mano.  
-¡No es justo!-protestó.-¿Por que el voto de esta zorra vale mas que el mio? ¡Yo quiero a Darlton!-  
-Pero yo no.-terció Asplund para sorpresa de todos.-Maldini, creo que si vamos a financiarte, es hora de discutir condiciones. ¿O creias que ibamos a darte dinero a fondo perdido?-  
Para horror de Maldini, la mayoria de los presentes parecian estar de acuerdo con aquello.

Se celebró la votacion sobre que se debia hacer. Maldini sonrió. Como siempre, las familias se aliaban en dos o mas facciones... La alianza Asplund-Jaireven era con diferencia la mas fuerte, seguida por el bloque Clarick-Waldstein, extremistas entre los extremistas. La mayoria estaba a favor de deshacerse de Claudio Darlton, pese a las protestas de la Clarick, y de ejercer un cierto mando sobre el grupo, lo cual ya no le hizo tanta gracia al ex-conde...  
"_Paciencia... Cuando sea el momento oportuno, os colocare en vuestro sitio_." se prometió.  
Sabia ser paciente. No en vano había estado siete años a la sombra de Schneizel y cuatro actuando en la sombra por su propia cuenta tras la caida de este en las garras de Zero... su primer blanco.

_**Casa-escondite de Claudio Darlton.  
Slider Beach, barrios bajos de Frisco.  
Por la noche.**_

Claudio Darlton se habia refugiado en el salón de su casa y se disponía a beber un vaso de tokay, uno de los vinos mas famosos del EuroUniverso antes de su extincion, cuando un ruido llamó su atencion. Alguien habia aparcado una moto frente a su casa... en un barrio donde la gente o no tenia nada o tenia un coche. Aquello era tan raro que se levantó y fue a la ventana a mirar...  
En la calle habia efectivamente aparcada una moto: violeta, grande, un ultimo modelo de Harvey-Spencer de esos con ordenador de a bordo, muy parecida a la que salía en Akira, pelicula Eleven que Claudio se habia tragado un dia que no echaban otra cosa. No habia nadie cerca.  
Llamaron a la puerta. A su puerta.

Un individuo apareció en la escalera, comprobó al abrir la entrada. Iba vestido con una chupa de aviador, como si hubiera venido en la moto, y llevaba el casco en la mano izquierda. El pelo desordenado y corto, de un color rojo zanahoria, le caia sobre los ojos verde botella.  
-¡¿David?-alucinó Claudio al ver a aquel tipo.-Pero... creí que habias muerto.-  
-Yo tambien.-confirmó su hermano adoptivo David Darlton con tono frio entrando en la sala.-Zero cometió un error conmigo. Yo no haré lo mismo con el. Ni contigo, en realidad.-  
Claudio retrocedió hasta chocar con el mueble-bar; alargó la mano que tenía tras la espalda para coger el arma que tenía en un cajon...  
-Espera... esto es ridiculo.-trató de ganar tiempo.-No vas a matarme, ¿verdad?-  
-¿Tu que crees?-se burló David acercandose mas.  
-No le harias eso a tu hermanito...-Claudio notaba el sudor en la frente...  
-Tiene gracia. Creí que solo compartiamos tutor y que tu eras mejor que yo... O eso fue lo que me dijiste al menos.-David caminó hacia el centro de la estancia.-¿Es que ya no te acuerdas?-  
-Deberias estar muerto.-señaló Claudio con desprecio.-Solo eres un saco de basura que dejó escapar a Zero y casi provoca una guerra con la Federación China abriendo fuego contra su embajada...-  
-Por desgracia para ti, estoy vivo. Cosa que pronto tu no podras decir.-  
Claudio sacó su arma, pero David llegó antes; disparó a traves del casco la pistola que llevaba oculta en la mano izquierda y alcanzó a su hermano adoptivo en el costado. El segundo disparo, en mitad de la frente, lo mató instantaneamente.

David Darlton miró con desprecio el cadaver de su hermano y, pasandole por encima cuidando bien de pisarlo, se acercó al telefono de la mesa y descolgó el auricular, marcando un numero.  
-Esta hecho.-anunció.  
-Magnifico.-le felicitó Maldini desde el telefono publico de las afueras de The Cats donde habia esperado la llamada.-No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco. Regrese y recibirá su recompensa.-

Piit, piit.  
Morgan cogió el movil de la mesilla y lo miró. Habia llegado un mensaje de Maldini.  
"_Asunto arreglado. El nuevo Luca Brasi esta a sus ordenes. A.K.M_."  
Luca Brasi... aquel nombre era de _El Padrino_, por supuesto. En el mundo de los Corleone, Luca Brasi habia sido el mas feroz asesino a sueldo de la Familia, el ultimo recurso, enviado para exterminar a todo aquel que su Don le designase... Perfecto, asi que tenía un Luca Brasi. Mejor todavia; preveia que tal vez tuviera que matar a mas gente para lograr sus objetivos...  
No le apenaba ni dolia lo mas minimo haber eliminado a Claudio Darlton. Es mas, le caia mal, y no podia perdonarle que hubiera causado la muerte de casi cuarenta personas, por no mencionar a las mas de doscientas que habria matado, asi que le parecia muy bien haberle exterminado.

**(0) Banpei-kun: "Guardian" o "centinela", en japonés. **_**(Ah! Megami-sama shochiski)**_****

(1) Daimler Monarch: Una vez mas no puedo evitar la tentación de hacer guiños a cosas del mundo manifiesto. El Daimler Monarch es la transliteración del Jaguar Sovereign.

(2) En inglés, japonés y argentino en el original.

(3) Los VTOL existen de verdad, aunque evidentemente no se usan como vehiculos privados. Por su parte. el ascenso y caida de la DeLoris Vehicles Company es un guiño a la DeLorean Motor Company, empresa de automoviles famosa por quebrar tras sacar un unico modelo... el cual a su vez se hizo famoso en Back to the Future como estructura basica de la maquina del tiempo.

(4) Skraeling: Nombre con el que los vikingos del mundo manifiesto conocian a los habitantes de Norteamerica cuando desembarcaron en lo que hoy serían Terranova y el delta del rio San Lorenzo.


	8. STAGE 07: Diplomacy

Hola de nuevo!

En respuesta a tu pregunta, Lancelot, te dire que efectivamente C.C. NO es quien le va a dar el Geass a Morgan. Para eso primero habria que dar con una forma de encontrarla, lo cual entre 7.500 millones de personas que existen en el mundo es como minimo "un poco complicado". Aparte, hay mas letras en el abecedario…

Si, White, he sacado personajes nuevos para darle mas interes. Y lo cierto es que no pensaba sacar a C.C. hasta mas adelante, ya que insistis en saberlo. ¿A ti te gustaba Albert? Si, era majo, pero para esto me venia mejor David xD Aparte que no creo que ni siquiera un Darlton pueda sobrevivir a ser atropellado por una G-1.

Sobre lo del nombre… el tipo que me subtituló el anime no debia tener ni idea porque daba la impresión de que el tipo se llamaba Kewell Bradley y su maquina Luciano. Ya ves que menudo lio xD

No sabeis cuanto me motiva que me sigais, asi que… aquí va el siguiente capitulo, con mas corrup… esto, politica, mas planes y, sobre todo, mas Zero mas Flieja, mas gente y mas Morgan xD

STAGE 7: Diplomacy

_**Cuarteles generales de la UFN.  
10 de Abril, 07:30 hora local.**_

_"Segunda Reunion para Tratar la Crisis Actual."_

Pese a lo pomposo del nombre, lo cierto era que en la reunion no se hacia gran cosa. Como en todo buen Estado democratico, los representantes del pueblo a lo que se dedicaban era a chupar del bote y a perder el tiempo con cosas incomprensibles para el comun de los mortales.  
Como en la Academia Ashford, los cincuenta y un (0) delegados actuales estaban reunidos en estrados alineados frente a un escenario, de modo que aquello parecía una reunion de la ONU, suponiendo que alguno de los alli presentes tuviera conocimiento de esta organización.  
En aquel caso, se suponia que estaban discutiendo el siguiente paso de la aprobacion del GOTT, pero la discusion habia derivado hacia el ahorro que supondria para las finanzas de la UFN retirar las gafas del uniforme de los Kuro no Kishidan y el destino que debia darse a ese dinero.  
-Con vistas a aprobar la Ley de Eficiencia Equipacional, yo sugiero que...-decía el delegado checo.  
-Tal vez una revision estratificada de la formula de inversion sería...-  
-Necesitamos ampliar nuestra capacidad de capitalizacion...-  
-La eficiencia economica es...-  
Kallen entró en la sala y torció el gesto. Politicos... siempre igual. Ella y el resto de la embajada en Britannia acababan de desembarcar del Ikaruga tras un precipitado viaje, pese a la insistencia de Nunnally en que se quedasen. Pero ni Zero ni Xianglin habian querido oir hablar de eso y habian regresado lo bastante deprisa como para que no pareciera que huian.  
-¡Tonterias!-gritó sin poderse contener.-Las gafas son lo mas parecido a una medida defensiva que tenemos frente a...-Se calló, no podia decir "Geass".-Las necesitamos y no hay mas que hablar.-  
-Gracias Kouzuki.-terció Kaguya entrando tras ella.-Buenos dias, caballeros. Como saben, estamos aquí específicamente para decidir que se hace con los temas que tenemos en el orden del dia.-Se sentó en su sitio, señalizado con una Hinomaru pequeñita que adornaba la mesa.-El primer punto del orden del dia es el G.O.T.T. ¿Debemos seguir adelante con la firma? De ser asi, ¿como, cuando y donde? ¿Como impedir que se convoquen manifestaciones en su contra?-  
-Deberiamos desistir.-opinó el representante de Turquia.-Esta claro que ni los propios britannianos quieren el GOTT. ¿Que sentido tiene que se lo impongamos?-  
Turquia era uno de los paises mas potentes del bloque anti-GOTT, junto con Pakistan y otros varios, en su mayoria paises sin dinero para adaptar su economia al GOTT, para quienes era una amenaza.  
-Tu mejor te callas y me devuelves MI isla.-protestó el delegado de Chipre.  
-Esa isla es parte del nucleo cultural de NUESTRA nacion.-metio baza Papadopoulos, el griego.  
-¿Que nucleo cultural?-se mofó Trajkovski, el representante de Macedonia.-¿Ciudades enfrentadas entre si? Mejor hariais en reconocer vuestra maldad y mostrar arrepentimiento.-  
Durante el gobierno del EuroUniverso, las autoridades centrales habían potenciado a Grecia frente a sus vecinos con la idea de que hiciera de "barrera" entre la Europa cristiana y el Oriente musulmán. Como parte de esta teoria, se habia consentido que la Junta Militar del coronel Papadopoulos tomara el poder, accedido sin protestas a las exigencias de la Junta en el sentido de anexionarse Macedonia basandose en que era parte de su nucleo cultural y apoyado a los griegos frente al ejercito turco cuando en 1973 Grecia habia invadido Chipre, por entonces a punto de aliarse con los turcos, para derrocar al Gobierno democratico e imponer una dictadura militar titere de Atenas.  
El resultado de la guerra: Turquia habia sido anexionada al EuroUniverso por la fuerza, pero Chipre dividida entre el norte proturco y el sur convertido en colonia de Grecia. Por otra parte, los griegos habian iniciado con la anuencia de EU una durisima represion y forzado la asimilacion cultural de los habitantes macedonios, de modo que el rencor entre los cuatro paises era palpable.  
-Para maldad vosotros, que os inclinais ante los Jefes Eunucos.-se quejó Hong-Gu, ya que Macedonia era uno de los pocos paises de la UFN que reconocia a Taiwan... y a China. La razon era simple: los griegos reconocian al Imperio de China, y China era enemigo de Taiwan.  
-¿Que los britannianos no quieren el GOTT?-puso el grito en el cielo el delegado Trapanukhar, del Reino de Thailandia.-¡Patetico! Porque cuatro terroristas se manifiesten no vamos a detenernos.-  
Como ya se ha señalado, Thailandia, el Imperio Corea y otros muchos paises eran pro-GOTT.  
-No sabemos si eran terroristas.-metió baza Sumeragi.  
-¡Por supuesto que lo eran!-berreó el representante de Corea, el Primer Ministro Kim Il-Sung, con poderes absolutos en nombre del Rey Wong Jon-Baekje.-Cerdos terroristas enemigos de la UFN, el Estado y el Emperador. Os dije que debimos destruir Britannia desde el principio.-  
-De todos modos es una absoluta falta de respeto.-apuntó el general Pyat de Birmania.  
Al contrario que los otros paises ex-miembros de la Federacion China, en Birmania el general del ejercito federal al mando había proclamado su independencia y reprimido con dureza todo intento de establecer una democracia. No eran los unicos, de modo que se vivia la absurda situacion de que la UFN, un ¿Estado? democratico, tenía dictaduras militares entre sus paises miembros, lo cual se podia convertir en un problema internacional como hubiera un levantamiento antigubernamental, ya que ¿a quienes iba a apoyar la UFN en ese caso: al pueblo o al gobierno?  
-El caso es que tenemos que decidir si sigue adelante la GOTT.-explicó Sumeragi.-Como saben, ya nos ha costado bastante convencer a la gente de que es algo bueno. El hecho de que hubiera muertos en la ceremonia de la firma en Britannia ha sido todo un shock en la UFN.-  
-No solo en la UFN.-señaló Vassily Fedor, el representante de Livonia, sacando el mando de la gran tele de pantalla plana que habia en el centro de la sala, en la que se podian ver todos los canales de noticias.-Fuera de ella tambien. El Enemigo nos ha puesto como unos autenticos salvajes.-  
Sintonizó la TASS, la agencia de noticias rusa, que justo hablaba de la escalada de tensiones con Suecia (donde al parecer habia habido disparos por parte de los guardias fronterizos suecos contra la gente que habia al otro lado de la frontera con Finlandia y casi habian derribado un avion sueco desde una fragata lanzamisiles rusa) antes de pasar al GOTT. Las tomas mostraban a los Caballeros Negros ametrallando a los manifestantes de Sacre-Mont y parecían tomadas con un telefono movil. Un presentador comentaba la noticia en un rapido ruso, pero alguien la doblaba al japonés.  
-_...con la brutalidad que ustedes ven es como trata la UFN a todos aquellos que se oponen a su politica economica. Estas imagenes fueron tomadas hace dos dias en Sacre-Mont por un testigo y sacadas del pais pese a los improbos esfuerzos de la Policia y la Orden de los Caballeros Negros en que no se hicieran publicas. El testigo, quien nos ha pedido que protejamos su identidad, ha manifestado su temor a sufrir mayores represalias por parte de las autoridades de la UFN...-_  
Fedor apagó la tele.  
-Todos los canales extranjeros abren con titulares asi.-explicó.-Al Jazeera, BBC, France 3...-  
-A mi lo que me extraña es la insistencia de todos en que la UFN esta empeñada en ocultarlo.-apuntó un observador, el de Angola.-¿Seguro que no hay algo que quiera contarnos, Canciller?-  
La mayoria de los delegados miraron a Kaguya con expectacion. Esta no supo que decir; sabia que Rob Murudock se estaba esforzando por ocultar la noticia en un intento de mantener a salvo la imagen de la UFN (siguiendo instrucciones de Zero, claro), pero al parecer aquello habia sido peor: al dar pruebas de que se esforzaban en ocultar la noticia, daban a entender al mundo que la UFN mentia al pueblo y reprimia por la fuerza cualquier discrepancia de opinion.  
-Abriremos una investigacion.-prometió.-Los culpables de la masacre seran castigados.-  
-Pues como la investigacion sea igual que la cobertura mediatica...-se burló el de Montenegro.  
-Tu callate, idiota.-gruñó el delegado serbio.-Debemos confiar en la UFN.-  
-Si yo no digo que no, pero hay cosas y cosas...-  
-Muy bien, votemos.-sugirió Kaguya.-Votos a favor de seguir con el proyecto GOTT.-

Todos los delegados pulsaron sus botones de voto electrico y el resultado apareció en la pantalla de luces que había en un costado. Salvo 24 paises, todos estaban en contra de continuar con el GOTT.  
Kaguya se disponía a anunciar el resultado, cuando Il-Sung se levantó de su asiento.  
-¡Sois una pandilla de COBARDES DE MIERDA!-les gritó.-¡Exijo que se repita la votacion las veces que hagan falta hasta que salga que si! ¡TONGO! ¡NO DEBEMOS INCLINARNOS ANTE LOS TERRORISTAS! Si cedemos en lo pequeño, pronto querran que cedamos en lo grande.-  
Kaguya golpeó en su estrado con un mazo, indignada.  
-¡Orden, orden!-ordenó.-¡Delegado Il-Sung, sientese y no grite o hare que le desalojen de la sala!-  
No debio decir eso. En contra de lo que esperaba, solo consiguio avivar mas el fuego.  
-¡Ahi, ahi! ¡Reprimiendo las discrepancias de opinion! ¿Lo veis? ¿Veis todos?-gritó Il-Sung cambiando de bando con la misma rapidez con la que respiraba; ahora era un antisistema de toda la vida.-¡Asi es como funciona esto! ¡Claro, como no estoy de acuerdo con tus amos los Elevens...!-  
Un clamor de indignacion se alzó en la sala. Para los ex-miembros de Britannia, que les mentaran su viejo numero de Área era el peor insulto posible que se les podia dirigir.  
Varios delegados se levantaron de sus asientos con la clara intencion de desalojar a Il-Sung por la fuerza de la sala. Kaguya se esforzó por retomar el control de la situacion, pese a que por dentro ardia de rabia. Pero ella era la lider en aquel momento y su obligacion era mantenerse firme.  
-¡BASTA!-explotó aporreando la mesa con el mazo hasta que este se rompió.-¡Vuelvan todos a sus asientos, dejen de gritarse y tengamos la reunion en paz! Sharraf, ¿le parece bonito lanzar zapatos a la gente?-El delegado paquistaní volvio a ponerse su bota, abochornado.-Hong-Gu, ¡crei que usted era alguien mas calmado!-El chino desistio de coger por el cuello al coreano.-¡¿Alguna pregunta?-  
Silencio.  
-Bien.-De nuevo Kaguya volvia a ser la chica simpatica de siempre.-Ahora pasemos al segundo punto del orden del dia: concretar el Tratado de Libre Circulacion previsto en el articulo 15...-

Tres horas después, la reunion acabó con evidente alivio para todos los presentes. Se habia logrado prorrogar por otros cinco años el Tratado de Libre Circulacion que permitia a los miembros de la UFN moverse sin problemas por todos los paises miembros, ademas de acordarse ampliar los controles en las aguas territoriales de Somalia, donde tenian la mania de pescar sin permiso barcos de las flotas del Califato Jatamista, Inglaterra, Egipto, Francia, Suecia e Israel (estos ultimos, para colmo, escoltados por destructores y un portaaviones). Tambien se había planteado la necesidad de delimitar las fronteras navales y aereas UFN-Rusia para evitar incidentes como el de la semana pasada, cuando un pesquero chino que faenaba en aguas territoriales rusas habia sido ahuyentado por un disparo de un yate guardacostas, afortunadamente sin heridos.  
-..el problema es que el Presidente Vukavich se niega a reconocer los terminos de la Paz de 1960.-decia el representante de Mongolia mientras se disolvia la reunion.-Los chinos quieren mas tierra...-  
Por otra parte, se habia llegado al preacuerdo para establecer la Reserva Estrategica Federal, por fin se habia aprobado la Ley 666, conocida popularmente como Piratus Est, para Britannia y la UFN; y por supuesto se habia hablado largo y tendido acerca de la GOTT y se habia decidido que solo se aplicaria en la UFN con una mayoria absoluta, para lo que se haria una nueva votacion en quince dias; en cualquier caso, se haria un referendum en Britannia para salir de dudas...  
-¿Que tal la reunion?-quiso saber Zero presentandose por alli.  
-Horrible.-sintetizó Kallen.-Esos delegados no saben nada del mundo real. Solo saben discutir sobre cosas que a nadie le importan y votar leyes para subirse aun más el sueldo. Son unos estupidos.-  
-Puede, pero los ha elegido el pueblo en referendum.-la regañó Kaguya.-Te guste o no, son los que mandan. Asi es la democracia, Kallen.-  
-Lo se, pero me gustaria que la gente escogiera a alguien con mas de una neurona, para variar.-Miró a Zero.-¿Y tu donde te metiste? Casi se nos desmandan los delegados.-  
-Me despisté de la hora.-se disculpó el enmascarado.-Estaba desarrollando el plan de la Reserva.-  
La Reserva Estrategica Federal era una nueva idea de Xingke. Al revisar las comunicaciones entre los paises miembros de la UFN, se habian encontrado con que habia graves problemas de coordinacion entre los suministros, principalmente porque habia tres bloques bien diferenciados: Asia, el Este de Africa y la Europa del Este, separados entre si por otros paises. Esto, que en tiempos de paz era un grave problema, podia convertirse en una catastrofe en tiempo de guerra; al perderse las comunicaciones, los bloques caerian uno por uno...  
Entonces habia concebido un plan: crear una reserva de materiales estrategicos en cada bloque, para prevenir los problemas de desabastecimiento. Se lo había planteado a Zero, a quien habia gustado la idea, por lo que a su vez se la trasladó a Kaguya para que lo planteara en la reunion.  
-Pues a los delegados les interesa.-explicó Kaguya.-El problema es que no he podido ponerles de acuerdo sobre cuando, como y donde establecerla; todos la quieren en su terreno.-  
-Me lo imaginaba.-  
Como hubiera dicho Lelouch en corolario a Einstein "La unica cosa mas grande que la estupidez humana, es la ambicion humana." (1)  
-¿Hay algun avance en cuanto al FLEIJA?-quiso saber la joven canciller.  
Por sugerencia de Zero, habian decidido mantener en secreto el robo del FLEIJA. Hacerlo publico sin saber nada mas especifico que "hemos perdido un FLEIJA armado y listo para ser utilizado" solo habria contribuido a desatar el panico en el mundo.  
-¿Pero donde habran escondido el FLEIJA? No es algo que se pueda llevar por ahi asi como asi...-

_**Port Galveston, Texas.  
Estado de Britannia.  
13:35 hora local (07:35 hora japonesa, 12:35 hora de California)**_

Mientras en Japón se preguntaban donde estaba el FLEIJA, en la otra punta del mundo el objeto de las preocupaciones de Zero estaba correctamente instalado en un contenedor de un barco.  
-Hummm... ¿Que se supone que es esto?-preguntaba la inspectora de aduanas, una rubia Kuro no Kishidan que ansiaba bajar a tierra a tomar un café, examinando el armazon de la bomba.  
-Es un magnetómetro.-mintió con descaro el capitán del Provecho de Simbad, un tipo barbudo con cara de mal bicho y vestido con una vieja chaqueta y pantalones de pana.-Sirve para medir...-  
-Si, si, se lo que es un magnetómetro. Aunque no se parece a ninguno que haya visto.-  
-Es que es un nuevo modelo importado de Suecia.-  
Sin preguntar mas, la oficial rellenó un formulario y, tras estampar un sello, arrancó la hoja del sujetapapeles y se la dio al capitán, guardandose ella la copia al carbon antes de bajar a tierra. El capitán del barco la observó alejarse antes de girarse hacia el segundo de a bordo, que estaba alli.  
-¿Y tu que miras? ¡Cierra de una vez la maldita caja antes de que los marineros hagan preguntas y pon en marcha los motores! No creo que pueda volver a hacer pasar una bomba protonica por un magnetómetro una segunda vez, asi que larguemonos de aquí. ¡Venga, vivo, vivo!-  
A esta orden, el desvencijado carguero pintado de negro levó anclas y emprendió la marcha soltando una nube de humo hacia su destino, el puerto marroquí de Casablanca, cerca de Europa.  
Por supuesto, habria sido mucho mas facil facturar el FLEIJA en un tubo-cohete de los que conectaban la Colonia de New Manchester con Apple Pie Town, pero seguramente los Kuro no Kishidan controlaban todos los embarques fuera de Britannia. No; era mucho mas seguro sacar la bomba del pais en un barco con bandera khanaamita al que nadie haría preguntas, mas que nada porque Al-Khanaam, aun siendo un pais arabe que acataba la autoridad del Califato Jatmista, era un pais todo lo neutral que se podia ser en aquellos tiempos...

La oficial de aduanas entró en la caseta de guardia y miró a su alrededor. Tras asegurarse de que estaba sola, sacó un movil y marcó un numero.  
-Ha salido. La clave es Provecho de Simbad.-informó a su contacto.  
-_Bieeen. Gracias, querida_.-asintió este desde Atlanta.  
-Es todo un placer. _All hail Britannia!-_

_**MCI Institute, Frisco, 12:50 hora local.**_

Mientras el Provecho de Simbad se adentraba en el Atlantico, en la clase Morgan corría el riesgo de quedarse dormido en la clase de Lengua y Literatura. El tema de hoy era un escritorucho de medio pelo llamado algo asi como Salgema, cuyo mayor merito era un solo libro, escrito hace 57 años.  
¿El motivo? Muy sencillo: el tipo había tenido la mala idea de morirse justo el mes pasado.  
-...porque J. es el escritor britanniano mas grande que jamás haya existido.-decía el profesor con tono de estar en catedra.-Sus obras, inmensamente cultas e interesantes, nos dicen...-  
-...lo que no debemos hacer si queremos divertirnos.-aportó Cástor desde detrás de su comic.  
Todos se rieron como hienas. Morgan cambió de postura para evitar que Seth le diera codazos en un esfuerzo por pedirle que tomara notas por el (Seth era muy perezoso para según que cosas) y siguio dormitando. En la mesa de al lado, Kim consultaba su libro con el ceño fruncido, en su caracteristica expresion de "Voy a corregir al profesor"; salvo porque llevaba un par de tiritas en la cara y al andar cojeaba, parecia estar igual de bien que siempre.  
-¡Eh, eh, eh!-terció un chico de pelo rubio platino y rizado, expresion aniñada y vestido con un elegante jersey de lana verde.-¡Tio, no jodas, que Homer Garfield mola! ¡Se acuesta con PUTAS!-  
Todos los chicos celebraron aquella "ingeniosisima" broma de Patrick Forsyth, otro hijo de noble que se creia poco menos que Dios, en este caso porque su padre poseía el mejor equipo de futbol del mundo, los Angels Rivers de The Angels, California... y era un año mayor que todos ellos, asi que en realidad debia estar en otra clase. Las chicas pusieron cara de asco inmenso, especialmente las Divinas, que gritaron a coro "¡Oigh, que asquito mas ascoso! ¡Kyaaaaaah!"  
-No, no lo hace.-le rectificó Cástor.-¡Pero tampoco les PAGA!-  
Las risas retumbaron en la clase mientras el profesor les instruia a gritos que Salgema era el unico escritor merecedor de tal nombre y mandandoles leer como deberes "The Guardian & The Pig".  
-Quiero morirme...-suspiró Morgan mientras a su lado Seth renunciaba a los apuntes y dormia.

La clase de Lengua acabó y Morgan no habria sabido decir que le parecía mas patetico, si el momento en que Patrick habia intentado meterle mano a Lizbeth Kruszewski, quien por otra parte no se resistia mucho, para escenificar como actuaba con las putas Homer Garfield en "_The Guardian & The Pig_" o cuando el profesor había echado a ambos de la clase a patadas gritando que esas cosas se hacian en el armario de las escobas... Un dia mas de estudios en el MCI.  
-Jo, ¿por que siempre revientan la clase?-protestó Seth mientras salian.-Al final no me he enterado de nada sobre Salgema.-Cástor pasó por su lado y le soltó una colleja.-¡Ay! ¿Por que me pegas?-  
-Porque eres un friki que ama a Homer Garfield.-  
-¿Que te ha hecho?-preguntó Kim.  
Cástor fingió pensarselo.  
-Bueno... es simplemente que existe, no se si me explico.-contestó.-¿Sales conmigo?-  
-Anda, vete.-le ordenó Kim agresivamente.  
-¡Tienes suerte de que no pegue a las chicas! Aunque tu de chica tienes bien poco, comunista.-  
-Al menos yo no soy una payasa que suplica que le presten atencion.-  
Cástor se largó de alli entre carcajadas del brazo de Montroville y se fueron por el pasillo. Morgan miró a Kim, quien observaba alejarse a aquel par de idiotas con los puños apretados.  
-No tiene importancia.-explicó Seth recogiendo sus cosas cuando llegaba Johan.-De verdad.-  
-¡Claro que la tiene! ¿Cuando piensas defenderte?-gritó ella con los ojos brillantes de rabia.-¡En este mundo hay que luchar para que no te pisoteen!-  
-Por cierto, hablando de pisotear, ahi viene el grueso de la fuerza enemiga.-señaló Johan a Liz, quien se les acercaba rodeada por Monika, Gema y Sissi, las tres Divinas mayores del curso.  
_"La que faltaba..."_ pensó Morgan.  
-Que gracioso Johan.-dijo Liz con cara de no hacerle ninguna gracia.-Morgi, querido...-  
-¿Querido? ¿Es que estamos casados?-se burló Morgan.  
Sus tres amigos se rieron. Las Divinas torcieron el gesto como si estuvieran oliendo mierda.  
-Uuuhito, aquí huele a vulgaridad, oseas.-presumió Gema agitando la cabeza para recolocarse las mechas doradas sobre el pelo negro de modo que le cayeran hasta el generoso escote, un efecto que la mayoria de los chicos del MCI encontraban irresistible. De hecho, Seth estaba babeando.  
-Morgi, sabes lo que pienso de esta gente.-prosiguió Liz.-Lo que queria decirte es que...-  
-¿Es que tu piensas?-preguntó Johan agitando su cadena de metal.  
-Os creeis muy graciosos, ¿verdad?-se quejó Monika abanicandose con una trenza pelirroja.  
-Hummm... si.-asintió Morgan tras fingir pensarselo.  
-La verdad es que lo son.-opinó Kim.-Cuando quieren, claro.-  
-¡Nadie es mas gracioso que Lizbeth!-protestaron todas las Divinas a coro.  
-¿Nadie? Creo que hasta Zebra es mas divertido.-señaló Seth.  
Las Divinas chirriaron. Por supuesto, no sabian quien era Zebra, el segundo personaje mas malvado de las novelas de Sabato, doblemente traidor por jugar al mismo tiempo en el bando de la NSA y en el de The Society (2), pero si que sabian que las habian insultado gravemente.  
Aquello amenazaba con convertirse en una discusion, cuando por suerte Huttmann pasó por alli.  
-¡Eh, ¿que pasa aquí?-preguntó.-¿Os estais peleando?-  
-No.-contestaron todos a coro.  
-Mas os vale.-confirmó el profesor alejandose.-¿No deberiais estar en clase?-  
Mientras se iban a la clase, Morgan se cruzó con Birgit; la chica estaba apoyada con una expresion despreocupada en la pared junto al despacho de Huttmann. Llevaba una chaqueta rojo oscuro de Sons of a Sins, una falda de cuadros azul y zapatos de estudiante. Al pasar ellos, le guiñó un ojo.  
-¿Quien se cree que es la nueva?-protestó Liz.-¡Solo yo puedo mirar a Morgi!-  
Morgan sonrió. Asi que al final habia venido al colegio... y le hacia caso.

_-Voy a ir al instituto.-le habia dicho por la mañana.-Antes de que preguntes, es un instituto con gente por el estilo del IES Benjamin Disraeli, asi que no actues a menos que esté en peligro real.-  
-Vale, pero ¿que es el Disraeli?-  
-El peor instituto del mundo. Un campo de batalla donde reina la mas absoluta anarquia, en el que sabes como entras pero no como sales. El unico lugar del planeta donde si el detector de metales no pita, te dan un arma para que tengas alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir mas de tres minutos.-  
-Oh...-_

Sin duda Birgit se habia limitado a avisar a Huttmann para que disolviera la pelea... Una buena idea, pero seguro que esa tarde le esperaba bronca con su madre por discutir con Lizbeth Kruszewski, ya que Lady Ercell la consideraba una firme candidata a ser su esposa.  
-La nueva no esta mal.-opinó Johan mirandola de reojo.  
-¡Tio, no seas perver!-contestó Morgan. "Ya lo que me faltaba, que esos dos se lien."  
Entraron en la clase siguiente, que según el horario era Artes Liberales, una asignatura casi mas rara que las Ciencias Sociales: mezclaba cine, fotografia, historia del arte, musica, literatura y religion. La profesora era Nevenka Gentix, una obsesa de los musicos del cine, quien tenia la extraña teoria de que oir canciones de Salieri aumentaba la inteligencia (3). Disponiendose a aburrirse, Morgan entró en la clase y tomó asiento en su sitio habitual, entre Johan y Seth...  
-¡Buenos dias a todos, bonitos!-saludó la profesora con su sonrisa de siete mil libras.-¡Hoy vamos a oir los hermosos sonidos musicales que ha ideado el gran Paul McCarpet!-  
-Pero si McCarpet murió en 1966 ATB.-terció Johan.  
Nevenka le miró con asombro. Morgan se dispuso a dormir, previendo que aquella vez tampoco podrian dar la clase, por no variar... Tenia que tener una idea genial para el siguiente ataque...  
-Eso es MUCHA MENTIRA, bonito.-oyó chirriar a Nevenka.-¡McCarpet esta vivo!-  
-Que no, que ese en realidad es un doble. Verá, profesora, el caso es que McCarpet en realidad era un espia que envió el III Reich para infiltrarse entre nosotros...-  
Mientras Johan describia con todo lujo de detalles una conspiracion según la cual Paul McCarpet, musico de The Beetles, era en realidad un espia del EuroUniverso con la mision de apoderarse de los planos del Knightmare Frame, de lo cual habia pasado no se sabia como a que Britannia lo habia matado y sustituido por un clon que poseía el Geass de cambiar de apariencia, Morgan pensaba en cosas mas practicas, como por ejemplo donde atacar, como hacerlo y como presentarse.  
Desde luego, ahora que los miembros de la UFN habian regresado a su patria, Japón, atacarles era algo como minimo complicado. No, de momento seguirian actuando en Britannia... al menos hasta que tuvieran recursos para atacar fuera. Quizá debiera presentarse ante Maldini, pero...  
_"Con esa espia de mi madre vigilando mis pasos, no podre presentarme a ayudarles como lider..."_  
Se puso a discurrir formas de esquivar la vigilancia de Birgit mientras la clase seguia...

_**Casa-escondite de Claudio Darlton.**_

David Darlton se aburría soberanamente mientras veia la television en 3D de mas de doscientos canales que tenia Claudio, mas que nada para ver cuanto tardaban los KNK en encontrar su cadaver en el fondo de la bahia de Monterrey, pese a que ni lo habia escondido.  
No soportaba la tele 3D ni la (deprimente) programacion de Britannia: Hi-TV, especial GOTT, cambió; CZN, analisis del futuro de la UFN, cambió; BNN, debate de la Camara de Representantes, lo quitó enseguida. Al Jazeera, nuevos ataques y saqueos no provocados de la marina israelita contra barcos comerciales extranjeros en aguas internacionales; puso otra cosa. 3ktastic: una serie futurista llamada algo asi como Tara no Kodomo, celebre porque por alguna razon muy poca gente admitia su existencia y menos aun conseguian pillarla, y por esa misma razon los que creian en su existencia eran considerados como idiotas por los demás. UPN: daban Seven 7 Days, sobre unos tipos del servicio de inteligencia que poseian una bola de metal para viajar atrás en el tiempo e impedir diversas catastrofes. Se planteó dejarlo, las aventuras de Frank Parker eran realmente divertidas, pero acabó cambiando. TereviGo: Salvese Quien Pueda, de 9 a 9 sin interrupciones. Tema de hoy: los usos que las participantes le daban a las berenjenas, los platanos y los pimientos, aparte de usarlos para cocinar. Mas que harto, se levantó, cogió el aparato, abrio la ventana y arrojó la tele por ella de modo que cayera directamente en el cubo de la basura, cosa que logró.

Hecho esto, se sintió mucho mejor. Volvió al sofa y sacó un cuadernito donde tenia una lista de nombres, que repasó detenidamente con un boligrafo antes de tachar un nombre.

_GENTUZA A ELIMINAR y MOTIVOS  
-Zero. Mató a mi padre y a mis hermanos. ¿Mató a Lelouch?  
-Lelouch Vi Britannia. Es Zero. X  
-Claudio Darlton. Se cree Dios. X  
-Puta Eleven (Nagisa Chiba). Casi me mata.  
-Gilbert P.D. Guilford, Caballero de Cornelia. Por su culpa casi me matan.  
-Jeremiah Gottwald, Señor de Orange. Despreciable aliado de Zero.  
-Nunnally Britannia. Destruyó Britannia.  
-Kanon Maldini. Me cae mal._

Se planteó borrar a Maldini; después de todo, Maldini tenía dinero y contactos de los que el carecia, pero aun asi no iba a aceptar sus ordenes ciegamente... No, solo serviria a alguien digno de tal honor. Y ese alguien claramente debia ser alguien de la Familia Imperial o poco menos... no un noble menor como Maldini. Asi se lo diria en la proxima reunion.

_**Cuartel general de los Angeles Castigadores, 14:20**_

Kanon Maldini se dedicaba a planificar que hacer ahora para hacer daño a la UFN mientras miraba catalogos de Knightmares, cuando empezó a sonar su telefono. Como se trataba del desechable que usaba para dar las ordenes y ese numero solo lo conocian Omega, David Darlton y sus nobles patrocinadores, le extrañó bastante... Alargó la mano y lo cogio.  
-¿Diga?-saludó, pensando que se trataba de Omega.  
-_Maldini, quiero que me hagas un favor_.-anunció la voz de Ripen Asplund al otro lado de la linea.  
-¿De que se trata?-preguntó este, intrigado; era la primera vez desde que habia fundado los Angeles que un noble le pedia un favor.-¿Y por que voy a hacerlo?-  
-_Es muy sencillo, ni siquiera es ilegal. Y vas a hacerlo porque ampliare tu financiacion a seis meses en vez de a dos. Sabes que ultimamente se esta subastando en Worldnet el material de guerra britanniano, ¿verdad? Bien. Quiero que me consigas dos yates guardacostas de la Base Aeronaval de las Bermudas y los quiero para antes de dos dias_.-  
Maldini vaciló. Por supuesto que sabia aquello; al parecer a la muy estupida de Nunnally no se le habia ocurrido nada mejor que subastar los Knightmares del antiguo ejercito britanniano para reunir dinero con el que pagar la "deuda" con la UFN. Precisamente el mismo estaba intentando comprar de forma anonima mas frames haciendose pasar por contratista de una empresa de obras, quienes eran los mas interesados en conseguir Knightmares para ayudarse a hacer su trabajo.  
Pero que Asplund le pidiera que comprase dos yates de la Guardia Costera era como minimo raro... ¿Y por que específicamente de la base de las Bermudas? ¿Es que pretendia hacerse pirata o que? En cualquier caso, le daba lo mismo: si era una forma de conseguir mas dinero, bienvenida sea.  
-De acuerdo.-asintió Kanon.-¿Puedo saber para que?-  
_-No, no puedes. Si sale bien ya te enteraras.-_  
Tras eso, se cortó la linea. Sin embargo, a las tres volvieron a llamar.  
-Maldini & Maldini, Servicio de Compras Anonimas.-contestó Kanon por hacerse el gracioso, pensando que era Asplund que se habia olvidado de pedirle algo.  
-_¿Eres idiota o que?_-le espetó Omega.-_Al infierno. Quiero que me des la direccion de un artesano_.-  
_"¿Un artesano?"_ se extrañó el ex-conde. ¿Para que podia querer Omega un artesano?  
Decidio con sorpresa que le daba lo mismo. Mientras siguiera dirigiendo operaciones con el mismo exito, Omega podia si asi se le antojaba acostarse con la señora de Maldini.  
Que, por cierto, no existia. Kanon era soltero convencido, lo cual habia dado pabulo a todos los periodistas a hacer diversas especulaciones sobre su relacion con Schneizel.  
-Prueba con Williams, de Oak County.-sugirió.-Es el mejor de California.-  
_-Gracias.-_

**(0) Bielorrusia, Turkmenistan, Afganistan, Kazajstan y Uzbekistan se salieron de la UFN en 2020 como protesta por lo que interpretaban como una politica hacia Britannia moderada en un caso y extremista en el otro. Por su parte Botswana, Angola, Surinam, Paraguay, Tunez, Gambia, el Imperio Centroafricano y Benin han manifestado su interés en unirse a la Federacion, Chile ya se ha unido y los delegados de los paises interesados en unirse participan como miembros observadores.**

(1) Se refiere a la frase "Hay dos cosas en continua expansion: el Universo y la estupidez humana." Frase que, por cierto, suscribo. El corolario es mio, pero creo que es una frase que diría Lelouch.

(2) Obviamente es una autorreferencia a Zebra (Luther Ganton), quien es al mismo tiempo el jefe de la Region Occidental de la N.S.A, la cual está precisamente en California, y el lider de The Society, los tipos que pretenden apoderarse del superordenador en Code Lyoko-Remakepeace. Asi que hagan el favor y leanselo para saber mas detalles y conocer otras muestras de mi arte... y comenten.

(3) Referencia burlesca a la teoria de que ponerle discos de Mozart al bebé lo hace mas inteligente. Por supuesto, Salieri es el rival directo de Mozart, al menos de acuerdo con la pelicula "Amadeus".


	9. STAGE 08: Gryphon Pretorians & Devices

STAGE 8: High-Tech Devices / Gryphon Praetorians

_**Coordenadas geograficas del Campo de Entrenamiento de la empresa mercenaria XE.  
Pantanos de Carolina del Sur, 16:00 del 10 de Abril.  
Junta de Accionistas de Asplund & Croomy High-Tech Devices Co.**_

En un campo de hierbajos aislado en una region pantanosa se celebraba una reunion al aire libre en una mesa de camping con tres sillas; un lugar bastante impropio, pero si muy discreto.  
-Les presento el arma definitiva anti-FLEIJA.-anunció Lloyd orgullosamente a sus inversores... en este caso unicamente su hermano. Este se recostó en la silla y apoyo la cabeza en una mano.  
-Pues a mi me parece un misil antiaereo corriente.-objetó.-Solo que un poco mas grande.-  
Efectivamente la carcasa era la de un misil antiaereo RPT-Sparrow estandar. Dichos misiles eran guiados mediante un complejo algoritmo que calculaba la posición futura del blanco en base a la información que recolectaban los radares de la nave, un sistema bastante inexacto.  
-Es que no tenía dinero para hacerlo mejor.-objetó Lloyd disgustado.-Si me dieras mas...-  
_"Dinero, dinero, dinero, siempre dinero. Primero ese idiota de Maldini lloriqueando acerca del precio de los Knightmares y ahora tu y tus devices, hermano, ¿es que todo el mundo me ha tomado por su banco particular o que?"_ pensó Ripen antes de contestar.  
-Te dare mas cuando obtengas resultados. ¿Que puede hacer esa cosa?-  
Lloyd puso cara de ofendido y le dio la espalda. Cecile se acercó a la mesa con el cohete.  
-Es un modelo de misil antiaereo guiado por radiogoniometro _AIM-Vixen Ear _(0).-apuntó.-Una vez disparado, rastrea el objetivo por si mismo y lo destruye impactando contra el.-  
Ripen recobró su interes, pero se mantuvo esceptico. Para que un misil hiciera eso por si mismo, tendria que ir equipado con un radar o un sonar, como los torpedos. El problema era que todavia no existia un radar lo bastante pequeño como para caber en un misil antiaereo estandar y de todos modos aquella tecnologia del teleguiado por radar no estaba perfeccionada. El concepto mismo de misil balistico no pasaba de ser una especulación tecnologica sin futuro previsible (1). ¿Y Lloyd pretendia haberlo logrado _el solo_, cuando todos los laboratorios del mundo se esforzaban en eso?  
-¿Guiado por radio?-especificó.  
-Si.-asintio Cecile; abrio una segunda caja y saco un avión de aeromodelismo al que habian pegado una radio con cinta adhesiva y un mando.-Este modelo rastrea y sigue las frecuencias de radio hasta su origen. Voy a hacerle una demostración.-  
-Eh, hermanito.-tercio Lloyd girandose y mirandole con cara de loco.-Si vas a ver la demostración, me tienes que creer. No quiero gastar un modelo y que luego me digas que soy un charlatan.-  
-Esa frase es de _La Maquina del Tiempo_, Lloyd. Es la que dice el cientifico chiflado cuando sus amigos ponen en duda que ha inventado la maquina del tiempo. ¿Has leido a H.G. Wells?-  
-¿A quien?-  
Cecile solto una risita, como siempre que Lloyd quedaba en evidencia.  
-Muy graciosa.-se quejó el cientifico acercandose al misil.-Para esta prueba, lo ajustare a 98 FM. Eso te convencerá de que funciona de verdad.-añadio antes de ponerse a enredar en el cohete.  
Por su parte, Cecile ajustó la radio que habia en el avion y le dio el control de este a Ripen.  
-Este modelo es mas rapido que los aviones de aeromodelismo corrientes.-explicó.-El motor es de gasolina en vez de a pilas, lo cual le da mas fuerza. Ademas es a turboreacción e incorpora una bateria de Sakuradite, ya que tratamos de imitar la reaccion frente a un objetivo real como es un Knightmare, un FLEIJA o un jet de combate. El manejo es muy sencillo, como verá.-  
_"Quizá demasiado sencillo",_ pensó el ex-noble al ver el mando. No solo era un mando de RC corriente, sino que encima le habian pegado varias etiquetas con la letra de Cecile donde se veia "Arriba", "Abajo", "Izquierda", "Derecha", "Adelante" y "Atras".  
Lloyd encajó el misil en un aparato que parecia alguna clase de cañon apuntado en un angulo de 45 grados y giró la llave de contacto del generador, que empezó a funcionar con un rugido...  
-Esto ya esta listo.-anunció.-Cuando quieras. Como puedes ver, este lanzacohetes solo incluye un equipo de radar basico, sin sistemas de prediccion de trayectoria ni nada similar.-  
Efectivamente el tablero de mandos era engañosamente simple: una pantalla de radar estandar, la llave de contacto, un piloto de "Misil Cargado" y un boton rojo de disparo.  
No muy convencido de aquello, Ripen encendió el mando e hizo despegar la avioneta, que se alejó en direccion hacia el mar mientras intentaba hacerse con los mandos... Lo consiguio y la mantuvo en rumbo, tanteandola y comprobando que la velocidad era bastante elevada...

Estuvieron asi unos cinco minutos, hasta que Lloyd suspiró.  
-¿Podemos probar el misil o no?-preguntó.  
Su hermanito consultó los instrumentos del mando. La avioneta estaba a ocho mil metros de ellos y seiscientos de altura, una distancia exagerada para una vulgar avioneta RC.  
-Listo. Abran fuego.-pidio Ripen como si estuviera en un barco.  
-¡_Feuer_!-ordenó Cecile pulsando el boton rojo.  
Con un silbido escalofriante, el cohete salio volando a toda potencia hacia el cielo; Ripen sonrió al ver que iba en direccion opuesta a la avioneta... al menos hasta que giró en el aire y la persiguio.  
_"¿Queee? ¡Esto es imposible!"_ pensó. ¿Donde se habia visto un cohete que hiciera eso?  
Se concentró en esquivar el cohete. Normalmente a los sistemas de prediccion de trayectoria se los podia despistar con un viraje brusco en otra direccion, y eso fue lo que hizo...

No sirvio de nada; el misil giró y siguió su trayectoria de colision con la avioneta. Probó suerte con un _looping_, dos rizos y varias piruetas, pero tampoco consiguio librarse del misil. Finalmente, una explosion atravesó el cielo a aproximadamente diez kilometros de alli.  
-¡_Omedetto_!-se felicitó Lloyd a si mismo batiendo palmas.-¿Que te dije? ¡Es un éxito total!-  
Ripen no estaba tan convencido.  
-Tiene que haber algun truco. Seguro que tienes por ahi escondido un sistema RPT (2).-se quejó.  
-¿De verdad crees que tengo un sistema de prediccion tan sofisticado como para superar todas las maniobras que has hecho con la avioneta?-se burló Lloyd; aquel era su terreno, la ingenieria militar.-No, hermanito, el misil autoguiado existe. Yo lo he inventado y tu lo has ensayado. Cecile, ¿cuanto tiempo ha aguantado el aparato del señor Asplund?-  
-Tres minutos cuarenta y dos segundos.-apuntó esta consultando un cronometro.  
El record de aguante frente a un misil RPT era de cinco minutos diecinueve segundos y eso porque el Guren los destruia antes de que le alcanzasen y por tanto no contaban.  
-Tengo que mejorar la rapidez de los propulsores.-decidio el cientifico.-Tal vez colocandoles un filtro Yggdrasil en miniatura y una bateria de Sakuradite en vez de depositos de propergol...-  
-Pero eso complicaria mucho mas la produccion.-arguyó Cecile.-Aparte que la miniaturizacion en Britannia requiere componentes muy especificos y dificiles de conseguir.-  
-Y muy caros.-añadio Lloyd.  
Los dos miraron a Ripen.  
-Vale, vale.-asintio este.-Os seguiré financiando. Pero quiero resultados concretos. Algo que se pueda convertir en dinerito fresco o en mas poder. No estaria mal que diseñaseis esos cohetes para que puedan ser equipados en Knightmares o en barcos y cazas. No voy a poneros una agenda porque se que los resultados cientificos no se atienen a normas politicas, pero... eso.-  
-Muy bien. Tendras el primer lote en dos semanas-prometió Lloyd.-¿Alguna peticion mas?-  
Ripen se lo pensó.  
-quizá podrias desarrollar tu proyecto del De-Activator Device.-explicó.-Al contrario que tus otros patrocinadores, lo veo como algo perfectamente viable. ¿Por que no pruebas a ajustarlo de modo que se active con una señal enviada por satelite y desconecte los sistemas electricos? Tambien creo que el desarrollo de proyectiles-cohete de larga distancia tiene futuro.-  
Lloyd se quedó boquiabierto al oir aquellas sugerencias, y Cecile fruncio el ceño extrañada mientras el segundo Asplund se alejaba hacia su coche, con el que se largó de alli.  
-Hay algo que no entiendo...-dijo la joven tras un silencio.-Me dijo que su hermano era mas un arqueologo que un cientifico... Y esa sugerencia, ademas de ser atinada...-  
-...requiere unos conocimientos de electromecanica de los que se supone que carece, ¿como ha sabido entonces que eso era lo que me estaba planteando hacer?-completó Lloyd.  
Los dos se quedaron sin saber que decir...

_**Frisco, California.**_

A la salida del instituto, Klaus habia ido a recoger a Morgan y a Birgit con el Bentley, cosa que era bastante rara; normalmente él volvia andando o en el autobus. Se disponian a subir a bordo, cuando se les acercó corriendo Liz, tras separarse de las Divinas, quienes observaban.  
-Alejate un poco, no quiero que piense cosas raras.-pidió Morgan a su escolta.  
Birgit se apartó y quedó un poco en segundo plano aparentemente admirando el Bentley, pese a que Morgan tenía la sospecha de que no se perdia detalle. Miró a Liz, quien le miraba muy modosita.  
-¿Que quieres?-preguntó.  
Liz dudó, reprochandose a si misma su cobardia. _"Por el Tododivino, ¡eres una mujer y tienes armas de mujer! ¡Deberia ser el quien se arrastre ante ti, no ir tú detrás suplicando su atencion!"_  
Sin embargo, a veces no podia soportar aquellos irresistibles ojos negros...  
-Quiero que salgas conmigo.-soltó mas agresivamente de lo que pretendia. Decidió sonreir para corregir aquel efecto, pero mas bien pareció una sonrisa arrogante.-Hay una fiesta de gente guay.-  
_"Creidos que se consideran dioses."_ tradujo Morgan.  
-Es un lugar con DJ's de la hostia y ademas hay bebida.-  
_"Es decir, rock a volumen rompetimpanos, alcohol y drogas por un tubo"_  
Por lo que habia visto en otras fiestas, aquellas reuniones eran autenticas locuras; se reunian perfectos desconocidos de todo el pais y se emborrachaban, fumaban, se pinchaban Refrain y cosas peores y después jodian como perros en celo ante todo el mundo, todo ello en naves industriales con luces estroboscopicas y berridos de supuestos cantantes capaces de dejar a alguien al mismo tiempo ciego, sordo y mudo (para que te oyeran habia que gritar hasta que te dolía la garganta).  
-¿Como cuando estuvimos en La Fabrica?-preguntó.  
La Fabrica -The Fabrik- era una... bueno, no se sabia muy bien si era una discoteca, una sala de fiestas, una taberna o las tres cosas. El caso era que Morgan, Seth y Johan habian ido alli con Montroville y otros de la clase y habian acabado borrachos como cubas. Recordaba confusamente que Liz se le habia intentado tirar encima y por su parte Monika, quien llevaba una sobredosis de Refrain, intentó sin exito violar a Johan porque a Montroville le habia parecido muy gracioso...  
-No exactamente. Este sitio lo conoce Dickie.-  
Aquello si que hizo saltar las alarmas internas de Morgan. Richard "Dickie" Lasalle era con mucho el mas juerguista de los miembros de su curso del MCI, mas que el propio Montroville, y casi mas payaso que Cástor. Era el tipico que buscas en el diccionario las palabras vivalavirgen, violador en serie, putero y pervertido y sale su retrato; pese a tener solo dieciseis años, como todos ellos, sabia por experiencia practica mas cosas de juergas, orgias y alcohol que todos ellos juntos. Ademas, si iba a clase dos dias al mes se consideraba que asistia mucho al instituto, y habia pedido tener un rollo -que no salir- con el a practicamente todas las chicas de la clase e incluso a las mayores.  
-¿Que es? ¿El _Yellow Flag_?-  
-No. No se donde es exactamente, la verdad. Bueno, ¿vienes o no? Ibamos a ir ahora...-  
-Creo que no.-se disculpó Morgan subiendo al coche.-Vamonos de aquí, Klaus.-  
El Bentley arrancó y, tras parar en la siguiente esquina para recoger discretamente a Birgit, reemprendio el camino. La chica se acomodó al lado de Morgan y observó con interes el vehiculo, reparando en la suave tapiceria de cuero negro, los brillantes instrumentos del salpicadero, el mueble-bar, el mini televisor y el telefono instalados en el asiento trasero. Sus dos compañeros no parecian prestar atencion a aquellos detalles, pero a ella le sorprendian; los pocos coches que habia visto eran basicamente funcionales. No habia espacio para aquella clase de lujos.  
Percibió algo en el ambiente: una tension tan palpable que se podia cortar con un cuchillo y que le hizo sentir miedo. Miró a Morgan, pero este centraba su atencion en Klaus.  
-¿Por que has venido a buscarnos, Klaus?-preguntaba con tono forzadamente inocente.  
-La señora me lo ordenó.-contestó el mayordomo sin inmutarse.  
La tension aumentó.  
-¿Y te pidió la señora que nos llevaras a algun sitio?-  
-Si.-admitió Klaus sin dejar de conducir.-La familia Mildnier da una fiesta en su mansion de Mullingar, donde van a presentar en sociedad a las hijas de la familia, Ruth, Layla y Hannah.-  
Aquel nombre activó un recuerdo en la mente de Birgit. Los Mildnier eran una familia de la nobleza menor de cuyo cabeza, el baron Melvin Adam Mildnier, se sospechaba a boca cerrada que era un agente del MOSSAD, la organización terrorista supremacista que defendia el Gran Israel.  
Por su parte Morgan solo sabia de los Mildnier lo que suelen saber los nobles: que poseian el holding de medios Courier -el periodico Seattlouver Courier New y la cinematografica Mallow Courier Films, famosa por su controvertida pelicula Dhimmi, sobre la conspiracion ruso-jatmista para esclavizar Europa y Britannia, con la UFN e Israel como unicos aliados de Britannia en esa negra hora (y encima la peli era un bodrio, tres horas de peli sin sexo ni acción, ¡ni tan siquiera una misera persecucion de coches!)-, que estaban podridos de dinero pese a las purgas de Lelouch, que tenian gente en el Consejo de Estado y la Camara de Representantes... y sin un heredero varon.  
Objetivos perfectos para que Lady Ercell planificara el casamiento de Morgan con una de sus hijas.  
-Ya veo.-asintió Morgan.-Veo y comprendo.-Pareció sumirse en hondas reflexiones.-Oye, Klaus, ¿podemos parar en Oak County antes de ir a la mansion Mildnier?-  
El mayordomo enarcó las cejas.  
-No podemos pararnos en el Hinomaru.-señaló.  
-No vamos alli.-le tranquilizó Morgan.-Es que... Se trata de un trabajo de clase. Necesito hablar con alguien para que me dé unos materiales.-  
A su lado, Birgit enarcó una ceja. Por supuesto, ella no sabia nada de aquello, pero decidió no comentar nada. Por lo poco que habia visto, tenia la impresion de que los Jaireven tenian cada cual muchos secretos... La duda era, ¿cuales eran esos secretos?  
-Tenemos prisa.-apuntó el chofer.  
-No nos pararemos mucho tiempo.-  
No muy convencido, Klaus cambió el rumbo del Bentley y se metió por la carretera que iba a Oak County, que pese al nombre que ostentaba apenas si se distinguia del resto de Frisco y desde luego no habia ningun roble por la zona. Por el camino habia que pasar frente al consulado japonés en Frisco y por alli pasaron; Morgan comprobó con sombria satisfaccion que habia un grupo de gente congregada frente a la verja, agitando banderas imperiales britannianas y carteles contrarios al GOTT y a la presencia de Kuro no Kishidan en el pais. Como siempre, estaban los tipicos que no se enteraban y habian sacado la bandera republicana, que en su dia habian usado los revolucionarios de Washington antes de ser duramente reprimidos: la cruz roja britanniana sobre fondo azul y trece estrellas blancas en circulo donde deberia estar el escudo, rodeando un aguila que sujetaba en una pata un haz de flechas y en la otra una rama de olivo, ademas de lucir un Mogen Swastico (3).  
-¡UFN no, bases fuera! ¡UFN no, bases fuera!-coreaban los manifestantes cuando pasaban junto a ellos. Por fortuna no repararon en la limusina y pudieron seguir su camino sin incidentes...  
-Esos tipos acabarán mal.-sentenció Morgan mientras por su lado pasaba una furgoneta de la Policia de Caballeros que iba hacia la embajada haciendo sonar las sirenas.-Las manifestaciones no pasan de ser reuniones de idiotas que de poco sirven, salvo para causar muertes entre sus propias filas.-  
-No estoy de acuerdo.-intervino Birgit.  
Morgan la miró extrañado; hasta entonces, no habia dicho ni media palabra.  
-¿Disculpa?-  
-Las turbas pueden hacer mucho daño.-aclaró ella.-Y no entre sus filas precisamente, sino entre las de sus rivales. O entre la gente inocente que no se significa y es linchada por la turba.-  
-Aqui todo el mundo se significa.-la rectificó el.  
-¡Que no! Hay gente que no se mete en politica. ¡Que lo unico que quiere es que la dejen tranquila!-  
-Eso no es posible...-  
En el mundo de Morgan, absolutamente todo el mundo tenia una posicion politica mas o menos abierta, y quien se declaraba indiferente o desinteresado por la politica era un cobarde y un traidor. El mismo era presionado para que se definiera de una vez por todas.  
-¡Si que lo és! ¡¿Que sabras tu, que has vivido toda tu vida entre algodones?-  
Morgan le echó una mirada altiva y Birgit se dio cuenta de inmediato de que habia abusado de la confianza de su protegido. Se encogió en su asiento y barbotó una disculpa, avergonzada.  
Klaus les observaba con una sonrisa un poco rara...

Oak County estaba mas tranquilo que la zona de la embajada; Klaus detuvo el Bentley frente a una gasolinera Chavesco y se giró para mirarles.  
-Se me ha ocurrido que el contador del deposito de gasolina estaba casi a cero y era necesario repostar.-señaló.-No tendria nada de extraño que bajarais a estirar las piernas mientras lleno el deposito, durante unos... oh, quince minutos.-  
Morgan entendió; era la maxima oportunidad que podia darle Klaus sin incurrir en la ira de milady.  
-Gracias, Klaus, eres el mejor.-agradeció saliendo del coche.  
-Llevate a Bradford.-  
El chico la miró largamente, en su mirada quedaba claro que no deseaba compañía, y menos una tan impertinente como aquella. Birgit se encogio; aquella mirada era de una intensidad que pocas veces habia visto. Un enfoque al que habia que plantar cara o someterse a su dominio.  
-Me quedare callada, lo juro.-atinó a decir.  
Sin decir ni palabra, Morgan salió del coche y se alejó de alli. Birgit miró a Klaus y, tras hacer este un gesto de animo, le siguio corriendo para no perderle de vista, su chaqueta roja agitandose...

Ajeno a la presencia de Birgit, pues había decidido ignorarla por completo, Morgan caminaba por las calles de Oak County, buscando una tienda muy concreta: la de Williams, el artesano cuya direccion le habia dado Maldini en su llamada, aprovechando un cambio de clase.  
Aunque su gesto no lo delatase, estaba furioso con aquella idiota: ¿como se atrevia ella, a quien apenas conocia desde ayer, a acusarle de vivir entre algodones? Vale que, en comparación con ella y seguramente con mucha gente de Britannia, sin duda había vivido muy bien, pero ella no podía tener ni idea de como era vivir con alguien como Lady Jaireven, obsesionada con que se comportara como alguien que no tenía nada que ver con el... Y no contenta con eso, le asignaba a aquella espía.  
La "espía" caminaba un poco a su izquierda y dos pasos detrás de el, aparentemente ajena a todo. El la miró con odio; incluso llevando puesta la ropa de Rowena, seguia pareciendo una extranjera. En concreto, aquella chaqueta roja de los Sons of a Sins se la habia regalado el mismo a su hermana por su cumpleaños, hacia dos años, y era una de sus prendas favoritas. ¿Por que se la daban a esa?  
-Deberiamos tener cuidado.-dijo ella acercandosele.-Este parece un barrio peligroso...-

Efectivamente Oak County no tenía nada que ver con los barrios mas elegantes. Aunque las casas de estilo georgiano daban a entender que en tiempos habia sido un lugar prospero, mirando mas de cerca se veia que las casas estaban muy descuidadas, con las paredes plagadas de grafitti y en algunas se veian coches japoneses, pero de ahi a llamarlo "peligroso"...  
Morgan miró alrededor y se planteó ir al Hinomaru, que quedaba cerca y donde seguro que estaban sus amigos, pero lo descartó; habia ido a ver al tal Williams, no de fiesta.  
-Este sitio me da mala impresion.-susurró Birgit cuando a su lado pasaban tres pandilleros vietminh que se reian mientras hablaban en su idioma acerca de mujeres, a juzgar por sus gestos.  
-¿Esto? Comparado con Makay Pond, este sitio es un remanso de paz.-contestó el sin poder evitar sonreir al ver su exspresion.-No me digas que te dan miedo los Elevens...-  
-No es eso.-objetó ella, quizá muy agresivamente.  
Makay Pond era el barrio portuario, un lugar de mala reputacion que, precisamente por estar rigurosamente prohibido, atraia como un iman a los estudiantes del MCI, del Jordan Institute y de la Universidad Superior de California, y del que no todos volvian. Como se decia en el MCI, en Makay Pond todo el que iba "deja algo y se lleva algo". Y alli "algo" era un termino muy amplio.  
Morgan decidió no indagar mas en aquello, ya que en la siguiente esquina vio la tienda de Williams, al menos de acuerdo con el neon donde se leia "Williams & Fenning, Artesany". Y vio tambien a un grupo de personas que miraban algo que habia en una pared junto a la tienda, asi que se acercó...

El objeto de tanta atención era un cartel con tres banderas: la de Kuro no Kishidan, la de la Provincia de California y la del Estado de Britannia. Para colmo, estaba redactado primero en japonés, luego en chino, después en hindú, en francés, alemán y finalmente en inglés.  
-"_Gobierno Militar del Oeste de California / Nishi-Kariforunia Gundara-Souto. Por orden de la Emperatriz se hace saber que, en virtud de la Resolucion 9-11 de la Camara de Representantes, se hará efectivo desde el 10-4-2021 hasta nueva orden un toque de queda en el espacio horario comprendido entre las 21:30 horas y las 06:00 horas, periodo en el que los civiles deberán permanecer en sus domicilios. Durante dicho intervalo de tiempo se considerara como terrorista y se disparara contra todo aquel que ande por la calle sin una acreditacion especial concedida por la Autoridad militar. Esta ley se hara efectiva en todo el territorio de las Provincias de California, Sound California, Spokane y Oregon. Fdo. Chiba Nagisa-shôsa, Souto-kun no Nishi-Kariforunia, Kuro no Kishidan-Britannia Tai."-_leyó Morgan.-¿Es una broma de mal gusto o que?-  
-Por lo menos lleva el sello.-apuntó Birgit a su lado, tocando con el dedo el escudo de la Orden.  
La gente que habia junto a ellos observando el cartel tambien era muy esceptica.  
-¿Otra norma estupida de esos imbeciles de la Camara?-rezongó uno.  
-Eso nos venden, pero la idea es de sus amos los Elevens.-masculló otro.  
-¡Disraeli y sus amigos son todos unos putos pinocs!-renegó un tercero que a juzgar por sus ropas era rabino y evidentemente se habia leido El Hombre en el Castillo.-¡Guerra! ¡Muerte a ellos!-  
-Cierto, y ni se molestan en disimularlo. Puestos a redactar una orden, que la redacten en inglés, ¡carajo!-apuntó una mujer con pinta de profesora de escuela publica; es decir, vestida de gris, a lo pobre, con moño y gafas.-¿Y visteis como reprimieron la manifestación de ayer?-  
-¡Siii!-gritaron todos.  
Morgan y su amiga se alejaron de alli, previendo que aquello iba a acabar en un baño de sangre...  
-¿Que es un pinoc?-preguntó Birgit mas tarde, cuando iban a entrar en la tienda.  
-Un besacrisantemos.-explicó Morgan.-¿Has leido El Hombre en el Castillo?-  
Aquel libro no le sonaba de nada, y eso que habia visto bastantes.  
-No, ¿por que?-  
-Porque... bueno, no importa. Describe una sociedad por el estilo de esta, donde los japoneses han ocupado California e imponen sus leyes a la poblacion britanniana. Los pinocs son el gobierno local, compuesto de britannianos, que obedece a los japoneses. ¿Entiendes?-  
-Si, claro. No soy tan tonta como crees.-  
-¡Yo no he dicho que seas tonta!-se enfadó el mirando al otro lado de la calle...  
Kanon Maldini se estaba bajando de un coche que habia aparcado alli.

Con un empujón la metió en un callejon antes de meterse el tambien y asomar la cabeza.  
-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Birgit extrañada.  
-Sshh.-la atajó el mientras miraba como Maldini cruzaba la calle, esquivaba a los que leían el cartel y entraba en la tienda de Williams.  
No pudo evitar admirar el ingenio de Maldini: aquella habia sido una jugada maestra. Sin duda, habia deducido que la peticion de un artesano por parte de Omega significaba que este carecía de mascara, y que en cualquier caso seria una oportunidad genial para verle la cara y a partir de ahi averiguar su identidad. Cualquier otro se habria limitado a darle cita en un sitio donde pudieran tenderle una emboscada, pero en vez de eso Maldini habia sido doblemente astuto: no, el habia previsto que Omega preveria algo asi, por lo que usaba a un artesano de verdad, probablemente un amigo suyo, y quizá incluso hubiera instalado camaras ocultas en la tienda... ¡Brillante!  
Sin duda otra persona habria considerado aquella deduccion demasiado retorcida, pero Morgan creia conocer lo bastante a las personas de mentalidad tortuosa-clasista como su madre y Maldini.  
-Quiero saber que pasa.-repitió Birgit.-¿Quien es ese tipo y por que nos escondemos de el? Yo...-  
Morgan se disponía a pensar una mentira convincente, cuando un estruendo hizo retumbar sus timpanos, al tiempo que la pared se derrumbaba sobre ellos y por ella aparecia un Knightmare.  
-¡Pero bueeeno...!-gritó antes de notar que el suelo se hundia bajo sus pies; aquella era la segunda vez en dos dias que se veia metido en un fuego cruzado. ¿Que pasaba en aquel pais?

Por su parte, Kanon Maldini esperaba a que apareciera Williams mientras repasaba su plan. Tal vez era muy arriesgado, pero le gustaba el riesgo, sobre todo cuando no era el quien lo corria. Efectivamente habia dado a Omega la direccion de Williams con idea de que el sistema de circuito cerrado de este le grabara y asi poder averiguar su identidad. Un plan brillante... siempre que tuvieras acceso a las cintas de la camara de seguridad. Y por eso estaba el alli.  
Tambiorileó con los dedos en el mostrador, esperando a que apareciera el muy puñetero, mirando de paso la tienda. Como su propio nombre indicaba, estaba repleta de objetos de artesania, en su mayoria de metal: cosas como tazas, candelabros de siete brazos, calderos, espadas, abrecartas, joyas y demas piezas cubrian todas las estanterias, mostradores y mesas de la tienda...

En esto, la puerta de la trastienda se vino abajo y por ella irrumpieron dos tipos vestidos con trajes grises que se parecian a los de la Delta Force, salvo porque estos eran mas acorazados en un estilo que recordaba a las armaduras medievales. Usaban cinturones de los que colgaban a un lado una espada MVS a tamaño humano y una pistola al otro, ademas de cartucheras con pertrechos. Sus caras eran invisbles a traves de sus mascaras-espejo, muy similares por cierto a la de Zero, pero grises, con una franja dorada a cada lado y dos cuernecitos; para colmo empuñaban fusiles BRIFAS y en las hombreras lucian el simbolo del Geass a modo de galon militar.  
-¡ALTO, TERRORISTAS! ¡DISPONEOS A MORIR!-gritaron.  
_"¡Los Gryphon Praetorians! ¿Que hacen ellos aquí?"_ se sorprendió Maldini al reconocerlos.  
Los recien llegados se miraron entre ellos, al parecer extrañados de verle.  
-¿Que hacemos, 269?-preguntó el que tenia dos simbolitos en las hombreras.  
-No lo se, 42, tu eres el lider de escuadron ahora.-contestó otro que solo tenia uno.  
Según Maldini recordaba, los Gryphon Praetorians (Guardia Pretoriana del Grifo) eran las tropas mas sadicas, valientes, feroces y astutas de toda la armada britanniana, totalmente comprometidos en la defensa del poder de la Familia Imperial y mas específicamente en la mision secundaria del exterminio de todos los portadores del Geass. Eran el equivalente a las SS del III Reich Aleman en el sentido de que su autoridad estaba por encima incluso de la del extinto Servicio de Inteligencia, y por supuesto operaban en el mas estricto secreto. Como parte de este secreto, sus miembros solo usaban sus numeros de serie para designarse entre ellos y ademas aquellas mascaras, que debian de ir equipadas con distorsionadores de voz, ya que todos hablaban como robots.  
-No se.-contestó 42.-Se supone que no debemos dejar testigos, pero este tio es Kanon Maldini, el ex-asistente de Schneizel El-Britannia, y su autoridad es bastante elevada como para conocernos.-  
-Pero ya no está en el ejercito.-apuntó 269 mientras un tercero entraba en la tienda.-Eso le convierte en un civil; por tanto no tiene derecho a saber que existimos y su vida no vale nada.-  
-Despejado.-anunció el tercero mientras fuera se oia el tableteo de ametralladoras.-¿Que hace aquí Maldini? 269, no me puedo creer que te estés planteando matarle.-  
-Pero 688, dejó el ejercito.-  
-Si, para no servir a los Elevens.-sentenció 688.-Eso le convierte en un patriota.-  
-Dejemos eso.-les atajó 42.-¿Habeis localizado a nuestro objetivo principal?-  
-Segun el SNAD, está bajo nuestros pies, quizá en el alcantarillado. Pero...-  
-¿Si?-  
-Bueno, el sensor tambien ha identificado un objetivo secundario en la zona.-  
Aquella mencion pareció inquietarlos.  
-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó 42.  
-Completamente.-confirmó 688.  
-Pues vamonos.-  
Los tres Gryphon salieron de la tienda corriendo, sin prestarle la mas minima atencion a Maldini, quien decidio largarse de alli... y se encontró con que un Gareth Supervitesse gris, negro y dorado, sin duda perteneciente a los Gryphon, habia aplastado su coche. Maldiciendo, se resignó a ir a pie...

En el subterraneo, Morgan corria sin saber bien a donde iba. Lo unico que sabia era que, nada mas aterrizar sobre los escombros en lo que debia ser el alcantarillado, se habia encontrado con que unos tipos de gris que parecían salidos de la TVserie _Aoki y los Criptoiluminados_ se habian propuesto matarle, a juzgar por las rafagas de balas que le disparaban con sus BRIFAS.  
_"¿Pero de donde han salido esos tipos? ¿Que les he hecho?"_ se preguntaba.  
Pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta... Llegó a una esquina y se dio de bruces con alguien, tirandolo al suelo y cayendose el tambien... Los tipos de gris les rodearon.  
-No te muevas.-ordenó uno; sus voces sonaban como si fueran robots.  
-Reza tus ultimas oraciones al Tododivino.-  
-Ni siquiera el haber encontrado a nuestro objetivo te salvará.-añadió un tercero.  
Morgan miró de reojo y comprobó que aquella escena era surrealista: ocho tipos de gris con mascaras-espejo pertrechados como para ir a una guerra le rodeaban, apuntandoles con sus fusiles a el y a otra persona que habia tendida en el suelo, junto a el...  
Se trataba de una chica que tendria la misma edad que el; tenia la piel oscura, con la tonalidad de los habitantes de la isla de Nu y vestia un mono blanco como los que solian llevar los prisioneros; el pelo era negro y brillante y muy largo; los labios de un curioso color granate. Parecía muy delgada.  
-Por desgracia, los Elevens querran saber que ha pasado aquí.-gruñó el tipo que habia hablado primero.-Haremos pasar esto por un duelo entre terroristas, o al menos eso diran las pruebas. Tu la habras matado a ella y ella a ti en un combate que tuvisteis por... bueno, eso no importa.-  
-Con lo tontos que son, se lo tragan seguro.-apuntó el que le habia pedido que rezase.  
Dos de ellos alzaron sus BRIFAS y se dispusieron a dispararlos contra Morgan.  
-¿Un ultimo deseo?-preguntó uno.  
-Quiero irme de aquí.-pidió Morgan sin dudarlo.  
Los seguros de las armas fueron amartillados.  
-Muere.-  
-¡Eh, os pedí un deseo!-protestó Morgan, entre asombrado y aterrado.  
-Te pregunté si tenias un ultimo deseo, pero no dije nada de que fuera a concedertelo.-  
Entonces fue cuando la chica se levantó y le apartó de un empujon.  
-¡Dejadlo vivir!-ordenó.

La rafaga de ametralladora la dejó tendida en tierra; por sus heridas empezó a manar sangre...  
-Lastima.-negó 42.-Bien, ahora tu.  
Aquella vez las armas apuntaron a Morgan, quien notó que un sudor frio le recorria; ¿realmente iba a morir de una forma tan estupida, sin saber siquiera por que... y encima abatido por britannianos?

Entonces una mano aferró la suya y una corriente electrica le recorrio...

**(0) Lit. "Orejas de Zorra".**

(1) Todo el apartado tecnologico hasta ahora mencionado se basa en la premisa de que en Code Geass la tecnologia militar siguio un desarrollo claramente diferencial al de nuestro mundo desde el equivalente a nuestros años 1930's. Asi, por ejemplo, mientras que la television, el radar, el reactor, la antigravedad (Sistemas de Flote), Internet y el Http (Worldnet y Sttp, lo llaman) o los satelites de telecomuncaciones son conocidos, cosas como el microondas, el GPS, la tecnologia nuclear, el laser, la guerra electronica, el portaaviones, la aeronautica tal como la conocemos nosotros, los misiles balisticos, termoguiados y en general cualquier arma que implique un uso mas avanzado del radar que "aparato para saber donde esta el enemigo y donde los amigos", no pasan de estar en germen, eso cuando no son considerados directamente recursos de los autores de ficcion. En consecuencia, el misil mas avanzado que existe es el anticuado sistema de la preprogramación del rumbo desde el cañon, en vez de nuestro sistema de equipar los misiles con sensores de rastreo propios (Por cierto, normalmente se usa un sistema de radar, no un radiogoniometro).

Del mismo modo, el Sakuradite aquí es presentado como un material similar al mercurio (metal liquido) y no al petroleo (como he visto en otras ocasiones y en otros fanfics, donde he llegado a ver que se hacen pulseras de "plastico de sakuradite"... lo que hay que leer), principalmente por los dos extremos contradictorios de trasladarlo en un petrolero (13 R1, _**Shirley y el Peligro Inminente**_**) y al mismo tiempo recalcar que es un metal superconductor (y posiblemente radiactivo).  
La otra razon es puramente simbolica: en el Mahabarata hindú se describen aparatos voladores muy poderosos y **_**devices**_** sospechosamente parecidos a nuestras armas atomicas... cuyo combustible es el mercurio (otra teoria sostiene que esto en realidad es un error de traduccion del texto original).**

(2) RPT: Route Predictor Target, Predictor de Ruta del Objetivo. Nombre extraoficial del sistema de guiado de misiles por prediccion de trayectoria, imperante en Code Geass.

(3) Obviamente, es una referencia al escudo de armas de los Estados Unidos de America de nuestro mundo. En cuanto a lo que es un Mogen Swastico, es un emblema propio que he diseñado para los adoradores del Tododivino y prometo que ampliaré esa informacion cuando toque.


	10. STAGE 09: Geass!

STAGE 9: Geass.

_**Oak County.**_

Birgit se apartó para no ser atropellada por un enorme Knightmare negro que habia hundido la pared y parte del suelo y se dio cuenta de que habia perdido a Morgan. ¿Donde se habia metido?

-¡Morgaaaan!-llamó.

En la calle por la que momentos antes habian pasado, los manifestantes que se habian cruzado estaban siendo exterminados con ferocidad por un grupo de tipos de gris que parecían Zeros; daba igual que se rindieran o que intentaran huir, todos eran masacrados por igual.

-¡Exterminen a los testigos con todo su esfuerzo!-ordenaba el Gareth.-¡No dejen escapar a nadie!-

El mismo se ponia manos a la obra, atropellando coches y ametrallando fugitivos... Birgit retrocedió espantada, preguntandose como diablos iban a salir de aquel lio... ¿Pero que pasaba?

Alguien la vio.

-¡Eh, ahi hay una mas!-señaló uno de los Zeros indicandola con el dedo.

-¡Ya conoceis las ordenes!-

Los BRIFAS dispararon en su dirección...

En el subterraneo, Morgan tambien estaba a punto de encontrarse con su destino... cuando la chica que supuestamente debia estar muerta le habia cogido la mano...

Varias luces brillantes lo envolvieron o al menos eso fue lo que le parecio... Oyó una voz.

No quieres terminar aquí, ¿verdad?

"_¿Pero que es esto?_" se extrañó al ver aquello.

A primera vista, parecía una especie de alucinacion tipo Tara no Kodomo, cuando la protagonista contactaba con el mundo del espiritu o algo asi... Se vio en medio de una niebla espesa...

Extrañas imagenes le asediaron; aviones de combate bombardeando gente, docenas de tipos con la marca de los asesinos en la frente, un cielo distinto al de Britannia, Britannia resurgiendo de sus cenizas, Zero, dos mundos unidos, el sueño del MCI...

La chica estaba frente a el, entre la niebla. Indudiablemente viva. No movio los labios, pero habló.

_Parece que tienes una razón para vivir..._

-Esto es increible. ¡Deberias estar muerta!-fue lo primero que le vino a la boca a Morgan.

Ella pareció ignorar aquella sugerencia.

_Puedo darte el poder para vivir. Pero a cambio deberás cumplir mi deseo. Kore wa Keyak_.

Morgan se quedó boquiabierto. Los unicos que proponian contratos eran los humanos, los dioses de las culturas que no creian en el Tododivino... y los demonios.

Si aceptas el contrato, viviras, pero no serás como los demas. El Poder de los Reyes te aislara...

"_Bueno, eso no supondrá una gran diferencia._" se consoló el. después de todo, tenía la impresion de que no encajaba para nada entre la gente del MCI, ni entre el circulo de los nobles de su madre.

_Deduzco por tu pensamiento que te consideras preparado para eso. Entonces, ¿que decides?_

Morgan no tuvo que pensarselo mucho. Al final, el tambien era un poco ambicioso.

"_Mientras no me pidas mi vida, mi alma o algo asi, de acuerdo. Acepto el contrato."_

En el mundo real, Morgan se levantó y se encaró a los Gryphon.

-Eh, vosotros. ¿Que deben hacer quienes no creen en el actual Gobierno britanniano?-preguntó.

-¿Queee?-quiso saber 269.

El que respondia al nombre de 42 afianzó su BRIFAS.

-¿Es que eres un idealista, además de un terrorista?-preguntó.

-Morgan Di Britannia les ordena, bastardos traidores a Britannia...-anunció teatralmente mientras en su ojo izquierdo brillaba la marca del Geass y en su interior notaba una extraña calidez...-¡_mueran_!-

En contra de lo que esperaba, los tipos que le encañonaban no dieron señales de querer suicidarse. Mas bien al contrario, parecieron mas furiosos que antes. El lider alzó una mano.

-¡Tiene un Geass! ¡Rapido, abrid fuego!-ordenó 42 al ver el fulgor de los ojos.

Entonces ocurrió.

Los Gryphon Praetorians alzaron sus BRIFAS y se dispusieron a matar a Morgan definitivamente, cuando algo que apenas identificaron como una sombra rojiza entró en el subterraneo y pasó entre ellos, lanzando cascos, fusiles y soldados por todas partes. Morgan observó aquella explosion con asombro mayusculo; sus brazos reaccionaron instintivamente atrapando un fusil al vuelo y apuntandolo hacia aquella figura, que a continuacion fue hacia él y le derribó antes incluso de que le diera tiempo a disparar, lanzandole al otro lado del pasillo contra una pared. Lo ultimo que vió fue que la sombra roja se alejaba por el agujero que iba hacia la superficie...

El joven se quedó alli tendido, entre los miembros del comando, comprobando con un cierto horror que estaban muertos; al parecer, lo que fuera que les habia atacado se habia molestado en degollarles con un cuchillo a traves de la juntura entre las mascaras y el peto de la armadura...

Solo por curiosidad, se acercó al mas cercano, el que tenía mas galones y habia sido el lider; estaba muerto, pero aun asi se podía ver que habia sido alguien fuerte. Extrañado, acercó la mano y tanteó la mascara, buscando la forma de quitarsela. Encontró un boton en la juntura del cuello y lo pulsó...

La mascara se desprendio, dejando ver que en realidad era un casco y donde solia estar el visor habia una visera-espejo. La cogió, comprobando que era muy pesada, y miró el rostro de debajo.

Era un rostro britanniano como cualquier otro: rubio, ojos azulados, pelo muy corto y ewxpresion dura. El tipico britanniano con el que uno podia encontrarse en la calle.

Se disponía a mirar a los demás cuando Birgit apareció por el agujero.

-¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!-soltó a modo de saludo.-He estado muy preocupada...-Entonces vio a los muertos.-¿Que ha pasado ahi abajo?-

-No lo se.-admitió el; no tenía ni idea de que habia matado a aquellos soldados.

Por alguna razon, Birgit sonrió antes de bajar alli de un salto, haciendo ondear su chaqueta roja.

-Sea lo que sea, vamonos antes de que vengan sus compañeros.-ordenó.-Ademas Klaus debe estar muy preocupado por nosotros; dijimos diez minutos y ya llevamos quince.-

Por un instante Morgan no entendió de que le hablaba, hasta que lo recordó; habian ido a la tienda de Williams, el a buscar una mascara o algo parecido, y ella a acompañarle...

_-¡42! 42, di algo. Hemos perdido al objetivo secundario.-_

Los dos miraron extrañados a aquella voz que parecia venir de ninguna parte... Birgit observó extrañada el casco que tenía Morgan en la mano.

-¿Desde cuando estos cascos llevan microfonos?-preguntó.

El miró y comprobó asombrado que el casco incluia un sistema de comunicación, o al menos un microfono y un auricular, lo cual era bastante raro; normalmente, habia que elegir entre llevar el casco o el auricular, pero ninguna fuerza armada habia integrado los auriculares en los cascos.

¿De donde habian salido aquellos tipos y sus cascos high-tech?

Cogió el aparato y se puso el microfono a la altura de la boca.

-Eh... aquí 42.-contestó.

_-¿Donde estás? ¡Hemos perdido los contactos primario y secundario!-_

Morgan se pensó que decirle que sonara convincente.

-En la zona sur.-mintió, ya que el sur era la direccion opuesta a la gasolinera donde estaba Klaus.-El contacto se ha movido hacia alli.-añadió.

No se atrevió a decir mas por si se delataba, pese a que el microfono distorsionaba la voz.

_-Muy bien. ¡Vamos, compañeros, no pueden escapar!-_

Un ruido de fuertes pasos y metal entrechocando les anunció que los tipos se estaban moviendo...

-Tenemos que irnos.-le devolvió Birgit a la realidad.

Tenia razón, por supuesto, asi que tras guardarse el casco en la mochila del colegio (que por increible que parezca habia conservado todo aquel tiempo) aprovechando que Birgir le daba la espalda para trepar por el agujero, salio de alli y regresaron al coche...

Klaus les esperaba junto al surtidor, apoyado con impaciencia en el costado del Bentley y mirando el reloj. No se tomó nada bien su llegada.

-Les dije diez minutos y casi ha pasado media hora.-reprochó a Morgan.-¿Es que no oyeron el jaleo? Unos terroristas atacaron esta zona. Pense que se habia vuelto a meter en lios, señorito.-

-Lo siento.-se disculpó Morgan, avergonzado; precisamente porque Klaus no tenia por costumbre regañarle, sabia que lo hacia porque estaba preocupado.-Nos perdimos.-

-Si, eso me imaginé.-Klaus se giró hacia Birgit.-Y tu, crei que eras mas responsable. Tendrias que haberle sacado de alli enseguida si corría algun peligro.-

Morgan observó que la guardaespaldas apretaba los puños, como si quisiera contener el impulso de saltarle al cuello a Klaus. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, sino que agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento.-masculló; realmente habia fallado, o al menos asi era como se sentia, como si hubiera traicionado la confianza que le habian depositado.-Me costó mas de lo previsto. Nos vimos en medio de un fuego cruzado demasiado rapido como para darnos cuenta. No volverá a suceder.-

Klaus se mesó el bigote.

-Bueno, ya que parece que estais ilesos, tal vez no tenga por que dar trascendencia a esto.-señaló antes de abrirles la portezuela. Poco después el Bentley se alejaba en medio de una nube de polvo...

_**Mansion Asplund, Georgia.**_

_**19:00 horas.**_

Rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rrrrr...

Con un fuerte ruido de helices, el DeLoris VTOL pintado de rojo oscuro y blanco, con las bisarmas de los Asplund pintadas en el timon de cola (una Tierra esquematica con dos alas, atravesada por una palanca y una espada cruzadas, bajo la cual se veia la leyenda "Mobilis in mobile.") se posó en el jardin delantero sin que al piloto pareciera importarle demasiado aplastar el inmaculado cesped.

Por cierto que el DeLoris era feo con ganas. La estructura se parecía mucho a la del viejo EC-135 del EuroUniverso, con una cabina de morro redondo en forma de lagrima que lo hacia parecer alguna clase de insecto sobredimensionado; lo unico que lo diferenciaba de un helicoptero era que la estructura era alargada, fusiforme como las de los aviones, y tenía cola, ademas de las dos aletas con una helice cada una, que podian doblarse en angulo horizontal, vertical o en paralelo al costado del aparato para poder usarlo como un vehiculo terrestre convencional. Para acabar equipaba ruedas y no esquies como los helicopteros convencionales, y existia el rumor alentado por la web Sttp . ClovisAlive. bri de que en tiempos habia llevado una ametralladora Phalanx de seis cañones, pero que el Gobierno habia exigido a DeLoris que la retirase, ya que no les convenia que los civiles poseyeran un vehiculo con potencia de fuego capaz de derribar helicopteros de ataque.

Además era espacioso; el DeLoris podía trasladar a cuatro personas y su equipaje... si eran muy delgadas. Pero a Ripen Asplund le gustaba porque podia aterrizarlo en cualquier sitio, ya que apenas ocupaba el espacio de un sedán grande, y su bateria daba para ir de Frisco a Savannah en seis horas.

En aquel momento Ripen Asplund saltó del VTOL sin esperar siquiera a que se detuvieran las helices; entró corriendo en la mansion y se dirigio directamente hacia la biblioteca. Cecile le vio pasar y le siguió, extrañada, pero el no hizo caso a ninguno de los dos; cogió una gran bateria de refresco para la nave, ademas de un cuaderno de notas, y volvió a salir al exterior.

-No me espereis levantados.-les dijo atropelladamente mientras cambiaba la bateria, al ver que habian salido a preguntar que pasaba.-Tengo una cita de negocios.-explicó.

Lloyd enarcó las cejas al ver el mapa que habia desplegado en el asiento del copiloto. Sabía que la familia Asplund tenía negocios en toda Britannia y que Ripen estaba al cargo de todos, pero la ruta que había marcada era para ir al asentamiento de las islas Bermudas... donde no tenian ninguno.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó Lloyd.

-He decidido comprar un nuevo juguete para ti, hermanito.-

Sin decir nada mas, cerró la puerta y aceleró las revoluciones; la maquina despegó y cuando estaba en el aire, colocó horizontalmente las alas y emprendió el vuelo hacia el mar...

Poco después, los dos compañeros de trabajo se habian reunido en el salon, ocupado por varias estanterias repletas de libracos de lo mas complicados; era obvio que la estancia era utilizada como despacho de trabajo. Cecile tomó asiento en un sillon frente a una mesa de escritorio.

-Tu hermano es un hombre extraño.-comentó mientras miraba una estatuilla dorada del tamaño de un Oscar.-Eh, ¿esto es de oro?-preguntó cogiedola.

-No me digas.-gruñó Lloyd disrtraidamente.

-En serio. Ve como viables proyectos descabellados que incluso Su Alteza Scheneizel descartó.-señaló Cecile.-No solo eso, sino que ademas nos da sugerencias sobre como llevarlos a cabo.-

-Y aparte de eso, su linea de investigacion difiere de la de un historiador ortodoxo.-apuntó Lloyd registrando las estanterias.-¿Que clase de historiador lee a Michael Crichton o a Phil Pullman?-

-¿Pullman? ¿El fisico de particulas?-

Phil Pullman había sido un fisico inglés que habia caido en desgracia tras defender ante la Royal Society la heretica teoría de que existía un numero infinito de universos paralelos, y que en algunos de ellos las leyes fisicas eran distintas, permitiendo que existieran la magia o el Geass.

-Ese mismo.-Su compañero agitó con gesto disgustado un ejemplar de "Luces Boreales: En la espuma cuantica", que estaba justo al lado de otro titulado "El Poder de los Benditos o el siguiente paso en los designios del Tododivino.", de una tal Giselle Fink, autora fanatizada que sostenía la teoria de que el Geass, o Poder de los Benditos, era otorgado por el Tododivino para ayudar a su Pueblo Elegido en su proposito de reunificar el mundo mediante la Conexión Ragnarok. O algo asi.-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Que clase de historiador lee cosas asi?-

-¿Uno que cree en los mundos paralelos y en el Geass?-sugirió Cecile con una sonrisa.

-Esto es muy raro...-Lloyd extrajo algo de la estanteria, oculto tras unos libros de consulta.-¿Que hacen aquí estos planos de maquinas de guerra?-

Lo que habia extraido eran seis grandes planos que, por lo que se veia, mostraban tres maquinas muy raras: un aparato que parecia alguna clase de cruce entre un tubo-cohete de pasaje y un superbombardero, un barco que supuestamente era capaz de desplegar cazas y Knightmares y por ultimo alguna clase de misil desproporcionadamente grande; de acuerdo con la escala del plano, aquella cosa era del tamaño del submarino de los Caballeros Negros y, según una anotacion hecha por Ripen, era "capaz de despegar en Federal City y explotar en el baño del Kremlin de Moscú."

Para colmo, los planos estaban escritos en otras lenguas; los del avion estaban en francés, los del cohete parecian elaborados en base a especulaciones y el portaaviones era descrito con todo detalle en una extraña variante del inglés, con la salvedad de que las especificaciones para Knightmares y las traducciones estaban escritas a lapiz de puño y letra de Ripen Asplund.

-No son aparatos de origen britanniano, ya que nosotros lo sabriamos, y tampoco son japoneses. ¿Que son estos devices y de donde los ha sacado alguien que no tiene ni idea de electromecanica?-preguntó Cecile expresando el pensamiento de ambos.

_**Fiesta de los Mildnier.**_

_**Mullingar Drive, afueras de Frisco.**_

La fiesta era tan aburrida como habia previsto Morgan; nobles, caballeros, criados, doncellas, gente entrando y saliendo a los que nadie conocia de nada, musica clasica tocada por un pianista que a juzagr por su voz debia ser un antiguo Jefe Eunuco, bebidas, conversaciones sin interés...

-La marquesa de Oklahoma se va a casar, y ademas de blanco, ¡que descastada!-

-Pues si. Todo el mundo sabe que se entiende con su Caballero, ya me comprendeís.-

-¿Te has enterado de que Vicky Lucas ha sacado una nueva colección? ¡Es lo ultimo en moda!-

-Todo aquel que es alguien estará en la gala de los Oscar...-

-Alemania ha vuelto a exigir a Francia que se retire de Alsacia y Lorena. Dicen que de no hacerlo...-

-He oido que Britannia pretende apoyar a los alemanes.-

-Tras ellos estan los suecos...-

-No estoy de acuerdo, opino que en cambio el senador Rowle...-

-Pues yo soy mas del ministro Arkham...-

-El archidiacono de Montgomery ha declarado que...-

-La Casa de Stark ha denunciado por enesima vez a los Lannister ante la Corte. Ahora dicen que les han ofendido gravemente por no invitarles a una fiesta.-

-A la que los Stark no querian ir.-

-Si no querian ir, ¿por que les molesta tanto que no les invitasen?-

-Bah, que se maten entre ellos. Llevan ya trescientos años dando el coñazo.-

-Cambiemos de tema, ¿que os parece el modelito que llevó Guienevre a la ceremonia del GOTT?-

-Monisisimo, pero jamás podra superar a las de Salvese Quien Pueda.-

Morgan se apartó un poco del gentio que ocupaba el gran salon y cogió una copa de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba. Apuró el licor de frutas sin alcohol (¿es que no podian poner en alguna fiesta de esas cerveza, tokay, vodka, vino, Coca-Loca o alguna bebida medianamente decente?) y se sentó en un banco frente a una ventana, sobre el cual se veia un gran Mogen Swastico rojo.

"_Tsss... primero nobles clasistas y ahora fanaticos religiosos. ¿Puede mejorar mas esto?"_

El Mogen Swastico era el emblema de los adoradores de Dios y mas específicamente de su vertiente mas extremista, el Tododivino: judios, puritanos, testigos de Jehova y otros varios cultos que lo unico que tenian en comun es que solo reconocian el Antiguo Testamento y consideraban el Nuevo blasfemo, y que creian que unicamente los judios eran Los Elegidos Por El Tododivino y todos los demás eran escoria gentil... aunque no eran tan tontos como para decirlo en publico.

El simbolo basicamente consistia en una esvastica color sangre sobre la que habian colocado una Estrella de David dorada, a cuyos lados se veian dos piramides plateadas con un ojo cada una, simbolizando la capacidad de Yah-Ve para ver lo oculto y lo publico; pese a las connotaciones (la esvastica era roja por la sangre de los gentiles derramada en pro del Pueblo Elegido y la estrella era dorada y simbolizaba el poder supremo del Rey del Pueblo Elegido por el Tododivino) no era asociada con el odio religioso, como si lo eran la esvastica sola, la media luna o la hoz y el martillo.

Al poco, se acercó a Morgan una chica rubia con pecas y cara de arrobo, muy plana y de apenas trece años, como comprobó el con disgusto, que le miraba como si fuera un Adonis en la Tierra... Para colmo, vestia un largo vestido color azul pastel.

-Buenas noches, joven señor.-saludó con una voz de pajarito.

"_¿Joven señor?"_ se extrañó el. Salvo en Juego de Tronos, _La Guerra del Paraiso, Embreverse, Outlander y Relatos del Imperio Devokiano,_ nunca habia oido a nadie hablar de aquel modo.

Se planteó hacer un comentario hiriente, pero recordó que se suponia debía ser amable y cortés.

-Creo que no nos han presentado, señorita...-tanteó.

-Hannah Mildnier.-casi chilló ella.

"_Asi que esta es la tercera..."_ dedujo Morgan.

Apenas hacia veinte minutos que habia logrado librarse de Ruth Mildnier, la primogenita de aquella familia, cuya caracteristica mas destacable era que iba completamente vestida de blanco, se peinaba igual que Milly Ashford (salvo porque tenía el pelo negro) y lucia piernas, quien habia intentado retenerle convenciendole de que sería muy beneficioso para el y para su familia tomarla a ella por esposa y bautizarse por un extraño rito; en cuanto habia oido la palabra "circuncisión", se habia disculpado lo mas educadamente que habia podido y se habia largado de alli... unicamente para caer en las garras de Layla Mildnier, cuya conversacion era aun peor: solo sabia hablar de caballos y le habia pedido como requisito para casarse con el que le pusiera un jet privado, que le consintiera tomar cuantos amantes se le antojasen y que le comprara una yeguada completa. A su respuesta de que no estaba interesado en casarse (no tan pronto, al menos) ella le habia sacado un ejemplar de la Biblia de su bolsillo y se habia empeñado en leerle completo el _Deuteronomio_, capitulo 22, verisculos del 12 al 30. Todo ello para acabar diciendole que, como habia hablado con ella y (según decía) el la habia mirado con lujuria (algo muy dificil, ya que iba tapada de la cabeza a los pies), ya no podria casarse de blanco, por lo que el no tenia mas remedio que desposarla. Morgan habia huido al ver que la gente se congregaba a su alrededor, mientras Birgit se partia de risa en el rincon desde el que no se perdía detalle...

Lo unico bueno de aquella fiesta era que mientras oia los disparates de la gente, le daba tiempo a pensar. Y realmente tenía mucho para pensar... sobre Oak County.

"_Esos tipos que casi me matan... ¿Quienes eran? ¿Que querian? ¿Por que perseguian a aquella chica? Dijeron que tengo un Geass, o eso fue lo que les entendí. Geass... ¿Que es? ¿Por que poseer uno es tan peligroso? Y sobre todo, ¿por que organizaron esa matanza?" _

No habia tenido tiempo de mirar los noticiarios, pero sospechaba que no iban a decir absolutamente nada sobre lo que habia pasado en Oak County... Y luego estaba lo de aquel poder.

Era extraño: cuando había estado frente a sus potenciales asesinos, tras aceptar el "contrato" con la chica muerta, habia sido como si supiera exactamente lo que debia hacer. En su interior habia notado un extraño y nuevo poder alzarse, y habia sabido lo que podia hacer: una orden suya con el poder a plena potencia y aquellos tipos sentirian una absoluta depresion que les llevaria al suicidio. Otra en otro sentido y sentirian una absoluta lealtad hacia su persona...

Pero no habia funcionado; habian querido matarle igual y, de no ser por lo que fuera que le habia salvado, tal vez no estuviera alli en aquel momento... ¿Seria su salvador un portador de Geass, fuera lo que fuera? ¿Era una enfermedad, un poder o simplemente se lo había imaginado todo? No lo creía; no recordaba haber visto ninguna serie donde saliera algo asi. Si en vez de un poder hubiera invocado runas, elementos o algo igualmente raro, habria sabido que estaba alucinando con Tara no Kodomo. Suponiendo que no fuera una alucinacion, ¿como comprobar si aquel poder realmente funcionaba...? Miró a la tal Hannah Mildnier, quien le estaba hablando.

Una idea acudió a su mente; ¿por que no...?

Invocó el poder en si mismo y se concentró en Hannah, a quien miró fijamente.

-Hannah, por favor...-le pidió.-Dejame y vete a conquistar a tu querido profesor Adams.-

La joven asintió, los ojos vidriosos y con un circulito rojo en torno a los iris.

-De acuerdo.-asintió antes de dar media vuelta y largarse.

Morgan observó con una sonrisa como la jovencita se iba a darle conversacion a un tipo trajeado a quien hasta entonces no habia hecho el mas minimo caso...

"_Naru hodo... Asi que es preciso un contacto visual directo." dedujo. "Por eso el Geass no afectó a los enmascarados de Oak County, porque sus mascaras son como espejos."_

Por lo que habia visto, parecia que aquel poder se trataba de alguna clase de sistema de control emocional; manipular las emociones... O por lo menos eso era lo que habia intuido podia hacer. El concepto era tan extraño que no supo que pensar... Un nuevo pensamiento vino a calmar su mente.

"Tal vez me esté emocionando por nada. Tengo que hacer mas pruebas y comprobar si es cierto. Y si realmente tengo el poder de manipular las emociones..."

Sueños dorados le asaltaron; su madre humillada ante el, lamiendo sus zapatos; todas las chicas del MCI locamente enamoradas de el e ignorando a los guaperas; todos los chicos admirandole... Es dificil saber si alguno de nosotros habria resistido la tentacion, pero recordó algo.

"No. Nada de eso seria autentico." se recordó. En las peliculas, siempre acababan por no saber si la gente queria a los heroes por ser heroes o por ser los protagonistas, pero nunca era por un sentimiento autentico... y ya era muy falso el mundo de apariencias en que vivian el y los nobles. "Estaria viviendo una mentira, ¿en que se diferenciaria eso del resto de mi vida?"

Morgan estaba harto de fingir. De fingir en aquellas fiestas de sociedad que se lo pasaba bien cuando en realidad deseaba largarse de alli. De fingir ante su madre que estaba interesado en todas esas tonterias del protocolo, el matrimonio, etc. De fingir que le importaban los antecedentes familiares de la gente cuando habia visto mas de una vez a gente de la raigambre mas pura revelarse como unos autenticos imbeciles o incluso sadicos, mientras que gentes de origenes dudosos eran mucho mas competentes y aun asi muy infravalorados. De fingir ante los pijos del MCI que se emocionaba casi hasta la excitación sexual cada vez que los Angels Lakers marcaban un gol, cuando el futbol le era absolutamente indiferente... La sola idea de vivir asi era muy deprimente. Con aquel poder, el Geass, en sus manos, podia cambiar todo eso; solo tenia que desearlo...

La tentacion pasó de largo y volvió a ser Morgan Jaireven, hijo de noble, con un extraño poder, en busca de un lugar en el mundo. En primer lugar, decidio, determinaria que era y en que consistia su poder exactamente. Luego, ya veria en que utilizarlo; tal vez pudiera usarlo para Omega...

Mas animado por aquello, se dispuso a soportar la fiesta.

-Ah, asi que usted es el doctor Scheimacher.-daba poco después coba a un individuo regordete que parecia profundamente interesado en explicarle todo cuanto sabia sobre Psicologia Social...

No perdio el tiempo especulando sobre el Geass. Puede que soñara con muchas cosas con los ojos cerrados, pero solo actuaba con los ojos abiertos y conocimiento de causa.

Decidio que escribiria un manifiesto y lo colgaria en Internet. En el describiria con todo detalle el desarrollo de la batalla de Saint Dauphin, se presentaria como Omega, el lider de los Angeles Castigadores del Imperio (por supuesto, sin dar su verdadero nombre) y dejaria que el rumor de que habia alguien que no solo se oponia de palabra a la UFN, sino que además les habia derrotado en el campo de batalla, se extendiera por la red... mientras esperaba su aparicion espectacular en publico.

Lo cual no podia tardar mucho: en un pais tan grande y con medio centenar de grupos anti-UFN registrados y beligerantes, era cuestion de tiempo que alguno de ellos organizara un gran sarao. Lo unico que necesitaba era un plan, a sus hombres y un medio de transporte...

_**Oceano Atlantico Norte, a medio camino entre Britannia y las Islas Bermudas.**_

Ya lejos del alcance de la Guardia Costera Britanniana y navegando hacia Europa, por fin el capitán del _Provecho de Símbad_ se sintió lo bastante a salvo como para atreverse a hablar de la carga que llevaban a bordo, mas que nada porque el segundo y el contramaestre querian saber.

Los reunió a ambos en la camara de oficiales y les ofreció un vaso de zumo de naranja; probablemente en Occidente les habrian ofrecido café o té, pero estaban en un barco arabe y de todos modos el agua dulce era un bien demasiado precioso en alta mar para emplearlo en hacer té.

-Bien, capi.-tanteó el segundo.-¿Que hace un FLEIJA en nuestra bodega y por que razón lo hemos sacado a escondidas de la UFN?-

El capitán miró alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos. A continuacion, abrió la caja fuerte de a bordo y extrajo de ella una maleta repleta de billetazos rojos de 5000 rublos rusos.

-Por esto es por lo que accedí a meter un FLEIJA en mi barco.-explicó.-Por 50 millones de rublos.-

-Entonces, ¿los rusos...?-preguntó el contramaestre.

Era de sobra sabido que a los rusos les habria encantado disponer de un FLEIJA.

-¿Los rusos?-El capitán soltó una risotada.-No, no. Los suecos. Los infieles del Norte alquilaron mis servicios. Por supuesto, intentaron que pareciera que mi contacto con ellogs era un agente ruso, pero lo hicieron fatal. Los rusos son ortodoxos, pero el contacto era luterano.-

Ni el segundo de a bordo ni el contramestre entendian la diferencia (para ellos, eran todos "esos cruzados infieles del Oeste"), asi que aceptaron la explicación del capitán como autentica.

-¿Y estamos trabajando para Suecia?-

-No. Para el Califato Jatamista.-

Debieron de poner una cara de asombro total, porque el capitán añadio.

-Tras el agente sueco, me contactó otro, este del Califato. No os aburriré con detalles, pero el sentido era que podia hacerle un gran servicio a la Federación si, en vez de entregar la bomba a los suecos, se la daba al Mukharabat por la Causa.-El Mukharabat era el servicio de inteligtencia del Califato, considerado por Israel y sus muchos aliados como una mera organización terrorista.

-¿Y para que quieren ellos una bomba?-quiso saber el contramaestre.

-Por lo que entendí, estudiandola podrian construir mas. La bomba es como un plano de si misma.-

-Entonces...-

-Mi plan es simple.-explicó el capitan del Simbad.-Los suecos nos pagan por ir a Casablanca. Pues bien, antes de llegar alli, en aguas del Área 14, le pasaremos la bomba a un barco de guerra del Califato Jatamista que nos esperará alli. El capitan y la oficialidad estarán en el ajo y nos pagaran el triple, ademas de darnos a cambio una bomba con la que estafaremos a los infieles.-

El segundo asintió. El plan era brillante: en vez de montar el propio Califato una operación para apoderarse del unico FLEIJA existente, se habian limitado a esperar pacientemente a que otro pais la organizara y situado a sus hombres de modo que la operación extranjera se volviera en contra de sus creadores... porque la bomba que les darian los del Califato estaba preparada de modo que explotara en cuanto alguien intentara desmontarla y tenia potencia para destruir toda una base G-1.

Asi ya de paso se cargarian a buena parte del equipo cientifico sueco. ¡Era PERFECTO!

_Por la noche... En algún lugar al oeste de las Bermudas._

El Provecho de Simbad navegaba con los motores a plena potencia, cuando repentinamente la señal de la radio que escuchaba el timonel (un canal de musica heavy) enmudeció de repente.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, le pegó un puñetazo; se trataba de un viejo transistor que a veces no cogia bien las ondas. Nada. Apagó y encendió, pero tampoco logró nada. Ya un poco mosqueado, giró la cabeza para pedirle al oficial de radar que le prestara un par de pilas, pero se detuvo al verle intentando ajustar la pantalla del radar, que solo mostraba estatica.

-_Oi, ¿alnaif ino..._ ¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó en arabe, lengua que ambos dominaban.

-No tengo ni idea. El radar se ha cascado, o eso pareciera.-

El timonel miró la pantalla. La luz se hizo en su mente.

-La mia radio tambien se ha estropeado. Creo que una averia no será, sino un ataque ECM.-

Mientras en el barco se pasaba al zafarrancho de combate, en el mar navegaban dos pequeños yates guardacostas britannianos viejos, cada uno armado con una ametralladora de 20 mm y un cañon. Iban pintados de negro, sin luces ni banderas y navegaban en paralelo hacia el carguero.

-Objetivo primario localizado.-anunció el oficial de radar consultando el IFF.

-A toda maquina.-ordenó el capitán.-Preparense para abordar.-

A esta orden, en los compartimentos de atrás se prepararon varios hombres, todos ellos con el equipo de las tropas regulares britannianas, cargando sus BRIFAS y colocandose sus armaduras.

-¡Vamos, vamos, chicos! ¡Moveos, moveos! Tomad posiciones. ¡En marcha!-

Aumentaron la velocidad mientras las luces del Provecho de Simbad se hacian mas grandes...

A bordo del carguero, el capitan irrumpió en el puente de mando medio dormido.

-¿Que pasa?-bostezó.-¿Que historia es esa de que el radar no funciona y la radio tampoco?-

-Es la verdad, señor. Nada funciona.-confirmó el oficial de radar.

El capitán miró al mar, donde solo se veia negrura... Se disponia a dar una orden de parada, cuando algo golpeó el costado del buque. Se asomó a ver que pasaba; sonaron disparos y cayó al mar.

El equipo de asalto del primer yate tomó pie en la cubierta del barco, cubiertos por las armas del segundo yate. Los asombrados marineros no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que gritar antes de ser fusilados, eso los que estaban despiertos. Los que seguian dormidos fueron arrancados de sus lechos y conminados a no oponer resistencia mostrandoles los fusiles antes de reunirlos a todos en la popa.

Al cabo de cuatro minutos, el asalto estaba completo: de doce tripulantes que tenia el carguero, siete habian muerto y los otros cinco hechos prisioneros, sin ninguna baja entre los asaltantes.

-¿Por que hacen esto?-preguntó el segundo oficial, el unico superviviente que hablaba inglés.

-Porque puedo, porque me da la gana y porque me lo han ordenado.-contestó el capitan del equipo de asalto.-_Y ahora, dime donde esta la bomba.-_

El segundo dudó; ¿aquellos tipos sabian lo de la bomba? No podia ser... nadie salvo sus patronos lo sabía. Y no creia que hubieran enviado a la Guardia Costera Britana a recoger el FLEIJA.

Decidió hacerse el tonto.

-¿Que bomba? Esto es un carguero, no un barco de guerra. La unica bomba que tenemos es la de achique. Como no se refiera a esa...-

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, imbecil.-gruñó el hombre de negro cogiendole por el cuello y mirandole fijamente; la marca del Geass relumbró en su ojo izquierdo.-Vas a decirme donde está la bomba, el FLEIJA, o te meto un tiro aquí mismo...-

El Geass hizo su efecto y el asaltante leyó la informacion que poseia el segundo con tanta nitidez como si estuviera escrita con letras fosforescentes en el cielo. Desde el punto de vista de este, su atacante pareció perder el interes en el. Lo soltó y dejó que cayera contra la pared.

-Muy ingeniosos...-se burló antes de mirar a su equipo.-Id a la bodega y coged la caja etiquetada como "Magnetómetro Saunders MKVII". Colocad cargas en la sentina y encerrad a estos tipos en sus camarotes. Tiene que parecer que el barco se hundió mientras dormian.-

-Bien, señor.-

El segundo de a bordo observaba asombrado. Si el no le habia dicho nada, ¿como habia podido ese tipo sacarle la ubicación de la bomba? Porque estaba claro que, de alguna manera, le habia leido la mente... No, eso era ridiculo. Nadie podia leer las mentes, ni siquiera ese infiel de Zero...

Un disparo en su cabeza acabó con aquella linea de pensamiento y, ya de paso, con su vida.

Poco después, el capitán del equipo de asalto se servia té de un termo con un escudo de armas en su yate mientras los hombres cargaban el FLEIJA con todo mimo en la bodega. A sus espaldas, el carguero era desalojado, mientras todas las luces eran apagadas; no interesaba que alguien lo rescatara antes de que se hundiera del todo con su tripulación de espias...

-Cargamento estibado, señor.-anunció el segundo oficial.

-Muy bien. ¡Vamonos!-asintio el capitán vaciando su taza.

Cuando todo el grupo se volvio a meter en los yates, estos reemprendieron la marcha en un rumbo que les llevaria a una zona casi desierta de la costa de la Provincia de Georgia, mientras el orgulloso barco khanaamita explotaba y se hundia en el mar entre una nube de humo y fuego...


	11. STAGE 10: Trademark

Hola!

Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero he estado liado con los estudios. Bueno, aquí lo dejo y espero que lo disfrutéis^^ En cuanto pueda dejaré comments para todos. Asi que animense que su review es mi sueldo (agitando la lata de monedas xD)

STAGE 10: Trademark.

_**Houraijima, Sede de la UFN.**_

_**Reunion especial para la Crisis Europea.**_

_**Sabado 10 de Abril, 00:00.**_

Kallen Kouzuki bostezó con visible aburrimiento. Aquella reunion prometia ser de las peores, y se aburría mortalmente. En aquella ocasión se trataba de analizar la situación del Bloque Europa.

Habia intentado excusarse, claro, pero no habia sabido que contestar al argumento de Toudou de que Villeta, aun siendo madre primeriza, no se perdia ni una sola reunion pese a lo intempestivo de la hora. En su opinion, aquella britanniana era una mala influencia para el consejo; quiza fuera un prejuicio, pero no se fiaba... En pantalla se veia un video de muy mala calidad que mostraba lo que parecia una batalla en un bosque entre unos soldados de gris y otros de verde.

-Hace dos horas ha habido un nuevo intercambio de disparos entre los guardias fronterizos franceses y alemanes en la carretera de Alsacia.-anunció el representante italiano Canaletti, quien era el mas enterado de lo que pasaba en Europa.-Aparte de eso, los suecos afirman que los ingleses se dedican a hundir sus barcos usando un nuevo submarino silencioso, el HMS Astute, cosa que los ingleses han negado, de modo que en "venganza" los suecos han torpedeado el HMS Syren cuando navegaba en aguas internacionales.-La imagen mostraba un destructor siendo atacado por frames con las Tres Coronas en las alas.-Eso ha cabreado mucho a los hijos de la Gran Bretaña.-

-Por cierto que los chistosos de los suecos no han aportado la mas minima prueba de sus afirmaciones.-bufó desdeñosamente el representante de Estonia, quien estaba hasta las narices de que los suecos fueran a su tierra a sostener a las mafias locales con su dinero y de no poder disparar contra los submarinos, aviones y Knightmares-espia suecos que recorrian sus aguas con no se sabia bien que oscuras intenciones.-Y hablando de eso, ¿de donde han sacado tanto dinero?-

Era cierto; la desintegración del EuroUniverso habia dejado a sus paises miembros en la ruina o poco menos. Sin embargo, suecos y alemanes disponian de dinero a espuertas.

-Seguro que lo han recuperado con sus exportaciones.-opinó Constantinescu, delegada de Rumania.

-Es muy posible.-aportó el representante griego, un viejo con uniforme de general, quien respondia al nombre de Georgios Papadopoulos II.-Por mis costas no paran de pasar naves suecas p'al este.-

-¿Cree que el Califato esta sufragando la campaña de Blomkvst?-inquirió el delegado suizo.

-Yo no digo nada mas que lo que sé.-

Xianglin y Hong-Gu fruncieron el ceño. Desconfiaban del Califato precisamente porque lo tenian en la frontera oeste y circulaba el rumor de que estaban desarrollando una nueva arma, un cohete con una potencia capaz de destruir toda una ciudad del tamaño de Pekin con solo pulsar un botón. Xingke habia enviado a sus espias a enterarse de la verdad de aquello, pero ninguno habia vuelto.

-¿Puede haber una guerra?-preguntó la Emperatriz con inquietud.

-Espero que no.-admitió Xianglin.

-No tiene por que ser el Califato. Al Este hay mas paises aparte de los jatmistas.-apuntó el delegado sudanés Al-Bashir.-Todos sabeis a que me refiero. Al pais de la Ciudad de la Cupula Dorada.-

Todos se estremecieron.

-El Gobierno de la Ciudad de la Cupula Dorada es aliado declarado y socio comercial prioritario de la UFN.-le recordó el embajador de Puntlandia, Somalia.-Ellos nos compran las materias primas a precios entre amigos y a cambio nos dan sus manufacturas high-tech con un 0,01% de descuento sobre su precio habitual. No creo que se metieran en algo así.-

-Y yo crei que teniamos que mantener una posicion común.-objetó el lider de Somaliland en el mismo país.-Se supone que se nos admitió en la UFN en representacion de un solo Estado.-

-Tu mejor te callas, que sabemos que vendeís vuestras ovejas a los jatamistas.-

-Al menos ellos tienen mas en común con nosotros que los tipos que se han quedado la Cupula.-

-Pais cuyo primer ministro Paladyr ha prometido amistad a la UFN.-

-La misma amistad que en su dia prometió a Britannia.-recordó Canaletti.-Yo no me fiaria de él.-

-¿Insinuas que puede traicionarnos?-rugió el checo como si aquello fuera el ultimo insulto.

-Solo digo que ninguno de nuestros paises tiene el suficiente porcentaje de miembros del "Pueblo Elegido" como para que les interese apoyarnos en una hipotetica guerra. Tambien digo que solo les interesamos en la medida en que pongamos freno al interés de los jatmistas en destruirles.-

-Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte.-les atajó Constantinescu.-A mi personalmente no me gustan esos neo-britannians que se creen la medida del mundo, que matan a su propio pueblo y se dedican a la pirateria, pero de ahi a decir que estan sufragando al canciller Bormann y al premier Blomkvst...-

-Que sean un Estado terrorista no significa que sufraguen conflictos extranjeros.-asintió Valdez.

-¡BASTA!-les atajó Zero, perdiendo la paciencia.-Señores, no estamos aquí para discutir el derecho de Israel a su legitima autodefensa frente a los peligros que le amenazan por parte de sus muchos enemigos, sino para ver que respuesta debe dar la UFN a la crisis europea. ¿Que sabemos?-

En respuesta a esta pregunta, en la pantalla central se mostró un mapa de Europa Occidental.

-Esto es Alsacia y Lorena, y al norte la region del Rühr.-explicó Kaguya señalando el mapa.-Es un territorio pequeño entre Francia y Alemania, pero uno de los mas industrializados.-

-Lo conozco. Estuvimos allí con el ejercito de Schneizel. Una region muy tecnificada y muy rica, cerca de las Provincias Unidas. ¿Y que nos importa ese sitio?-preguntó Villeta.

Kaguya suspiró.

-Nos importa porque cerca están las Provincias Unidas, que de acuerdo con el tratado de paz con Britannia, estan protegidas por nuestra gente como parte de su territorio.-explicó.-Y no seria la primera vez que las invaden los paises vecinos a modo de "atajo" para ir de uno a otro.-

-El problema es que puede haber una guerra entre Francia y Alemania.-apuntó Toudou.-Y resulta que, como los franceses no se terminaban de fiar de la alianza sueco-alemana, no se les ocurrio nada mejor que firmar un acuerdo de cooperacion y asistencia mutua con los rusos.-

-¿Y?-

-Y los rusos tienen en Le Havre su Flota del Mar del Norte como parte de ese acuerdo. De modo que si Alemania y Suecia le declaran la guerra a Francia, los rusos temeran por la suerte de su flota y le declararan la guerra a Alemania, PERO para llegar allí tendran que atravesar Polonia.-

-Los polacos no les dejaran pasar.-razonó Xianglin.-Además, Polonia es miembro de la UFN, de modo que si insisten en pasar de todos modos será un ataque directo contra toda la Federación.-

-¿Y no podriamos decirle a los polacos que les dejen pasar y ya esta?-sugirió Zero.

-Nunca accederán.-objetó Hong-Gu.-Si les pedimos eso, lo siguiente que sabremos es que Polonia se ha alineado con el Eje Ario y la segunda noticia sera que Rusia ha invadido el Bloque Europeo.-

-¡Pero si son mas pobres que las ratas!-terció el delegado hindú.-No se meterán en guerra ajena.-

-Tu no conoces a Vladimir Vukavich.-apuntó Villetta.-Era el mejor en su campo, todo un alumno de la vieja Lubianka. Si ve que tiene posibilidades de beneficio, se metera, vaya si se metera.-

-Polonia tampoco es lo que se dice un país muy rico.-señaló con desdén Móser, el austriaco.

-No, es cierto, pero posee unas llanuras ideales para cultivar los cereales que necesitan los ruskis. En Rusia no se puede cultivar gran cosa, hace demasiado frio.-razonó Fedor.

-De todos modos, Francia y Alemania tampoco son paises demasiado peligrosos. Schneizel los derrotó sin problemas y Francia comio de la mano de Britannia mucho tiempo.-se rió Il-Sung.-Casi estoy pensando que deberiamos invadirles nosotros a ellos, ja ja ja...-

-No, claro, si obviamos que Francia es un pais que fue humillado por Schneizel, que nos negamos a tratar con su Gobierno en el exilio, que tienen muchas ganas de jugarsela a Britannia y a quienes les protegen, y que ahora estan apoyados por otros doce paises, mientras que Suecia tiene a veinte.-

-Veinte pero muy pequeños.-insistió Il-Sung.

-Pequeños pero ricos y en cualquier caso esparcidos por todo el mundo. Circulan rumores en el sentido de que la Confederación Andina podria estar interesado en hacer causa común con Suecia.-

-De poco les servirá si la guerra se inicia en Europa. Los alemanes tienen dinero y confianza, pero los franceses tienen mas experiencia practica de combate, lo cual los hace a ambos peligrosos.-

-Ademas nuestros espias dicen que los suecos estan acumulando tropas; el mayor ejercito que se haya juntado jamas bajo las Tres Coronas, y se rumorea que es solo una avanzadilla.-

-Es decir...-tanteó la Emperatriz.

-Todos los indicios apuntan a que Suecia está empujando discretamente a los alemanes, ingleses y franceses a la guerra para luego invadirles ellos y quedarse con todo el territorio y las riquezas.-

-Entonces tendremos que pedirle a los suecos que dejen de atizar el odio entre esos paises. Tal vez el embajador podria convencer al primer ministro Blomkvst...-sugirió Ougi.

-No se dejará convencer. Ese tipo es un maldito supremacista, y por si fuera poco sospechamos que obedece a otros intereses ajenos a los de su propio pais. Si no, ¿a santo de que viene que se alíe con los alemanes, cuando nunca se han llevado bien?-gritó Hong-Gu.

-¿Tu tambien crees en la conspiración?-se extrañó Xianglin. Hong-Gu nunca actuaba a ciegas.

-Solo digo que es muy raro...-

Zero tomó la palabra. Habia estado valorando sus opciones con extrema cautela; nunca se le habia dado bien la estrategia. ¡Que diablos, el era un hombre de accion, elaborar planes nunca habia sido lo suyo! Por desgracia, Lelouch le habia creado a Zero la imagen de que era un genio de la tactica, lo cual le obligaba a su vez a dedicar mas esfuerzo a elaborar planes que a ejercitarse...

-Voto por que aumentemos nuestra vigilancia e intensifiquemos los contactos diplomaticos con Suecia, Alemania, Francia y Rusia. Si podemos evitar la guerra, mejor. Pero si no podemos, tened las tropas de Europa listas. Pero hacedlo con discreción.-ordenó.-Lo ultimo que necesitamos es que nuestros vecinos europeos crean que vamos a atacarles e inicien las hostilidades ellos primero.-

Por supuesto, los paises europeos por separado no podian hacer sombra a la UFN. Sin embargo, si se extendia el rumor de que aquella era una guerra de "el mundo contra la UFN", el resto del mundo junto podia ser muy peligroso, incluso contando con un nivel tecnologico muy inferior. Y habia demasiados ejemplos en la Historia de jefes de gobierno que, creyendo que un pais vecino pretendia atacarles, fuera esto cierto o no, habian atacado ellos primero. Era lo que se llamaba "la paradoja de iniciar una guerra para prevenir otra", y el resultado era que en ambos casos la guerra era inevitable; daba igual quien la empezase, ya que el final era el mismo: habia guerra, sangre, muerte, sufrimiento y destrucción... Si podía evitar aquello por la diplomacia, Zero/Suzaku preferia ahorrarselo, a si mismo y a la gente de cuya seguridad era el maximo responsable, pese a que todos sus instintos le gritaban que la diplomacia era para los maricas y que lanzara las tropas al asalto.

-Será complicado movilizar a las tropas sin hacer saltar todas las alarmas desde Berlin hasta Paris, pero veremos que podemos hacer.-prometió Toudou.-Daré las instrucciones oportunas.-

-Gracias, Toudou.-asintió Zero.-Espero un informe completo cuando esté todo. Chiba, ¿que noticias tienes de Britannia? Según he oido, ha habido nuevos ataques terroristas.-

-Solo uno, pero brutal.-confirmó la aludida por videoconferencia.-Un grupo de militares renegados britannianos decidieron organizar una masacre en Oak County, o al menos eso es lo que dicen los pocos testigos que siguen vivos...-Esperó a que salieran los delegados nacionales para añadir algo mas.-Parecian muy bien organizados. Y tenian Gareths.-

Aquello hizo estremecerse a Zero. Los Gareths eran muy raros; los seis unicos que existian, los de repuesto de los Glaston Knights, que no se habian llegado a usar, habian sido trasladados al Japón tras el ataque a Saint Dauphin para evitar que los terroristas se hicieran con unidades tan poderosas.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Completamente. Además, consulté los registros y pregunté a Tamaki. Solo existen seis y todos los Gareth están donde se supone que deben estar.-

-¿Hay alguien mas que lo confirme?-

Como todos sabian, Shinchirou Tamaki, ascendido a Guardian de los Pertrechos (es decir, vigilante de los almacenes secretos donde se guardaban las maquinas de que dependia el poder belico de la UFN, como el Guren SEITEN, el nuevo Guren Kashouski MKIII, el Lancelot Albion, el Tristan, el Shen-Hu, el SHINKIRO, el Zangetsu o los Gareth, además de los planos de estas y otras maquinas maravillosas), seguia siendo tan despistado como siempre. A Suzaku no le habria sorprendido nada enterarse de que faltaban la mitad de los Knightmares especiales... Kallen alzó la mano.

-Yo lo confirmo.-señaló.-Ayer mismo estuve en el almacén. Para llegar al Guren hay que pasar por delante de los Gareth, y seguian siendo seis.-

-Gracias, Kallen.-agradecio Zero.-Bien, ¿a que esperamos? Averiguadme para ayer quienes son esos terroristas, si tienen algo que ver con los del ataque a Saint Dauphin y con la revuelta, tal vez esten relacionados. Chiba, Kouzuki, averiguad de donde han sacado los Gareths esos tipos; seguid buscando el FLEIJA, no creo que hayan podido sacarlo todavia de Britannia, localizad a quien lo tiene, matadlo y recuperad la maldita bomba. Recabad la ayuda de las autoridades britannianas si es preciso. ¡Y que me localicen tambien a Nina Einstein! Debemos tenerla vigilada, como sin duda os imaginais medio mundo pagaria una fortuna por la informacion que posee. Kaguya, quiero al equipo diplomatico en pleno presionando a los europeos para que no hagan estallar una guerra en nuestra puerta trasera. Tian Zi, dile a Xingke que si quiere enviar espias que use la Oficina de Servicios Especiales (0) pero que no puede ir por su cuenta. Toudou, Hong-Gu, llamad a Xingke y trabajad los tres en elaborar una estrategia por si finalmente debemos ir a la guerra. ¡Moveos!-

La reunion se disolvio.

Poco despues, Kallen cogió el movil y lo sostuvo ante si, dudando sobre si llamar o no a Gino. Por supuesto, sabía que de acuerdo con su mision debia contactar con el; Gino representaba a las autoridades de Britannia, claro, pero además era lo mas parecido a un amigo con lo que contaba.

Los ex-miembros del Consejo Estudiantil habian seguido con sus vidas: Rivalz habia abierto con claro éxito Cardemonde Gamestop, la unica empresa de videojuegos britanniana que podia competir con Sega, la germana Ascarón y la coreana Sun Woo Productions en igualdad de condiciones; Milly habia sido ascendida a presentadora jefa de la Hi-TV y apenas tenia tiempo libre; Nina estaba desaparecida en combate; Lelouch mas muerto que una piedra y Suzaku... Apretó los puños notando que le hervia la sangre, como siempre al pensar en Suzaku.

Realmente Suzaku no estaba a la altura de la imagen de Zero, decidio. Zero habia sido un teorico, pero Suzaku era un practico, alguien mas habituado a golpear que a maquinar.

Cogio el movil y marcó el numero de Gino con la marcacion rapida...

_**Palacio Imperial Euphemia Li Britannia.**_

_**10 de Abril, 11:00**_

Mientras en Houraijima era de noche, en Camelot eran las once de la mañana del sabado diez de abril. Gino se ocupaba de garantizar la seguridad de Nunnally, como era su deber; en aquel caso, desayunar los dos juntos bajo la siempre atenta mirada de la señorita Rohmayer.

En eso estaban cuando sonó el telefono de Gino.

-Mis disculpas, Su Alteza.-se disculpó el mientras Rohmayer le asesinaba con la mirada.-¿Me disculpa? Esta llamada podria ser importante.-

-Claro, ve.-le dispensó Nunnally tras tragar el bocado de huevo con jamon que estaba comiendo.

Gino hizo varias reverencias mientras salia antes de atender al movil.

-Aqui el Caballero Numero Uno.-se presentó.

-Hola, Gino.-saludó Kallen al otro lado.

-¡Lady Kallen! Que alegria oir tu dulce voz.-contestó el.-¿Que es de tu vida? ¿Tuviste buen viaje?-

Al otro lado de la linea, Kallen fruncio el ceño. Odiaba que la llamasen Lady, pese a tener derecho al titulo, pero que se lo dijera Gino no le molestaba... no tanto, al menos.

-Te he dicho que no me llames Lady, que soy Kallen.-le recordó.-Y si, tuve buen viaje.-

Gino sonrio visiblemente al oir aquello.

-En Britannia unicamente se llama por el nombre a aquellos con quien se tiene una relacion intima.-le recordó.-Asi que veo que me tienes en cierta consideración...-

-No te creas: en Japón, unicamente los enemigos, los amantes, los padres y los amigos tienen derecho a llamarte por el nombre.-explicó Kallen.-Los demas deben usar el apellido.-

-¿Y yo en que categoria entro?-quiso saber el.

Kallen sintio ganas de reir. Gino era tan tonto a veces... le recordaba un poco a un personaje de la serie franchute Code Lyoko que habia visto cuando era mas pequeña, antes de la invasión de Japón: Odd Dellarrobia, a ratos payaso, a ratos caballero andante, y muy gracioso en ambos casos.

-Ya lo sabras.-le prometió ella.-Cuando te vuelva a ver, muy pronto.-

-¿Me van a enviar a Japón y no me he enterado?-

-No, soy yo la que va a ir. Cosas de trabajo, ya sabes.-

Si, Gino lo sabia: Kallen Kouzuki, jefa de la Unidad Especial Zero, nunca se separaba mucho de este ni de Kaguya Sumeragi. Casi era mas facil intentar tirarle los tejos a la Rohmayer.

-¿Zero vuelve a Britannia?-preguntó asombrado.

-No, solo voy a ir yo. Tengo una investigacion que llevar a cabo.-aclaró Kallen; vaciló antes de añadir.-Y quiza necesite... hum... un caballero que me facilite la tarea.-

Nada mas decir esto, sintio ganas de colgar, avergonzada de si misma, pero Gino soltó una risita.

-¿En serio? Tranquila, yo te ayudare en lo que haga falta. ¿Cuando vienes?-

Entonces Kallen se dio cuenta de que no habia pensado en ese detalle.

-Supongo que en el primer tubo-cohete Tokyo-Frisco.-decidió.

-¿Con los plebeyos? Eso es muy incomodo. Te enviaré un jet a buscarte.-

A Kallen no le gustaba viajar con una nave para ella sola, le hacia sentirse incomoda; ir en el Guren no contaba, porque mas que viajar estaba trabajando y no habia sitio para un acompañante.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, ¿me oyes?-gritó.-Si me haces algo asi, te...-No encontró una amenaza lo bastante horrible y se calló. Gino se hizo cargo de su incomodidad.

-De acuerdo. ¿Podre al menos ir a recibirte al aeropuerto?-

Kallen dudó, con el corazon latiendole como si fuera un tambor de guerra.

-Me encantaria.-

_**Mansion Jaireven, 09:30 (11:30 en Camelot)**_

-Korai, Tenretsu Zaon!-invocó la diosa Urd en la pantalla mientras un haz de luz la recorria...

-¿A esto es a lo que te dedicas los fines de semana?-preguntó Birgit extrañada desde la cama, donde hojeaba un grueso ejemplar de Elfquest! que, a juzgar por el mimo con el que estaba envuelto en un pañuelo de seda roja y guardado en una caja de acero con llave, debia ser muy raro.

-Si no te gusta, buscate otra cosa que hacer.-contestó Morgan pulsando "Espacio" para detener la proyeccion de Ah! Akuma-sama.-Y hablando de eso, ten cuidado con ese libro; es muy raro.-

-¿Que tiene de especial? Aparte de que está bien dibujado y el argumento mola...-

-Es raro porque es el unico comic existente en Britannia que no pertenece a Amazing Hero! ni trata sobre gente con los calzoncillos por fuera... o al menos eso me dijo Seth cuando me lo regaló.-

-Supongo que si.-asintió Birgit volviendo a centrarse en los infructuosos intentos del elfo Cuchillo, de la Tribu del Lobo, por cortejar a Leetah, de la comunidad de Fin de la Pena (1).-Aunque tengo la impresion de que en esta serie los humanos no salimos muy bien parados, ¿no crees?-

-Por eso es por lo que fue prohibido en toda Britannia y no llegó a salir del pais.-explicó Morgan al descuido.-No se podia consentir que existiera un comic donde los humanos eran los malos de la pelicula en vez de victimas indefensas de los supervillanos o de los zombis alienigenas japoneses; esto en cambio me lo dijo Johan.-Ahi parecio que recordaba con quien estaba hablando.-Bah, ¿por que te estoy contando a ti todo esto? No eres mas que un peon en manos de mi madre.-

Birgit perdió la paciencia.

-Oye, mocoso, te he salvado la vida en Oak County y he seguido soportandote pese a que a veces te comportas como un imbecil. No se a que te refieres con eso de que soy un peon en manos de tu madre y la verdad es que tampoco me importa. Vale que nos conocemos desde hace poco y que no quieras confiar en mi, ¡de acuerdo! Pero no he venido a espiarte.-Bajó el tono, ahora era suplicante.-Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad. Si aun asi quieres que me vaya, me ire.-

Morgan primero se enfadó y luego se aplacó. Mal que le pesara, ella tenía razon... o al menos en parte. No se fiaba de ella, pero le habia recordado que si queria podia echarla...

Por alguna razon, tampoco le hacia gracia echarla. Suponia acertadamente que no debia tener otro lugar al que ir, pero tampoco queria arriesgarse a que le fuera con el cuento de todo lo que hacia a su madre, por principio y porque además no sabia cuanto habia averiguado Birgit...

-¿Puedes quedarte fuera un momento?-le pidió.-Necesito pensar. Y no vayas a ver a mi madre.-

Ella enarcó las cejas y miró la ventana de la habitacion. El se echo a reir al comprender aquello.

-No pensarás que estoy tan loco como para saltar desde un tercer piso, ¿verdad?-

No muy convencida, Birgit se levantó, cogió el libro y una silla y salio de la habitación...

Una vez solo, Morgan sacó la mochila de debajo de la cama y la abrio, extrayendo el casco que le habia quitado al muerto en Oak County y que se habia guardado para ver si podia usarlo como mascara de Omega. Aquella vez lo examinó con mas detenimiento para ver si se podia usar...

Al contrario que la mascara de Zero, lo que se levantaba era el visor y no la parte de atrás, y solo al pulsar un boton. Por cierto que el visor en cuestion era de ese material que salia en las peliculas de policias, que por un lado reflejaba como un espejo y por el otro dejaba ver como si fuera un cristal; el tamaño permitia cubrir toda la cara e incluso el cuello, impidiendo saber la identidad de quien llevaba el casco. Aparte, como ya se vio, tenia un microfono y unos auriculares integrados de tal modo que no se notaba su existencia mirando desde fuera, varios botones en el costado para sintonizar frecuencias y además una bateria como las de los moviles. ¡Si hasta incluia un agujerito para enchufarle el cargador y todo!

Solo por curiosidad, decidió probarselo. Se aseguró de que sabia como abrirlo y cerrarlo antes de colocarselo; no tenía ganas de tener que explicarle a Birgit (o peor, a Ercell) de donde habia sacado algo asi... El casco se cerró y comprobó que los auriculares y el micro le quedaban a su altura.

Entonces se llevó un susto al comprobar que una pantallíta aparecia frente a sus ojos; un escudo de armas que mostraba dos espadas cruzadas sobre un grifo rampante y un casco de centurion, además de la leyenda "Gryphon Praetorians" y debajo el lema "_Always Pure – To defende Britannia to the Devils of Geass"_, lo cual en crudo lenguaje profano venia a ser "Siempre puros – Para defender Britannia del Geass y de los diablos que lo poseen."

Aquello se parecia mucho a los sistemas de arranque de los Knightmares.

"¿Que es esto? ¿Un casco con la IA de un Knightmare?" se extrañó.

Su perplejidad aumentó cuando apareció un menú que mostraba varias opciones y lo que debian ser los comandos verbales para activarlas. Había cosas como Mail, Messenger, Internet, Radio y otras mas extrañas como GPS, IFF, NTV, DCS, GDV, TLR, TV... ¿TV? ¿Televisión en un casco?

Activó la opción "TV" y de inmediato se desplegó el noticiario de la Hi-TV en una pantallíta. La voz de la presentadora sonó por los auriculares.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy la muy energetizada Milly Ashford y desde aquí os doy las noticias que...!-

Activó otro comando, esta vez el GPS: en la esquina superior izquierda de su visor se desplegó un mapa topografico que mostraba la region y la Mansion Jaireven en 3D... Desactivó aquello y probo suerte con el Messenger; se abrio una ventanita muy familiar que le pidio su nombre, contraseña y servidor. Extrañado, abrió la ventana de "Server" y leyó las opciones:

"_Worldnet Messenger Proxy"_

"_Holy Britannian Empire Armed Forces Proxy"_

"_State of Britannia Official Server"_

"_Kuro no Kishidan-Britannia Tai Proxy"_

"_Kuro no Kishidan Sekaini Server"_

"_Gryphon Praetorians Comunication Proxy"_

"_Search All? __Y/N"_

Decidio que aquello era bastante y se sacó el casco, dandole vueltas pensativo. Asi que, sin siquiera esperarlo, habia conseguido una pieza de tecnologia avanzada capaz de igualar las funciones del mejor portatil del mundo... Una pieza muy adecuada para Omega.

"Le cambiaré el color en cuanto pueda, pero me lo quedo." decidio. Al menos asi ya no tendria que inventarse algo para que Maldini no le viera la cara cuando se presentara ante el.

Además, un casco asi podia serle muy util, despues de todo. ¿Que mas podian hacer el y su grupo para demostrarle a la UFN con quien se jugaban la piel...? Se le habian ocurrido varias ideas, pero no dejaba de encontrarlas muy disparatadas en el mejor de los casos.

Y si no hacian algo, Zero creeria que estaban muertos... Tal vez fuera el momento de organizar un nuevo atentado, pero en aquel momento su prioridad era saber quienes exactamente apoyaban a "su" conde Maldini... y eso tendria que esperar. Aquel dia tenía planes: habia quedado con Seth y Johan para ir al centro comercial a ver si habia alguna novedad, y no podia cancelarlo ahora.

Volvió a guardar el casco debajo de la cama, pensando que quizá tendria que llevarlo al garaje con el Akatsuki, que por cierto tenía que revisar para asegurarse de que no tenía alguna trampa oculta; al menos en Zero Wins The Britannians los Knightmares podian ser desactivados a distancia...

"Pero para lograr todo eso primero tendria que librarme de Birgit... o asegurarme de que no hablase de ello." decidió mientras le abria la puerta para que volviera a entrar.

-¿Puedo saber que era eso tan importante y secreto que tenias que hacer?-preguntó.

-No, no puedes.-contestó el.-Por cierto, dentro de poco vendran mis amigos. Iremos al centro comercial, asi que no te sorprendas si me voy. Y tu no vienes conmigo.-

-¡Pero...!-

-Pero nada. Quiero disfrutar por una vez de algo de intimidad. Ya es bastante molesto que duermas conmigo.-En realidad ella dormía fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo, pero eso no suponia ninguna diferencia en opinion de Morgan.-Además, ¿como voy a explicarles que estés conmigo si se supone que apenas nos conocemos? Asi que dile a milady que hoy te de el dia libre y ya está.-

Una bocina sonó abajo. Morgan se asomó por la ventana y vio una limusina negro brillante.

-Bueno, aquí está mi transporte. Pasalo bien.-se despidió antes de irse.

_**Trademark Commercial Center.**_

_**Market Avenue, Frisco.**_

El Trademark Commercial Center era con diferencia el centro comercial mas grande de Frisco, por no decir de todo el Oeste de Britannia; tenía treinta plantas y una superficie del tamaño de cuatro manzanas de casas. Evidentemente era escandalosamente caro, pero tambien tenía de todo, desde azucar hasta Knightmares, incluso mitologia propia; se decia que se podia vivir perfectamente toda una vida sin salir del centro comercial, puesto que por tener tenia hasta hospital, hotel y una empresa de pompas funebres. Tambien se decia que el centro tenía su propia policia, cuyas funciones iban desde prevenir los robos hasta localizar a la gente que se perdía, cosa tan frecuente que al entrar en vez de darte un plano te daban un GPS. (hablando de eso, tambien existia la leyenda de que todavia no habian encontrado a una familia que habia entrado al Trademark en 1939). La unica razon por la que en un momento de crisis como aquel semejante monstruosidad no cerraba era la misma por la que un oceano no se seca: porque es demasiado grande para que eso pueda suceder.

Un sitio asi tenia que tener un aparcamiento espectacular; por tener, tenía hasta estacion de Iron-Horse propia, asi que el aparcamiento ocupaba ocho plantas subterraneas y un solar exterior, sitio este ultimo que escogió Hansom, el chofer de Seth, para aparcar el coche junto a las puertas.

-Bueno, yo me quedare aquí...-anunció Hansom antes de oir un ruido que venía del maletero. Se acercó de un salto y sacó el arma que llevaba oculta en la chaqueta.-¡Alejaos!-

Seth, Johan y Morgan retrocedieron tres pasos. El chofer-guardaespaldas terminó de abrir el maletero de una patada y se quedó alucinado al ver a Birgit salir de allí como si tal cosa.

-Debi imaginarmelo...-murmuró Morgan poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Es peor que Skuld.-

El piloto de la limusina la apuntó con su arma, un gran revólver del 357 plateado.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que haces ahi?-exigio saber.

-Tranquilo, vaquero.-le atajó Birgit sacandole una tarjeta.-Agencia Escort. Vengo con Jaireven.-

-¡¿En el maletero?-se extrañó Hansom.

-Eh, ¿esta no es la nueva?-preguntó Seth acercandose. Aquel dia iba vestido como si fuera Elvis. Un Elvis daltonico con una camiseta violeta fosforito de lentejuelas.

-Si que lo es, tio.-le confirmó Johan acercandose tambien.-¿Que hace aquí?-

Morgan creyó oportuno intervenir.

-Chicos, esta es Birgit. Birgit, estos son Seth y Johan.-les presentó.-Viene conmigo.-

Seth le dio un codazo a Morgan.

-Ya lo creo.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Veo que la tienes bien cogida, ¿eh? ¿Como besa? ¿Ya te la has...?-

-¡No es eso, idiota!-gritaron los dos al unisono.

Pero nada podia detener a Seth.

-Di, guapa, ¿cuando es la boda, o no crees en la boda? ¿Ya tienes bombo?-hizo ademan de ir a tocarle el vientre, pero Birgit le cogio el brazo y se lo retorcio en una llave; de un par de patadas le hizo arrodillarse en el suelo.-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaah, que daño!-

-Vuelve a tocarme y te quedas sin brazo, imbecil. ¿Me has entendido o eres demasiado tonto?-

Seth intentaba forcejear para que le soltase, pero aquello solo servia para que le apretase mas.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Te he entendido! ¡Sueltame!-

Ella le soltó y se aparto de el. Seth se incorporó visiblemente humillado.

-Mal amigo.-regañó a Johan, quien habia observado la escena riendose a carcajada limpia.-Y tu tienes suerte de que no crea en las tonterias de mis abuelos, según las que un miembro del Pueblo Elegido siempre paga sus deudas...-empezó a reprochar a Birgit, pero esta se le encaró.

-¿Pueblo Elegido? ¡¿Acaso eres un putrefacto Eleven?-

Morgan se interpuso entre ambos al ver que un cuchillo brillaba en la mano de la joven.

-¡Dejadlo de una vez!-les interrumpió.-Hemos empezado con mal pie, pero no hemos venido hasta aquí para que vosotros os peleeis. Asi que disculpaos y vamos a tener el dia tranquilo.-

No muy convencidos, los dos se dieron la mano y murmuraron una disculpa. El cuchillo se esfumó.

-Crei que hoy era el dia-sin-mujeres.-objetó Johan.

-No es eso, es que Kim ya había quedado con las chicas.-le recordó Morgan.-Y no la invitamos.-

-Puede, pero no me parece natural que quisiera quedar con nosotros...-

Lo cierto era que en el MCI y en Britannia en general era muy raro que hubiera gente de su edad que quisiera quedar con grupos del sexo opuesto, tanto que se daba por supuesto que, si era un hombre quien lo hacia, era gay, y si era una mujer, era una promiscua. De modo que a veces se quedaban solos ellos tres y alguno mas y se iban por ahi a armar jaleo. En aquel momento solo estaban ellos tres, pero muy posiblemente se encontrarian con mas gente del MCI en el centro...

Entraron en un vestibulo donde una corriente de aire muy frio les recibio. El interior del Trademark estaba repleto de luz y sonido; las conversaciones superpuestas de mas de cien mil personas dedicadas a todos sus quehaceres eran mas que suficientes para provocar un ruido ensordecedor.

-¿Por donde empezamos?-preguntó Seth tras recoger todos los cuatro sus GPS en el mostrador de recepción, atendido por una peilrroja con pendientes de cruz y ojos dorados y otra de pelo gris y ojos violeta que debia ser una pariente lejana de Lelouch Vi Britannia (2).

-A mi me apetece ver la seccion de Música y el ultimo éxito de Songs of the Sins.-opinó Johan.

-Yo quiero ir a ver los Videojuegos.-gruñó Seth.

-Yo quiero ver si han sacado Zero Wins The Britannians 2.-explicó Morgan.

Los tres miraron a Birgit.

-A mi no me pidais mi opinion. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí.-

Tras consultar el plano y programar la ruta, entraron en un ascensor de cristal que corria por un espacio cilindrico despejado, en el que habia otros once ascensores iguales que subian, bajaban o se quedaban quietos, y tras los que podian verse plantas y mas plantas de escaparates con luces y exposiciones diversas, ademas de cientos de personas caminando por los pasillos. Imaginese un pasillo de un centro comercial cualquiera; ampliese el pasillo hasta que tenga el tamaño de una avenida de cuatro carriles, elevese el techo para que equivalga a un edificio de dos plantas, llenese ese espacio de escaparates y del maximo numero de gente posible y se tendra una idea de como estaban los pasillos del Trademark. Por suerte, al menos el ascensor era solo para ellos...

-Primera Planta, Articulos para la Cocina, Electrodomesticos, Cosas de Casa, que incluye las prestigiosas marcas "Zenith", "HomeAlone", "Ikea", "The King Melchor" y Axminster.-

Birgit dejó de mirar por el cristal y se giró, buscando el origen de aquella voz.

-¿No te lo habia dicho? El ascensor habla.-comentó Morgan con una risita, ¡que pintas tenia, con aquella cara de susto!-Lo cierto es que este sitio está muy informatizado.-

-¿Pero como puede no saber algo asi?-se preguntó Johan.

-Llevo poco tiempo viviendo aquí.-aclaró ella, sin mencionar que venia del extranjero.

El ascensor siguio adelante.

-Planta Segunda, Articulos de Jardin, Barbacoa, Terrazas, Maquinaria de Jardin.-

-Por cierto, ¿llevais dinero?-quiso saber Seth.

Todos miraron sus carteras: Seth agitó con ostentacion un enorme mazo de billetes de cincuenta libras antes de guardarselo. Por su parte, Morgan sacó unos cuantos billetes grandes (que mostraban la numeración en las cuatro esquinas y a Nunnally en el centro, rodeada por un circulo donde se leía _**"The State of Britannia — In Geass & God We Have Trust**_" (3)) calderilla a partes iguales, y Johan mostró con claro disgusto un par de billetes pequeños. Birgit ni se molestó en intentarlo: no quería soportar sus risas cuando vieran que solo llevaba una pieza de oro de diez rublos del Soviet y unas cuantas libras sueltas... Los demás se guardaron el dinero.

-Planta Tercera, Salones, Dormitorios, Todo para el Interior, que incluye las marcas Ikea, Hom...-

En esta planta se subieron dos individuos vestidos con chaquetas negras, plaquines dorados en la pechera y gorras de visera que escoltaban a una mujer de pelio rubio ceniza que tenia todo el aspecto de ir medio dormida y llevaba unas esposas, que se apoyó en la pared y siguio durmiendo.

-¿Vais abajo o arriba?-preguntó uno de ellos, de gruesos bigotes.

-Arriba.-

-Bien.-Su compañero, un bizco, pulsó el boton del piso "13 - Jail" y el ascensor siguio su camino.

-¿Ocurre algo con el ascensor de servicio?-intentó darles conversacion Johan.

-Asi es.-masculló Bigotes.-Y como los de Mantenimiento están en la planta 20 y el motor en la 30, a ver quien es el listo que sube a convencerles de que lo arreglen.-

-Se supone que los clientes no deberian ver estas cosas.-aportó Bizco pellizcando el pecho de la detenida.-Mira que se lo advertimos, que para eso está el hotel y que deben desalojar a las siete...-

Birgit miraba toda aquella escena sin comprender nada, pero por la conversación parecia evidente que aquellos tipos eran de algo parecido a un cuerpo de seguridad. Como para confirmarselo, Seth atrajo su atencion de un codazo.

-Estos hombres son de la Fuerza de Autodefensa del Trademark. Mantienen el orden aquí dentro.-le informó.-La mayoria son ex-militares. No les provoques o acabaras mal.-

Ella asintio, preguntandose que tipo de centro comercial necesitaba una fuerza policial propia...

Por su parte Morgan la observaba a ella. Le divertia ver como habia logrado sobrellevar con tanta dignidad la situacion de estar allí, por primera vez, y no mostrarlo... Habia visto en sus ojos que se estaba esforzando por aprender: absorbia todo lo que veia, lo analizaba, comprendia y usaba como punto de referencia de un modo muy preciso que pocas veces habia visto en otras personas...

Entonces subieron seis viejas que olian a laca y comentaban entre ellas con fuertes risotadas como habian logrado mandar al hospital a paraguazos a un pobre desgraciado que habia cometido el error de protestar cuando se habian colado. Parecio que pasaba un siglo cuando, por fin, llegaron.

-Planta Decima, Música Clasica y Popular Urbana. Desde Beethoven hasta los ultimos exitos.-

Se bajaron allí y el ascensor continuo su camino. Ajenos a el, los cuatro jovenes se metieron por un pasillo repleto de gente que observaba escaparates con instrumentos musicales y CD's, en busca de una tienda concreta, que no tardaron en encontrar tras un negocio especializado en pianos.

El interior de la tienda estaba decorado con fotografias de una mujer de pelo verde y ojos dorados que vestia un traje de retención de prisioneros blanco en diversas posturas; pilotando un Lancelot rosa, en la Gran Guerra, en la corte de Lelouch y en el Area 11. Además habia un gran cartel en japonés donde se leia: "_AKUMA KOTE AS SHINDE, TADAS CODE R, DOKO?_ (4)"

-Eh, ¿te has enterado, Rotschild?-inquirio el dueño de la tienda, un tal Big-D, gordo, calvo y vestido con un mandil de coicinero y una gorra de los Soccer Angels Rivers.-No vas a tener mas remedio que comprarle AL SERVIDOR cada vez que quieras música nueva.-

-¿De que hablas, necio?-

-¿No te has enterado?-Big-D le arrojó un periodico con gesto despectivo.-Quedatelo. Tengo mas, los compré para darselos a piratas y terroristas culturales como tu.-

Mientras el dueño se reia, Seth miró el periodico y Morgan miraba el monton de diarios.

-"_La Ley Cameral Piratus Est ha sido aprobada por 736 votos a 3, los tres votos de la organización ilegal y filoterrorista PBP (Pirates Britannian Party, Partido Pirata de Britannia_)."-leyo Seth en su ejemplar del Frisco Chronicle_.-"Esta ley, que iguala la descarga de Worldnet con el terrorismo, la posesion de pedofilia y el espionaje, permite a la Policia detener a la gente por este delito sin orden judicial, concede presuncion de veracidad a las empresas que denuncien que sus derechos de autor estan siendo vulnerados, encarece a los autores su deber de ceder sus derechos a la Sociedad Gestora de Activos y Empresarios, el unico organismo autorizado para gestionar los productos, y además establece duras sanciones economicas y penas de carcel para aquellos que al colgar contenidos para ser descargados están enalteciendo el terrorismo. Al cierre de esta edicion, patrullas de la Policia de Caballeros estan movilizandose en todo el Estado de Britannia para arrestar a esos terroristas, enemigos del Estado, la Emperatriz y el Comercio._" ¡No puede ser!-

-Pues parece que es un hecho.-señaló Birgit mordazmente pasando las paginas de una edición del Seattlouver Cryer hasta llegar a la sección de Internacional.-Como es un hecho que ya se cual es el tema que daremos en Ciencias Sociales el lunes.-

-¿Cual es?-preguntó Morgan mientras Johan pasaba de leer y buscaba un disco.

-Lo pone aquí, negro sobre blanco.-La guardaespaldas le mostró el titular "**FS LAMARCHE, SUNK FOR DBRV KARL DOENITZ. ****BERLIN SAYS: "THEY STARTED SHOOT FIRST" EUROPE AT THE DOORS OF THE WAR: SWEDEN PROMISES SUPPORT TO GERMAN.** (5)"

En ese momento, Big-D parecio recordar que estaban allí.

-¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Esto no es una biblioteca, asi que o comprais u os largais!-gritó.

Ante tan contundente argumento (los discos de Big-D solian estar rayados) se largaron, no sin que Johan se llevara el ultimo disco de Sons of the Sins, que le vendieron envuelto en un papel verde con pequeñas C.C. dibujadas en diversas posturas. Según les explicó mas tarde, su idea era ir a otra tienda, comprar un CD bueno y luego devolver el de Big-D en su lugar alegando que estaba rayado.

-No va a colar.-opinó Birgit.

-Ya verás como si, preciosa. Tan cierto como que tu amigo le gusta a Ellie.-

-Hablando de eso, todavia no nos has explicado de que os conoceis.-aprovechó Seth la oportunidad de atacar a la chica.-¿Que eres para el?-

Los dos se miraron. Finalmente, Morgan asintio con pesar.

-Soy su guardaespaldas.-explicó Birgit.-No soy su amante ni nada por el estilo.-

-Pero no se lo digais a nadie.-

-Palabra de gentil.-juró Seth.

-Pero si tu eres judio.-objetó Johan.

-¿Que mas dara eso? Además, ¿sabes lo que es un judio?-

Llegaron a la planta de los Videojuegos con aquella discusion en firme, ya que Seth y Johan daban cada uno una interpretación bastante distinta a lo que era "ser judio". Para Johan ser judio era ser increiblemente malvado, egoista y ruin y pasarte toda la vida maquinando complots para esclavizar a la Humanidad o en su defecto destruirla, además de saquear a los paises vecinos. Por su parte Seth enfatizaba el componente religioso: ser judio era rendir culto al Tododivino y poseer su cultura. En el otro extremo estaba Morgan, sosteniendo que Johan confundia a los judios con los israelitas y a estos con los vikingos, y que de todos modos a el le daba lo mismo que Seth fuera judio, budista o adorase a los dioses japoneses, mientras no fuese contando por ahi que él tenia escolta personal.

-Un judio mató a Jesucristo, y hay que ser muy estupido para pasarse cinco mil años esperando a un Mesias que nunca vendrá.-fue lo unico que le sacaron a Birgit cuando le preguntaron antes de entrar en la sede local de la Cardemonde Gameshop, que estaba atestada de fans que querian el nuevo ejemplar de _Zero Wins The Britannians 2: The Birth of UFN_, recien salido del horno.

-Bueno, ¿como nos repartimos la tienda?-preguntó Morgan.-Deberiamos...-

-Holaaaa, chicos.-saludó seductoramente una voz muy familiar tras ellos.

-Oh, no, oh no, oh no...-maldijo el por lo bajo mientras Lizbeth Kruszewski aparecia por el pasillo acercandoseles, seguida por las Divinas en peso.

-Eh, ¿que hace aquí esa?-preguntó Liz señalando a Birgit.-¡No deberia estar aqui!-Se dirigió a Morgan.-Oh, Morgi, pasa de estos imbeciles y ven conmigo...-

-"Estos imbeciles" son mis amigos.-la reconvino él secamente; cogio el _ZWTB2: TBOU_, le añadio la segunda entrega de _Pacific: Theatre Of War_ y se los endosó a Birgit antes de cogerla del brazo.-Chicos, nos vamos. Aquí hay muy mal ambiente.-

-Pero...-empezó a quejarse Seth con los brazos cargados de videojuegos.

-Morgan, tio, yo me ocupo.-intervino Johan haciendo ademán de ir a besar a Liz. Esta se apartó.

-¡Fuera de mi vista, cerdo!-

Las Divinas chirriaron al unisono y se largaron de allí mostrando el culo. Todos los viciosos de la tienda las persiguieron, por lo que la tienda quedó mas vacia que si estuviera cerrada...

-¡Eh, pagad!-les reconvino el dueño de la tienda al ver que se largaban, saliendo tras ellas... momento que aprovechó Johan para meter en su mochila veinte cajas mas de videojuegos y salir corriendo. Birgit y Morgan le miraron con clara desaprobación.

-Eso no está nada bien.-señaló la chica.

-Oh, venga, no me va a dar lecciones de moral una que se esconde en los maleteros.-

Liz volvió a cogerse del brazo de Morgan.

-Te tengo.-anunció con una sonrisa mientras le cogia la cabeza con firmeza y se la ponía en los pechos, pensando que despues de todo era un hombre y los tios solo pensaban en una cosa, y de todos modos nadie se resistia a algo así.-Y esta vez no escaparás...-Morgan se desasió y salio corriendo en dirección contraria llevandose a Birgit a rastras, perdiendose de vista entre la gente.-¿Como pudo huir tan rapidamente...?-

-No se, pero aun te quedo yo.-presumió Seth sacando pecho.-Si puedo hacer algo por ti...-

-Puedes morirte.-le espetó Lizbeth mientras parecía que llamitas de rabia la envolvian entera, como si estuvieran en el manga Inuyasha!; solo le faltaban el arco y las flechas-Juro que Morgan Jaireven saldrá y se desposará conmigo o no lo hará con nadie...-prometió apretando el puño con rabia sobre su corazón en un gesto que pretendia ser intimidatorio.

-Que miedito.-musitó Seth mientras se iba de allí...

Mas tarde... estaban en una sección decorada por carteles anunciadores de maquinaria pesada.

-¿Como hemos acabado en la zona de Maquinaria de Uso Dual?-preguntó Birgit mientras miraba de reojo una fila de vehiculos blindados en exposición.

-Ni idea, pero vamonos de aqui.-les pidió Johan mirando alrededor.-El otro dia intenté llevarme un Sutherland y el vigilante me dijo que si me volvia a ver por aquí, me la cargaba.-

-Un momento.-pidió Morgan a sus compañeros tras ver un anuncio y entrar en una tienda concreta.

-¿Vas a ver si puedes comprar un Knightmare?-preguntó Seth llegando junto a ellos.

-Seguro que con el dinero que llevas tu encima me daria para comprar el ultimo modelo.-

La tienda ere efectivamente un almacén de viejos stocks del ejercito donde se vendian cosas como uniformes de repuesto para pilotos de aviación o incluso Knightmares "a plazos y con facilidades de pago", tal como anunciaba el cartel de fuera. En exposición tenian un Glasgow naranja brillante en posicion de estar cargando un contenedor de barco y un surtido de anticuados fusiles de caza.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-preguntó el dependiente, un veterano de guerra con un parche en el ojo.

-Quiero ver sus articulos de exposición.-dijo Morgan antes de activar el Geass.-Y creo que eres un buen intermediario con muchas ganas de ayudarme...-

***NTV: Night & Thermal Vision (Vision Nocturna y Termica). DCS: Dial & Call System (Sistema de Marcado y Llamada, telefono) GDV: Geass Detector Visual (Detector Visual de Geass) TLR: Traducer-Line Reader (Lector-Traductor en Linea)**

**(0) Oficina de Servicios Especiales (OSS): En los Estados Unidos, la organización espia que existia antes que la CIA y fue disuelta tras la Primera Guerra Mundial.**

**(1) Elfquest! existe de verdad y es tal como se describe, siendo el unico comic que he encontrado donde se cuida el dibujo, el argumento es mas elaborado que "busquemos al malo y matemoslo a hostias", los humanos son unos malos bichos, la magia no es algo pernicioso que hay que destruir a toda costa, los heroes no son perfectos (a veces hasta son graciosos), la gente lleva los calzoncillos por dentro de los pantalones y no usa ridiculos disfraces que parecen obra de sastres daltonicos.**

**En nuestra realidad fue creado por Wendy y Richard Pini en 1978 y editado a través de Warp Graphics, siendo revolucionario en su epoca. Como ya es habitual, a España practicamente no llegó ni un solo ejemplar (algo vergonzoso cuando luego van y licencian sin hacer preguntas las 200 versiones distintas de Superman, desde Superman Zombi Asesino hasta Superman Comunista, pasando por Superman Dictador Mundial, Superman Adolescente o Superman Sin Poderes y no es broma). Como curiosidad, señalar que los editores de la DC no se inquietaron mucho (pensaron erroneamente que se trataría de una historia que duraria dos semanas escasas)... hasta que vieron que las historias de la Tribu del Lobo superaban las ventas de ellos. Ahi fue cuando intentaron comprar la editorial, claro, para chupar del bote... pero no consiguieron entenderse.**

**No dejare de recomendarselo, asi que busquen uno de los pocos ejemplares que puedan conseguir y mirenselo. (El ejemplar que posee Morgan es el mismo que tengo yo en mi casa xD)**

**(2) En realidad son un guiño a Lumiere y Eclair, las protagonistas del animé Kiddy Grade.**

**(3) Obviamente es una referencia a los billetes de los Estados Unidos de America de aquí, y mas especificamente a su lema "In God We Trust" (En Dios confiamos). La frase utilizada en este caso es "En el Geass y en Dios tenemos el negocio" y se remonta a la epoca de los Padres Fundadores.**

**(4) Traduccion del cartel: "El Emperador Demonio ha muerto. Entonces, ¿donde esta C.C.?"**

**(5) FS: France Ship, Barco de Francia. DBRV: Deutsche Bundes-Respublik Vessel, Barco de la Republica Federal Alemana. El titular es "FS Lamarche, hundido por el DBRV Karl Doenitz. Berlín dice "Ellos empezaron a disparar primero." Europa a las puertas de la guerra: Suecia promete apoyar a Alemania."**


	12. STAGE 11: BRRF — On Air!

Hola!

Me temo que me retrasé un poquito (ya se sabe como va esto xD). En fin, aquí estoy y para que tengan un poco mas de acción después de lo del otro dia, aquí va este tema.

Gracias a White Queen por comentar. Si, todo llegará, incluso un Suzaku vs Morgan . Pero de momento, hay que empezar por lo mas basico… Quieres decir que Birgit te cae simpatica, ¿no? Si, a mi tambien xD Esta Lizbeth es un poquito posesiva jajajajaja

Aquí sigo:

STAGE 11: El Frente Republicano Revolucionario de Britannia.

_**Camelot, por la mañana, dia 12.**_

Mezclada entre los pasajeros del vuelo Tokyo-Camelot-Boswash, Kallen Kouzuki salió del tubo-cohete y se metió en la terminal. Miró alrededor a traves de sus gafas de sol en busca de alguien que pareciera estar esperandola y esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Gino; estaba frente a la puerta de salida y llevaba puesto un traje de chofer azul y blanco. Agitó una mano para saludarla.

-Vaya, no te imaginaba así.-dijo a modo de saludo.-Estás... guapa.-

Kallen observó su ropa con disgusto. Resultaba que lo unico que tenian de su talla en el almacén de los Caballeros Negros era un top rosa con la insignia de los Sons of a Sins (una estilizada guitarra negra y roja con forma de fusil de asalto) y unos tejanos azul oscuro, además de una gran cadena de metal dorado con una chapa de la Harvey-Spencer colgando y unas zapatillas de deporte rosadas que en su opinión le sentaban fatal. Echó una mirada asesina a Gino.

-¿Y tu que? Pareces un pingüino borracho.-contestó.

-Ya me conoces. Era esto o venir disfrazado de Knight Nº 1.-

Salieron del aeropuerto y Gino la condujo hacia un Daimler Monarch negro y blanco con una coronita en la matricula. Le abrió la puerta y se quitó el gorro.

-Despues de ti.-invitó.

-No te hagas el caballeroso, que no me engañas. Te he visto pelear.-bromeó ella.

Gino soltó una carcajada y se puso al volante; arrancó el vehiculo y salio de allí mas que deprisa. Lo cierto era que echaba de menos la acción y aprovechaba al maximo cualquier oportunidad de moverse un poco... aunque fuera simplemente intentando impresionar a Kallen.

-Oye, ¿seguro que sabes conducaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-

-Nunca conseguí aprobar el carnet, si es lo que quieres saber. ¡Ja, ja, ja...!-se rió Gino esquivando un coche de la policia por un pelo y metiendose en dirección contraria por la autopista...

_**Mansión Asplund en Georgia.**_

-_"...se celebra el Congreso Internacional de Alta Tecnologia al que se prevé asistirán importantes personalidades del mundo de la investigación cientifica..._"-largaba el rollo Milly Ashford.

Cecile suspiró y se dispuso a apagar la tele cuando oyó un fuerte ruido en la puerta.

-¿Donde puñetas está Lloyd?-quiso saber Ripen entrando en la sala y llevando con el una caja que parecía muy pesada en un carrito; según la etiqueta que vio Cecile en ella, era un magnetómetro.

-Se ha ido esta mañana.-explicó la mujer.

-¿Como que se ha ido? ¿A donde?-

-A un congreso cientifico en Saint Anthony.-

El hermano de Lloyd soltó la caja y maldijo.

-_Goddam_... Había traido un _device_ que supuse que le gustaria estudiar.-se quejó.

Cecile se mostró interesada. Si era un _device_ que Lloyd podia considerar interesante, ella tambien.

-¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?-pidió.

-Adelante. Total, no creo que mi hermanito vuelva hasta tres horas despues de que acabe la fiesta.-

-Es un congreso.-le rectificó Cecile mientras abria la caja.

-Lo que sea.-

La caja se abrió del todo y la cientifica echó un vistazo dentro. Parpadeó. Miró otra vez.

-¿Esto... esto es lo que creo que és?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Si.-asintió Ripen desde el sofá mientras vaciaba en una taza un termo plateado de té con un escudo de armas y echandole una mirada con sus ojos violaceos que Cecile encontró inquietante.

_**Espacio aereo de Asia Central, 10:00 hora de California, 12 de Abril.**_

El Air Force Zero recorria el espacio de Azad Kashmir con el piloto pendiente de los cazas de la India, de China y del Califato que patrullaban la frontera. En la cabina del pasaje, Zero repasaba lo que diría en su entrevista con los dignatarios extranjeros; el texto lo habian escrito entre Ougi, Villeta y Toudou, y era tan denso que solo el leerlo le daba sueño.

-Toudou, se supone que tengo que intentar convencer a Vukavich y Blomkvst, no dormirles.-habia comentado tras cerrar la duodecima pagina.

-A lo mejor si les durmieras no iban a la guerra.-señaló Toudou en el asiento de al lado.

Por cierto que el aparato no era un avión, no en el sentido en que los conocemos nosotros; se trataba de un modelo turbojet con bateria de Sakuradite de alta potencia, unidades de flote y ocho reactores que recordaba a lo que conocemos como un transbordador espacial. Semejante maquina consumia un monton de energia, asi que en vez de ponerle una turbina convencional le habian equipado un sistema de propulsion como el de la Logress Class. Por supuesto, no iba armado, ni falta que le hacia, porque siempre llevaba una escolta de ocho Akatsuki y seis helicopteros Appomatox.

-Muy gracioso.-gruñó Zero con disgusto.-Voy a necesitar algo mas que humor para tratar con ellos.-

El piloto giró el aparato para tomar la ruta de Moscú, colocandose justo detrás de un tubo-cohete de la Aeroflot que seguramente estaba cubriendo la ruta Agra-Islamabad-Teheran-Moscú.

-Tranquilo. No se atreverán a hacerle daño al gran Zero.-

-Eso espero.-Zero consultó su agenda, pensando que muy probablemente Lelouch lo habria hecho mejor. Pero su viejo amigo estaba mas alla de su alcance, o del de cualquier miembro de la UFN.

Lo cual era una lastima, pero al mismo tiempo un mal necesario: si C.C. siguiera vagando a su antojo, podria darle el Geass a otro idiota ambicioso, justo lo ultimo que necesitaban. De todos modos, el Señor de Orange y Anya se encargarian de vigilarlos a ambos para que no hicieran algun disparate. Además, el Culto Geass habia sido destruido mas definitiva e inapelablemente de lo que la Santa Inquisición Hispaniana lo habia logrado jamás, asi que por ese lado no deberia haber problemas... Sin embargo, estaba el hecho de que solo conocía el paradero de dos letras: C.C. y V.V.

"_No: C.C., V.V. y L.L. Seguro que Lelouch se convierte pronto en un contratista de Geass._"

¿Y si quedaban mas letras del Geass sueltas por el mundo? Tal vez en aquel preciso instante hubiera un D.D. o una B.B. rondando por ahi con un Geass...

-Vamos a aterrizar, señor.-

-Muy bien.-asintió Zero.-Es raro. Los nobles britannianos estan muy quietos. Me pregunto...-

_**Sucursal de los Angeles Castigadores, Frisco International Airdock (0), 15:00.**_

Mientras Suzaku se preguntaba por ellos, los nobles patrocinadores y los miembros de los Angeles entraron todos en un hangar privado donde les aguardaba una gran nave de un color verde oscuro y negro muy caracteristico; Maldini, Darlton y el resto de los presentes se quedaron asombrados.

-No puede ser verdad.-alucinaba Maldini.-¿De donde ha sacado esto ese tipo?-

-¿Que es exactamente?-se extrañó Lady Clarick.

-Es una _Logress Class MKII_.-la identificó David Darlton admirado.-Una nave insignia de alto nivel, capaz de desplegar helicopteros y enfrentarse a un Avalon Class e incluso a ese nuevo Ikaruga... bien escoltada, claro. Si eso lo podia hacer la MKI, la MKII debe ser aun mejor.-

-Muy impresionante, ¿pero es eficaz?-quiso saber Lord Carares.

-Todo lo que puede serlo una nave de este tamaño.-constató Maldini acariciando la chapa de la nave.-Parece bien cuidada. La _Mary Rose_... No recuerdo que la tuvieramos.-señaló al leer el nombre.

-_Claro que si. Porque nunca llegó a entrar en combate_.-

Todos se giraron hacia quien habia dicho eso...

En la puerta de doble hoja que habia en el costado de la nave habia aparecido una figura que les resultó al mismo tiempo familiar y desconocida. Todos retrocedieron, asombrados.

-¿Zero?-escupió Darlton.

-_Claro que no. Me presento_.-El desconocido extendió los brazos teatralmente.-_Yo... soy... Omega!_-

Kanon Maldini no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. ¿Por que le tocaban siempre a el todos los chiflados enmascarados del pais? Y encima uno que llevaba un casco de los Gryphon Praetorians...

Los nobles y los miembros de la Orden de los Angeles Castigadores miraron con clara incredulidad a aquel desconocido que se habia presentado como su lider. Lo que vieron –o lo que no vieron– no les ayudó a hacerse una idea favorable de la índole de aquel individuo...

Lo primero en que se fijaron fue en la mascara; parecía una version mas agresiva del casco de Zero, salvo porque en esta lo que se reflejaba era el entorno, como si fuera un espejo. Por debajo llevaba un traje negro de Armani, sin corbata ni adornos similares, a excepcion de una cadena de reloj de bolsillo dorada cruzada; los zapatos eran comodas botas de cuero negro, sin cordones, y usaba guantes del mismo material. Por si esto no era bastante, usaba además una capa que era negra por fuera y roja por dentro... o al menos parecia una capa, ya que pocas veces se han visto capas con mangas de estilo japonés.

-Asi que tu eres Omega...-señaló Maldini innecesariamente.

-_Exactamente._-

-¿Por que no muestras tu cara?-

-_Porque no estoy seguro de que mi identidad deba ser del dominio publico._-

David sacó su arma y le apuntó.

-¡¿Y como sabemos que tu no eres Zero, canalla?-

-_De ser Zero, no os habria guiado a la victoria, ¿no crees?_-

El ultimo Darlton no supo que contestar a eso. Omega ignoró su perplejidad.

-_Presentanos, Maldini. ¿Quienes son estos tipos?_-señaló a los nobles.

El ex-conde vaciló, pero se decidió.

-Claro. Er... Lord Christian Carares, conde de Oxnard.-

-Mas te vale no ser Zero.-gruñó este agitando un abrecartas.

-Lady Anne Clarick, condesa de Tyburn y dueña de la cadena Emperor Hoteles.-

-Tengo una suite muy bonita.-

-_Me lo pensaré_.-bufó Omega por decir algo. "Antes me acuesto con Lizbeth Kruszewski."

-Lord Veovis Rakeri, propietario de las maquilas de Aztec County y Sound California.-

-Como me la juegues...-

-Lord Edward Kruszewski.-

Un tipo con un claro parecido a Lizbeth Kruszewski, solo que este mas alto, con cara de amargado, entradas y el pelo negro, hizo un gesto de saludo.

-Lady Ercell Jaireven.-

Omega se giró, creyendo que habia oido mal. Por una vez se quedó sin palabras...

-Asi que tu eres el lider de esta panda de sadicos.-le reprochó Ercell con sequedad.

_**Saint Anthony, Texas.**_

_**Centro de Convenciones Seven Flags Office, 15:20.**_

_**Congreso Internacional de la Alta Tecnologia.**_

A dos mil seiscientos kilometros de alli, la convención seguía desarrollandose sin novedad; nadie se habia molestado en presentar ningun nuevo _device_, ya que solo era una reunion de dialogo...

-Y con ustedes... Laksharta Chawla.-anunció orgulloso el conferenciante entre aplausos.

Laksharta salió al estrado y sonrio al ver a toda aquella gente prestandole atención. Gente que sabía realmente de que les hablaba ella, no como los obtusos Caballeros Negros. Les tenía mucho aprecio, si, pero le molestaba que no la entendieran cuando hablaba de cosas tan sencillitas como los chips de silicio del Distorsionador Gefjun, fuerzas-G, carga de tension al acero de los Knightmares, el sistema de teleguiado por prediccion de trayectoria del Missile Device Supplier (MDS) o Aparato Misil de Suministros, el _device_ que habia empleado para equipar Alas de Vuelo Libre al Guren (1).

Ahora por lo menos podía compartir sus opiniones con gente que realmente entendía su trabajo.

-Buenas tardes.-saludó.-Me alegra ver a tanta gente que admira mi trabajo. Se que antes ha estado aquí mucha gente que ha afiurmado que no se merecia tal honor. Y tenian razon.-

Los presentes sonrieron. Lloyd Asplund, mezclado entre el publico, frunció el ceño. Le ofendia gravemente que le dieran a "esa advenediza" el turno de hablar antes que a el.

-Hoy estoy aquí para hablarles del poder de la tecnologia avanzada...-

Justo cuando la conferencia estaba en su momento mas algido, se abrió la puerta que habia tras el escenario y por ella entraron doce tipos con el uniforme de la Caballeria Acorazada y empuñando fusiles BRIFAS con los que dispararon al techo. La gente gritó y se puso a cubierto.

-¡QUIETO TODO EL PUTO MUNDO!-ordenó un tipo con barba y pelo rizados y negros, vestido con un uniforme britanniano con galones de coronel, a los que había añadido tantas medallas que parecía un dictador militar salido de la pesima publicación _Amazing Hero!_, tras subir al estrado y quitarle el microfono a una asombrada Laksharta de un tirón.-¡BIEN! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS EL FRENTE REPUBLICANO REVOLUCIONARIO DE BRITANNIA! ¡VÍTORES PARA MI!-

Silencio sepulcral; todos los ojos estaban fijos en aquel chalado, momento que aprovechó Laksharta para apartarse un poco y meterse la tarjeta identificativa de la Orden en el zapato. No entendia que estaba pasando, pero suponia que si la identificaban como miembro del equpo de Zero podia darse por muerta. Los terroristas britannianos no solian tener mucho aprecio por Zero.

-Vosotros, bastardos, sacos de mierda, aunque no lucheis con armas estais de parte de la UFN.-les echó en cara el coronel.-¡POR ELLO SOIS ENEMIGOS DEL ESTADO Y DEBEIS MORIR! ¡Al darle maquinas supermolonas a los cabrones asesinos que sirven a Zero, estais matando a Britannia! ¡NUNCA MAS VOY A PERMITIRLO! Y lo mismo va para esa zorra de Nunnally, que no es mas que porqueria. ¡LA SALVACIÓN DEL PAÍS PASA POR SU RECONSTRUCCIÓN TOTAL!-

Ladró ordenes secas; todos los conferenciantes y el publico fueron apiñados en el centro de la sala y puestos bajo la atenta mirada de los terroristas. El coronel ordenó que se despojaran de sus moviles, documentos de identidad y todo aquello que llevaran encima. Todos estaban muy asustados.

-¡Van a matarnos, van a matarnos, no quiero!-

-Oh, Tododivino, yo tu adorador me humillo ante ti y te suplico: fulmina a estos terroristas...-

-¿Donde está el personal de seguridad?-

Laksharta se fijó en que uno de los terroristas llevaba bajo la casaca un uniforme de vigilante de la Agencia Escort y comprendio que los miembros de seguridad estaban en el ajo. Entonces uno de ellos se fijó en ella y se le acercó cuando se iba a encender un cigarrillo.

-¡Eh, tu! ¿Es que estas sorda, maldita negraca? ¡Al centro de la sala!-

-Vale, vale.-contestó Laksharta secamente agitando su boquilla de plata.-Que poca educación...-

-La bastante para saber como dispararte.-masculló el tipo apoyandole el subfusil en la espalda.

Laksharta se unió al grupo de prisioneros y recibió una sonrisa burlona de Lloyd. Volvieron a fijarse en ella cuando resultó que era la unica que no tenia documento de identidad.

-Eh, me he dejado el pasaporte en el hotel.-explicó.-Si os parece voy a buscarlo.-

-¡Ni loco!-le espetó el coronel, a quien sus hombres llamaban "mi señor Sir Codman".-¡Nombre!-

-Indhira Gandhi.-dio Laksharta el nombre de una famosa presentadora de television hindú.

-¿De que institución: Gustave Vasa, CEFRIA, California Technical University... quizá TÖO?-

La TÖO era la nueva universidad de Tokyo, donde iban todos los _techies_ que trabajaban en la UFN.

-CEFRIA.-mintió la cientifica. Por lo que sabía, los britannianos no sabian mucho de los franceses. Lloyd la miró asombrado, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de algo tan revelador.

-No tiene pinta de europea.-objetó uno de los secuestradores.

-Existe algo llamado "programa de intercambio".-se burló Laksharta.

-Señorita Gandhi, vaya al grupo antes de que la fusilemos.-exigió Codman.

De mala gana, Laksharta se mezcló con el resto del grupo de prisioneros, ocultandose de la vista. Justo a tiempo, ya que a la persona que iba despues de ella le dispararon en las piernas...

-Listos para mi gran aparición en TV.-ordenó Codman.

_**Embajada japonesa en Moscú, 15:30 hora de California.**_

-¿Que Laksharta se ha ido a un congreso cientifico en Britannia?-se escandalizó Zero mientras oia las explicaciones del delegado en Agra, capital de la India.-¿Y por que soy el ultimo en enterarse?-

-_Yo mismo me acabo de enterar. Ya sabe como es la señorita Laksharta para estas cosas..._-

-¡Deberia habernos avisado!-

Sonó el telefono de al lado y Zero contestó en el instante en que entraba Toudou en la sala.

-¡Zero, tienes que...-

-¡Ahora no!-le atajó el atendiendo la llamada desde Rosenberg.-¡¿Como dice? No, no los conozco, ¿que se supone que es el Frente Republicano Revolucionario de Britannia? Pasaré el aviso a Chiba.-

Colgó y se disponia a marcar el numero de Chiba, pero Toudou le quitó el auricular de la mano.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces?-le espetó. Estaba de mal humor; en todo aquel dia no habian parado de llegarle malas noticias.-¡Puede estallar una guerra en Europa, unos terroristas han secuestrado a todos los _techies_ del hemisferio Norte y Laksharta ha desaparecido! ¡De modo que si tienes algo que decir sobre eso, sueltalo ahora, pero si no tiene nada que ver, mejor te lo callas! ¿Entendido?-

Toudou le echó una mirada tan asesina que incluso a traves de la mascara Suzaku la acusó.

-Precisamente es sobre Laksharta.-comentó friamente.-Resulta que estaba en el congreso cientifico del _Seven Flags Council Building_ de Saint Anthony. El que han secuestrado los terroristas.-

Silencio.

-_Matee_.-pidio Suzaku al cabo de un momento de digestión.-¡¿Me estas diciendo que Laksharta está en el frente? ¿Y por que mi contacto en Camelot no sabia nada?-

-Supongo que porque nadie fuera de nuestro circulo sabe quien es Laksharta.-explicó el general.-Si, conocen su nombre, pero como sabes no le gusta salir en la tele. Incluso aunque saliera en las listas del congreso, dudo que logren encontrarla... pero es un problema.-

-Evidentemente.-asintió Zero.-Si confirman que esta allí, la usarán en la negociación cuando envien sus exigencias... Por cierto, ¿han enviado alguna exigencia?-

-Todavia nada.-anunció Villeta entrando en el despacho; habia ido allí en calidad de delegada del primer minsitro japonés.-¡Ah!, y Murudock quiere saber si debemos permitir que las cadenas locales y extranjeras lo cubran en directo. El cree que no, que desataria el panico en la población.-

-¿Eso es todo?-quiso saber Zero.

-Kaguya cree que debemos dejar que lo cubran. Despues de todo, es su pais. Además, allí esta la mayor concentración de medios extranjeros desde la fracasada firma del GOTT.-explicó Toudou

-¿Y tu que opinas?-

Villeta se sorprendio; no esperaba que le pidieran consejo.

-Creo que debemos permitir que se sepa.-explicó.-Teniendo en cuenta el papelón que hicisteis con los medios en Saint Dauphin y Sacre-Mont, el ocultar las noticias ha resultado contraproducente.-

-Cierto.-confirmó Toudou.

-Desde aquello, los medios que no dependen de nosoitros no paran de afirmar que ocultamos la verdad y mentimos al pueblo.-recordó Zero.-Incluso aquí, la TASS vierte su vil propaganda, y lo mismo vale para la RTL germana, la Norway Terevi y Al Jazeera. Todos destacan lo malvados que somos y como apoyamos a un "regimen represor" como la Britannia de Nunnally.-

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Señor, el chofer de los rusos.-anunció la embajadora de la UFN.

-Dios... Vamos alla.-renegó Zero.-Toudou, ocupate de coordinar la operaciión en Saint Anthony. Que Kallen participe en el operativo, confio en sus capacidades. Pero que el peso lo lleven las autoridades britannianas. No quiero ver otro reportaje de Rick Southwood sobre el intrusismo de la UFN en la politica interna de los paises que no son de la Federación. ¿Como va lo del FLEIJA?-

-Sin pistas todavia. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.-

_**BIAF (Britannian Imperial Air Force) Mary Rose, Frisco Airdock, 15:35.**_

El interior del _BIAF Mary Rose_ resultó estar completamente preparado para el combate; por tener, le habian instalado hasta un hangar con helicopteros lanzamisiles Widgit o Appomatox, una moderna catapulta lanzaknightmares y por supuesto sistemas de ametralladoras anti-frame Phalanx en las alas para prevenir asaltos como el de los Caballeros Negros contra el _Princess Mary Estward_, la nave que en su dia habia trasladado a Nunnally a Japón. Salvo por el detalle de que carecia de municiones, estaba equipada como para iniciar y sostener una guerra; David estaba asombrado y no digamos los nobles que habian hecho el recorrido turistico antes de prometerles mas dinero.

-Creo que voy a mirar de conseguir una de estas.-habia dicho Ripen Asplund a modo de despedida.

Kanon Maldini no pudo evitar sentir una cierta admiración hacia Omega por haber conseguido algo asi. Si, Nunnally habia subastado los Knightmares de la Caballeria Acorazada, pero solo los de cuarta y quinta generacion, como Glasgows y Sutherlands, y por supuesto no habia sido tan idiota como para vender las naves... no por los canales legales, al menos. El pais se habia llenado de militares corruptos que para sobrevivir vendian uniformes, fusiles BRIFAS, generadores de cargar baterias de Knightmares, munición para estas maquinas y otra serie de devices similares, lo cual explicaba como los grupos terroristas cutres de todo el pais disponian de armamento militar... ¡pero ninguno habia vendido una Logress Class entera y verdadera!

Entraron en el puente de mando, que estaba vacio. Omega tomó asiento en el sillon del capitán y se situó de modo que se vieran los asientos antes de conectar la nave.

-_Por supuesto, necesitaremos pilotos._-señaló.-_Admito que no se pilotar algo tan grande, pero seguro que no es dificil reclutar a ex-pilotos de la Fuerza Aerea Imperial fiables. Maldini, ocupate._-

-Bien.-asintió este.

-_Darlton, tu consigue artilleros y tripulación. Creo que podemos usar a los reclutas que no tengan experiencia como pilotos de Knightmare; esos son recursos demasiado valiosos para usarlos aquí._-

-Como quiera... señor.-gruñó David.-Pero, ¿realmente necesitamos algo tan grande?-

-_¡Por supuesto! La primera impresion es la que cuenta. Y si vamos a extender nuestro campo de accion a todo el país, necesitaremos un medio de transporte rapido, grande y armado. Como este._-

-Sigo pensando que es exagerado. Y tienes que darnos muchas explicaciones.-

-Ya veremos. Por ahora, haz lo que te digo.-

De mala gana, David salio de la sala. Morgan se quedó en el asiento, pensando en lo que habia visto y en lo que significaba. No podia creerselo: ¡su madre era parte de los patrocinadores de los Angeles Castigadores del Imperio! Pero, ¿por que? ¿Que esperaba ganar apoyandoles? ¡Lo unico que habian hecho hasta ahora, habia sido participar en un par de escaramuzas! Y si algo tenia claro de Lady Jaireven es que nunca hacía nada sin esperar un beneficio claro a cambio...

Intentó analizar el asunto; el beneficio no podia ser nobleza, porque ella ya tenía mas que suficiente. Dinero tampoco, porque por lo que el sabia sus cuentas estaban casi en numeros rojos... claro que eso podia ser mentira. Poder... si, podia ser eso, pero dudaba que los demás nobles estuvieran por la labor de permitir que ella detentara el poder y subiese al trono, eso dando por supuesto que los Angeles lograsen el casi imposible derrocamiento del Gobierno titere de Nunnally y de sus amos, los sicarios de Zero... lo cual podía ser casi menos complicado que enfocarse en matar directamente a Zero. Algo totalmente imposible, por supuesto.

"_Me pregunto que querrá mi madre... pero sospecho que no tardare demasiado en saberlo."_

-Vaya, si este chisme tiene hasta tele.-alabó Kewell Scarfee, el lider de los Delta Forces que se habian quedado con Maldini, mirando los paneles de mandos. Omega fue a preguntarle como diablos habia entrado ahí, pero se calló al ver un letrerito muy ominoso en la pantalla.

**HI-TV SPECIAL BROADCAST REPORT**

Tras el letrero apareció alguna clase de estadio con siete banderas en lo alto, entre las que se veia la Estrella Solitaria texana. Milly Ashford presentaba las noticias.

-_... me encuentro frente al Seven Flags Council Building de Saint Anthony, en la Provincia Unida de Tejas. Los terroristas afirman ser del Frente Republicano Revolucionario Britanniano, y su lider es el antiguo coronel Peter Codman, de la Caballeria Acorazada. Sus exigencias son estas: exigen la dimisión inmediata de la Emperatriz Nunnally Vi Britannia, la disolución de la Camara de Representantes actual y el arresto de sus miembros, la legalización de los partidos del bloque prorrepublicano, la convocatoria de unas elecciones anticipadas y la supresion de la Constitución de 2019._-anunciaba Milly Ashford.-_Estamos esperando la respuesta de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros en Texas, cuyo lider se ha hecho cargo de la operación para exterminar a los terroristas...-_

-No deberian ocuparse ellos.-protestó David.-¿Es que quieren otra masacre como la de Sacremont?-

-Sin nadie para atizarla, no deberia haber ese tipo de problemas.-le recordó Kai.

-Oye, eso fue cosa de mi hermano, a mi no me cargues la culpa.-

-¡Silencio!-ordenó Omega.-Maldini, ¿quien es esa gente y que se supone que estan haciendo?-

El ex-conde creyó que habia oido otra cosa.

-¿Que quienes son?-repitio incredulo.

-Si.-

-Se consideran a si mismos los discipulos de George Washington, el terrorista del siglo XVIII. Son el segundo grupo mas poderoso de la resistencia anti-Zero, entre nosotros y los Bearkillers.-

Aquel nombre accionó un recuerdo en la mente de Morgan; George Washington, según le había dicho Hutman en clase de Sociales, habia sido un miembro de la nobleza menor, del Culto, que se habia alzado en armas en 1775 contra el Imperio para derrocarlo e implantar una república, como protesta por la subida de los impuestos sobre el tabaco y otros bienes de lujo (_Tobacco & Sugar & Stamp Act_), impuestos que amenazaban con reducir un 1% su nivel de vida. Las Milicias Continentales, el ejercito privado de Washington y sus amigos nobles, habian batido con éxito al regimentado Ejercito Imperial hasta que Washington habia caido abatido por un fusilero britanniano durante el cruce del Rio Potomac en 1777. La caida de su lider habia desmoralizado a las Milicias de tal modo que cuando los ejercitos britannianos recien desembarcados desde las colonias del norte y del sur les plantaron cara, los supervivientes que no murieron en el combate decidieron rendirse confiando en que se les perdonaria la vida. Lo unico que consiguieron fue pasar de morir en combate a morir ahorcados como "criminales, sediciosos, terroristas y enemigos del Imperio".

Los republicanos de siglos posteriores consideraban a Washington y a sus hombres como heroes nacionales pese a haber fracasado, por ser los primeros en plantear la necesidad de la republica.

"_Hmmm... Si los Caballeros Negros están al cargo de la operación, conociendo a la Policia de Caballeros del Estado de Britannia, entraran por la fuerza de todas maneras aunque solo sea por manifestar su independencia de la UFN... lo cual desembocara en otro Sacremont." razonó Omega. "Y si Britannia necesita nuevos martires para atreverse a alzarse contra la UFN, deberian ser personas dignas de ese honor... no gentuza como Codman. No deberia ser un heroe nacional... Hace falta una organización para luchar contra Zero, y para eso se necesita publicidad..._"

Alzó una mano y sus tres compañeros dejaron de teorizar sobre si deberian unirse o no a Codman...

-¿Cuanto nos llevaría llegar a Saint Anthony en este aparato?-

Maldini boqueó, asombrado, pero echó cuentas.

-Dos horas y tres cuartos.-calculó.-Eso yendo a toda velocidad.-

-Alistalo para partir. Carga los Knightmares a bordo y preparalo para un zafarrancho de combate.-

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-

-Ir allí y ver que tal pinta la cosa. Y estaremos preparados para intervenir.-

-¿Crees que vamos a necesitar intervenir?-

-Quizá.-

_**Lackland Airwarfare Base, Saint Anthony.**_

_**Centro de mando de Kuro no Kishidan en Texas.**_

_**16:00**_

En la sede de la Lackland Airwarfare Base habian instalado una G-1 que era el verdadero centro de operaciones, ideal para coordinar el bloqueo total al complejo, montado con tanques y Akatsukis; en aquel mismo momento se estaba despejando la pista para que aterrizara un "Jet Ejecutivo de Diseño Exclusivo Stratocruiser MKIII", la version mejorada del turbojet que en su dia había usado Lelouch en sus viajes como Emperador del Sacro Imperio.

-La sede del Seven Flags Council Building fue construida para soportar una guerra en toda regla.-se quejó el lider de la division local, un keniata llamado algo asi como Eziar Ogunwe.-Muros de hormigon armado, ventanas diseñadas y construidas para aguantar disparos de lanzacohetes, sin conexión con las cloacas y con Phalanx antiaereos que han repelido todos nuestros intentos de atacar por aire. Por si nos parecía poco, disponen de los Knightmare Frames de los vigilantes.-

-¿Es decir?-preguntó Kallen entrando en la sala, seguida por Gino. Ambos acababan de bajar del Stratocruiser tras despegar directamente desde Camelot.

Ogunwe les miró fijamente.

-La unica forma de entrar sería que alguien se infiltrara dentro, pero han cerrado todas las puertas.-

-¿Han cortado la corriente?-preguntó Gino.

-Si, pero resulta que el edificio tenía un generador propio, asi que no nos ha servido de nada.-

Kallen reflexionó.

-Al menos nos ha dado un limite de tiempo. ¿Cuanta energia puede suministrar el generador?-

-Suficiente para aguantar una semana.-

-¿Hace cuanto que lo han encendido?-

-Tres horas.-

-Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa.-maldijo Gino.-¿Han cortado el agua?-

-No.-

-Haganlo.-mandó el Knight Nº 1.-Eso les ablandara para poder castigarlos.-

El jefe de operaciones pulsó el botón de comunicaciones.

-Aqui Ogunwe. Corten el suministro de agua del complejo.-

_**Seven Flags Council Building, Saint Anthony, 16:30.**_

En el interior del complejo, Codman y sus hombres se esforzaban por mantener el control de la situación o al menos eso intentaban aparentar. Varios de ellos se habian llevado a rastras a varias de las prisioneras, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, y Laksharta las oia gritar, suplicar y protestar mientras las violaban. Otros cuatro, en cambio, se divertian humillando a los hombres; en aquel instante, el organizador de la conferencia y un tal doctor Scheimacher bailaban una jiga en calzoncillos bajo la atenta mirada de las pistolas de los terroristas. El espectaculo de ver a aquellos dos hombres tan gordos esforzandose en bailar bien era tan ridiculo que Laksharta se habria reido de buena gana, de no estar a partes iguales indignada y preocupada.

Indignada por todo aquello y preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarles.

Lloyd se le acercó discretamente aprovechando que no les prestaban atención.

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó por lo bajo.

-Pasar el rato. ¿A ti que te parece, Conde Pudin?-le regañó ella. Por las ocho encarnaciones de Vishnu, ¿es que Lloyd tenía que ser siempre tan _rematadamente imbecil_?-Supongo que no tendrás una navaja o algo asi.-Poco despues de reunirlos en el centro de la sala, les habian atado las manos con bridas de empaquetar de plastico, como si fueran fardos. Las piernas estaban libres, y en el caso de las mujeres Laksharta podia imaginarse el motivo...

-Yo tengo algo mejor.-terció un miembro de la Royal Society de Londres que había oido aquello. Alzó las manos lo justo para que vieran un reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca.-El R-Clock. Tiene radio de onda corta y brujula, emite un rayo laser y además sirve como linterna.-

Laksharta y Lloyd miraron aquel chisme. Lo cierto es que donde deberian estar las agujas habia un circulo negro brillante y que era quizá demasiado grande para un reloj corriente.

-¿Por que no marca la hora?-inquirió Laksharta.

-Tenía que hacer sitio.-explicó el inglés con sencillez.-Una vez que le metí todos esos chismes, no me cabía el reloj. Asi que hace de todo, menos marcar la hora.-

Lloyd soltó una risita desdeñosa, pero Laksharta se acercó al inglés... justo cuando uno de los hombres de Codman caminaba hacia ellos y sacaba a rastras a uno de los espectadores, un tipo de ojos rasgados y traje azul que no sabía a donde mirar mientras le quitaban la cartera.

-Aqui está.-anunció mostrando en alto un pasaporte japonés.-¿Hay mas Elevens como tu?-

El interpelado negó con la cabeza.

-Mientes.-siseó Codman.-Dale lo suyo. Y luego escoge a una de esas traidoras a la raza.-

El terrorista sacó un cuchillo y rajó de parte a parte el cuello del japonés; un chorro de sangre tibia empapó a Laksharta mientras Lloyd chillaba "¡Koi, koi, koi!" Sin prestarles atención, el asesino arrojó a su victima contra la pared y se llevó a otra persona, una pelirroja del CEFRIA de aspecto angelical a quien hasta ahora no habían prestado la mas minima atención y que se resistía como podia.

-_¡Non! ¡S'il vous plait, non! __¡Je ne suis pas une bonne... aaaaah_!-gritaba hasta que la acallaron de un culatazo salvaje en la cara. Codman frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

-Si sigue gritando, le cortas la lengua.-ordenó.-_Coupe vo'langue, ¿capiscato?_-

Fuese porque le habia entendido o porque estaba demasiado aterrada, la chica se calló y su captor se la llevó a rastras, arrancandole la ropa por el camino. Laksharta frunció el ceño; no se le escapaba que tarde o temprano le tocaria a ella, pero confiaba en que Zero llegase antes que eso. Si no...

-Si tratan así a los rehenes neutrales, ¿que no le harán a la _techie_ de Zero?-preguntó Lloyd.

-Callate.-ordenó Laksharta mientras otro japonés, un tal Kenzaku Isami, era degollado junto a ella.

-Tal vez me dejarian salir si les dijese quien eres.-tanteó el ex-conde.

-Les dices eso y yo les digo que tu diseñaste el Guren SEITEN y ya veremos que te hacen. No creo que te feliciten precisamente por darle a Kallen un arma de destrucción masiva como esa.-

Lloyd le echó una mirada asesina. El inglés les miró de hito en hito.

-Oigan, ¿son pareja o que?-preguntó.

Los dos le descuartizaron con la mirada al mismo tiempo.

-¡Silencio, basura!-ordenó Codman a gritos.-¡No me obligueis a matar a unos cuantos mas!-Pareció ocurrirsele algo.-Eh, hablando de matar... Es una buena idea.-

_**16:50**_

-¡Buenas noticias! ¡Han decidido soltar a uno de los rehenes! Los camaras enfocan este momento...-

El individuo al que habian soltado miró alrededor como si no pudiera creerse su buena suerte y echó a correr hacia el cordon policial con evidente alivio... Entonces fue cuando uno de los guardias de la puerta alzó su pistola y le disparó en la cabeza, matandolo al instante.

Se hizo un silencio mortal. Todos los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver semejante muestra de crueldad, y todavia mas al ver que el coronel Codman entraba en pantalla tan tranquilo.

-_Si no restablecen el suministro de agua y luz, y nos traen pizza (de Pizza Hut), nos cargaremos a otro mas cada veinte minutos. Lo mismo vale si no obtenemos respuestas antes de treinta minutos._-anunció con una sonrisa.-_Mas os vale daros prisa, por el bien de los rehenes. ¡JA JA JA...!-_

-Matar a alguien para demostrarnos que van en serio... que salvajes.-renegó Kallen al ver aquello.

-¿Y si cedemos un poco y pedimos la liberación de las mujeres?-

-No querrán.-maldijo Gino.-Esa gente son ex-militares. Conocen todas las tacticas del negociador.-

-¿Y que nos queda?-

-Esperar.-

-Odio esperar.-se quejó Kallen.

Ogunwe frunció el ceño.

-Es una prueba de paciencia. No podemos entrar discretamente y tampoco podemos entrar a la fuerza mientras no sepamos la situación ahi dentro. Lo mismo han colocado cargas como hicieron los Black Knights en la Convención Internacional del Sakuradite de Kawaguchiko (2).-

_**17:45**_

_-Aqui Puesto Dos. Han aparecido Knightmares por la carretera del aeropuerto Seguin.-_

Gino enarcó las cejas. Que el supiera, en aquella zona no habia ninguna base militar.

-Supongo que nos llamas porque no son frames naranjas.-

Por orden de la Camara de Representantes, los Knightmares de los contratistas de obras privados, además de ir desarmados, debian ser pintados de color naranja encendido, precisamente para evitar su uso como armas de guerra o confundirlos en caso de un hipotetico combate de frames.

-_Todo lo contrario. Llevan colores de guerra y la bandera nacional, pero ignoran nuestra orden de alto. Son Sutherlands, Vincent Wards y un Gareth, ocho en total; lo digo por si le interesa._-

-Muy bien.-Gino soltó una risita.-Dejenlos pasar.-Cerró el micro.-Asi caeran todos a la vez.-

Kallen miró la pantalla.

-¿Ocho solamente? Hay que reconocer que le echan valor.-comentó.-Voy a salir.-

-Creo que no.-objetó Gino.-Te necesito aquí. Además, el Guren MKIII está en Japón, si no me equivoco. Por el contrario, Tristan esta en en este mismo G-1.-

-Oye, que yo empecé con un Glasgow. Seguro que me llevo bien con cualquiera de vuestros mekas.-

-Esto es serio. Se supone que esta operación esta bajo el mando de la Policia de Caballeros y la Brigada Tristan y no creo que se tomen a bien que la ZKT intervenga.-

Aunque en los primeros tiempos la ZKT (Unidad Especial Zero) simplemente habia estado compuesta por Kallen y el Guren y se dedicaba unicamente a la protección de Zero, algo por el estilo de la Arbeitsamt nazi, en la actualidad su funcionamiento era mucho mas similar al de la Schultzstaffe (3) y su poder casi igualaba al de los otros escuadrones de Kuro no Kishidan. De todos modos, en Britannia la ZKT no tenía por que actuar...

-Me da lo mismo que se lo tomen a mal. No estamos aquí para hacernos populares, sino para salvar a la gente de esos terroristas.-le atajó Kallen.-Y ahora voy a ver que quieren esos otros que acaban de entrar en el recinto porque tu les has abierto las puertas.-

En la entrada este del cordón policial se habian situado en correcta formación los Knightmares de los Angeles Castigadores, con el Gareth que en su dia fue de Claudio Darlton en el centro.

A bordo iba David Darlton, no muy convencido de que aquello fuera a salir bien.

-_¿Seguro que no hay otro modo? Me mosquea ser el objetivo de todos esos terroristas_.-preguntó.

-Tu eres el mejor piloto que tenemos.-le recordó Omega desde uno de los Vincent.-Si te sirve de algo, a ti probablemente no intenten matarte, sino capturarte, ya que creerán que logicamente el lider del grupo es el que va en el Knightmare mas fuerte.-

-_¡Es que asi es como deberia ser!_-protestó Kewell, el Delta Force que en su dia se habia negado a ir con Claudio en Sacremont, cuya caracteristica mas destacable eran sus ojos azules y el pelo corto y rojizo oscuro, como el de una de las Valkyrias del Vampiro de Britannia, que era su hermana o al menos eso habia visto Morgan en Sttp. Brothers&Aristochracy. bri.-_¡El lider tiene el mejor frame!_-

-_Y asi es como siempre el lider es el primero en ser detectado y en caer. Zero iba en un Burai._-

-_¡En sus primeros dias, pero luego le dieron el Shinkirou!_-

-_¿Os importa dejarlo? No oigo mis propios pensamientos._-les espetó David.

-Es cierto. Silencio ahora.-ordenó Omega.-Preparados para contacto con el grueso del enemigo...-

Se acercaron a la Base Movil G-1 entre un grupo de Vincent Ward y Akatsuki que les apuntaron con sus ametralladoras, además de los tanques. Kallen Kouzuki habia salido a recibirles a bordo de un Sutherland, a falta de otra cosa mas adecuada disponible. Todos los focos les apuntaron.

-Vaya, esto es algo nuevo.-saludó la japonesa burlonamente.-¿Sois refuerzos del Frente Republicano Revolucionario Britanniano? Hay que admitir que le echais valor... atreveros a pasar por entre un perimetro de seguridad desafiando el toque de queda del Gobierno Militar del Oeste de Britannia.-

Se abrió la escotilla de uno de los Vincent y por ella se asomó un individuo que captó toda la atencion de los presentes. Incluso Kallen no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

Los presentes y en realidad todos los espectadores del pais empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-¿Es Zero?-

-No puede ser, Zero está en Japón.-

-¿Y quien es este tipo?-

-Será un imitador, seguro.-

Las camaras enfocaron al individuo mientras extendia los brazos teatralmente.

-_Yo... soy... ¡Omega!_-se presentó.

La expectación llegaba a niveles insoportables; practicamente todo el pais estaba viendo la BNN.

-¿Omega?-

-¿Un nuevo Zero?-

-Pero se ha entrometido en una operación de liberación contra los Elevens...-

-¿Tendra algo que ver con esos pirados del Frente Revolucionario Republicano?-

-Sea como sea, es un tio bastante inutil si eso es todo lo que puede hacer.-

-Seguro que ha jugado demasiado al ZWTB y ahora se cree Dios.-señaló Seth mientras a su lado Johan intentaba llamar a Morgan para que pusiera la BNN, sin ningún exito.

Kallen cerró los ojos y soltó una carcajada mientras Morgan desconectaba su movil silenciado.

-¡Esto es demasiado!-gritó entre risas.-Asi que tu eres Omega, ¿no? El Zero de Britannia, ¿verdad? Y supongo que ahora me dirás que eres parte del Frente Republicano Revolucionario Britanniano.-

-No exactamente, Kouzuki.-la rectificó Omega.-Pero si que soy quien guió a la victoria a las fuerzas britannianas en la campaña contra Saint Dauphin. El ataque fue un éxito gracias a mi.-

-¡Esto es increible, señores!-gritaba el presentador de la BNN.-El hombre o mujer que se hace llamar Omega ha admitido que está detras del ataque terrorista contra Saint Dauphin.-

Kallen decidio acabar con aquello.

-_Mo oi_, Omega.-ordenó.-¡Acabad con ellos!-

Morgan sonrió. Ya se esperaba algo asi de Kallen... Los Vincent Ward les rodearon.

-_¡¿Que hacemos?_-preguntó Maldini por radio.-_¡Nos han rodeado! ¡Da la orden de abrir fuego!_-

-De eso nada.-le atajó Omega por lo bajo antes de volver a dirigirse a Kallen.-_Chiganna,_ Kouzuki. Lo has confundido todo y no has entendido nada. Deja que te lo explique... en Britannia hay mas de cuatrocientos millones de personas. No puedes matar a todo el pais por estar en desacuerdo contigo. No puedes detenerlo. Esto del Seven Flags no es mas que la punta del iceberg. Asumelo; hay mucha gente que quiere que recojais los bartulos y os vayais a casa. Yo me conformo con corregiros...-

Kallen negó con un gesto seco de la mano y sacó un arma que le apuntó.

-_¡Urashii, teroriste_! Solo por eso podria matarte en virtud de la _Ley Cameral Shut Down_.-La Shut Down era una ley sacada el año pasado, que preveia penas de un minimo de seis años de carcel a todo aquel que criticara la UFN o al Gobierno Militar del Oeste de Britannia y era una revision de la Directiva Vocal III Shut Souls de Charles, que perseguia con dureza las criticas al Emperador.-Estás rodeado y eres patetico. Asi que entregate y, para empezar, quitate la mascara. Quedas arrestado.-

-De acuerdo...-Omega alzó las manos y dio una palmada.

Una explosion retumbó a varias manzanas de allí.

-_¿Nanda kore...?_-soltó Kallen antes de girarse hacia Omega.-¡Has sido tu, maldito...!-

-Premio, Kouzuki.-asintió este.-La siguiente esta situada de modo que destruya el consulado sueco. Además hay techies de todo el mundo ahi dentro, por si lo has olvidado. Si no quieres que esto se convierta en un problema internacional, por no mencionar que toda la industria tecnologica se retrasaría diez años si toda esa gente muere mientras la ¿salvais?, abrenos camino.-

Kallen gruñó y se disponia a contestar algo insultante, cuando Gino apareció a su lado.

-Vale, vale, cedo ante la violencia.-contestó este antes de coger su radio.-Que pasen.-

Nadie se movio, a excepcion de los miembros de la Brigada Tristan.

-Hacedle caso.-gruñó Kallen de mala gana.

De mala gana, los Akatsuki se apartaron. La columna de Knightmares azules entró en el recinto.

-¿Por que diablos les has dejado pasar?-preguntó Kallen apretando los dientes.

-Porque si realmente ese tipo está detras del ataque de Saint Dauphin y de la revuelta de Sacremont, prefiero saber donde está en todo momento.-contestó Gino con aplastante logica.-Y porque asi podremos castigarlos a los dos a la vez. A el y a esa mala bestia asesina de Codman.-

Kallen sonrio. A veces Gino podia ser malisimo, pero tambien era majisimo... Dió la orden de que se asegurase el perimetro para que no se colase nadie mas y disparasen contra quien lo intentase, no fuera a convertirse aquello en una quedada de grupos terroristas britannianos anti-UFN.

"_¿Me tomara el Frente Republicano Revolucionario Britanniano por un camarada? ¿O seremos una molestia?_" se preguntó Morgan mientras se acercaban a la verja del Seven Flags, custodiada por los hombres de Codman, quienes disponian de Glasgows y fusiles BRIFAS. "_Bueno, de todos modos les hemos impresionado lo bastante como para que nos abran la puerta... Eso es bueno."_

Sintonizó en el casco la frecuencia del segundo grupo de ataque; de acuerdo con el plan, ellos eran el cebo mientras el segundo grupo, mucho mas numeroso, salia del Mary Rose y se desplegaba en la zona aprovechando que la atencion de todo Saint Anthony estaria pendiente de Omega.

-Estad listos para actuar.-ordenó.-De acuerdo con el plan previsto, esperad mi señal.-

-_Yes, my Lord!_-

Los guardias de Codman les dieron el alto. Por lo que pudieron ver, llevaban los uniformes del ejercito britanniano, de modo que no se sabia si eran terroristas o parte del cordón policial.

-Eh, ¿esta es una trampa de Elevenlandia o que?-preguntó uno con galones de capitán.

-No, asi que teneis mucho interés en dejarnos pasar.-ordenó Omega sacando el Geass...

En el interior del Seven Flags, Codman encañonó a Laksharta con su pistola.

-Muy bonito, señorita Chawla.-la felicitó con una sonrisa mordaz.-Debio pensar que consultariamos las listas de invitados. En ellas no figura ninguna Indira Gandhi del CEFRIA. Por el contrario, sale Laksharta Chawla, del Departamento Técnico de los Black Knights, a quien no hemos encontrado.-

Amartilló el arma; el puntero laser brilló y señaló el cuello de Laksharta.

-¿Un ultimo deseo antes de morir?-preguntó relamiendose.

-Creo que te estás equivocando.-mintió Laksharta.

-¡No! ¡Tu eres Laksharta Chawla!-

-Ya que pareces tan convencido...-

Codman pateó el suelo.

-¡Arrrrgh! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Confiesa, ¿quien eres?-

-Averigualo tu mismo.-

-¡Eres la _techie_ de los Black Knights!-

-¿Se da cuenta? Es usted quien insiste en ello...-

Es dificil saber que habria pasado de no haberse abierto en aquel momento la puerta y entrado en la sala Omega, seguido por David Darlton y Kanon Maldini, además de sus cinco compañeros, dos de los cuales se habian quedado vigilando la unica entrada al edificio.

-¡Alto!-ordenó Omega con autoridad alzando una mano.-¿Que pasa aquí?-

Todos se giraron para mirar a aquellos intrusos.

-¿Y quien diablo sois vosotros?-rebuznó Codman.

-_No puedo creerme que no hayais estado viendo la tele..._-murmuró Omega por lo bajo.-_Soy el tipo que ganó la batalla de Saint Dauphin. ¿Y tu quien se supone que eres?_-

Codman se enfadó.

-Oye, saco de mierda, un respeto, que aquí donde me ves yo soy un coronel del Ejercito Imperial.-

-Al que licenciaron con deshonor por perder ante los italianos.-se burló David al reconocerle.

-¡Silencio! A ti te recuerdo, Darlton. Tu te cagabas en los pantalones ante la sola idea de plantar cara a Zero. Y Maldini no necesita presentación... ¿Tan bajo habeis caido vosotros?-Codman se echó a reir.-Mientras vosotros perdiais el tiempo, yo he logrado un triunfo impresionante.-

-_Ya lo veo._-asintió Omega.-_Veo que has hecho una carnicería entre tus rehenes. ¿Realmente era necesario que tus hombres abusaran de ese modo de las prisioneras, de gente realmente valiosa? Y tambien veo que has cogido a Laksharta Chawla por pura casualidad..._-

A sus espaldas David, Maldini y sus dos acompañantes tragaron saliva. Habian oido hablar de la techie de los Caballeros Negros, pero no conocian su cara, principalmente porque Laksharta odiaba la publicidad. Morgan la conocia porque era un personaje bonus en el Zero Wins The Britannians.

Los miembros del Frente Revolucionario rugieron indignados con aquel insulto.

-¡Eh, esas zorras son fans de Zero!-

-¡Se merecen todo lo malo que les pase!-

-¡Al follarnoslas les hemos subido de nivel!-

-¿Casualidad?-gritó Codman.-¡Atacamos este complejo justo para capturarla!-mintió con todo el descaro del mundo.-Y no voy a consentir que un imitador de Zero se lleve los laureles...-

-_Tu mismo. Bueno, ¿que esperas conseguir con toda esta parafernalia?_-

-Es evidente.-asintió Codman.-Anunciar al mundo que Britannia ha caido pero no ha muerto.-

-_Menuda estupidez._-contestó Omega.

Todos ahogaron un grito. En algunas regiones atrasadas del país insultar al Frente Revolucionario Republicano de Britannia era una de las formas mas rapidas de morir de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Todo el respeto que Morgan hubiera podido sentir por el BRRF se disipó al verlos en persona y al ver lo que hacian con los prisioneros con los que se suponía negociaban; no eran distintos de los Caballeros Negros, mas bien eran incluso peores. No, decididamente eran aun peores; unos malditos sadicos de los peores tiempos del Imperio... Tomó una decision y se preparó para sostenerla.

-_He dicho que lo que haceis es una estupidez absoluta. No mereceís seguir con vida._-

Codman apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-¡¿Como te atreves a entrar aquí a insultarnos? ¡Escoria Eleven!-gritó disponiendose a disparar a matar.-¡Vas a morir primero tu y luego ella!-añadió señalando a Laksharta.-¡Llevadlos al piso de abajo, preñadla y luego matadlos ante esos imbeciles que esperan ahi fuera!-

-Bien, señor.-asintieron sus hombres avanzando.

Morgan activó el filtro de modo que solo se le vieran los ojos y miró fijamente a Codman.

-_Vuestras vidas no valen nada y todo lo que hagais será inutil porque nunca habeis sido nada. Un bastardo como tu deberia morir sin que nadie lo sepa._-le espetó con el poder del Geass.

Tal como esperaba, Codman puso cara de profunda tristeza, señal de la profunda depresion que le habia provocado al manipular sus emociones.

-Si.-asintio antes de girarse a sus hombres.-Chicos, plegad. Vamos a entregarnos.-

Todos asintieron, igualmente deprimidos.

_**20:00**_

Se abrieron las puertas y empezaron a salir individuos vestidos con uniformes militares.

-¡Han decidido salir!-maldijo Ogunwe.-¡Abrid fuego!-

La Brigada Tristan y la Policia de Caballeros alzaron sus fusiles y dispararon a matar.

-_¡Aqui el Frente Revolucionario Republicano! ¡Nos rendi... aaaaaah!_-se oyó por las radios.

-¡Se estan rindiendo! ¡Alto el fuego!-ordenó Kallen.

-¡Ignorad esa orden! ¡Sigan disparando!-

-¿Pero que hacen?-se indignó Kanon Maldini observando desde la ventana mientras sus hombres atendian a los rehenes.-¡Se rinden pero les están disparando igual! ¿Es que quieren matarlos?-

-_Deberías saberlo, Kanon_.-le dijo Omega inesperadamente.

Los dos le miraron.

-Tu lo sabias.-afirmó David indignado.

-_Tenía la sospecha de que harian algo asi. ¿Por que creiais vosotros que nos habian dejado pasar?_-

-Pues...-

-Para tener todos los huevos en la misma cesta sin esfuerzo.-maldijo Kanon al comprender.-Su idea era encerrarnos en este sitio con los hombres de Codman y luego disolvernos por la fuerza.-

-_Eso mismo._-

-¡Entonces estamos perdidos!-se lamentó Kewell.

-_Para nada. Todo esta saliendo según lo previsto._-les tranquilizó Omega.-_Kewell, conduce a los cientificos a la salida. No pierdas el tiempo devolviendoles sus cosas, ya las recuperaran._-

-¿Vamos a soltarlos?-se extrañó David.

-_Por supuesto. A no ser que conozcas una forma de trasladar a doscientos treinta y seis prisioneros en solo ocho Knightmares, serian una molestia mas que otra cosa._-

-Podemos llevarnos a Laksharta.-sugirió Maldini.-Ella sola será una garantia de mucho peso.-

-_Nunca dije que la fueramos a dejar ir._-confirmó Omega; en realidad el plan habia sido montado sin tener en cuenta la presencia de Laksharta, que por otra parte ellos habian ignorado, pero seria algo muy tonto rechazar una ventaja adicional como caida del cielo.-_No con los demás..._-

-Oye, hombre, ¿nadie piensa pedirme mi opinion?-terció Laksharta inesperadamente.-Deberiais soltarnos y entregaros. Lo peor que os puede pasar es que os encarcelen una temporada.-

-_Eso diselo a los muertos de ahi fuera._-

-Lo siento. Pero creia que vosotros no erais del Frente Revolucionario Republicano de Britannia.-

-_Y no lo somos._-le confirmó el lider del grupo antes de mirar por la ventana...

En el exterior, las tropas se movian con intenciones claramente hostiles.

-¡Van a entrar!-confirmó uno de sus hombres desde la entrada.

-_¡Movimiento Numero Tres! ¡Schureki!_-ordenó Omega pulsando un botón del detonador.

Se oyeron varias explosiones y una luz blanca vivisima bañó todo el cordon policial y a los aspirantes a asaltantes al tiempo que se oia el inconfundible ruido de las llamas de un incendio.

_-¡Kyaaaaaaaaah!-_

_-¡Goddamn, what if... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-_

-_¡Shiwatta! ¡Akari ruminaus!_-maldijo uno de los japoneses que habia estado en Oriente Medio.

-¿Que es esto?-

-¡Es fosforo blanco (4), joder! ¡Los malditos hebreos lo usan para despejar "focos de resistencia"! Crei que no quedaba en Britannia, ¿de donde hostias lo han sacado los terroristas?-

-¡Y eso que importa! ¿Que hace exactamente?-

-Convierte el aire en fuego y quema por completo todo aquello que no este hecho de metal.-

Gino pegó un puñetazo en su maquina, el Tristan listo para el combate.

-Usar un arma de destrucción masiva para demostrarnos que van en serio... que salvajes.-

-Pero nadie se ha quemado...-

-_Por supuesto que no era fosforo blanco._-aclaró Omega.-_¿Por que clase de salvaje me has tomado?_-

-Pero los fogonazos... las explosiones...-apuntó David.

-_Era una emulsion de fosforo mezclado con nitrato de magnesio en estado incandescente como la de los flashes fotograficos (5). Aunque se supone que solo la usa la Delta Force, cualquier estudiante de quimica de primer curso puede prepararte todo el que quieras, si le das el material adecuado. Al pasarle la corriente se consume provocando las luces que has visto... y si, tambien puede que provoque quemaduras leves si estas demasiado cerca. Quiza una explosion, si lo cargas mucho._-

En realidad de todo su curso unicamente Kim había logrado preparar con éxito aquella formula (al resto les había explotado la probeta en las narices o alguna desgracia similar), pero ese detalle era algo que no interesaba a los Angeles Castigadores.

-Muy ingenioso.-alabó Laksharta.-Confundirlos con fuego y ruido... Es una buena idea.-

-_Ni lo sueñes, devi._-la atajó Omega.-_Bien, ¿estamos listos?_-

-Un minuto para entrar en antena.-anunció Kanon mientras estudiaba el manual de instrucciones de una videocamara de la BNN que alguien había dejado abandonada en un trípode.-Un cuarto de hora para estudiarme como funciona esto... ¡Oh, a la mierda!-arrojó el manual y se giró hacia su cuarto camarada, quien antaño trabajaba en el Servicio Cinematografico Militar.-Lo dejo en tus manos.-

-Listos para entrar en antena. En cinco... cuatro... tres...-

_**Centro de operaciones de la BNN en Saint Anthony, 20:30.**_

El delegado local de la BNN contemplaba con profunda rabia a los miembros de los Tejas Rangers que vigilaban ferreamente a sus hombres en el estudio central.

-Esto es un secuestro, una infracción a los derechos civiles.-protestó.

-¡Ya te he dicho que te calles, bastardo! ¡Aqui no impresionas a nadie!-le atajó el capitán agitando una pesada escopeta de combate y recolocandose su elegante chaqueta vaquera.

-¿Por que hacen esto?-preguntó una locutora.

-Ordenes del mismisimo Rob Murudock.-gruñó el Ranger.-No se puede consentir que los terroristas tengan una cobertura que les haga martires.-

-¿Que no deberiais estar con ellos?-se burló el delegado.

Por aquello se ganó un culatazo en el pecho que le cortó la respiración.

-¡Silencio! Nosotros somos leales a la UFN y a la Emperatriz.-

-¡Y nosotros!-

-Si no se calla, le abatiré con la excusa de confundirle con un terrorista.-

La pantalla que estaba señalizada como "Portatil Unit 4" se encendió de golpe.

-¡Eh, ¿que es eso?-

Todos miraron. La Unidad Portatil 4 era la que estaba dentro del Seven Flags...

-¡Corten la emisión! ¡Son los terroristas!-ordenó el capitán de Rangers.

Los tecnicos se sentaron ante los mandos, pero no lograron nada.

-¡The Devil! ¡No conseguimos cortarlo!-

-¡No pueden haber pirateado las treinta rutas!-

-¡Trabajen o moriran!-

-Existe una forma.-les recordó el delegado.

-¿Cual?-gritaron los Rangers.

El delegado señaló la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla, donde podía leerse _"Britannian Emergency Broadcast System"_ o Sistema de Información de Emergencia.

El Sistema de Información de Emergencia (EBS) era un recurso exclusivo del ejercito que solo se usaba cuando se pretendía que alguien se dirigiese a toda la nación, por ejemplo para alertar en caso de una hipotetica invasión del territorio continental britanniano, en caso de catastrofe, de guerra o simplemente cada vez que el Emperador quería dar un discurso. Se trataba de otro mas de los legados del Emperador Demonio Lelouch, por supuesto; su primer uso había sido transmitir en directo a todo el mundo la batalla entre Lancelot Albion y el antiguo Knight Nº 1, Lord Bismarck Waldstein, y su Galahad (6). Hasta Charles, todos los Emperadores habían usado la Hi-TV, al menos hasta que los Kuro no Kishidan habian mostrado la vulnerabilidad de las emisoras televisivas en las I y II Black Rebellion, en el primer caso tomandolas y en el segundo atacandolas con Gefjuns.

En todas las pantallas del país y algunas de fuera apareció una imagen que les sonaba de algo...

-¿Eh? Es ese tal Omega otra vez.-

-¿Pero sigue vivo?-

-Crei que habia muerto...-

-Cosa que deberia haber hecho.-

El enmascarado habló y todos prestaron atención a su mensaje.

-_Un mensaje para los habitantes del mundo; no teneis nada que temer de nosotros_.-anunció.-_Los techies secuestrados ya os han sido devueltos, conforme a los terminos del derecho de guerra. Ware ra no namae... Teikoku Bokusatsu Tenshi-Dan!_-anunció Omega al mundo.

Perplejidad a niveles capaces de hacer explotar los medidores.

-¿Que ha dicho?-

-¡Se han presentado como la Orden de los Angeles Castigadores del Imperio!-

-¡Estan como cabras!-

-¿Son imitadores de Zero o que?-

-¿Y por que carajo se presentan en japonés?-

-Tambien lo han hecho en inglés.-

-¡Eso no cambia un apice la cuestion!-

David Darlton y Maldini observaban a ambos lados, mientras Kewell sujetaba el micro y el ex- camarografo del ejercito se ocupaba de la camara que una reportera de la BNN, la cual, tras ser rescatada de debajo de un hombre de Codman, esperaba impacientemente a que se la devolvieran.

-_¡Nosotros, la Orden de los Angeles Castigadores del Imperio, somos los aliados de los civiles de Britannia! Aquellos que corrigen desde la sombra los errores del invasor japonés, aquel a quien las masas conocen como Zero, impuesto a la fuerza por el mero hecho de matar al Emperador Demonio sin tomar en cuenta la voluntad del pueblo de Britannia, atropellada por el pueblo de los Eleven_.-Quejidos ahogados; mencionar el termino "Eleven" era considerado por el Gobierno de Nunnally un delito equivalente al del negacionismo neonazi (7).-_No basta con matar al lider anterior para ser un gobernante legitimo. No basta con ser "hijo de" para ser un gobernante legitimo. Por si nadie se ha enterado, Britannia somos todos. No la Emperatriz, ni los nobles, ni siquiera la Camara de Representantes pinocs. Todos los britannianos somos Britannia. Cada uno es valioso y por eso es que no podemos consentir que se sacrifique inutilmente a Britannia a expensas de otros.-_

Omega miró fijamente a la camara.

-_El Frente Republicano Revolucionario Britanniano juega sucio, usa a rehenes de su propio pueblo y los mata a sangre fria para hacernos creer que está en guerra con la UFN. Cometen salvajadas crueles e innecesarias en nombre se sus ideales. Eso es imperdonable. Esa gente no representa la voluntad del pueblo desde ese instante. Por eso, les tuvimos que castigar con dureza_.-

En algun lugar de Boswash, un monton de hombres y mujeres vestidos de militares que veian la tele en un salón de actos decorado con banderas republicanas torcieron el gesto, se levantaron de sus asientos y se cagaron en todo el arbol genealogico de Omega a gritos.

-_No quiero luchar. Pero si tengo que hacerlo, para salvar a la gente de Britannia, no dudaré. Cuando alguien ataque a los britannianos que no tienen poder, volveremos y los eliminaremos_.-

Tras esto, se produjo una explosion de humo que, cuando se disipó, dejó ver que los Angeles se habian largado... y no con las manos vacias; ahora habia un gran espacio vacio donde antes estaba la G-1 Mobile Bass de la Policia de Caballeros del Estado en Texas.

-¡Demodemodemo... ¿como se la han llevado sin que nadie se enterase?-se escandalizó Kallen.

-Aprovecharon que la habiamos dejado vacia y mirabamos a otro lado.-señaló Gino.

-¡Pero es una G-1 cargada con doce Sutherlands! ¡Una base del tamaño de una casa no es algo precisamente discreto y que se pueda esconder en un garaje al uso!-

-No teniamos bastante con un chalado como Zero, que ahora encima ¡hay dos Zeros!-expresó Lloyd la opinion mas extendida entre los asistentes a la transmision...

***En nuestra realidad George Washington era masón, pero como no existe nada parecido a la Logia Masonica, le he afiliado al Culto Geass, que vienen a ser tambien una secta que sueña con la dominación mundial.**

**(0) Airdock: Aunque la traducción literal del termino sería "aeromuelle", he decidido dejarlo como el mas conocido termino "aeropuerto" en la traducción al español.**

**(1) Como se vio en Code Geass R2, capitulo 06. La idea era demasiado buena para no aprovecharla, asi que en otras series he extrapolado de ahí el MDS... nombre que le puse a falta de otro.**

**(2) Como se vió en Code Geass R1 08, la presentación oficial de los Caballeros Negros. Allí tambien se secuestra un edificio con un monton de rehenes, aunque el Frente de Liberación Japonés los trataba "mejor" de lo que lo hace el BRRF.**

**(3) La Schultzstaffe, mas conocida mundialmente por sus siglas "SS", llegó a ser en su dia un autentico Estado dentro del Estado, con industrias, investigadores, complejos residenciales, ejercito, policia y hasta legislacion propia. Al igual que la Unidad Especial Zero solo obedece a Zero, la SS solo servía al Fuhrer. La Arbeitsamt (SA) es el organismo predecesor de la SS para defender a los miembros del partido nazi; reseñar que cuando empezaron a operar solo eran tres miembros, del mismo modo que la ZKT (Zero Kodo Tai, Equipo Especial Zero) solo se componia... de Kallen.**

**(4) Fosforo blanco: Se trata de un arma quimica absolutamente ilegal porque causa quemaduras de tercer grado y su dispersion es muy amplia, de tal modo que al usarla se puede causar mucho daño entre los civiles. Pese a que es ilegal poseer algo asi y encima su uso es considerado un crimen de guerra, la Fuerza Aerea de Israel no duda en utilizarla indiscriminadamente contra los civiles en lo que ellos llaman "legitima autodefensa frente a los terroristas". La expresión "Akari Ruminaus" (Llama Luminosa) no es la traducción literal al japonés, aunque aquí se use como tal.**

**(5) El simil mas adecuado serian las granadas cegadoras, pero en el mundo Code Geass no existen... aun. Por lo menos ni el EuroUniverso, ni la UFN, ni Britannia, ni la Federación China las usan.**

**(6) Como se vio en Code Geass R2, capitulo 21.**

**(7) Negacionismo: En principio, se referia a los "estudios" de ¿historiadores? filonazis que pretendian demostrar que lo que se ha conocido muy teatralmente como Holocausto o no existio o fue mucho menor de lo que se acepta oficialmente. Reconocer estos estudios se considera un delito de antisionismo y de enaltecimiento del terrorismo y del nazismo, punible con la carcel. Ahora la pena se ha extendido a todo aquel que cuestione la existencia de Israel (antisionismo en grado mayor, equivalente al terrorismo a efectos legales) o que acepte su existencia pero no esté de acuerdo con su politica militar (esto se considera como enaltecimiento del terrorismo islamista, apoyo a grupos terroristas y a ideologia terrorista).**


	13. STAGE 12: Plan of Future

Hola de nuevo!

Se que he tardado en actualizar, pero he estado liado con otro proyecto (CL-RKP) y por eso no he podido pasarme mas pronto. De modo que aquí vá. Y gracias a todos por comentar.

White Queen, de momento tendras que conformarte con una guerra de signo muy distinto xD

STAGE 12: Future Plan.

_**Martes y 13 de Abril, MCI.**_

El martes, evidentemente, el tema de conversación eran The Angels y Saint Anthony; la posibilidad de una guerra en Europa, pese a las predicciones de Birgit, habia pasado a segundo plano por un asunto de mucha mayor importancia capital para el destino del mundo y de Britannia: ¡los Angels Rivers habian ganado al Manchester City por 5 a 0 con penalty del arbitro y corner fuera del area!

Aparte de las (interminables) celebraciones por el triunfo futbolistico, parecía que todo el mundo tenía su propia teoria acerca de la identidad de Omega y de sus propositos, pese a que habia sido muy claro en su declaración de principios. Una de las interpretaciones mas difundidas era la de que Omega era en realidad un invento de la Unidad Especial Zero para la ocasión, una especie de "cabeza de turco" a quien cargarle el asesinato selectivo de los miembros del BRRF.

Morgan escuchaba aquellas teorias con hastío. Si ellos supieran... Maldijo al notar que estaba agotado; el viaje de vuelta en el Logress le habia dejado exhausto, por no hablar de la "genial" idea de David y su amiguito Kewell de llevarse la G-1 por el aire, atandola a sus Knightmares y colocando debajo un generador de antigravedad. Les habia regañado por ello, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba la idea: ni siquiera en el _Zero Wins The Britannians_ se le habria ocurrido algo así...

Y tal vez la G-1 y su carga de Vincent Wards les fuese util, por supuesto. Pero no le podia explicar algo así a Birgit: aquella mañana esta le habia echado la bronca por su metodo para deshacerse de ella el dia anterior, que habia sido echarle pastillas somniferas en la Coca-Loca.

-Seguro que es algo que se inventaron entre ellos.-argumentaba Johan ante un auditorio de chicos y chicas conspiracionistas.-Se inventan a un tipo a quien echarle la culpa cuando matan a los que se les oponen y asi librarse ellos de la culpa. Y además como metodo para detectar y arrestar a supuestos terroristas: estoy seguro de que todo aquel britanniano que quiera ingresar en la Orden de los Angeles Castigadores acabará en Guantanamo por "conspirar con una banda terrorista".-

-Si es una banda ficticia, no pueden encarcelarlos por conspirar con alguien que no existe.-señaló con arrogancia Dickie Lasalle recolocandose su camiseta del Angels Rivers.

-¿Cuando le ha importado eso a los habitantes de Elevenlandia?-

-Eres un obseso con las teorias de la conspiración.-se burló Cástor.-A mi me la suda quien sea ese tio, ¡mola! Le da caña a la pasma y eso es todo lo que quiero saber.-

-Pero tio, se cargó a Codman.-objetó Kruszewski.-Y Codman luchaba por la patria y por Yah-Ve.-

-Creo que Omega es algo mas que "un tio que le da caña a la pasma".-no pudo contenerse Morgan.

Cástor le miró extrañado.

-¿Este _tolai_ de que habla?-preguntó.-¿Algo mas?-

-Es cierto.-terció Kim bajando su tomo de Code: MAYA, tras el que había estado parapetada, el ultimo éxito de la Akumakai Serie.-Tiene un ideal, pero eso no quita que su metodo sea incorrecto.-

Morgan y Seth la miraron asombrados. Cástor les dejó por imposibles y se unió al ¿interesante? debate que habia iniciado Lasalle sobre si las japonesas tenian el sexo horizontal o vertical, en la mesa de al lado. Lasalle defendia la teoria de que el mejor modo de saberlo era "hacer la prueba".

-¿Que su metodo es incorrecto?-preguntó Morgan bajando la voz.

-Si. Ahora que el puesto de premier esta a libre disposición, que se presente a las elecciones.-

-Eso es un disparate. Le arrestarian en cuanto se presentase.-se quejó Seth.

Kim esperó a que se acallaran las risas de los de la mesa de al lado antes de proseguir.

-O no. Nadie sabe quien és, ¿cierto? Y si realmente tiene un programa mas elaborado que "echemos a los japoneses de Britania" hará mucho mas por promocionarlo presentandose a las elecciones que cometiendo actos terroristas por toda la Costa Oeste.-señaló.

Morgan fue a pedir mas detalles, pero Montroville se adelantó acercandose a ellos.

-¿Que programa ni programa? ¡Lo que mola es que mate al maximo numero de Elevens posibles!-señaló.-Y quien los llama "japoneses" está proclamandose publicamente como partidario de los invasores.-Miró fijamente a los presentes.-¡Que levanten la mano aquellos que apoyen a Zero!-

Nadie alzó la mano. Todos conocian demasiado bien como las gastaba Montroville.

-Crei que tu eras nunnallysta.-señaló Morgan.

-Y lo soy. Pero Omega esta de moda: mola mas y hace mas, incluso siendo un terrorista sarnoso.-

"_A este tio no hay quien le entienda._" pensó Morgan mientras observaba a Montroville moler a puñetazos a un pobre desgraciado que habia alzado la mano por otra cosa. Aprovechó la pausa para pedirle mas información a Kim sobre aquella historia del programa electoral.

-¿No prestaste atención en la clase de Sociales?-preguntó su amiga con su tono de sabihonda antes de pasar al normal, renunciando definitivamente a seguir las aventuras de la Division Druida (0).-El movimiento anarquista nunca triunfó porque sus miembros lo unico que hacian era destruir por destruir. No tenían programa para despues.-Suspiró al ver que no entendian aquel comentario.-No se plantearon nunca "Vale, hemos ganado, ¿y ahora que hacemos?"-

-Pero es que nunca ganaron.-le recordó el.

-Me refiero a que _nunca pensaron que harian si ganaban_. Y claro, como carecian de un programa, el que fuera, la gente les retiró su apoyo.-Le miró fijamente.-Esos tipos del BRRF, incluso aunque se comportaran como terroristas, tienen un programa de dominio publico. Su objetivo ultimo es crear una republica federal en Britannia, abolir la nobleza y asesinar a la Familia Imperial.-

-No lo sabia.-admitió Morgan; lo poco que habia sabido del BRRF era que sus miembros habian sido del Ejercito Imperial de Britannia, que eran el grupo terrorista anti-UFN mas grande del pais, que luchaban fatal y que odiaban a muerte a Nunnally... pero nunca se habia planteado por que.

-Claro que no lo sabias. Eso no es algo que se suela publicar en los medios, las motivaciones de los terroristas. Simplemente se les cuelga la etiqueta y se les niega toda credibilidad...-

El recordó a los hombres de Codman fusilando a la gente y violando a las rehenes por diversion.

-¡¿Es que apruebas lo que han hecho esos tipos del Frente Revolucionario?-se indignó Morgan.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Y no te voy a consentir que lo pongas en mi boca! Codman y los suyos eran unos malditos asesinos, y Omega le hizo un favor al mundo al eliminarlos, ¡pero eso no cambia que se persiga a todo aquel que está en desacuerdo con el Gobierno! ¡Aunque no se dedique a matar!-

-¡Son terroristas igualmente!-chilló Lizbeth, de las Divinas, metiendo baza y de paso viendo si podia atraer a Morgan dandole la razón en algo, lo que fuera, frente a la Noble Sociata.

-Eh, eh, calmaos.-les pidió Seth infructuosamente.

Para entonces toda la clase estaba pendiente de ellos. Birgit movia la cabeza de unos a otros.

-¡Quien está en desacuerdo con el Gobierno es un terrorista por definición!-gritó Lizbeth.

-¡Los terroristas matan gente, los opositores no!-la rebatio Kim.

-¡Porque no se atreven!-

-¡Porque no quieren!-

-¡No me va a dar lecciones de educacion una comunista Eleven!-

-¡La sola existencia de los Elevens es un insulto al Tododivino!-añadió Caty.

-¡Los terroristas son basura asesina y deben ser exterminados de muerte mortifera!-chilló Gemiita.

-¡Yeaaaaaaah!-corearon todos alzando los puños.

-_All Hail Britannia! All Elevens kill him!_-gritó Montroville alzando el brazo derecho.

-_All Hail Britannia!_-corearon diecisiete gargantas (nuestros tres personajes se quedaron callados) en el instante en que el profesor de matematicas entraba en clase y se sentaba en su sitio.

-Sois todos muy patriotas.-les felicitó el señor Cánino, quien venía del area de Sound California y tenía la mala costumbre de pluarlizar las frases y de acercarse a sus alumnos muy despacito y gritarles junto a la oreja "¡QUE, ¿DE VACACIONES?" (1).-Pero ahora vamos a adentrarnos en los interesantes misterios de las graficas y las funciones cuadraticas elevadas al cubo...-

Suspiros de pesar mientras la pizarra se llenaba de complejas ecuaciones que posiblemente le darian dolor de cabeza por su impenetrabilidad al mismisimo Lloyd Asplund...

_**Houraijjima, hora de comer.**_

_**Reunion Especial de la UFN para Enfrentarse al Terrorismo.**_

En pantalla aparecian las fotografias borrosas de varios miembros del comando, extraidas de las camaras de seguridad del Seven Flags por cortesia de la Policia de Caballeros de Britannia.

-David Darlton, Kanon Maldini, Franklin LaPaglia del Servicio Cinematografico Militar, Omega y otros tres que no conocemos.-resumió Zero a los miembros del comando terrorista de los Angeles Castigadores.-Ese es el equipo que entró en el complejo y se cargó a los miembros del BRRF.-

-_No se los cargó._-le rectificó Laksharta por videoconferencia desde la embajada de la India en Camelot, donde esperaba un vuelo a casa; según les habia informado ante las preguntas de Kaguya, estaba perfectamente "y lo unico que lamento es no haber podido castigar yo misma a Codman y al cobarde del Conde de Pudin por dejarme tirada".-_Les convenció de que se entregasen._-

-_Y ahora estarian vivos para declarar si ese idiota de Ogunwe no se los hubiera cargado_.-tercio Kallen desde la embajada japonesa, tapando la ventana de Laksharta con la suya propia.

-¿Declarar las barbaridades que te harian?-preguntó Zero recolocando las ventanas de comunicación de modo que no se ocultasen entre si.-No habrian declarado y lo sabes. Aun si el interrogador fuera britanniano, no habrian dicho nada. Tened en cuenta que los miembros del BRRF nos consideran como fuerzas de ocupación japonesas mas que como el cuerpo de seguridad que somos.-

-Pero la UFN tiene mas paises que el Japón.-objetó Hong-Gu.

-¿Crees que eso les importa? La UFN fue creada por japoneses y les basta con eso, aunque luego se uniera mas gente de todo el mundo.-le recordó Zero.-Maldito si sé por que, pero los britannianos le tienen un odio especial a los japoneses. (2)-

-_Pareces saber muy bien como piensa el soldado britanniano._-constató Xingke desde la China.

-Fueron nuestros enemigos durante dos años. En todo ese tiempo se aprenden cosas.-afirmó Zero sin dejarse picar por aquella alusion.

-_¿Y que hacemos? Zero, ¿que debemos hacer?_-preguntó Kaguya.

Aquella pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Suzaku. No le cabia la mas minima duda de que desde ayer Lelouch habria tenido tiempo de sobra para elaborar cuatro planes de acción, seis "planes B" para si fallaban los planes de acción, dos estrategias de combate para mas de cuatro escenarios distintos y un metodo eficaz de recopilar el maximo posible de información. A cambio el tenía... ¡nada!

-Sugerid ideas.-les pidió para ganar tiempo mientras pensaba algo.

-_No has pensado nada, ¿verdad?_-se burló Kallen.

"_No me lo restriegues_" pensó Suzaku. Mientras los demás debatian, el se concentró. ¿Que sabian de los Angeles Castigadores? Unicamente que eran un grupo terrorista liderado por un tal Omega, que de algún modo habian logrado resucitar a David Darlton y conseguido a saber como un monton de Knightmares, armamento militar pesado y un medio de transporte capaz de llevarlos desde California hasta Tejas en muy poco tiempo, eso dando por supuesto que California fuera su base...

Hablando de eso; ¿por que su primer ataque habia sido en California? De haber sido él el lider de un grupo terrorista britanniano anti-UFN, les habria hecho atacar Camelot o Boswash, ciudades grandes e importantes, pero no un sitio relativamente aislado como Saint Dauphin o Sacre-Mont...

"_Sacre-Mont era interesante porque alli era la firma del GOTT, imbecil._" se recordó a si mismo.

Tomó una decisión y se levantó.

-Lo primero es capturar a los miembros del grupo.-decidió.-Sugiero que empecemos por inundar Britannia con carteles pidiendo su busca y captura. Empezaremos con Maldini y Darlton, que son con diferencia los mas peligrosos; el genio militar propiedad de Schneizel combinado con un Glaston Knight es una combinación explosiva. El segundo punto, sugerencia de Toudou, es predecir sus acciones y detenerlas. Razonemos: ¿cual es su siguiente objetivo viable?-

-_Yo._-opinó Chiba entrando en pantalla desde la base de Saint-Dauphin.

-¿Como que tu?-alucinó Kaguya.

-_Se suponia que yo habia matado a Darlton en Tokyo, ¿no es asi? Como sigue vivo pese a todo, seguro que intenta matarme para vengarse. Asi que, al menos para el, soy un objetivo potencial._-

-Entiendo.-asintió Zero.-Entonces tendrás que estar alerta. El tercer punto, aportado por Villeta, es que la Unidad Especial Zero u otra unidad antiterrorista especifica se desplace a Britannia y se ocupe de coordinarse con la Policia de Caballeros para recopilar todos los indicios respecto a los Angeles Castigadores del Imperio. Cuarto punto, cortesia de Xianglin: necesitamos ese device para localizar y desactivar Knightmares a distancia. Laksharta, ponte a ello con la maxima prioridad. Si nos siguen robando maquinas a este ritmo, que al menos podamos inutilizarlas. Que la UFN le dé todo lo que necesite. ¿Puedes ocuparte de arreglarlo con el departamento economico, Kaguya?-

-_Si, claro. Entre los impuestos de los paises miembros y las donaciones, nadamos en dinero._-

-Lo cual es un argumento mas en nuestra contra por parte de nuestros enemigos.-señaló Villeta.

-¿Y a esta quien la ha dejado entrar en la reunion?-se quejó Tamaki entrando en la pantalla.

-Yo. ¿Algun problema?-terció Ougi agresivamente.

-Chicos, por favor...-suplicó Kaguya.

Zero tomó la palabra.

-Perfecto. Y quiero todo lo que tengamos sobre grupos terroristas britannianos, lo cual nos lleva al quinto punto, sugerido por Xingke: necesitamos información. Toda la que podamos y más. Asi que quiero a todos nuestros informadores trabajando a destajo. No desprecieis ninguna fuente: espias, informes, confidentes, denuncias anonimas, todo. Hay que localizarlos y destruirlos.-

Se cerró la sesion y todos se fueron a sus tareas pensando que Zero se estaba tomando un poco a la tremenda aquel asunto, pero con rabia. No en vano ya habia que apuntar sesenta personas muertas en la cuenta de los Angeles; treinta y siete en Sacre-Mont, diecinueve en Saint Dauphin y todos los muertos en el Seven Flags, aunque esos en realidad eran obra del BRRF...

Suzaku suspiró. Sabía que se produciria un reactivamiento del terrorismo, por supuesto, pero no se imaginaba que fuera tan dificil. Realmente aquel nuevo grupo, los Angeles Castigadores, eran muy atrevidos, casi tanto como los Black Knights en su primer año; ¿como se les ocurria robar una G-1 en una base militar repleta de soldados, ante las narices de medio regimiento de los Rangers de Tejas y una brigada completa de la Policia de Caballeros? ¡Y lo peor era que habian tenido exito!

"_¿Que querrán? Me dá lo mismo, hay que eliminarlos. Ponen en peligro la Pax Nunnally._"

Pax Nunnally era el nombre que le había sugerido uno de los miembros de la ZKB, un aficionado a la historia del Imperio Romano Italiano; según su teoria, la Paz de la Emperatriz Nunnally solo se podía mantener con una fuerza militar, exactamente igual que la Pax Imperium de los romanojin. A el le había gustado y lo usaba en sus anotaciones privadas.

Tal vez fuera mala idea darles publicidad; no podia olvidar que los Kuro no Kishidan habian empezado asi, haciendo acciones espectaculares que les ganaron la atención de los medios.

"_Algo se me ocurrirá..._" decidio revisando el Plan Barbarroja (3), una operación de campaña para la hipotetica invasion de Rusia por la UFN en caso de que las tensiones llegasen a mas; la oficina de guerra lo habia elaborado de una forma muy clara, incluyendo estimaciones del poder militar ruso.

Estimaciones que esperaba que fueran ciertas; no sería la primera vez que los ruskis se sacaban de la manga un ejercito muchisimo mayor del que les habian estimado. Recordaba que Schneizel habia tenido que usar un prototipo del FLEIJA para obligarles a rendirse, cosa que de acuerdo con la politica del Deposito de Salvaguarda de Archivos no se haria publica hasta el 2117 (4).

Se puso a pensar en Nunnally; la joven emperatriz llevaba aquello como podia, pero por mucho que la pobre se esforzaba no lograba que hubiera una paz absoluta... y lo que era peor, el no podia ir a verla mas que como Zero. Cada dia que pasaba le costaba cada vez mas no ir a su palacio y contarle la verdad: que Lelouch habia querido morir como parte ultima de su plan maestro...

¿De que servia ser Zero si tus propios hombres te querrian ver muerto en cuanto se enterasen de tu identidad y ni siquiera podias ir a ver a la chica que querias? Tendria que haber aprovechado cuando era simplemente Nunnally Lamperouge, no ahora que era la Ocupante Nº 100 del Trono del Grifo, cuya estirpe se remontaba a los tiempos del caudillo Arcturus de la II Augusta de Vespasiano...

"_Te estas torturando innecesariamente. No podrás ver a Nunnally._"

Se concentró en los mensajes de la embajada sueca que habian interceptado. Estaban cifrados, como no, pero aun asi era evidente que se referian a planes de guerra contra el mundo...

_**200 kilometros al sudoeste de las Islas Bermudas, 13:00 hora de California.**_

En alta mar, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en Britannia, un barco cablero de la English Telecom se dedicaba a la tarea de tener una nueva linea transoceanica entre Londres y Boswash. La idea era que la nueva linea absorbiera el cada vez mas creciente volumen de comunicaciones via Worldnet entre ambos paises. Los tripulantes estaban a su tarea cuando se oyó un fuerte chasquido.

-¡Maldita sea!-renegó el capitán al oir aquel ruido de sobra conocido para el.-¡El cable ha vuelto a romperse! ¡Paren las maquinas!-

Las maquinas se pararon. Los tripulantes estaban medianamente disgustados, pero no demasiado. Desde que se habia implementado el nuevo sistema de "cableado sectorial" (5) ya no hacia falta empezar desde el principio cada vez que se les rompia un cable transoceanico. Lo unico que tenian que hacer era bajar al fondo, alisar el obstaculo, volver a colocar la seccion de cable rota y continuar desde allí. Algo bastante facil, al menos en teoria...

Los buzos saltaron al agua. En aquel nivel de fondo, se imponia usar el traje pesado de buzo, "el que parecía sacado de una pelicula del futuro rodada en 1969", como se decia en el puerto; un trasto incomodo y pesado, pero muy util para seguir vivo.

No se necesitaban tiburones, ballenas ni demás criaturas para asegurar un rapido final en el mar; bastaba con la propia presion del agua, capaz de dejarte mas plano que un sello de correos. Para eso principalmente estaban los trajes... Dichos trajes eran efectivamente muy anticuados: parecian versiones ligeras de los Knightmare Portmann MKI, salvo porque las articulaciones eran de caucho, iban desarmados y llevaban lamparas y bombonas de oxigeno.

Los buzos se lanzaron al mar y dejaron que el peso de los trajes por si solo les arrastrara al fondo...

Encontraron el cable apoyado en una estructura cilindrica sobre otra que tenía formas rectas y estaba empezando a cubrirse de limo, pero aun asi todavia brillaba a la luz de las lamparas...

-¡_Dio mio_! ¡Es un barco!-

-Llamemos a la central.-ordenó el buceador jefe alejandose del Provecho de Simbad.

_**Mas tarde... Cuartel General de los Angeles Castigadores en el Poligono Industrial de Frisco.**_

En el despacho del director de la fabrica, mientras sus hombres adecentaban la G-1, Maldini hablaba por telefono con uno de los nobles, el tal Rakeri, a juzgar por las frases que decia.

-...la maquila de Sound California.-Sonó el otro telefono.-Te tengo que dejar, Rakeri.-Colgó el auricular y sacó una caja de puros Partagas que había robado de la fabrica cercana, al tiempo que descolgaba el segundo telefono.-¿Diga?-

-_Informame de nuestros progresos_.-ordenó Omega.

Maldini cerró la caja mostrando por un momento un gesto de pesar y se encendió su cigarro.

-Los nobles se han mostrado muy generosos.-empezó.-Tras el éxito del asalto a Saint Anthony, las Casas nobles y la gente de la calle que tenian miedo del BRRF se han apresurado a unirse a nuestro bando. Lo cual nos da acceso a una fortuna mucho mas elevada y a una inmensa cantera de gente.-

Omega asintió; demasiada gente de Britannia dependia de los nobles y de su existencia para vivir como para lanzarse a los brazos de unos republicanos que se portaban como autenticos terroristas.

-_¿Que ventajas nos reporta eso?_-

-Bueno, ahora en nuestras cuentas de las Bahamas y de St. John's en Richport tenemos la suma de cincuenta millones de libras, de los cuales he invertido quince en negocios que pueden darnos mucha rentabilidad.-Puso sobre la mesa un montón de papeles.-Todo ello a traves de sociedades anonimas registradas con nombres falsos. Por ejemplo, hemos comprado la mitad de la Björck Heavy Industries o el negocio de la falsificación de pasaportes de todo el Estado de California...-

Morgan recordaba vagamente haber oido que la Björck Heavy Industries era una empresa de fabricación de piezas de acero y titanio para Knightmares y, según la documentación de Maldini, de maquinaria para otras fabricas mas estrategicas, como la manufacturación de componentes informaticos, lo cual significaba constantes pedidos y por tanto crecimiento asegurado. Por su parte, lo de la falsificación de documentos era un negocio seguro: siempre habia delincuentes en busca de nuevas identidades, y asi los Angeles podrian tener nuevas documentaciones cuando quisieran.

-_Te felicito. Invertir en negocios que crean mas negocio es un golpe maestro._-

Kanon se alegró. Desde la desaparición de Schneizel, nadie habia sabido apreciar su trabajo como asesor y experto en economia. Le gustaba poder explotar su talento como _sturmbroker._

Siguieron discutiendo detalles y por fin Omega abordó el asunto que le habia hecho llamar.

-_¿Como llevamos el asunto de nuestro programa politico?_-

Silencio.

-¿Como que nuestro programa politico?-se extrañó Maldini levantandose. Era la primera vez que se planteaba el futuro de los Angeles mas alla de "largar a los japos a su país".-¿De que hablas?-

-_Del programa politico para el futuro de los Angeles Castigadores._-le repitió Omega.-_Ahora que el puesto de premier está a libre disposicion, sería una buena idea crear un partido y presentarnos a las elecciones. Quien sabe, quiza incluso lograramos controlar la Camara de Representantes_.-

Aquella idea le sonaba muy atractiva a Maldini, aunque nunca se lo había planteado.

-Ya veo... Usar su propio sistema legislativo contra ellos. Una idea muy ingeniosa.-alabó.-Pero no podemos usar el nombre de los Angeles Castigadores como imagen de marca.-

-_Por supuesto que no. Buscaremos a un candidato adecuado para nosotros y para ocupar el puesto de premier y le presentaremos al mundo con otro nombre. Renovación Britanniana o algo asi, porque la frase de "Britannia somos todos" ya esta cogida_.-

-Entonces tu lo que quieres es un partido politico.-señaló Maldini.-No es una mala idea, pero ni siquiera yo se lo que implica.-Una de las medidas que habia tomado el 98º Emperador habia sido ilegalizar todos los partidos politicos en 1934 para prevenir el ascenso del Partido Nazi Imperial, de modo que no quedaba nadie vivo que supiera muy bien que era eso de un partido politico.

-_Tendrás que consultar los procedimientos legales.-"Y yo tambien".-Y debemos elaborar un nuevo programa, mas amplio que simplemente "eliminar el Articulo 9 de la Constitución (6) y echar a los Kuro no Kishidan del país". La gente no se conformará con menos._-

Maldini se planteó decirle que no necesitaban la opinion de la gente y que para gobernar bastaba un palo, como decia Schneizel, pero tuvo la impresion de que Omega no se tomaria bien esa obejción.

-De acuerdo. Se lo diré a los nobles, pero no creo que les haga ninguna gracia.-

-_Tendrá que gustarles. No podemos pasarnos la vida simplemente matando gente para mostrar nuestra fuerza. Tenemos que darle a la gente algo mas solido que las balas de los fusiles._-

-Menudo aforismo.-comentó David entrando en la sala.-Pero no hay nada mas solido que las balas de los fusiles, salvo los chalecos antibalas. Por cierto, hola, gran lider.-

-_Pues le daremos al pueblo un chaleco antibalas, por seguir con la analogia._-afirmó Omega.-_Maldini, pon al corriente a Darlton de lo que hemos planeado.-_

Kanon se lo estaba explicando justo cuando entró Kewell para pedirle que si era tan amable le diera mas presupuesto y veria de conseguir municiones para la Logress, de modo que se lo tuvieron que explicar a el tambien. Pero entonces entró LaPaglia buscando dinero para una camara nueva...

-No, si aquí es imposible guardar un secreto.-se lamentó David cuando ya se habian reunido en el despacho doce miembros del grupo que hablaban entre ellos y discutian por ver donde se sentaban.

Omega soltó un reniego que se oyó perfectamente por los altavoces.

-¿Que partidos hay?-fue al grano Maldini.

-Eso es competencia tuya.-señaló una oficial rubia a LaPaglia.-Tu eres nuestro Diethard Reid.-

-Uff... casi tantos como grupos terroristas.-explicó el aludido.-Tenemos el Britannian Imperial Party (Partido Imperial de Britannia), que agrupa a la mayoría de los nobles perjudicados por los Vi Britannia en torno a Guienevre y buscan brazo armado; el Pirates Britannian Party (Partido Pirata de Britannia) y sus Hermanos DD; el Republican Party (Partido Republicano), cuyo brazo armado es el BRRF... Womens For Britannia (Mujeres Por Britannia), el partido de las feministas radicales que pretenden el domínio de las hembras y que coopera con las Amazzyunas de Boswash... el Wiccan Associated y los Emrys Dunedaín, el Partido Comunista y sus Brigadas Rojas...-

-¿Partido Comunista de Britannia?-se extrañó Kewell.

-No. Partido Comunista a secas. Y tambien hay otros partidos raros, como el nuevo Partido Anarcocapitalista y por supuesto los viejos y oficiales Partido Social-Burgués (BSP/PSB), el Partido Populista-Corporativo (PPC) y el religioso Partido Puritano de Britannia (PPB), que ahora prescinde tanto de nobles como de emperadores y quiere establecer una teocracia de corte luterano fundamentalista. ¡Si hasta hay un Yehud Mercury Council (Consejo Mercuriano Judío) e incluso un Yihad Britannian Party (Partido Britanniano para la Yihad)!-

David negó con la cabeza.

-¿Es que ahora cualquier imbecil puede fundar un partido o que?-se quejó.

-Esa es la teoria.-asintió Maldini.-En la practica, los unicos que deben preocuparnos son el Partido Social-Burgues y el Partido Populista-Corporativo. Ambos tienen representación en todo el país y son las opciones mas votadas, por no mencionar que ambos se alian al caballo ganador en las luchas de poder de la Familia Imperial y fueron promotores de la Gran Alianza de Quebec-Laurence.-

La Gran Alianza de Quebec-Laurence o "la estafa electoral" era como se conocia a un pacto celebrado en las ultimas elecciones municipales de Britannia, en 2020. Resultaba que en dichas elecciones la población del distrito de Quebec-Laurence habia votado en su mayoria para la alcaldia al independentista Partido Champlanista.

Por increible que parezca, todos los demas partidos de todos los demás bloques se habian aliado en contra: por primera vez desde 1775, un pacto contra-natura habia unido a socialistas, derechistas, capitalistas, comunistas, verdes, piratas, feministas, judios, islamistas, nacionalistas, cosmopolitas, imperialistas y republicanos en el objetivo común de pasarse por el forro la opinion de los votantes y echar a los nacionalistas de la alcaldia, cosa que habian logrado con la bendición de la UFN, que por absurdo que parezca habia celebrado la "limpieza" de aquellas elecciones (7).

Kim opinaba que aquel tipo de chanchullo era mas propio de republicas bananeras tercermundistas como Costa Banamas y asi se lo habia hecho saber a Morgan cuando lo habian dado en la tele; de otro modo este, que no seguia la (aburrida) politica interna, nunca habria sabido tantos detalles.

Los miembros de los Angeles seguian discutiendo sobre si la Gran Alianza de Quebec habia sido una estafa o no, cuando Omega les llamó al orden.

-_Dejad eso y busquemos un nombre para el partido. ¿Que tal Renovación Britanniana?_-sugirió.

Todos se lo pensaron.-

-¿Renovación Britanniana?-preguntó Maldini.

-Me gusta, pero nos falta un candidato adecuado.-opinó David.

-_Oh, cualquiera de esos nobles estupidos que nos pagan valdrá como candidato a premier. Lo unico que deberá hacer es dar la cara y nada mas. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo el programa. Asi que me vale con que sea fotogenico. ¿Que candidatos tenemos?_-preguntó Omega.

-¿Fotogenicos?-Maldini se lo pensó.-Están Clarick y Jaireven. Una candidata noble y además mujer es lo que necesitamos para ganarnos al publico. Además, son relativamente jovenes.-

-_¿Seguro?_-A Morgan no le habia caido muy en gracia la Clarick. Le recordaba a las Divinas.

-Si. Es mas, creo que, entre ambas, deberiamos escoger a la Jaireven.-matizó Maldini.-Clarick... bueno, Clarick no tiene muy buena imagen entre nuestros sectores mas fundamentalistas.-

Se referia a que la Clarick tenía la fama de ofrecer en persona "servicios especiales" a los ricos clientes de sus hoteles a cambio de generosas "donaciones" a sus arcas. Lo cual no le hacia ninguna gracia a los parrocos ni a los rabís, que aun tenian ilimitada influencia en el pueblo llano pese a los esfuerzos de Nunnally por separar Iglesia y Estado.

-_Lo entiendo._-Morgan lo entendía; su madre era especialmente buena en ocultar sus trapos sucios, aunque luego superase en promiscuidad a la propia Clarick. Se imaginaba perfectamente lo que habria hecho para librarle de la denuncia en Sacre-Mont y no pudo evitar volver a preguntarse por que habia hecho algo asi... Decidió que ya pensaria en eso mas tarde. Se preguntó si su madre querria y podria hacer algo tan grande como ocupar el puesto de _premier_... y decidio que si.

-_De acuerdo. La usaremos._-

-La llamaré ahora mismo.-Kanon descolgó el otro telefono y marcó el numero de la casa...

_**Mansion Jaireven, 17:39.**_

Morgan maldijo al oir sonar el telefono del salón; esperaba que no se oyera a traves de la linea... Justo en aquel momento entró Birgit en la habitación, por lo que colgó.

-¿Que pasa?-le espetó.-¿Es que siempre tienes que interrumpirme?-

-Lo siento, yo...-se disculpó ella sentandose en la cama y dejando una gladius de funda negra que al parecer habia cogido de la armadura del pasillo y afilado hasta convertir en un arma terrible.-No sabia que estabas hablando con alguien. Solo queria ver que pasaba.-

-Pues ya lo sabes.-Se dio cuenta de que estaba empleando un tono muy agresivo y lo rebajó; lo que menos falta le hacia era tenerla en contra, y suponia que si la trataba como si fuera un felpudo tarde o temprano lograria cabrearla.-Y haz el favor de no volver a entrar sin llamar.-

-De acuerdo.-cedió Birgit jugando con su espada.-¿Puedo saber con quien hablabas?-

-¿Te importa mucho?-

-No especialmente.-

Poco rato despues, Lady Ercell se asomó por la escalera.

-¡Morgan! ¡Voy a la ciudad a resolver unos asuntos! ¿Te vienes?-

-¡Ahora mismo no, tengo que estudiar!-mintió. No tenia deberes, pero tampoco tenía ganas de ir al Censo de Partidos, que era donde suponia que iria su madre; si aquella mañana no pensaba salir, ¿a que venia que de repente se le hubiera antojado ir a la ciudad, si no era porque habia aceptado la propuesta de Maldini y pretendia inscribir Renovación Britanniana en el censo de partidos?

-Muy bien, hasta luego.-

Poco despues, mientras observaba desde la ventana como el Bentley rojo se alejaba de la casa, Morgan cayó en la cuenta de un detalle: se habia quedado solo en casa... con Birgit.

_**Censo de Partidos de Frisco, 19:00.**_

El empleado del censo sacó una pluma y la apoyó en el papel.

-¿Nombre?-

-Ercell Jaireven.-

-¿Nombre del grupo?-

-Renovación Britanniana.-

-¿Nombres de los miembros?-

Ercell dio los nombres de los seis cabezas de turco que habían escogido los Angeles para esa tarea; Kewell Scarfee, una tal Mary Sherrey que había estado en la Caballeria Acorazada, un contable hebreo llamado algo así como Samuel Tory-Shaul, un marino conocido como Henrich Hammelkar y como ultimos miembros Klaus Wenzel y Carla Vandergift, una famosa modelo de la nobleza menor.

"No me puedo creer que con semejante grupo pretendamos formar gobierno..." pensó Lady Ercell mirando a sus acompañantes, que parecian sacados de un circo: Mary Sherrey era la oficial rubia que habia estado en la reunion; usaba un uniforme de piloto de Knightmare y aguardaba muy formalita junto al contable, un enano con gafas cuadradas y ropas arrugadisimas que trasteaba en un portatil. Por su parte Heinrich Mankuller, a pesar de llevar un raido abrigo amarillo canario, barba canosa de cuatro dias, pipa y un fuerte olor a pescado, se esforzaba en cortejar a la muy ligerita de ropa Carla, quien se recolocaba el pelo negro mirandose a un espejo de mano con marco de plata y la leyenda "Por una noche increible, con mucho cariño. X X X. Emir de Qatar".

Los miembros del partido Renovación Britanniana habian sido escogidos cada uno con una utilidad concreta: Vandergift debería atraer al publico joven e indeciso, Tory-Shaul el dinero de los ricos y todavia innobles empresarios, Mary Sherrey a los militares y fanaticos del ejercito a quienes les gustaban los oficiales competentes y las mujeres guapas, Mankuller a la gente de los puertos, Kewell al pueblo al que protegía la Delta Force y el mayordomo a aquellos que vivian por, para y de los nobles. La idea era que el partido se hiciera famoso y fuera ingresando mas gente a sus listas para camuflar a los Angeles Castigadores... una especie de plan de acción a largo plazo.

"_Tengo que reconocerlo: ese tal Omega tiene buenas ideas. Mira que hacer un partido politico como cobertura a un grupo de liberación armado ante el mismo rostro de Zero... Me pregunto a quien habrá salido o de donde habrá cogido la idea._"

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que la idea debía atribuirse a una joven de diecisiete años que iba a clase con su hijo, no se lo hubiera creido. En su opinion, la generación de Morgan eran unos estupidos. Bastaba ver que el mismo se habia largado despues de comer, pasandose la mitad de la tarde hablando por el movil con Dios sabia que imbecil, pasando de ella. Alla el; suponiendo que leyera los periodicos, se enteraria por ellos de que su madre se presentaba a primera ministra del Imperio.

_**Cuartel de los Angeles, 19:30**_

Justo cuando Kanon se disponia a irse a casa, entró David Darlton con gesto serio.

-Tenemos que hablar.-anunció sin mas preambulos.

-Si es para quejarte otra vez de nuestros nuevos documentos de identidad, no quiero oirlo.-le advirtió Maldini.-A mi tampoco me gustan los nombres, pero son necesarios.-

El dia anterior habian encargado a un impresor oficial de la Marca del Este mas corrupto que V.V. que les consiguiera nuevos documentos de identidad y que trabajase en su empresa de falsificación. Lo malo era que los nombres que habia escogido no eran muy del agrado de sus propietarios.

-No se trata de eso, aunque ya me dirás como se supone que debo tomarme el llamarme Donald Dreyfuss.-se quejó David.-No, quiero hablarte de nuestro "gran lider".-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Tu viste lo que pasó en el Seven Flags. Los hombres de Codman de repente van y se rinden porque el se lo dice.-Aceró la mirada.-Creo que estamos otra vez en manos de un tipo con Geass.-

Lo cierto era que Maldini tambien lo sospechaba. Era la unica explicación que se le ocurria a la repentina decision de Codman de ordenar la rendición. Lo unico que no encajaba era que, por lo que el sabía, Lelouch estaba muerto, el Culto Geass destruido por completo y que en ningun momento Omega había dado a Codman la orden de rendirse... lo cual descartaba el Geass de Obediencia.

"A no ser que sea algun tipo de Geass mas avanzado que permita el control mental sin palabras."

Si era asi, ¿quiza no estaban ellos mismos en peligro de ser controlados?

-Es muy posible.-admitió.-Por desgracia, no tengo ideas acerca de que debemos hacer al respecto. Si realmente tiene un Geass, intentar matarlo nosotros no servirá de nada.-"_Aunque me comprometi a destruir a todo poseedor del Geass_."-Además, podria ser peligroso plantar cara a un usuario de Geass. Por el contrario, si no lo tiene y nos lo cargamos, nos quedaremos sin un buen estratega.-

-¿Le admiras?-David se encendió un puro.

-Yo no diria tanto. Es util, nada mas.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Cuando sea prescindible lo liquidaremos, tenga o no un Geass. Si tiene un Geass, averiguaremos en que consiste y discurriremos una forma de enfrentarlo. Si no lo tiene, mejor para nosotros y peor para el. Ya que dice que Britannia somos todos, seguro que Britannia puede existir sin el.-

Maldini soltó una carcajada a la que David fingió unirse. Opinaba que Maldini era muy listo, pero quizá demasiado como para ser un aliado fiable... Pero por ahora era una buena ayuda para conseguir sus ultimos objetivos. Se pensó si hablarle de su lista de "Gentuza a Eliminar", pero decidió que algo asi no le interesaba al ex-asistente de Schneizel.

"Seguiré muy de cerca lo que hacen Maldini y Omega mientras busco a alguien digno del Trono del Grifo a quien servir en la medida de mis posibilidades."

Aunque David no conociera la identidad de Zero, desde el momento en que Nunnally se habia aliado con Zero, para el había muerto como miembro de la Familia Imperial. El problema era que no quedaban demasiados candidatos y todavía no habia encontrado a ninguno que valiera la pena...

Y luego, por supuesto, estaba Nagisa Chiba; la zorra que casi le habia matado.

"_Tu tambien moriras. Pero primero sufrirás..._"

_**Instituto Tecnologico Gustave Vasa (Gustave Vasa Tekniska Institute).**_

_**Barrio Hudvasta, Estocolmo, Suecia, por la noche.**_

En un despacho de la Avenida Armegatan desde el que se podia ver la Estación Tomteboda alineada con la elegante Polisskolan o Escuela de Ciencias Politicas, situada justo al lado (8), se celebraba una reunión a puerta cerrada tras una puerta de doble hoja señalizada como "Division Freya — Acceso Restringido Exclusivamente a Miembros de la Real Arma de Aviación de Su Majestad".

-¿Y bien? ¿Hay noticias de nuestros queridos amigos kurdos? ¿Nos van a traer el FLEIJA?-

-Son khanaamitas. Y no nos van a traer nada.-le rectificó la espia Anna Vanamira, miembro del Säpo, la temible policia secreta sueca que se dedicaba al terrorismo de Estado, la extorsion, el asesinato y el espionaje en nombre del Consejo Privado de Seguridad Nacional de Su Majestad.

-¿Por que no?-

-Porque no pueden.-

-¿Como que no pueden?-

-Como que no podrán porque han muerto.-

El general Sydow del ejercito sueco, a cargo de la Division Freya, no se lo podia creer.

-¿Han muerto?-

-Si vas a seguir repitiendo todo lo que digo, general Sydow, dimito.-amenazó la espia.-Esta tarde un cablero inglés ha notificado por una linea abierta a la base de los Caballeros Negros Britannia de Norfolk el hallazgo del Provecho de Simbad hundido a tres mil cuatrocientos metros y doscientos kilometros al sudoeste de las Bermudas. Aunque no lo han notificado a la prensa, los informes privados hablan de que parece un ataque perpetrado al estilo de la extinta Delta Force britanniana.-

-Eso es muy grave, en efecto.-asintió Sydow.-¿Encontraron el FLEIJA?-

-Ni rastro.-

-¿Y el resto de la carga?-

-Seguia a bordo. No faltaba ni un gramo.-

-Entonces quien quiera que atacó el barco sabia que el FLEIJA iba a bordo y fue específicamente a por el.-concluyó el general.-Salvo los aquí presentes, ¿quien conocia esta operación?-

-Nadie. Los tripulantes del barco no sabian nada; el capitan y el segundo fueron contratados en el puerto de Casablanca sin darles mayores explicaciones. Los miembros de nuestro equipo que robaron la bomba del almacen regresaron aquí inmediatamente después de esconderla en el barco y no sabian como ibamos a traerla a nuestro país. El camionero que la trasladó de Frisco a Galveston tuvo un desgraciado "accidente", obra nuestra, antes de poder hablar con nadie, y de todos modos no sabía lo que llevaba a bordo. En cuanto a los aduaneros de la UFN, les hicimos creer que era un magnetómetro. No entiendo como han podido enterarse.-explicó Vanamira.

-Que mas da...-Sydow consultó el mapa que ocupaba toda una pizarra.-¿Tenemos ya a los hombres en sus puestos para la Operación Ragnarok?-

-Absolutamente.-asintió Vanamira.-La III Flota de Bergen está frente a las costas inglesas, y la IV de Stavanger a la altura de Escocia. El XXV Cuerpo de Ejercito Germanico maniobra frente a la Linea Sigfrido y tenemos a la XIV Acorazada y la IX Carrista acudiendo a reforzarlos. Cruzarán la frontera simultaneamente por las carreteras de Saarbrucken y Kehl, donde destruiran Estrasburgo y giraran al sur por la carretera para tomar Dijon y Besançon, mientras que el XIX Cuerpo de Ejercito Germanico lo hará por Aquisgran, tomara Lieja y Metz y girará hacia el eje Reims-Paris, que destruira antes de seguir su avance, ocupando la Capital y matando o tomando prisioneros a todos los ocupantes del Parlamento y el Palacio del Eliseo. Al mismo tiempo, la Bundeswaffe, apoyada por la Real Arma de Aviación Sueca desde nuestras bases en la Danmark bombardeará Paris, Amiens, Reims, Lille, Caen, Rouen y Calais, ademas de esforzarse por aniquilar la flota rusa en Le Havre (para que se les quiten las ganas de atacar) y en general todas las bases aereas del Norte de Francia, tarea en la que nos ayudarán nuestros amigos alemanes.-

-¿No le preocupa la respuesta rusa?-

-No especialmente. Y de todos modos, Su Majestad ha "sugerido" al Consejo que sería buena idea el exterminar comunistas enemigos del Estado, el Comercio, la Civilización y Su Majestad.-

-Entiendo.-asintió Sydow.-Por nuestra parte, la XVII Fuerza Expedicionaria reducirá Londres a escombros y tomara la carretera de Birmingham, destruyendo por el camino esta ciudad y Oxford, al mismo tiempo que la IX Armada Paracaidista se lanza sobre el eje industrial Liverpool-Manchester-Sheffield, que destruira sin dejar piedra sobre piedra. En Escocia, bombardeos aereos con bombas de fosforo blanco contra objetivos civiles y militares sobre todo, y proclamar el Gobierno de Escocia en Nairn, para asi poder justificar la invasion de Inglaterra, el derrocamiento del Parlamento, el asesinato de la Familia Real y su sustitucion por la Familia Real Sueca.-

-Exactamente. El Comando Militar del Oeste de Europa estará orgulloso de usted, y Su Majestad le recompensara con titulos de nobleza si esta operación sale bien. En caso contrario...-Hizo el gesto comun en todos los mundos paralelos de cortar la cabeza.

-Todo o nada, ¿eh?-suspiró Sydow.

-El servicio a Su Majestad no merece menos.-asintió Vanamira mientras pensaba en la maleta con cincuenta millones de shekels judios en billetazos de cien que la esperaban en su apartamento como recompensa por los servicios prestados a la Legitima, Unica Y Verdadera Causa del Pueblo Elegido.

¿Que como encajaba en la Causa del Gobierno del Mundo Unido bajo la fe y la cultura judia que Suecia declarase la guerra en Europa Occidental? Vanamira no lo sabia, y tampoco le importaba; eso era para los Grandes Estrategas de Jerusalen, los que se dedicaban al Juego del Poder.

***Schneizel podria referirse al Schneifel River (50-51 N, 6-7 E en el mapa) pero esa carretera va a Belgica. Investigar mas detalladamente.**

**(0) En realidad Code: MAYA y la Division Druida no tienen nada que ver entre sí. Mientras que Code: MAYA es la tercera continuación de Code Lyoko que proyecto, la Division Druida es una unidad especial del MI6 que investiga a las Criaturas Magicas, como parte de mi serie ucronica Akumakai (Mundo de Demonios), un compendio de relatos que no he publicado aquí por ser originales, sobre una Tierra paralela donde las leyes evolutivas fueron distintas.**

**(1) El profesor Cánino (aka Cándido) existe de verdad y hace todo lo que he dicho, salvo porque evidentemente no se llama Cánino y tampoco viene de Mexico.**

**(2) Lo cual se corresponde con nuestro propio escenario bilateral Estados Unidos – Japón. Ambos paises son a la vez aliados militares y competidores comerciales, lo cual es como minimo confuso, y en este caso es Japón quien tiene bases en America (en bases "reales", por cierto) y no al reves como en nuestra realidad.**

**(3) Referencia al Plan Barbarroja real de Adolf Hitler para invadir la entonces URSS.**

**(4) Exactamente 99 años (2117 - 2018 = 99), el mismo tiempo que se clasificaron en Inglaterra los documentos relativos a la Guerra de las Malvinas (War of Falkland Islands)**

**(5) Cableado sectorial: Se trata de una tecnologia de cableado transoceanico inexistente en el mundo manifiesto por estar considerada antieconomica (o quiza porque todavia no se ha desarrollado), que basicamente consiste en enchufar grandes cables de unos cien metros entre si mediante alargadores con grapas para que no se suelten. La idea basica, como ya se dijo, es que si se rompe el cable por cualquier cosa (choca con una roca, con un naufragio o algo así) baste con sustituir unicamente la seccion afectada y no todo el cable.**

**(6) En el mundo manifiesto el Articulo 9 de la Constitución de Japón de 1946 es el que prohibe que el Estado mantenga unas fuerzas armadas y niega su derecho a la beligerancia. En este caso es empleado como Articulo 9 de la nueva Constitución del Estado de Britannia.**

**(7) Referencia evidentisima a un pacto del mundo real. Por increible que pueda parecer, al salir los nacionalistas vascos en las elecciones municipales de 2010, TODOS los demás partidos se aliaron en su contra en una especie de pacto contra-natura y perversion de la democracia, juntandose en el mismo saco PP (derecha de corte republicano americano), PSOE (izquierda centro incompetente) y otros partidos de izquierda y derecha de menor importancia, que abarcan verdes, comunistas, fascistas, anarcocapitalistas y otras tendencias dispares. Resultado: el mismo. Se ignoró por completo la voluntad de los votantes ¡y encima nos felicitaron de fuera por "el profundo respeto a la democracia" que se tenia en España!**

**(8) La situación geografica del Instituto Tecnologico Gustave Vasa de aqui es la del "Staats Bakteriologiska Laboraterium" o "Laboratorio Bacteriologico Estatal" de la Estocolmo del mundo manifiesto. Gustave Vasa fue el rey que creó la Suecia moderna.**

**Nota final: Si, ya se que se supone que Britannia esta basada en el antiguo Islas Britanicas tiempo, y que debería sacar mas parecidos con Inglaterra y no con Estados Unidos, pero no puedo evitar las referencias a los U.S.A. y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que hay muchos parecidos entre ambos (por no mencionar que ocupan el mismo espacio geografico).**


	14. STAGE 13: Rus Art War

Hola de nuevo!

Gracias por seguirme, White Queen. Si, es posible que estén enamorados jajajaj. ¿Morgan enamorado? Quien sabe… seria algo digno de ver. Intentaré sacar pronto el Chiba vs Darlton, si. Ya veré si saco a Scheneizel.

Hai, hai, me esfuerzo por actualizar rapido. Es que ya se sabe como es esto: puedes estar una semana en vena o seis meses sin poder escribir ni una coma^^.

Como prometí una guerra, pues aquí pongo una. Puede que no sea la que esperabamos, pero todo se andará con el tiempo…

**STAGE 13: Le Havre Battle / Russian New Art War.**

_**Lunes 19 de Abril, 07:00.**_

Aquella mañana, Morgan se despertó con la sintonia de la cadena de noticias, que retumbó en su habitación. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se levantó y arrojó una zapatilla al televisor.

-No vuelvas a arrojar cosas.-le espetó Birgit cogiendo la zapatilla al vuelo y dejandola en el suelo.

-Vete al yomi. ¿Sabes que hora es?-bostezó el estirandose. Primero no habia podido dormir bien por estar dandole vueltas a sus planes y ahora esto...

-Las siete y dos minutos de la mañana. Y ahora callate, que quiero ver esto.-

Morgan fue a decirle que no le diera ordenes en su propia habitación (por cierto, ¿con que derecho habia entrado allí?) pero se calló al ver el titular del noticiario.

**Hi-TV BREAKING NEWS - SPECIAL IMPERIAL HEAD REPORT.**

Es decir, discurso del emperador de turno, en este caso Nunnally. Morgan decidió prestar atención; tal vez se refiriese a los Angeles Castigadores, en cuyo caso habian batido un record. El tiempo minimo que habia tardado un grupo terrorista en salir en un discurso imperial habian sido treinta y seis dias, la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

"_No, el grupo armado defensor de la libertad de los Caballeros Negros._" se autocorrigió. Era lo politicamente correcto: cualquier intento de negar aquella afirmación era un delito criminal... Nunnally salió en pantalla; como siempre, estaba en la sala del trono, mirando a la camara.

-_Ciudadanos de Britannia_.-anunció Nunnally.-_Me dirijo a todos ustedes para informarles de que esta mañana el Reino Socialista Sovietico de Suecia, al mando de la Alianza Germanico-Escandinava y apoyado por la Republica Federal Germanica, ha lanzado un inesperado y gravisimo ataque militar contra su vecina, la Republica Francesa._-

-_Tropas blindadas escoltadas por Knightmares han aniquilado por completo las fuerzas defensivas en Alsacia-Lorena, las Ardenas y Picardía, mientras que al norte la infanteria naval sueca ha desembarcado en las costas de Kent, donde mantienen feroz combate con la RAF mientras avanzan hacia Londres, al mismo tiempo que la Real Arma de Aviación Sueca bombardea Escocia. No se ha recibido ningún comunicado por parte del equipo diplomatico sueco en ningun sentido_.-

-_En virtud del Tratado Monroe de No Intervención Extraterritorial, las Fuerzas de Defensa del Área 15, Benelux, se han mantenido neutrales, pese a lo cual los beligerantes han invadido la zona y expulsado de allí a nuestros compatriotas. Por ello esperamos que se disculpen y estudiaremos la respuesta apropiada a este suponemos que no intencionado ataque..._-

-¿Pero como puede alguien ser tan tonto y al mismo tiempo jefe de Estado?-preguntó Morgan con rabia apagando la tele.-"_Respuesta apropiada a este ataque no intencionado_"... Anda, ahora dirá que los vikingos no saben la diferencia entre Francia y el Área 15.-

-No les llames asi.-

-¿Como? ¿Vikingos?-

Que el supiera, Birgit no era fan de Suecia ni de su rey.

-Área 15.-

-¿Por que no?-se extrañó Morgan. Desde que podia recordar haberse interesado por la politica, los benelux eran referidos como el Área 15 y nunca nadie le habia dicho lo contrario.

-Es ofensivo.-explicó Birgit.-Nunca has vivido en un pais colonizado, no sabes lo que es eso.-

-¿Ofensivo?-

-Si. Te lo explico; ¿te consideras britanniano?-

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?-

-Vamos a suponer que has contestado que si. Bien. No creo que te hiciera ninguna gracia que aquí desembarcaran los suecos y dijeran que ahora vives en Süddland y que debes rendirles culto. Eso es lo que hace Britannia con sus Áreas; destruye sus culturas y modo de vida para imponer los suyos.-

-Eso es porque la gente es idiota y se pliega a lo que dice la tele.-objetó el.

-Porque si no se pliegan a las exigencias del Imperio la Policia de Caballeros y las fuerzas armadas se aseguran de que lo hagan.-

-Por si no te has enterado, ahora ya ni siquiera tenemos ejercito. Ahora está lo que llaman "_Fuerzas de Autodefensa de los Caballeros Negros Britannia_".-Morgan hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.-Y con la nueva Constitución no podemos defendernos si nos atacan.-Habian dado la "_Constitución de 2018 del Estado de Britannia_" en la nueva clase de Educación Ciudadana, que sustituia a la asignatura de Principios Imperiales, donde en la epoca de Charles se enseñaba a los alumnos a sacrificarse de buen grado por el Imperio.-Aparte que han despedido al 80% del ejercito y puesto en su lugar a sicarios de los japoneses, asi que dificilmente se va a poder "destruir una cultura ajena" con semejante grupo de milicianos. No se como será en Rusia, pero...-

-¡Soy britanniana!-protestó Birgit rapidamente.-¿De donde has sacado que soy rusa?-

Morgan no supo que contestar. Lo cierto era que se lo habia dicho en plan ironico, pero...

-Bueno, vienes del Japón pero eres occidental. Los rusos están practicamente al lado.-

-Eso no significa nada. Mucha gente de aquí emigró a Japón tras la Guerra del Pacifico.-

Morgan decidio que no tenia sentido continuar aquella discusión de besugos. Solo iba a conseguir que discutieran y se enfadaran ya por la mañana.

-Voy a desayunar. Y te sugiero que vengas tu tambien. Hoy tocará ir de juerga tras la clase.-

A veces Morgan se unia a Dickie, Patrick y Montroville en sus alocadas salidas. No lo hacia muy a menudo, no le terminaba de gustar la clase de gente que frecuentaban aquellos tres... pero yendo con ella se sentia mas seguro que antes; al menos era menos probable que alguna salida intentara violarle. Sonrió al pensar en que diria su madre si supiera a que clase de sitios iba con su pequeña espìa y bajó a la cocina seguido por ella..

_**Le Havre, Francia, 06:30 hora local (21:30 del domingo en California).**_

_**Cuartel General de la Flota Expedicionaria del Mar del Norte Rusa.**_

_Dan-dan, dan-dan, dan-dan..._

La campana de la vieja iglesia que habian convertido en centro de mando improvisado llamaba al zafarrancho de combate a las tropas mientras por el recinto se movilizaban todos los recursos; pesados camiones GAZ, pelotones de infantes de marina armados con subfusiles Vityaz para combate aeronaval, y por supuesto las defensas antiaereas que protegian la base: sistemas de misiles RPT, cazas y frames voladores, en su mayoria modelos Sazarando T-76 con Energy Wings, desarrollo de los Sutherlands abandonados en Rusia por Britannia, copiados, fabricados y mejorados sin licencia ni permiso ni nada, al menos hasta que se lograse recobrar los planos del mitico programa knightmare sovietico, perdidos en la Gran Guerra Patria.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-preguntó uno de los oficiales franceses al ver pasar al almirante Vadirovich, un ruso de pelo negro y ojos grises sin brillo, fornido como un oso y casi tan peludo como uno de estos, quien estaba al mando del portaaviones de aguas profundas y alta capacidad Volkova Class _Akademic Vladislav Volkov_, uno de los barcos que eran el orgullo de la nueva flota rusa y uno de los unicos tres portaaviones que existian en el mundo, los de los rusos, en fase de pruebas.

-¿No se ha enterado? Los suecos nos atacan. Su fuerza aerea viene hacia nosotros y no creo que vengan a saludar.-Un oficial naval de armas ruso pasó junto a ellos medio vestido y bostezando.-¡¿Pero que hace paseandose? ¡Estamos en alerta maxima! ¡Vaya a su puesto y vistase!-

-Mi puesto está con usted. Soy el oficial suplente del Akademic.-

-¿Y donde _vila_ está el oficial titular?-

-En la ciudad, debajo de una camarera de _strip-tease_ y con una curda tal que no sabe ni su nombre.-

Vadirovich soltó una expresion impublicable.

-Pues sigame.-exigió trepando por la pasarela que le separaba de la cubierta del _Akademic_, un enorme barco con una rampa en la proa y dos torres de mando atracado en el espigón y con la bandera de la Republica subiendo por el asta; tres bandas horizontales blanca, azul y roja con la hoz y el martillo cruzadas en color oro. Ambos entraron en el puente al mismo tiempo.

-¡Capitán en el puente!-anunció el primer oficial, una mujer de pelo rubio y rizado.

Todos se pusieron en pie, aunque "todos" solo incluia al timonel y al operador de radio.

-No perdamos el tiempo con formulismos.-les atajó Vadirovich; en su opinion, primero venia lo practico y luego la cortesia.-¿Cual es la situación, oficial Rozanoy?-

-Hemos contado ciento ochenta aviones de la Bundesluftwaffen y la Real Arma de Aviación Sueca acercandosenos desde el norte a 5 grados, el este a 85º y el sur a 120º. Los grupos van de menor a mayor en este orden: este, norte, sur. Nosotros... bien, podemos lanzar 20 aviones desde este barco Volkova, y 28 mas desde la base, aparte los helicopteros y cohetes de los Orlan Class. Si tuvieramos el nuevo Vukavich Class que sigue en el astillero podriamos lanzar 40 y además Knightmares, pero no es el caso. Además de las medidas antiaereas de las Krasino Class (1).-

El Orlan Class era el crucero de ataque mas bestia del mundo: con una dotación de 700 marineros, el unico buque que iba a propulsion por sakuradite concentrado y armado con cañones y coheteria como para destruir una flota convencional, pero sin embargo carecia de aviación.

-Lo cual nos deja con 48 aviones y 12 Sazarandos frente a 180 cazas. Supongo que podremos equilibrarlo de otro modo...-tanteó el almirante calandose la gorra

-Disponemos de ametralladoras antiaereas, misiles RPT antiaereos y siempre podemos contar con las defensas antiaereas del Granit Class (1) _Veela Vodka_.-

El Granit Class era un submarino de ataque antiguo, que por misterios de la burocracia seguia en activo, medianamente rapido en la lucha antibuque y antisubmarina, pero no había sido diseñado para combatir contra aviones, asi que Vadirovich no tenía grandes esperanzas de que el _Veela Vodka_ les sirviese de algo, pese a que el capitán Mendelev era bueno.

-¡Camaradas! ¡La Madre Rusia os necesita! ¡Mostremos a esos cabrones de que estamos hechos los _rus_, los hijos del invierno! ¡Que despeguen todos los aviones!-ordenó secamente.-Nuestro escudo aereo ya es bastante precario sin necesidad de que los suecos destruyan nuestros cazas en tierra. ¡Y saquen todos los barcos del muelle! En alta mar tendremos mas maniobrabilidad.-

A esta orden, la gigantesca maquinaria de guerra del _Akademic Vladislav Volkov_ se puso en marcha; se encendieron las grandes turbinas de gas de la Yukrom (2) de nueva instalación, la cubierta se llenó de cazas listos para despegar y que de hecho despegaban con toda la rapidez posible, por parejas, mientras que los tecnicos los ponían a punto lo mas rapido que eran capaces. Aquella flota estaba mucho mejor equipada y entrenada que las hordas de conscriptos con fusiles de caza que habia mandado Trotsky en 1943 para intentar detener la acometida del EuroUniverso, y mas motivada que el ejercito europeo que se había enfrentado a Schneizel antes de rendirse en masa.

-_Tikhonov-Yesaul, Viktor Uno, listo para el combate, Academia Central._-

-Recibido Viktor Uno. Aquí Academia Central.-confirmó Rozanoy por radio.-Fuerzas enemigas en el radar, a distancia de tiro de vosotros. Iniciando Guerra Electronica.-

-_Recibido. Pasando a modo de ataque. Activando VBA (3)._-asintió el mayor Tikhonov.

Vadirovich y sus oficiales esperaron nerviosos. Aquella sería la primera prueba de fuego de su armada, el primer combate de la "nueva Rusia" del presidente Vukavich y sus particulares teorias sobre la guerra, por no mencionar su novedosisimo equipo de tecnologia avanzada.

_Viuuuuuuuuuuuuuun..._

Los aviones de la Real Arma de Aviación Sueca se acercaban a media velocidad a la flota rusa. En su mayoría se trataba de los nuevos polivalentes Saab 57 Sleipnir y los viejos modelos Me-292 (4) del EuroUniverso, estos en mucho menor numero que los otros; los Sleipnir eran llamados asi por su extraordinaria maniobrabilidad y su juego de cuatro aletas delante y detras de las alas en Delta, que hacian un total de seis extremidades que les permitian cargar mas misiles y combustible.

-Meñique Inspector, aquí Axe 1. Estamos a doscientas millas de la flota rusa. Los muy imbeciles han salido al mar. A toda la escuadra: mantengan el rumbo.-

-_Bei. ¿Hay algun rastro de aviones?_-preguntó la base en Aalborg, en la Marca Danesa.

-Ninguno. O estan dormidos o estan en el aire, pero deberían salir en los radares...-

-_Axe 7 a Axe 1. Detectada guerra electronica._-

-Aqui Axe 1. Activen ECCM.-

-_Recibido._-

Entraron en una capa de nubes y entonces fue cuando ocurrío...

Los aviones suecos aparecieron ordenadamente en la pantalla de radar del _Vladislav Volkov_.

-Defensa antiaerea lista. Antiaereas PKW listas. Blancos seleccionados por RPT.-anunció Rozanoy.

-Comienzen el ataque.-ordenó Vadirovich.

-¡Abran fuego!-

-¡Abriendo fuego!-

Axe 8 fue el primer sueco en caer; el muy estupido había decidido romper la formación de los bombarderos y adelantarse para disparar sus misiles antibuque, cuando repentinamente explotó.

-¿Que ha pasado?-

-¡Lo han abatido!-

-¿Y por que no ha salido en el radar?-

-¡No lo sé!-

Axe 1 se giró justo a tiempo para ver pasar sobre el un caza de doble motor, pintado de gris brillante y con la _Serp i Molot_ grabados en las aletas. Mostraba en los costados unas lineas negras que se entrecruzaban de forma similar a una red y disparó un cañonazo contra Axe 2, derribandolo.

-¡Son Fulkurums (5) con el VBA! ¡Quieren forzarnos a un combate de corta distancia!-comprendió.

En contraste con otras fuerzas aereas, los rusos creian en los combates aereos a corta distancia, donde la superioridad tactica de los misiles de largo alcance del enemigo era invalidada y le dejaba al mando de un avion cargado con un monton de cohetes inútiles. Por su parte, los nuevos aviones Fulkurum rusos podian combatir a corta y larga distancia con las armas adecuadas a cada situación, y sus pilotos se fiaban mas de sus maniobras con el avión que de la alta tecnologia, lo cual les daba la ventaja de disponer de pilotos mas agresivos y decididos que otras naciones... por supuesto, esta era la teoria. Lo cierto era que desde hacia diez años los rusos no entablaban combate.

-¡Salgamos de las nubes! ¡Aqui somos vulnerables!-gritó Axe 1.

Nadie le hizo caso; estaban todos demasiado ocupados haciendo frente a lo que se les venia encima. Por todas partes no dejaban de aparecer aviones rusos, girando, esquivando y retorciendose, hasta tal punto que parecian el triple de los que en realidad eran; pasando ampliamente de la lucha en formaciones de cazas a que los suecos estaban habituados, en vez de presentar un frente unido atacaban por delante, por detras, por arriba, por abajo o por todas partes a la vez, con letales resultados. Los pilotos de Su Majestad empezaron a maldecir y a gritar, llenos de panico y rabia; ni siquiera ellos se habrian atrevido a usar una tactica así por su extrema peligrosidad, ya que aparte del riesgo del combate, los aviones podian chocar entre si antes de darte cuenta.

-¡Maldita sea, no hay forma de fijarlos!-

-¡Van demasiado rapido para el disparador manual!-

-¡Atacan por todas partes, no puedo par... aaaaaah!-

-¡Cerdos comunistas, pelead como los hombres!-

-¡No rompais la formación! ¡No ataqueis por vuestra cuenta!-exigió Axe 1.-¡Son muchos menos que nosotros! ¡Intentan desmoralizarnos, eso es lo que quieren! ¡Nosotros somos mas y que Dios me lleve si no logramos organizarnos mejor que ellos! ¡Atacan como una horda, no como caballeros!-

Salieron de la capa de nubes sin romper la formación y comprobaron que los cazas rusos habían desaparecido de su campo visual. Habian perdido veinticuatro aviones entre cazas y bombarderos y estimaban que habian derribado entre cuatro y seis aviones enemigos, pero no era seguro.

-Sigamos adelante. Somos demasiados para que se nos carg... ¿pero que?-maldijo Axe 1 al ver que del cielo caia sobre ellos un segundo grupo de cazas Fulkurum disparandoles con todo su arsenal.

-¡Eso es, buen trabajo!-les felicitó el mayor Tikhonov al mando de su propio Fulkurum, metiendose en el centro de la escuadra sueca.-¡Siembren el caos y maten a todos! _Dlya Matrushki Rossiskaya!_-

_-Dlya Matrushki Rossiskaya! (6)_-se oyó por todas las radios de los cazas.

Los suecos plantaron cara con valentia, pero como ya se habia visto no estaban preparados para enfrentarse a aviadores que no dudaban en hacer maniobras mas propias de pilotos acrobatas, como uno que habia detenido el caza en el aire y lo hizo describir un circulo completo sobre si mismo, derribando ocho naves suecas de golpe. Ni siquiera la alta tecnologia del 57 Sleipnir servía de mucho si tu enemigo te disparaba dos cañonazos seguidos al mismo lugar y encima usaba su propio avion como un arma para embestirte (los Fulkurum estaban equipados con un morro que era a la vez un espolon de titanio capaz de traspasar un Vincent Ward como si fuera un insecto en un alfiler. El unico problema era deshacerte del enemigo ensartado con rapidez.). Y no digamos si encima según tu radar, que para colmo de la estupidez estaba asociado al disparador electronico de los misiles, no existia el avion que veias con tus propios ojos, lo cual era un problema doble porque ningun sueco sabia como usar el anticuado disparador manual no-electronico, eso los que lo tenian.

Algunos miembros del escuadron intentaron retirarse y lo unico que consiguieron fue ser derribados por los misiles de medio alcance del enemigo. Axe 1 dio orden de reorganizar el escuadron dejando a los enemigos fuera de la formación y cargar contra la flota naval rusa, orden que se cumplio.

-No esta mal.-alabó Tikhonov.-Pero vais a necesitar algo mas que esa formación para vencer al Pueblo de los Zares.-Cogió la radio.-Viktor 1 a Academia Central. Listos para un ataque en masa.-

-_Recibido Viktor 1. Estamos listos._-contestó Academia Central.

En el _Akademic_, se estaban dando las ordenes oportunas para presentar batalla. La flota habia sido colocada en formacion de aguila; el _Akademic Vladislav Volkov_ en el centro y a ambos lados los Orlan Class _Volgograd_ y _Petrograd_, con tres helicopteros de ataque Kossack en las cubiertas y rodeados por un circulo de seis fragatas lanzamisiles Krasino y cuatro destructores con misiles y medidas antiaereas. El cordon aereo eran los doce Sazarando y unos cuantos cazas Fulkurum.

-Vympala (7) listos para lanzamiento.-anunció Rozanoy desde el puesto de armas.-A su orden.-

-¿Están en modo de lanzamiento manual?-preguntó Vadirovich.

-Asi es.-

El modo de lanzamiento automatico, que aun estaba en fase de pruebas y debia ser coordinado por los oficiales de armas, permitia destruir muchos cazas muy rapido, pero tambien era la mejor forma de agotar rapidamente las provisiones de misiles antiaereos, de los que por otra parte el suministro era muy limitado en Le Havre, incluso con el reflote de la economia nacional.

-¿Tenemos contacto con el Kremlin?-

-Si.-confirmó el oficial de comunicaciones.-He conseguido abrir una linea con el Politburó.-

-Pasela al altavoz.-

Una voz retumbó por los altavoces.

-_...kov. Aquí el Admiralteitsvo de la Marina de Rusia llamando al almirante Vadirovich..._-

-¡Admiralteitsvo! Aquí Vadirovich.-

-_Informe de la situación y medidas adoptadas._-

Vadirovich hizo un resumen rapido. Al contrario que en la vieja armada, no había represalias contra quienes abandonaban la linea de frente para situarse en una posición mas favorable. Se aceptaba con pragmatismo y se recomponia la estrategia: el soldado que cuidaba su propia piel vivia mas tiempo y por tanto tenía mas posibilidades de matar a los enemigos de la Madre Rusia. Aunque eso tampoco significaba que se tolerase la cobardia pura y dura ni la traición...

-_Si no le hemos entendido mal, una escuadra de la aviación sueca muy superior en numero pretende aniquilarles y usted ha enviado a sus aviones a detenerles y sacado los barcos al mar porque cree que estarán mas a salvo en alta mar que en el muelle._-resumió Admiralteitsvo.

-Exactamente.-

-_Tomando en cuenta que la base de Le Havre carece de medidas antiaereas modernas, y que por otra parte no existian ordenes en ningun sentido, han hecho lo mejor que han podido dadas las circunstancias. ¿Creen que podrán deshacerse de esa escuadra ustedes solos?_-

-Haremos lo que podamos, pero no nos vendria mal ayuda.-admitió Vadirovich.

-_Lo consideraremos. Hagan todo lo posible. Buena suerte, almirante._-

Se cortó la linea. Sin duda, en Moscú debian estar preparando el contra-golpe.

-¿Que significa esto?-preguntó Rozanoy.

-Que tenemos via libre para defender la flota.-contestó el almirante.

-Cazas suecos al alcance optimo de los misiles.-anunció el oficial de armas.-Mi camarada del _Kyrillov_ cree poder derribar a los seis cabecillas desde su posicion.-El _Kyrillov_ era la fragata lanzamisiles Krasino que estaba mas al nordeste de la flota.-Lo mismo opina el del _Krivak_.-

-Pues que abran fuego en salvas de cuatro. Primero nosotros, luego el _Krivak_ y despues el _Kyrillov_.-El numero de tubos lanzacohetes por barco era limitado, solo doce, como en los cruceros britannianos, de modo que si se lanzaban todas las salvas de golpe se exponian a que en el tiempo de recarga la aviación sueca atacase y no dejase oportunidad a disparar de nuevo.

-Blancos fijados.-

-¡_Vuur_!-ordenó Varidovich pulsando el botón rojo.

Se abrieron las escotillas de las cubiertas de popa de los tres barcos y doce cohetes salieron con un rugido y volaron hacia la armada sueca siguiendo los calculos de los sistemas RPT.

-¡No puede ser!-alucinaba Axe 1 viendo aquello; no solo el lanzamiento de los misiles, sino los Sazarando despegando de la cubierta del _Akademic Vladislav Volkov_.-¡¿Como es posible que esos putrefactos norteños posean esa tecnologia tan avanzada? ¡Se supone que los portaaviones son fisicamente imposibles de construir e irrelevantes en una guerra naval moderna!-

Tuvo que callarse cuando una oleada de cohetes RPT se cargó a doce de sus aviones. El se salvó porque hizo varios virajes bruscos, pero a cambio se encontró frente a frente con un Fulkurum.

-¡Tu debes de ser el lider del escuadron!-maldijo fijandolo con su disparador manual.-¡Muere a la mayor gloria de Su Majestad, ruso piojoso y asqueroso!-gritó disparando todos los misiles.

El caza enemigo los esquivó y disparó desde arriba y haciendo un pequeño picado un cañonazo que hizo explotar el supertecnificado Sleipnir, abatiendo definitivamente a Axe 1. Los suecos que aun seguian vivos dieron media vuelta acosados por los rusos hasta que Vadirovich les ordenó volver.

-Con esto bastará para empezar. Recuento de bajas.-ordenó.

-_Enseguida, señor_.-asintió el mayor Tikhonov dando la vuelta a su caza y recibiendo el informe de sus hombres.-_Bajas propias: nueve cazas perdidos y otros veintitres dañados, además de gastar una cuarta parte de nuestra municion embarcada. Bajas enemigas: ochenta y siete derribos nuestros, entre ellos el lider del escuadron de ataque, sin darles tiempo a disparar. Los demás estan tan dañados que a menos que aterricen en menos de 120 minutos se caeran a pedazos._-

-Estupendo.-asintió el almirante.-Haré un resumen de la situación. Hemos asestado un tremendo mazazo al orgullo de la Real Arma de Aviación Sueca, pero al precio de revelar nuestra mejor baza; que disponemos de portaaviones operativos por primera vez desde la Gran Guerra Patria. Sin duda la proxima vez estarán mejor preparados para enfrentarse a nosotros. Este ataque es doblemente grave teniendo en cuenta que ni se han molestado en enviar declaración de guerra. No creo que nos dejen tirados, asi que pronto el poderío ruso estará de nuestro lado para ayudarnos a matarlos.-

Silencio sepulcral mientras los aviones aterrizaban en sus pistas en correcto orden...

_**Gamla Stan, Estocolmo, Suecia, 08:00 (las 7 en Francia y las 22:30 del domingo en California).**_

_**Sede del Consejo Privado de Seguridad Nacional de Su Majestad.**_

La sede del Consejo Privado era un bonito edificio rectangular de estilo neorromanico, adornado con grandes columnatas, que se alzaba sobre el Malaren, dominando la orilla norte desde la isla (8). En las puertas se veía el emblema conocido como "de las Tres Coronas" de Su Majestad Karl Gustav XVIII, Emperador de Suecia, Noruega y la Marca Danesa, Principe de Svalbard y lider de la unica dinastía comunisto-despotico-ilustrada del mundo. Veinticuatro guardias armados con fusiles de asalto y perros de combate vigilaban la entrada y en lo alto del edificio había al menos doce francotiradores, oficialmente para "garantizar la seguridad", pero en realidad listos para abatir a todo aquel sospechoso de querer atentar contra el Consejo Privado de Seguridad Nacional.

Dentro de la gran sala con 349 asientos vacios, estaban los miembros del Consejo en solemne reunion; los tres comandantes supremos de los ejercitos de Tierra, Mar y Aire, los nueve lideres de las nueve familias nobles mas poderosas y sostén fundamental del Reino, y los cuatro hijos de Su Alteza, que se ocupaban de los ministerios de Exteriores, Justicia, Economia y Cultura, siempre bajo el ferreo control de Su Majestad, quien además lideraba el servicio de Inteligencia y la Säpo, la policia secreta que usaba metodos mas propios de organizaciones terroristas o de la CIA.

En ocasiones tambien estaba allí el Primer Ministro, aunque no era habitual. Normalmente el Consejo dictaba las ordenes y el primer ministro las hacía efectivas, sin cuestionarlas. Los _premiers_ que cuestionaban al Consejo solian sufrir "accidentes" por obra y gracia de los _Heimdallkorps_.

Los _Heimdallkorps_ o Cuerpo de Vigilantes, mas conocidos popularmente como "Sombras", eran la ultima linea de defensa de Su Majestad. El nombre hacia referencia a Heimdall, el legendario guardian de los dioses de la mitologia vikinga. Los Heimdall eran los mejores de la Säpo y estaban asignados a cada uno de los miembros del Consejo Privado de Seguridad Nacional y a todos aquellos peces gordos a quienes Su Majestad considerase conveniente vigilar, no para protegerlos, sino para matarlos en caso de que el rey los identificase como una amenaza para el reino.

Como los terribles _kidonim_, sus hermanos de armas del Mossad israelita, de quienes quizá hable mas adelante, los Heimdallkorps estaban entrenados para camuflarse en el entorno de su objetivo sin que este les detectase y para matarle de la forma mas rapida posible alli donde estuviera, si bien al contrario que estos actuaban solos (los judios enviaban a sus comandos en grupos de entre cuatro y catorce miembros). Su mision se reducía a ser la sombra de su objetivo, ir a donde este fuese y no perderle de vista ni un instante hasta que recibian la orden de matarle o dejarle, orden que solo podía dar el rey. Asi mismo, este los aprovechaba para obtener información fiable de los objetivos.

Por su parte, los miembros del Consejo Privado de Seguridad Nacional eran de ambos sexos y multiples extracciones. Los tres comandantes militares eran gente con amplia experiencia escogida a dedo por Su Majestad, sin nobleza o incluso extranjeros (de hecho, el general de la Real Fuerza Militar Terrestre era ruso, de los que se habian pasado al III Reich, por poner un ejemplo) y por ello perfectamente prescindibles si a el se le antojaba. Los nobles eran las nueve familias nobles a quienes se habia permitido seguir existiendo porque habian optado sabiamente por hincar la rodilla ante el soberano correcto, pero ni así se libraban de los Heimdallkorps. En cuanto a los cuatro hijos, lo unico que tenían en comun era al padre, y tambien estaban allí por sus talentos... y por su ascendencia, claro. Sin ir mas lejos, el ministro de Economia, conocido como "el Baelish sueco", de quien se decia que su madre era judia (pero nunca delante de el) habia sido agregado logistico en el Arma de Aviación hasta que su padre se habia dado cuenta de su habilidad con el dinero.

En la sala entraron cuatro Guardias Reales vestidos de azul y plateado, con tres coronitas en la pechera y empuñando unas armas que parecian una mezcla de alabarda y fusil, que formaron.

-¡Su Majestad Imperial Karl Gustav XVIII ha llegado! ¡Todo el mundo en pie!-anunciaron.

El hombre que lideraba con mano de hierro envuelta en guante de seda aquella maquina de muerte, guerra y represion que le gustaba llamar país, entró en la sala con paso firme, mesandose un bigote blanco que llevaba bajo una nariz aguileña. Usaba gafas redondas, tenía arrugas pronunciadas y una sonrisa sardonica que le daba aire de pervertido, lo cual era cierto y se realzaba porque estaba practicamente calvo. Si alguien que no fuera sueco le hubiera visto pasear por la calle, le hubiera costado imaginarse que aquel hombre con pinta de profesor retirado era el Rey de Suecia, Noruega y la Marca Danesa, Principe de Svalbard y otra veintena de titulos que omitiremos por comodidad.

Karl Gustav XVIII tomó asiento en el sillón de la cabecera, que habia permanecido vacio hasta entonces, y miró fijamente a los ojos a todos y cada uno de sus consejeros. Estos tragaron saliva, amedrentados. Su Majestad se dio por satisfecho y carraspeó. Casi de inmediato uno de los guardias reales se acercó y le recolocó el traje de General Supremo que llevaba puesto.

-Empecemos.-ordenó, entrando en materia sin perdida de tiempo.-General Sepurkhov, informe de los avances de nuestras tropas en todos los frentes.-

-Con el permiso de Su Majestad.-Sepurkhov era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo corto negro, cruzado por canas, sin vello facial y que llevaba un uniforme gris que parecia sacado de otro siglo y de otro pais. Lo cual era cierto, puesto que se trataba del uniforme del Ejercito Blanco de los tiempos de la II Guerra Europea, que habia sido de su padre.-Los franceses no han ofrecido demasiados problemas a nuestros camaradas del frente alemán. Tal y como previmos, tenian sus tropas muy mal repartidas. Unidades muy malas junto a otras excelentes y posiciones fijas, y eso que estaban preparados para una guerra movil de frames-infanteria. _On ne passe pas_ y todo eso.-

La tension se acentuó.

-Como le decia, no hemos tenido ningun problema en el frente francés. Hemos tomado Halt-Rhin, Mosela y Alsacia y avanzamos por Lorena hacia el sur.-fue señalando en un mapa digital de Francia que aparecía en el proyector de la sala.-En el oeste, hay focos de resistencia en torno a Reims, de modo que el general alemán al mando ha decidido rodear la ciudad y avanzar hacia París dejando esa "bolsa" para los soldados que vengan despues. En cuanto a Inglaterra, el IX Expedicionario y la XXIX Fuerza de Choque estan embarcando en Trondheim, Bergen y Stavanger para reforzar el frente de Kent y proceder al segundo desembarco en la ribera del Tamesis.-

-Es primordial tomar Londres.-sentenció Karl Gustav XVIII.-Si Londres se rinde, Inglaterra caerá. Y despues Irlanda, carente de una fuerza armada en condiciones, deberá rendirse ante nosotros.-

-Será nuestra primera prioridad.-

Satisfecho, el rey se giró hacia la lider de la Real Arma de Aviación, una atractiva rubia del norte conocida como Lindh Thorrson, quien había empezado su carrera como piloto de caza de combate escoltando al Luftsweden 1, el turbojet privado de Su Majestad, y además tenía un hijo con un curioso parecido a este. Por lo general nadie solia indagar demasiado en ese tipo de cosas; sucedian a menudo y tampoco se alentaban las investigaciones en ese sentido.

-Según tengo entendido, sus hombres han sufrido una grave derrota.-anunció sin mas preambulos.

Thorrson tragó saliva. Cuando Su Majestad te miraba fijamente, en nueve de cada diez casos acababas en manos del _Nachrichter _(9), tras lo cual era inevitable la decapitación.

-No esperabamos que los rusos tuvieran portaaviones, Su Alteza.-explicó antes de hacer un breve resumen de la batalla de Le Havre.-De modo que nos metimos en una batalla aerea sin esperarlo.-

-Pero sin duda ustedes eran muy superiores en numero.-argumentó el rey cuando ella concluyó su informe.-Y creo recordar que además tenian el primer escuadron de cazas _high-tech_ Sleipnir.-

-Asi es, señor. Pero ni siquiera el Sleipnir fue diseñado para soportar el impacto directo de un ariete de veinticinco toneladas a Mach 2,5.-explicó Thorrson.-Los rusos usaban sus propios aviones como armas ofensivas contra mis hombres. Ni siquiera podiamos fijarlos porque tienen una tecnologia que les hace refractarios a nuestros radares. No estabamos preparados para un ataque asi.-

-Entiendo.-asintió Su Majestad.-No ignorará que los Sleipnir eran fruto del mas intenso esfuerzo del Instituto Tecnologico Gustave Vasa, ¿verdad? Se suponia que debian triunfar.-

-¡Cada uno ha costado tres millones de kroners!-señaló el ministro de Economia.

Lo cual era una cifra escandalosa incluso al cambio imperante: un kroner sueco era equivalente a cinco miseros peniques de libra britanniana, o lo que es lo mismo, una libra eran veinte kroner.

-Lo se, Su Majestad. No tengo excusa...-afirmó la mujer.

-_Eso no te excusa._-dijo una voz que pese a ser baja se oyó perfectamente.

Todos miraron a quien habia dicho eso. Se trataba de una joven de ojos dorados y cabello largo y grisaceo, con una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la falda corta negra; llevaba un traje chaqueta gris que por el corte recordaba a un uniforme escolar y su aspecto inofensivo contrastaba con el hecho de que limpiaba con mucho mimo la hoja de un hacha de doble filo con manchas de sangre, y que en el cinto llevaba cuchillos de distintos tipos y tamaños.

Por supuesto, se trataba de Idún Trapar, la segunda hija de Su Alteza, Ministra de Justicia y Justicia del Rey en si misma; responsable de la reimplantación de la pena de muerte, de la creación de campos de "reeducación" para "enemigos del Estado, de Su Majestad y de la Civilización" según el modelo de las SS, se decía que habia dado muestras de su talento para la muerte ajena habiendo atado y descuartizado a su propia madre con solo diez años porque esta no había querido comprarle un vestido. Por supuesto, nunca lo decian delante de ella; todavia se estaba buscando el resto del cuerpo del ultimo que habia tenido la mala suerte de contarlo cuando Idún le escuchaba.

Su Majestad hizo un gesto negativo a su hija y se giró hacia Thorrson.

-Efectivamente las excusas no bastan en este caso.-señaló.-La mejor forma de restaurar su honor es clara, Thorrson. Imagino que todos ustedes estarán de acuerdo.-

Hizo una pausa.

-Dice que sus hombres no estaban preparados para enfrentarse a los nuevos portaaviones y cazas rusos. Muy bien. Los entrenará para esa mision y hundirá ese barco, el _Akademic Vladislav Volkov_. Solo entonces conmutaré la pena de muerte que hay sobre su cabeza. ¿Esta claro?-

Todos los miembros del Consejo asintieron, aliviados de que no se hubiera llegado a mas. En sus mentes aun estaba fresco el recuerdo de como Karl Gustav XVIII habia ordenado a Idún decapitar alli mismo al anterior Primer Ministro, disgustado con el por abusar de los fondos publicos.

-Si, por supuesto. Su Majestad es... Sois muy misericordioso.-le alabó la agradecida Thorrson.

Era perfectamente consciente de que su carrera y su vida pendian de un hilo y que la unica razón por la que no le habia pasado lo que al Primer Ministro Nils Bjurmann era el haberle aceptado en su cama todas las veces que a Su Majestad asi se le habia antojado, aunque no supiera por que...

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que el rey la había hechizado, junto con todo el Consejo, con un Geass de lealtad absoluta, posiblemente habria tomado por loco al informador y lo habria denunciado como enemigo del Reino ante la Säpo. Y con eso contaba Su Majestad, al haberles programado asi.

Una vez ventilado el asunto de la guerra con la decision de sacar a la Armada Baltica para vigilar las costas de Estonia y atacar a la Royal Navy, y aprobado por Su Majestad el Plan de Contingencia Jakt-Ostland para detener a Rusia, presentado por el almirante Ragnar Barseback de la Real Armada, y que preveia la "liberación" de Finlandia y su asimilación como Tierra del Este (Ostland), propiedad privada de la Corona y base avanzada de sus tropas que contendrian a "las hordas rojas", el resto de la reunion del Consejo Privado de Seguridad Nacional fue bastante tranquila. Como de costumbre, se redactaron sentencias de muerte en ejecuciones publicas contra "enemigos del Estado", que se harian efectivas aquella tarde a la hora de maxima audiencia, se zanjó el problema diplomatico con los vecinos ordenando el arresto de los embajadores de Francia, Rusia e Inglaterra ("_¿Con que cargos?_", habia preguntado Idún. "Piensa algo por el camino", habia contestado su padre y rey) y se aprobó el nuevo presupuesto para la campaña de "asimilación voluntaria" de los ateos (es decir, su internamiento en los centros de "reeducación" secretos recien abiertos, donde se los sometia a tortura hasta que reconocian a Yäwe como unico dios verdadero, y un nuevo impulso para enseñar en las escuelas el Culto Imperial a Su Majestad como Representante Directo de Dios en la Tierra). Resumiendo, fue una reunion de las mas tipicas que se celebraban en Suecia.

_**Mansion Asplund, 17:00 del lunes.**_

Lloyd Asplund entró en la casa y casi de inmediato su hermano le cogió del brazo y lo condujo al salón, donde estaba Cecile observando fijamente una caja empapada de madera que, de acuerdo con la etiqueta, contenía un magnetómetro. El cientifico se desasio, indignado.

-¿Pero que haces?-preguntó.-¿Que pasa?-

-No lo se.-admitió Cecile.-Me pidio que esperase aquí a que vinieras. Dice tener algo importante.-

Ambos miraron al Asplund menor, quien sonrió sombriamente.

-Tengo algo que te va a gustar.-anunció Ripen abriendo la gran caja que habia en el salón.-Quiero que me hagas los planos completos de este _device._ Despues te encargaré que construyas mas.-

Lloyd se quedó de piedra al ver el aparato, una maquinaria fusiforme a medio montar.

-Pero... ¿Esto no es...?-

-El FLEIJA, si.-asintió su hermano.-Tu decides. Puedes construirme mas y seguiré financiando tu investigación sobre el Geass y todo eso... o puedo devolverle este prototipo a los suecos y antes de dos dias, o el tiempo que tarde el Gustave Vasa en copiarlo, Camelot será un crater humeante y estaremos todos nosotros venerando a Su Majestad Karl Gustav XVIII como Emperador, pagando la compra en _öres_ (0), adorando a ese zarrapastroso a quien llaman Yáwë y conduciendo Volvos.-

Lloyd y Cecile miraron el aparato sin saber que decir, profundamente asombrados... Como analista militar, Cecile sabia que lo que decia el hermano de Lloyd era cierto: si un pais expansionista se apoderaba del FLEIJA, el mundo no tendria mas remedio que doblar la rodilla.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? ¡Esto es...!-protestó Lloyd.

-Que vuelvas a soltar por el mundo un arma de destrucción masiva cuya mera existencia causa pesadillas en medio mundo y cuya extension cambiará para siempre la doctrina militar, civil, de seguridad y defensa.-sentenció Ripen.-Si, claro que lo sé, hermanito.-

-No vamos a poder cargarnos otra vez todos los planos y destruir las pruebas como hizo la UFN.-señaló Cecile.-Si replicamos el FLEIJA, alguien mas lo conseguirá. Luego lo conseguirá otro.-

-Entonces...-

-Entonces deberiamos acabar con ese peligro.-Cecile miró fijamente el FLEIJA.-ahora que aun está en germen. Tenemos la oportunidad y tenemos los medios. Podemos hacerlo rapido.-

Los Asplund la miraron asombrados.

-¡¿Estas diciendo en serio que deberiamos destruirlo?-

-Si.-asintió la mujer.-Es una responsabilidad demasiado grande para nosotros.-

_**Mansion Jaireven, por la noche.**_

Al entrar en la casa, tras una juerga con sus amigos, Morgan se encontró a su madre en el sofá del salón pequeño, claramente disgustada, mirando fijamente un sobre que habia sobre la mesa, abierto.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-

-¡Pasa que te vas al frente del Área 15!-gritó su madre con los ojos lagrimeantes mostrandole una gran tarjeta de reclutamiento roja, con las armas cuarteladas de Britannia.

-¡¿Queeeeee?-gritó Morgan alucinado.

-_¿Naniiiiii?_-se extrañó Birgit.

Todos la miraron extrañados.

-Perdon. Pasé demasiado tiempo en el Japón.-se disculpó.-Ya hasta hablo como ellos...-

-Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido.-señaló Klaus.-Se supone que el sistema de levas se abolió tras la Guerra del Invierno Sur. Incluso Howard Disraeli sabe que reimplantarlo es un suicidio politico.-

Morgan asintió; habia visto eso la otra semana en clase de Historia. La Guerra del Invierno Sur habia enfrentado al EuroUniverso y a Britannia entre 1973 y 1981 por la posesion del remoto archipielago de las Falklands y posteriormente se habia extendido al Maghreb tras el Desembarco de Whitehouse (en el que 200.000 britannianos habian invadido Alaui enfrentandose a unas ridiculas fuerzas defensivas de 50.000 europeos mejor enseñados). Aunque Britannia había ganado, la guerra habia sido larga y costosa y habia sido la causa de numerosisimas manifestaciones contra el sistema de reclutamiento vigente entonces, claramente discriminatorio al mandarse al frente solo a los jovenes de las clases mas bajas y/o extranjeros para "limpiar las calles de delincuentes", en palabras del entonces lider del Servicio de Inteligencia. A consecuencia de eso, el Emperador Charles habia tomado las medidas necesarias para reconvertir el viejo ejercito de conscriptos desmotivados y reclutados a la fuerza en una milicia profesional con funciones especificas (10)...

Que ahora hubieran vuelto a las levas era una prueba de la maldad de Nunnally. A menos que...

-Espera un momento.-Morgan cogió la tarjeta y la miró.-Esto no es una tarjeta de reclutamiento. Es la inscripción a la Division Voluntaria Negro Y Oro (¿que se supone que es eso? Vaya nombrecito) que convoca el Partido Populista-Corporativo para "_luchar del lado de nuestro aliado, el Reino de Suecia, en esta justa campaña por su derecho, y defender la integridad del Área 15, Holanda, de la agresión ruso-franco-germana._"-Arrojó la tarjeta al suelo.-Parece que los muy idiotas han olvidado que Suecia es una dictadura monarquica donde el Consejo Privado de Seguridad Nacional de Su Majestad es el Politburó.-Lo cierto es que ese detalle lo sabía unicamente porque se lo habia dicho Kim cuando en Sociales el profesor les había hablado de la epoca en que Suecia y la vieja isla de Inglaterra habían sido un solo país bajo el ferreo mando de Canuto el Grande.-Y que Suecia invadió Holanda antes de que los franceses mandaran allí a la Legion a ecahrles.-

-¿Entonces...?-jadeó Lady Ercell sin poderse creer aquello.

-No tengo por que ir. Y no pienso ir, por supuesto.-

Por alguna razón, eso parecio disgustarla.

-Tu padre habria ido sin dudarlo.-señaló su madre.-Tenía un sentido muy acentuado del deber.-

-Pero yo no soy el y no voy a ir a que me maten en una guerra que me da lo mismo.-

-¿Es que ni siquiera quieres a Britannia? Aunque sea un poco mas que a mi.-

-Si, pero no hasta el punto de que me maten. El tiempo en que la gente se sacrificaba de buen grado por el Imperio y la gloria se acabó al mismo tiempo que llegó la tele con pantalla plana. Asi que si esperas que vaya y me muera para que puedas dejarle toda la herencia a Rowena, vas a quedarte con las ganas. Y hablando de eso, ¿como está? Creo que estaba en París.-

-Tu hermana tiene mas sentido común que tu. En cuanto se iniciaron las hostilidades cogió el primer vuelo al Área 14 y ahora está en Magerit esperando el traslado a Boswash en el primer tubo-cohete, según informó. Asi que pronto estará aquí y espero que le hagas mas caso esta vez.-

"_Yo no fui quien se pasó un año sin hablarle por negarse a casarse con Rosenkreuz._" pensó el.

Se disponia a irse, pero Lady Ercell no habia acabdo con el.

-Un momento. Además debes saber...-

-Hemos terminado.-

Salio de allí seguido por Birgit. Lady Ercell maldijo; ¿por que nunca conseguia que confiase en ella? Se habia disgustado mucho al enterarse de que lo enviaban al frente, pues aunque tuvieran una relación tensa, era hijo de su carne y de su sangre, pero le habia decepcionado la indiferencia con la que le habia anunciado que no iba a ir... Un noble debia distinguirse por su fidelidad hacia su gente, hacia sus amigos y hacia su país, y con aquella actitud Morgan demostraba que le daba lo mismo lo que le pasara a su patria, eso suponiendo que le importase algo mas que el mismo y sus amigotes.

"_Creo que estoy haciendo algo mal. Cada cosa que le digo solo sirve para alejarlo de mi lado..._"

Aquella noche durmió un sueño inquieto, pero Morgan tampoco pegó ojo, inquieto por aquel inesperado reclutamiento que le habia hecho patente una consecuencia del juego de la guerra que hasta entonces habia ignorado: el sufrimiento de los familiares que quedaban en retaguardia...

"_Esto hay que hacerlo. Destruir a Zero, a su titere Nunnally y al Señor de Orange. Solo así._"

**Apunte historico: Canuto I el Grande existio de verdad. Entre 1017 y 1035 gobernó un imperio que dominaba lo que hoy son Noruega, Suecia, Dinamarca e Inglaterra (donde este periodo se conoce como el Danelaw o Epoca de la Ley Danesa). A su muerte este imperio se vino abajo, al reclamar todos los pueblos su independencia al mismo tiempo y ser incapaz el sucesor de Canuto de mantenerlos unidos.**

***Nota preliminar: Como creo que es harto evidente, para diseñar el armamento que usa la Flota del Mar del Norte de la Republica Federal de Rusia CGS me he basado sobre todo en el equipo que usa su contrapartida del mundo manifiesto, la Union Sovietica y la Federación de Rusia, para mantener la coherencia. Las referencias a equipo, armamento y doctrina de combate partirán de esa base, salvo porque los rusos "reales" confian mas en el combate terrestre, extremo obviado por pura cuestion de comodidad.**

**El "Serp i Molot" es en ruso lo que se conoce mundialmente como "la hoz y el martillo".**

**(0) Equivalente sueco de los peniques britannianos e ingleses, los centavos de dólar estadounidense o los centimos de euro. 100 öre equivalen a 1 **_**kroner**_** (corona) sueca, y 1 euro a 8 coronas al cambio de ambos mundos, que mantengo por pura comodidad.**

**(1) Krasino es una ciudad del archipielago de Nova Zembla, al norte de Rusia.**

**-El "Volkova Class" equivale a nuestro portaaviones sovietico Type 1143 "Kiel Class". Que por cierto la version original iba a vapor y era lentisima, de modo que me he tomado una licencia y le he equipado unas mas modernas turbinas de gas como a los AEGIS yanquis.**

**-Los dos cruceros pesados "Orlan Class" ocupan el puesto de nuestros Type 1144 "Kirov Class", de los que solo existen cuatro ejemplares en el mundo manifiesto.**

**-Las fragtas "Krasino Class" son la contrapartida de las Type 1135 "Krivak Class" sovieticas.**

**-El "Vukavich Class" no posee contrapartida sovietica, al ser la evolución del Volkova Class.**

**-El "Granit Class" es nuestro submarino de ataque Type 949 "Oskar I", un modelo anticuado salvo porque lo he mejorado y he añadido medidas antiaereas que el original no tenía.**

**(2) Este nombre es una combinación de Yukos y Gazprom, las dos mayores empresas de combustibles fosiles rusas del mundo real, que aquí se han fusionado.**

**(3) VBA: **_**Vamphiry Bezopasnosti Armore**_**, Sistema de Seguridad Vampiro. Se trata de un **_**device**_** escudo electromagnetico sin contrapartida manifiesta que convierte a los cazas rusos en invisibles a los radares convencionales.**

**(4) Me-292: Por supuesto, es una referencia al Me-262, el primer jet de combate nazi de la historia "real". El Me-292 es una actualizacion del Me-262 para el EuroUniverso.**

**(5) Los Fulkurum son equivalentes a nuestros cazas polivalentes todotiempo Mikoyan Mig-35 "Fulchrum F" (según la designación de la OTAN), o mas bien a su evolución. Efectivamente van equipados con cañones antiaereos y antisuperficie de 150 balas, algo poco común en los aviones de caza. Por supuesto, no se pueden usar como arietes antiaereos. El Saab 57 Sleipnir es la evolución del sueco Saab 39 Gripen, al que he añadido dos aletas y respetado lo demás.**

**(6) "¡Por la Madre Rusia!". Es con diferencia el grito de guerra ruso mas famoso en todos los mundos que he visto y/o escrito en la novela. Aparte, la version de Julio Verne "**_**Es el Padre el que lo ordena**_**" (por Padre se refieren al Zar y solo lo he visto en **_**Miguel Strogoff**_**) no me gustaba tanto.**

**(7) Se refiere a los misiles antiaereos Vympel R-27 de la URSS, similares a los Sea Sparrow.**

**(8) La sede del Consejo Privado de Seguridad Nacional de Su Majestad Karl Gustav XIII ocupa el edificio y la ubicación de lo que aquí es el Riksdagshuset (Parlamento) de Suecia.**

**(9) Los 3 jefes supremos de los ejercitos, los 4 hijos de Su Majestad y los 9 lideres de las familias nobles mas poderosas son una referencia a los 349 miembros del Riksdag (Parlamento) original. El **_**Nachrichter**_** es el verdugo (en alemán).**

**(10) Este conflicto es una combinación de nuestra Guerra de Vietnam (1954-1975) y el fin del viejo sistema de reclutamiento estadounidense, y la Guerra de las Malvinas (1982), donde se puso de manifiesto que un pequeño ejercito profesional (el inglés) vence sin problemas a las hordas de conscriptos (los argentinos).**

**Nunca desperdicio la oportunidad de hacer guiños a nuestra Historia.**


	15. STAGE 14: Blitzkrieg

STAGE 14: Blitzkrieg.

_**Palacio Imperial Euphemia Li Britannia, por la mañana.**_

-Señorita, los miembros de los partidos están organizando levas de voluntarios.-anunció Gino.

Nunnally frunció el ceño.

-¿Otra vez están con el Plan Nixon?-

Rikjard Nixon, sueco-britanniano de quien las malintencionadas lenguas de sus enemigos decian que era de origen ruso o palestino, había sido el lider del Servicio de Inteligencia que habia gestionado la Guerra del Invierno Sur, pese a lo cual era mas celebre mundialmente por haber implantado el sistema de reclutamiento forzoso de jovenes de clase baja y preferiblemente con condenas criminales; según su razonamiento, asi se obtendria el triple beneficio de no derramar valiosa sangre noble, contar con una reserva humana de material militar virtualmente inmensa y limpiar las calles de Britannia de "delincuentes, anarquistas, rojos y terroristas."

-Eso parece.-asintió Gino.-Estaba pensando que deberiamos detenerlos y como hacerlo.-

-¿Detenerlos?-se extrañó Rohmayer.

-Bueno, se supone que Britannia no toma parte en la guerra. Si empezamos a enviar voluntarios, en los demás paises se lo tomarán a mal.-

Nunnally reflexionó, recordando las cintas que habia estado viendo por la noche. Lelouch no era tan tonto; habia previsto que posiblemente habria una nueva guerra en algún momento...

-_Mientras el Gobierno Unido del Mundo no sea un hecho logrado por consenso, siempre habrá gente que quiera matarse entre ellos por tierras, por recursos o por venganza por agravios pasados._-decia en la cinta titulada "Conflictividad Global".-_Los factores a tener en cuenta para estimar el riesgo de que un país declare la guerra son: su reserva humana, su reserva psicologica, su grado de desarrollo tecnologico, su riqueza, sus expectativas de beneficio y la complejidad de su forma de Gobierno. Nadie hace nada por nada, asi que si no se cuenta con obtener un beneficio claro, un país no guerreará. Una dictadura tiene mas facil declarar una guerra que una democracia, y en una monarquia la cadena de mando está mas simplificada que en un parlamento. Un país que posea tecnologia avanzada se sentirá mas seguro al hacer la guerra a vecinos tecnicamente inferiores, e igualmente es mas probable que un pais con un millon de soldados declare la guerra anters que uno con cien mil. Un pais rico declarará la guerra antes que uno pobre. En cuanto a la reserva psicologica... bueno, eso es mas complejo de medir. Se puede resumir como la "moral guerrera del país" o las ganas que tiene la población de combatir. Por ejemplo, tenemos Australia: un pais rico, grande, con tecnologia a solo un año de la nuestra, una democracia y un ejercito pequeño pero bien organizado. El sueño de cualquier gobernante con ganas de hacer la guerra... pero ellos no la hacen. ¿Por que? Porque su población es baja y además no cree en la guerra. En el extremo opuesto, la extinta Federación de Oriente Medio: un pais pobre, grande pero desertico, con mas gente de la que podian mantener, sin tecnologia avanzada... con un dictador que se obstinó en hacer la guerra y una población numerosisima...-_

Nunnally recordaba que la Federación de Oriente Medio habia estado en lo que hoy era el Califato Jatmista y que su hermana Cornelia les habia derrotado, siguiendo ordenes de su padre, para asegurarse el control de los Terminales Geass de los Montes Zagros y el Creciente Fertil, aunque el motivo oficial habia sido que la Federación enviaba "terroristas" contra Britannia y habian organizado una operación a gran escala para destruir Israel de una vez por todas atacando por tierra, mar y aire y por todos los puntos de la brujula simultaneamente... aunque lo cierto era que ellos no disponian de las enormes cantidades de material que requeria una operación de ese calibre.

-Convoca una reunion de los lideres de los partidos. Voy a ordenarles que dejen de reclutar gente.-

-Pero Su Alteza, no sabe lo arrogantes que se han vuelto. No querrán...-objetó Gino.

-Soy la Emperatriz, ¿no? Tienen que querer venir. Y traedme tambien al ministro de exteriores y a los de la television. Voy a desautorizar oficialmente el envio de voluntarios.-

-_Yes, you Highness_.-asintió Gino saliendo de la sala tras hacer una reverencia.

_**Frontera Bialystok-Vawkavysk, Este de Polonia, por la noche, sobre las 04:00 am.**_

La operadora de radar de la UFN no se lo podia creer.

-¡Hay mas de 200 maquinas! ¿De donde han salido?-

-No se, pero están formando en regimientos al otro lado de la frontera.-

-¿Creen que serán los suecos? A lo mejor han desembarcado en esta zona.-

Era muy improbable, pero lo cierto era que los polacos no tenían la mas remota idea de lo que pasaba al otro lado de la frontera, asi que era posible.

-Estamos demasiado lejos.-objetó el coronel.-Y su problema es con Rusia, no con Bielorrusia.-

-¿Enviamos un aparato a confirmar?-

-Tecnicamente estamos en nuestro lado de la frontera, podemos hacerlo.-

Poco despues, en la pista de despegue de la base estaba preparandose para despegar un escuadron de Akatsukis y Panzer-Hammels con los colores de la UFN. Los pilotos alistaban los instrumentos.

-Recuerden, no abran fuego aunque les provoquen y no crucen la frontera. Solo van a investigar, no a atacar.-les arengaba el coronel.

-Lo sabemos.-asintió la capitana Vinska, una oficial del viejo ejercito polaco.-Explorar e informar.-

-_¡Take off!_-

Los Knightmares desaparecieron en el cielo y volaron hacia el este...

-Formación rusa a la vista, capitana Vinska.-

En el otro lado de la frontera, ocupando toda la carretera, se habian congregado grandes maquinas que parecian Knightmares, en correcta formación pero de modelos muy dispares. Vinska reconoció desde viejos Sutherland hasta modernos Vincent Ward que flotaban encima del cuerpo de ejercito a modo de cobertura aerea, pasando por Akatsukis, Panzer-Hammels (del MKII al MKVII), Ganryuus chinos e incluso el ultimo modelo Panserbjyrne (Oso Acorazado) de origen sueco, capaz de vuelo, y unos _mekas_ muy nuevos, pero de aspecto anticuado, que debian ser de fabricación local.

Lo unico que tenian en común era que todos llevaban franjas rojas en los antebrazos y las piernas, y que algunos lucian en las pecheras la _Serp i Molot_, pero por lo demás parecia como si un general chiflado de los tiempos de Trotsky hubiera cogido todos los Knightmares viejos a los que habia podido echar mano y los hubiera suministrado a su ejercito. Tras ellos se veian viejos tanques M3 Abrams y modelos Izmanoch T-74 rusos, aparte de varios Katiuskas; antes de la derrota, los rusos habian sido de los mejores en el campo de carros de combate y aviación.

-Vinska a Bialystok. Cuento mas de 500 maquinas entre Knightmares y tanques al otro lado de la frontera, con insignias del _Krásnaya Ármiya_. Repito, insignias del Ejercito Rojo.-llamó por radio.

-_¿El Ejercito Rojo? Señorita, el Ejercito Rojo no existe desde la Paz de Omsk del 43._-

-¡Le digo que es cier...!-

Entonces fue cuando todas las pantallas se apagaron de golpe; la radio enmudeció y el Akatsuki cayó en picado; pese a que la perpleja oficial intentó reactivarlo, no hubo manera. Una sacudida la lanzó fuera del asiento y se golpeó la cabeza con la pantalla de control...

Despertó cuando alguien la sacaba de la cabina arrastrandola por los brazos; se trataba de tres tipos con uniformes grises y sujetando lo que parecian modernos AuKal en las manos. Parecian decididos y todos llevaban el emblema de la hoz y el martillo sobre un aguila bicefala en las hombreras.

Vinska miró de reojo y comprobó que por la cercana carretera avanzaban hacia el oeste varias columnas de tanques y Knightmares en formación, escoltadas por aviones y aun mas Knightmares.

"_Dios Santo... es una invasion._" comprendió.

_**Houraijima, Martes 20 de Abril, 08:00 AM.**_

-Tengo noticias frescas.-anunció Kaguya a los presentes.-Como sin duda saben, Suecia ha declarado la guerra a Francia y nuestro embajador y los de Francia, Inglaterra y Rusia ante la Corte de Su Majestad Karl Gustav XVIII han sido detenidos... como sospechosos de _robo de ganado aviar_.-

El delegado de Sudán soltó una carcajada. Kaguya le echó una mirada asesina.

-Perdon.-se disculpó el embajador.-Pero en Suecia no hay ganado aviar que robar.-

-Eso nos es indiferente. Es una violación de la ley internacional.-

-¿Ustedes creen que a Idún Trapar le importa mucho la ley internacional?-

Nadie dijo nada. La respuesta era de sobra sabida: empezaba por 'n' y acababa en 'o'.

-Tenemos que decidir que hacemos.-masculló Zero con frustración. En su opinion, los sucesos se estaban desarrollando demasiado rapido como para poder seguirlos en condiciones.

-Voto por aplicar sanciones economicas contra Suecia y Rusia.-sugirió Trajkovski, el macedonio.

-Eso nunca sirve de nada.-se lamentó Omayra Rhagar, embajadora etiope.

-Cierto. Aun seguís sufragando a esos idiotas de Somaliland confiando en que os dejaran acceder al mar.-se quejó el representante del Frente Nacional Islamico de Somalia, que ocupaba la zona sur del país y estaba en guerra con Somaliland y Puntland.-Hariais mejor pagandonos a nosotros.-

-Como si no hubiera ya bastantes paises que aplican la Sharia (0).-terció el de Puntland.

-Pero que pesados llegan a ser...-se quejó Papadopoulos.-Oiga, Zero, ¿realmente es necesario tener que soportar a esos tres idiotas? ¿No seria mas facil escoger a uno solo?-

-_Se supone_ que solo podia estar uno.-suspiró Kaguya.-Aunque no se como le eligieron...-

-A piedra, papel o tijera, claro.-aclaró el respresentante de Somaliland.

-Hay gente que no deberia meterse en politica...-se quejó Il-Sung.

-Tu, por ejemplo.-opinó Hong-Gu.

-Oh, dejadlo de una vez.-les atajó Wan Shar Pei, representante de Mongolia. Los chinos, coreanos y japoneses desde siempre se habian llevado fatal entre ellos: chinos y japoneses habian ambicionado conquistar Corea y los coreanos querian, por un lado, que les dejaran tranquilos, y por otro, que los demás les rindieran vasallaje. Y cuando no estaban en guerra entre si, iban a por los mongoles.

-Vosotros no existiriais de no ser por nosotros.-protestó un chino.

-Eso fue porque os interesaba que hubiera alguien entre vosotros y la Britannia rusa.-alegó Il-Sung.

-Por favor, dejadlo. Esto no es serio.-practicamente imploró Kaguya.-No vamos a llegar a ningun acuerdo si perdemos el tiempo discutiendo entre nosotros.-

-Hay cosas que deben quedar claras.-gritaron los tres delegados.

-Asi que para llevarnos la contraria SI que os poneis de acuerdo, ¿eh?-les reprochó Zero entrando en la sala; acababa de bajar del Stratocruiser que lo traia de Rusia.-No he conseguido nada. Los rusos están convencidos de que "_permitimos y apoyamos que Suecia haga lo que le venga en gana_" y afirman que, despues de que a los suecos se les ocurriera intentar destruir su Flota Expedicionaria de Le Havre, no les hemos dejado mas opciones que las militares. Y los suecos... bueno, su rey no ha querido recibirme y uno de los titeres de lo que alli llaman el Consejo Privado de Seguridad Nacional, un tal Christian, practicamente me ha soltado el discurso del Emperador Charles.-

-¿Entonces ya no hay forma de detener el conflicto?-

-Será algo extremadamente complejo.-

Se abrieron las puertas de doble hoja.

-Crei que debiamos saberlo.-anunció Rob Murudock entrando en la sala.-El ejercito federal ruso ha invadido Polonia, han tomado el puerto de Gdansk y sus tropas están casi a las puertas de Varsovia.-

-¿_Naniiii_?-se espantó Zero.-¡¿Por que no hemos sido informados?-

-Yo mismo me acabo de enterar.-terció Pilsudrui, el delegado de Polonia.-Parece que los sovieticos tienen un nuevo _device_ que interfiere con nuestros sistemas de energia y comunicaciones, asi que no pude ser informado. Estan avanzando muy rapido y, según los informes, cuentan con Knightmares.-

-¿Es que estan locos? Atacar de ese modo... ¿Y por que no hay declaración de guerra?-

-A eso voy. Según dicen, solo estan de paso para invadir Alemania, en cumplimiento de su alianza con Francia, y que unicamente están combatiendo en nuestro territorio porque la UFN insiste en atacarles. Por cierto que encima se han ofendido porque los Caballeros Negros les atacan.-explicó el polaco.-Al parecer, dicen que hicieron una solicitud de acceso militar que no recibió contestación y que además la UFN les exigio que dejaran a los suecos hacer lo que quisieran.-

-Yo no se nada.-negó Kaguya.-¿Seguro que la llegaron a hacer?-

-Yo tampoco se nada, pero es lo que dicen.-

Todos miraron a Zero.

-Vale, la recibi yo.-explicó este.-El caso es que la solicitud fue enviada exclusivamente a Polonia, no a la UFN, asi que no me la tomé en serio. Como contestarles en uno u otro sentido hubiera sido una violación de la Constitución, decidi darles la callada por respuesta esperando que desistieran.-

Kaguya se quedó boquiabierta; ¿realmente Suzaku podia ser tan estupido? ¡Pero si hasta ella sabia que en diplomacia era mejor contestar en uno u otro sentido que no decir nada!

-Pues si se ponen asi porque no les contestas, no quiero ni saber lo que harian si les llegas a decir que no.-se burló Xianglin.-Bueno, ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?-

-Es obvio, ¿no?-preguntó Pilsudrui.-Los rusos nos han lanzado el guante. Debemos detenerles.-

-¿Sugiere que nos metamos en una guerra contra Rusia?-preguntó Kaguya espantada.

-Tiene razon.-apuntó Fedor.-Hoy invaden Polonia alegando que solo estan de paso. Mañana podrian decidir que les apetece ampliar la provincia de Kaliningrado a nuestra costa.-

El miedo de los livones era comprensible, ya que su pequeño pais no solo estaba enclavado entre la posesion rusa de Kaliningrado, Bielorrusia y Letonia, sino que ademas habia sido parte de Rusia hasta los años 40, cuando el III Reich lo habia convertido en parte del ficticio Pais Libre de Ostland Bajo la Protección del EuroUniverso. En consecuencia, los rusos podian alegar con mucha razon que les correspondia por derecho, como parte integral de su nación historica.

-Votemos un envio de tropas a defender Polonia.-sugirió Pilsudrui.-Eso podemos hacerlo, ¿no?-

-Bueno, el caso es que...-empzó a objetar Kaguya.

-No te atreves. Suficiente.-zanjó Fedor.

-¡No es que no me atreva, es que es el Gran Consejo el que debe decidir! ¡Y creo que ninguno tiene el mas minimo interes en meterse en una guerra contra Rusia! Estan asustados, ven el tamaño y la fuerza de los rusos y se echan atrás de miedo.-gritó la Canciller.-Aparte, enviamos tropas contra Rusia, vale, pero ¿como? ¿A favor de Suecia? ¡Suecia pretende reconstruir el EuroUniverso y ha lanzado a los alemanes a una guerra de agresion contra Francia para luego quedarse con todo!-

-Pues si.-gruñó Fedor.-¡Debemos enviar nuestras tropas _contra Rusia y a favor de quien sea_!-

-Si atacamos a Rusia, parecera que apoyamos la politica agresiva-expansionista del Eje Germanico, y hay muchos paises de los nuestros que están en contra de la politica de Estocolmo, de modo que dividiriamos a la Federación.-sintetizó Zero.-Por otro lado, si dejamos que los rusos hagan lo que les dé la gana en Polonia, corremos el riesgo de destruir la UFN. Los paises miembros sospecharian que, en caso de ser ellos las victimas de un ataque, los Caballeros Negros no les defenderian.-

-Y como Kuro no Kishidan es el unico organismo militar autorizado a existir en territorio de la UFN eso acabaria con la confianza de nuestros aliados en nosotros.-dedujo Kallen.

-Exacto. Fundarian sus propias fuerzas armadas a nuestras espaldas y tendriamos que enfrentarnos a ellas para disolverlas. Pareceriamos serbios contra croatas.-

Los serbios eran un pueblo que habia dirigido la Federación de Yugoslavia, que habia formado parte del EuroUniverso hasta su caida a manos de Schneizel en 2018. Dicha federación habia sido un gobierno que unia a varios pueblos vecinos de religiones y culturas radicalmente diferentes (eslovenos, croatas, montenegrinos, magiares, judios, kosovares, albanos, bosnios, herzegovinos) en una federación bajo el dominio de los serbios, la etnia que poseia el poder, la riqueza y el ejercito, contando siempre con el respaldo del EuroUniverso para ayudarles. Tras el hundimiento de la federación europea, los habitantes se habian rebelado contra el dominio serbio, pero la respuesta del Gobierno habia sido extrmadamente contundente: el ejercito federal yugoslavo habia cerrado contra los independentistas, causando grandes matanzas hasta que finalmente se habia sofocado la rebelion con singular dureza... al menos hasta que la UFN habia solucionado aquello aquel mismo año derrotando al ejercito federal, carente de Knightmares, en una batalla a gran escala en Belgrado (1).

Pese a que se habian recuperado despues de la guerra y el tratado de paz que los incorporaba a la UFN, los serbios seguian muy cabreados con ellos, ¿y quien podia reprocharselo? Pero no iban a arriesgarse a que la UFN tuviera mala imagen ante el mundo y menos por culpa de los suecos.

-Someteremos a votación la posibilidad de la guerra.-decidió Kaguya.-Debemos tomar una decisión pronto o la gente empezará a dudar de que sepamos liderarles. ¿Que dicen los sondeos?-

-La población está dividida.-señaló Rob Murudock.-En Livonia hay manifestaciones pidiendo a la UFN que invada Rusia, derroquemos a su Gobierno actual e impongamos, y cito sus palabras, una "verdadera democracia". En la China la gente opina que no debemos meternos en una guerra ajena. En Britannia los partidos están organizando lo que llaman "levas de voluntarios" para ir al frente.-

-¡¿Queeé?-se extrañó Zero.

-Creemos que es parte de una campaña de la Camara de Representantes para deshacerse de los jovenes conflictivos y asi ahorrarse problemas en la nación. O quiza no intervenga el Estado.-

-No me creo que Nunnally organice levas. Tienes que estar equivocado.-

-Ojala lo estuviera.-

-¿Quien ha organizado eso?-

-El Partido Populista-Corporativo, el Partido Social-Burgues, el Imperial y el Comunista.-

"_Es decir, los viejos partidos mayoritarios, los nacionalistas y los rojos._" sintetizó Suzaku.

Era increible como la gente no cambiaba; aunque los suecos tenian la mania de proclamarse como herederos del socialismo sovietico y que en Rusia habian matado el comunismo antes de empezar e imperaba el capitalismo, se seguia asociando el comunismo (en el mal sentido) con los rusos.

-Nunnally deberia ponerle coto a sus partidos.-se quejó la rumana, Constantinescu.

-No puede.-Zero soltó la carcajada; aquella situación era casi mas ironica que cuando Britannia y los Caballeros Negros se habian aliado.-Eso es lo mejor. ¡Les impusimos una Constitución que impide al Emperador tomar decisiones de ese tipo sin consultar con la Camara de Representantes!-

-Y la Camara está tomada por el PSB y el PPC.-recordó Kaguya.

-Exacto. Asi que no podemos hacer nada para impedir que Britannia envie voluntarios al frente.-

-Que asco de leyes. ¿No podemos cambiarlas?-

-Si Britannia fuera de la Federación, podriamos. Como no lo es, pueden hacer lo que quieran. Y lo que quiera Britannia será lo que quiera la Camara de Representantes, aunque la _vox populi_ afirme que Nunnally hace lo que Zero quiere.-Zero parecia lamentar que aquel dicho no fuera cierto.

_**MCI, Frisco, 20 de Abril por la mañana.**_

Nada mas entrar en el recinto del instituto, Morgan fue abordado por las Divinas, quienes querian saber si pensaba irse a la guerra, pero justo tras quitarselas de encima se acercaron sus amigos.

-¿Tu has recibido una?-preguntó Seth mostrandole su propia "tarjeta de reclutamiento".

-Si.-asintió Morgan mostrandosela.-¿Que vas a hacer?-

-No lo se, pero me halaga.-admitió su amigo.-Que los dos bandos se me rifen.-

-¿Que los dos se te rifen?-se extrañó Birgit acercandose; ella no había recibido ninguna tarjeta.

Seth les mostró una segunda tarjeta, esta del Partido Comunista, para que se alistara para luchar por Rusia, pasando por alto que los rusos ya no eran comunistas pero si muy fuertes, y una tercera del Partido Social-Burgues para que se fuera a la Legion Extranjera francesa.

-Supongo que sabeis que esta campaña de reclutamiento no es mas que una forma de eliminar a la gente molesta para el Gobierno sin consecuencias.-les dijo Kim por todo saludo abanicandose con su propia tarjeta de reclutamiento del Partido Comunista Britanniano. Morgan no se lo podia creer.

-¡¿Tu tambien?-se extrañó.

-Yo, tu, el, otros seis de nosotros y todos los alumnos del MCI que no son nobles.-explicó Kim.-No hace falta organizar una hambruna sistematica para exterminar a las clases bajas, basta con esto.-

-Pues yo creo que voy a ir.-les anunció Johan acercandose.

-¡¿Queeeeeee?-

Todos miraron a Johan como si le vieran por primera vez.

-No lo dirás en serio.-alucinó Kim.

-Claro que lo digo. Cuanto mas lo miro, mejor lo veo.-asintió Johan.-Ir al extranjero, poder follarme a todas las mujeres que me apetezcan cuando me dé la gana, plantar cara al enemigo con algo mas que palabras... Es muy guay. Deberiais apuntaros vosotros tambien.-

-¡Pero podrias morir! ¿Es que no te importa?-

-Bueno, nadie vive eternamente.-

Morgan negó con la cabeza. No se podia creer que Johan se plantease en serio aquel disparate de ir a morir al frente de batalla en una guerra que le importaba un carajo... Por el, si a los suecos y los alemanes se les antojaba invadir Holanda, que les aprovechase un lugar tan insalubre.

-Montroville se ha alistado en la Division Negro Y Oro. No creerás que voy a resistir la tentación de joderle un poco desde la Legión Extranjera.-argumentó Johan.

-¡Vais a luchar en bandos distintos! ¿Que pasa si le matas o te mata el a ti?-

-No creo que lleguemos a eso. Habrá mucha gente. No coincidiremos.-

Kim miró a los demás.

-¡Decidselo! ¡Decidle que es una locura!-les pidio su apoyo.

-No puedo, yo tambien me alistaria si pudiera.-admitió Seth.-Quizá lo haga.-

-Si supieras lo que es estar en el frente de batalla, no hablarias tan alegremente de alistarte.-comentó Birgit sombriamente.-No puedo estar mas en desacuerdo con Johan.-Kim la miró agradecida.

Morgan se preguntó a que se referiria su escolta... Entonces recordó lo mal que lo habia pasado el durante el asedio del Seven Flags, preguntandose a cada momento si no iba a explotarle todo el plan en la cara, y creyó entender a que se referia. No, realmente Johan no sabia lo que hacía, pero...

-Creo que cada quien debe seguir el camino que tome.-dijo.-No estoy seguro de que esa sea la mejor decision que hayas tomado, pero aun asi seguro que lo haces bien.-

Kim le miró boquiabierta, sin saber si asombrarse o indignarse. Decidió indignarse.

-¡¿Como puedes apoyarle cuando sabes que probablemente morirá? ¡Eres un... un...-Maldijo antes de echarse a llorar.-No quiero que muraís... y eso es lo que os pasará si vais al frente...-Birgit se le acercó despacito y le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda.-No quiero...-

-Id a clase.-les pidió Birgit.-Yo me ocupo. No pasa nada.-dijo a la muda pregunta de Morgan.

No muy convencidos, los tres entraron en el edificio, donde se oian los gritos de Montroville y Cástor presumiendo ante el mundo de sus tarjetas de reclutamiento en la Division Negro y Oro.

Se sentaron en un banco que había junto a una extraña estatua de arte moderno que representaba lo que parecía una estructura de cubo compuesta de cocodrilos de magnetita como aristas que debia pesar sus buenas cinco toneladas, supuestamente construida en el Antiguo Egipto en el 4200 a.t.b.

-Es duro ver como se van.-empezó Birgit la conversación.-Al final, son colegas...-

-Mas que eso.-

Birgit enarcó las cejas; sospechaba algo asi, pero no se había atrevido a preguntar. Habria preferido esperarse a conocerles un poco mas a fondo antes de indagar en aquello.

-No entiendo...-se hizo la tonta.

-Sois mis primeros y unicos amigos...-Parecía que le costaba decir aquello y bajó la cabeza.-Mi madre nunca me quiso. Ella queria un heredero, un varón.-explicó Kim.-Mi padre hizo todo lo que pudo, claro, pero no podia hacer de padre y de madre al mismo tiempo. Y en la mansion donde viviamos no había nadie con quien pudiera hacer amistad... solo sirvientes y la familia de mi padre.-

Birgit asintió; ella tampoco había podido relacionarse con facilidad.

-Yo unía a todo eso el estar en un país extraño.-comentó.-No era solo que fuera dificil hacer amigos, es que ni siquiera podía hacerme entender por ellos. Es complicado comunicarse con Elevens que hablan japonés cuando solo sabes ruso e inglés. Asi que sé lo que es sentirse solo.-

Kim sollozó y se sonó los mocos con un pañuelo.

-Cuando mi padre entendio que ese ambiente no era el mejor para que fuera feliz, nos mudamos aquí, a California. Vine al MCI. Conocí a toda esta gente, y sobre todo a Morgan, a Johan y a Seth... No se si Morgan te habrá contado como fue.-

-No.-admitió Birgit.

-Me desafió a un pulso por mi asiento en la clase de primero. Gané yo.-Sonrió al recordar aquello.-Vaya comienzo mas idiota... Al principio, pensaba que estaban como cabras. Despues de aquello, nos tratamos mas a menudo... por primera vez, tenía un grupo de amigos, gente a quien no parecía importarle que fuera una chica. Era algo absolutamente precioso. No se si alguien mas podría...-

-Y entonces...-

-No quiero perderlos.-admitió Kim.-No se si podría soportarlo... Yo leía el _blog_ de Kallen Kouzuki, ¿sabes?, el que empezó a escribir tras la guerra. Dedicaba mucho espacio a sus viejos amigos y a lo mucho que los echaba de menos. No le importaba que uno de sus amigos se convirtiera en el Emperador Demonio, ni que otra crease un arma de destrucción masiva, ni que estuvieran en contra de los Caballeros Negros... Eran sus amigos y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre ellos.-

Birgit entendió cual era el problema de Kim; se habia aferrado a aquel grupo para mantener la cordura y no soportaba la sola idea de que alguno de ellos pudiera separarse y morir. Era algo muy triste, y notó que se le ensombrecia el corazón de pena por Kim y por ella misma, por carecer de un grupo de personas que le inspirasen un sentimiento tan intenso de amor hacia ellos...

-Se que no quieres perderlos, pero tarde o temprano se irán. Siempre se ván.-señaló.-Tanto si mueren como si no, siempre se van y te dejan sola ante el peligro. Puedes intentar impedirlo, pero se irán igualmente. Lo se.-

La miró fijamente.

-Mis padres fueron asesinados por varios de los hombres de negro en la I Black Rebellion. La mayoria, gente del barrio; vecinos, gente con la que coincidiamos en la tienda... _tomodachi_, podriamos decir.-Torció el gesto con disgusto y escupìó en el suelo.-¡Ja! Amigos... Atacaron nuestra casa en plena noche, sin que pudieramos defendernos ni huir... La policia llegó demasiado tarde, cuando ya se habia salvado a todos los "hijos de" de lugares como la Academia Asplund... _como este centro_.-Apretó los puños, unas lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos.-A mi me sujetaron entre dos y me obligaron a mirar. Tuve que presenciar como mi padre era muerto a patadas por esa gentuza y como violaron a mi madre antes de rociarla con disolvente y quemarla viva. Oigo sus gritos en sueños, pidiendome que huya. Todavia lo veo como si fuera ayer... y luego me tocó a mi. No se ni como conseguí huir de allí, ni como sobreviví tres dias yo sola en zona de guerra hasta que una patrulla de soldados me recogió y me dijo lo que había pasado. Yo entonces tenía solo trece años. No se como no perdí el juicio allí mismo.-En sus ojos verdosos brillaba el fuego.-Comprendí que no importa lo que hagas, porque a la hora de la verdad te vas a quedar solo ante la muerte.-

Silencio. Kim miraba a su compañera, horrorizada ante aquel terrorifico relato, su propio dolor olvidado por un instante; aquello era mil veces peor. ¿Que debia sentirse al ver como tu familia era asesinada ante tus propios ojos y no poder hacer nada por impedirlo? Recordó algo...

_Birgit le plantaba cara a Seth empujandole con una mano mientras la otra empuñaba un cuchillo._

"_¿Pueblo Elegido? ¡¿Acaso eres un putrefacto Eleven?"le apostrofaba._

No le extrañaba que hubiera reaccionado así, con semejante tragedia familiar. Solo se preguntaba que pasaría el dia que Birgit se encontrase con un verdadero japonés... y lo duro que debia haber sido contarle algo así. La abrazó, deseando poder consolarla; ignoraba si lloraba por ella, por si misma o por las dos, pero en cualquier caso se sentia fatal...

-No volverá a pasar... no pasará.-le decía incoherentemente.-Lo siento.-

-No pasa nada.-la tranquilizó Birgit.-Nunca le habia contado eso a nadie. Me interrogaron, pero les dije que no recordaba nada, lo cual era media verdad. Me ha venido bien contarlo... Vamonos a la clase. Te ayudaré a convencer a los demás de que es una estupidez ir a que te maten fuera.-

-¿De verdad?-se extrañó Kim.

-Si, claro. Si Morgan fuera al frente, yo tendria que ir tras el, y no tengo ganas de que me maten de una forma tan estupida.-Cambió de tono al ver la expresion de Kim.-Tranquila, no he dicho que se vaya a ir, solo digo lo que haría "si" fuese. Hombre, no creo que sea tan tonto.-

-No, no lo es.-confirmó su amiga rasgando su tarjeta de reclutamiento.-_Mas le vale._-

**X X X X X**

En la clase estaban todos arremolinados en torno a Montroville, Cástor, un tal Peter y Johan, los cuatro que habian decidido irse al frente, ya fuera con la Negro y Oro o con la Legión Extranjera, cosa que hacian los dos ultimos. Se intercambiaban bromas y despedidas.

-Si ves que la situación esta jodida para defender a esos gabachos, rindete.-le decía Montroville a Johan.-No pienso hacer prisioneros, pero contigo tal vez haga una excepción.-

-Lo mismo te digo.-replicó este.-Los suecos no saben lo que les espera cuando yo llegue al frente.-

-Hombre, como no pretendas matarles de risa...-

-Llevaré un diario de mujeres y cuando vuelva os lo prestaré.-prometió Peter a Patrick y Dickie.

-¿Y no te traerás alguna?-preguntó Dickie.

-Si, claro. Como equipaje de mano si te parece. ¿Te crees que nos van a dejar llevarnos cualquier cosa?-Besó a las Divinas, quienes habian decidido despedirles ofreciendoles sus cuerpos para algo mas que simplemente mirar, algo casi tan raro como que la Luna se cayera a la Tierra.

Birgit y Kim entraban en el mismo instante en que Lizbeth Kruszewski ofrecía a Morgan el poder hacer realidad con ella "todas sus fantasias" si se unia a sus amigos en el frente.

-¿Estas loca? Creí que querias salir conmigo, no que me matasen.-argumentó el con logica.

-Pero podrias volver hecho todo un general entre los suecos...-le rebatió ella soñadora.

-Pero no volvería solo.-metió baza Birgit al ver que Kim abria la boca para protestar.

Liz dejó a Morgan para centrar toda su atención en su guardaespaldas.

-¿Como que no volvería solo?-inquirió claramente celosa.

Birgit esbozó su sonrisa mas mordaz, un gesto que era la deseperación de Johan, quien nunca conseguía imitarla a su completa satisfacción. Tal como esperaba, cabreó aun mas a Liz.

-Veras, pequeña.-le dijo con su tono mas condescendiente.-Entre los suecos existe una institución llamada "esposa de sal". Esto es en contraposición al vocablo "stahlfrau", que significa "mujer de hierro", la mujer oficial (2). Por si no lo sabes, una esposa de sal es una mujer que está con el guerrero que la conquista, lo quiera o no, y debe hacer todo lo que este quiera.-Soltó una risita.-Por supuesto, eso era solo para los autenticos suecos, pero si Morgan va a luchar junto a ellos, tal vez...-

En contra de lo que esperaba, Liz no se apartó. Mas bien al contrario, le cogió de las dos manos.

-Morgi, si hicieras eso, yo sería encantada tu esposa de sal.-prometió.

Birgit se quedó boquiabierta, pero no mas que el propio Morgan.

-Me das _asco_.-comentó Kim mirando con desprecio a Liz.-Degradandote de ese modo. Eres una...-

-¡Al menos yo se lo que quiero y no me la paso tocandome en el baño y llorandole a esa!-

Justo en ese momento, entró Huttman a tiempo de ayudar a Birgit a impedir la reducción de Liz a trocitos muy pequeños por parte de la humillada Kim. Al profesor de Sociales no le hizo ninguna gracia enterarse de que algunos de sus alumnos pretendian irse al frente de batalla.

-Si sois lo bastante tontos para dejaros engañar de ese modo, soy demasiado viejo para tratar de deteneros.-había comentado antes de abrir el libro por la II Guerra Europea (1939-1943) (3). Como se suponía que aquel dia iban a dar el Antiguo Regimen, Morgan sospechó que lo hacia para ver si la contemplación de los horrores de la guerra les quitaba las ganas de ir a la batalla.

Reflexionó sobre aquello: irse al frente podria ser una buena oportunidad de adquirir experiencia en la guerra, y tal vez le ayudara en la tarea de buscar al Señor de Orange, Jeremiah Gottwald; no olvidaba que el primer Señor de Orange, William III, habia salido precisamente de la region que ocupaba el Área 15 durante las Guerras Jacobinas, de modo que tal vez hubiera vuelto allí.

Pero ¡vaya forma! Basicamente se los enviaba a una mision suicida y de propaganda, a meterse en una guerra que les importaba bien poco, cuando habia tantas cosas que hacer en Britannia... Con lo que estaban progresando los Angeles Castigadores; el numero de miembros aumentaba cada dia y Maldini queria organizar una operación contra la Camara de Representantes, mientras que Darlton habia sugerido que seria buena idea asesinar a la Gobernadora Militar del Oeste de California y que el se ocupase de la operación... No sabia si permitirselo: en su opinion, la vida de Nagisa Chiba no era tan importante desde el punto de vista tactico, y les urgia mas reforzarse antes de lanzar un ataque contra quien fuera. El problema era elegir un objetivo: había tantos a elegir...

Una idea acudió a su mente: ¿por que no impedir el reclutamiento de voluntarios? Asi lograria que sus amigos no corrieran el riesgo de morir estupidamente en combate, y le crearia una buena imagen a los Angeles entre la gente de la calle, los que estaban en contra del reclutamiento forzoso.

Lo ironico del asunto era que incluso los propios militares estaban en contra de las levas: según habia explicado Cornelia Li Britannia en su "Segunda Lectura", las levas forzosas solo servian para crear divisiones que sobre el papel eran muy poderosas pero que en la practica estaban compuestas por gente sin experiencia ni voluntad de combate y dispuesta a dar media vuelta a la minima, mandada por oficiales incompetentes que en el mejor de los casos recibian la minima instrucción.

"_Si... Actuar contra el reclutamiento no es mala idea, pero ¿como?_"

Recordó lo que sabia sobre la guerra: es decir, el _Zero Wins The Britannians_, P:TOW y las noticias. El que ganaba solia ser el que lograba conquistar el apoyo de los medios de comunicación y, por extension, del pueblo, independientemente del numero de soldados que movilizase. Tanto Zero como el presidente ruso habian triunfado por su carisma, y tambien por saber convertirlo en hechos.

Aparte, si los Angeles actuaban contra el reclutamiento, podria evitar a la vez que sus amigos fueran al frente y los matasen. ¡Era perfecto en todos los sentidos!

Sacó el movil y marcó el numero de Maldini.

-¿Maldini? Si, soy yo.-saludó.-Oye bien. He decidido que vamos a actuar contra el reclutamiento de gente. Organiza algo, lo que sea, pero que se sepa que los Angeles se oponen a las levas.-

En el cuartel de los Angeles, Kanon hizo una señal a David, que inmediatamente conectó el sistema de rastreo via satelite para localizar el telefono desde el que les llamaban.

-_Pero... Las levas son una buena forma de conseguir refuerzos._-alegó Maldini.

-Si, pero son impopulares. Si queremos ganarnos una buena imagen, debemos hacer eso.-

-_Solo un detalle._-alegó el noble.-_Los voluntarios son el nucleo de nuestra fuerza militar. Si nos ponemos en contra del reclutamiento, dará la impresion de que no queremos apoyo popular._-

Morgan reflexionó sobre aquello.

-Todos los partidos politicos están reclutando gente, ¿no?-

-_Si, pero no creo que sea buena idea atacarles._-

-No estaba pensando en eso. Simplemente dile a... a la Jaireven que Renovación Britanniana se muestre en contra del reclutamiento. Nosotros no haremos nada... por ahora.-

-_Muy bien._-asintió Maldini.

-¿Hay alguna novedad mas?-

-_Ninguna._-

Morgan colgó. En el otro lado de la linea, David pegó un puñetazo en la mesa.

-¡Debiste entretenerle mas! Un minuto y ya lo tendría.-

-Creí que te bastaria con un minuto. ¿Desde donde llamaba?-

Darlton señaló la pantalla, que mostraba un mapa de satelite en el que destacaban tres circulos entrcruzados en forma de triangulo en torno a la zona oeste de Frisco.

-Desde algun lugar triangulado por estas tres antenas.-explicó ampliando la zona donde los tres circulos se solapaban.-Según la escala, es un area de diez kilometros cuadrados.-

Maldini desplegó un mapa de Frisco en papel sobre la mesa y marcó la zona con un lapiz, sin poder evitar recordar los gloriosos tiempos en que disponia de lo ultimo en tecnologia militar... no como ahora, reducido a conformarse con unos instrumentos tan primitivos como aquellos.

-Según el mapa, la zona que has triangulado con las antenas es un barrio puramente residencial de clase alta.-constató.-En su mayoria son chalets, pero tambien hay un instituto, el MCI...-

_Un momento..._ La historia de Lelouch acudió a su mente; Kanon recordaba haber leido hacia mucho tiempo su expediente completo, y haberse sorprendido al enterarse de que a Lelouch no se le habia ocurrido nada mejor que pasarse siete años escondido en la Academia Ashford de Tokyo, adoptando el nombre de Lamperouge por motivos desconocidos y haciendose pasar por un niño rico bien mas.

Y ahora, el triangulado de su propio Zero ¡incluia un instituto como posible localización...!

-David, creo que tenemos algo concreto.-anunció rodeando el MCI con un circulo a lapiz.-Dile a LaPaglia que consiga el listado de alumnos del MCI, me da igual la excusa que le pongas.

David le miró con escepticismo.

-¿Crees que Omega es _un estudiante_?-

-Es posible.-asintió Kanon.

-¡Eso es absurdo!-

Maldini se limitó a reclinarse en el sillón.

-Cuando Villeta Nu informó al servicio de inteligencia de la identidad del primer Zero, nadie la creyó.-rememoró.-Unicamente el apoyo del que luego sería el Knight Nº7 impidió su degradación.-

-Muy bien.-cedió David dandose la vuelta para marcharse.-Ah, una cosa.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Que vamos a hacer con Omega cuando lo encontremos?-

Maldini puso gesto serio. ¿Que iba a decirle? ¿Que no lo sabía?

-Eso depende de como sea.-

-Muy bien.-

David Darlton salió de allí. Por el, Maldini podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana con Omega, pero el tenía cosas que hacer, gente de la que vengarse y a la que matar.

_**Frisco International Airdock, 16:00.**_

_**Terminal de Vuelos Charter.**_

Los nuevos miembros de la Legión Extranjera que se habian ofrecido voluntarios aguardaban en el aeropuerto a que despegara su avión, con Johan y Patrick entre ellos. No dejaba de ser ironico que al otro extremo de la misma terminal estuvieran los de la Division Negro Y Oro; algun estupido de seguridad del aeropuerto había tenido la "genial" idea de juntarlos a todos, quizá con la idea de que se matasen entre ellos antes siquiera de ir al frente... Birgit vigilaba con desconfianza y buscando posibles amenazas en ambos grupos, ya que ella, Morgan y Kim habian ido a despedir a sus amigos.

Johan presumia de su nuevo y elegante traje rojo de la 341ª REI (Regiment Etrangere d'Infanterie) mientras se contoneaba apoyado en un fusil de tirador M700 que alguien le habia dado.

-Venga, volveré de una pieza y os traeré un monton de _souvenirs_.-les prometió estrechandole la mano a Kim y tirando del fusil para quitarlo de las manos de Seth.-¡Suelta, esto no es para ti!-

-¿Estarás bien?-preguntó Morgan.

No sabia si consideraba que Johan era un estupido, le admiraba por hacer algo asi o ambas cosas.

-Sabes que si.-asintió este.-Estaré con lo mejor de Britannia y la causa es justa. O eso dicen.-

-Tan coherente como Jethro Atkins.-masculló Birgit por lo bajo.

Jethro Atkins era un personaje de novela que habia traicionado a su bando por una mujer, cosa que tambien habia hecho otro personaje, Ripen Parlay... por la misma mujer.

-Escribenos.-le pidió Kim a Johan.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.-

-Es hora de irse.-le llamó Patrick pasando por su lado.-Pobres, aquí os vais a aburrir mucho...-

-Solo esperemos que a vosotros os de tiempo a aburriros.-les despidió Birgit.-Seguid de una pieza.-

Se alejaron de allí mientras veian al grupo de jovenes de rojo y azul subir al tubo-cohete hablando entre ellos, hasta que la puerta de la terminal se cerró tras los rezagados...

-Por cierto, ¿donde está Birgit?-preguntó Kim repentinamente.

Morgan miró alrededor y comprobó que se habian quedado los dos solos.

-No lo se, pero Seth tambien se ha esfumado...-

Se abrió la puerta de la terminal y apareció Birgit con cara de haber venido corriendo, llevando un kepis rojo con la _Serp I Molot_ y sujetando un elegante fusil de francotirador Dragunov a hombros; cerró la puerta rapidamente y la aseguró con un extintor justo cuando la aporreaban.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Morgan extrañado.

-¡De buena me he librado! Resulta que como llevaba la chaqueta de tu hermana me han confundido con uno de los voluntarios rusos.-jadeó la joven.-Antes de darme cuenta tenía este fusil en las manos y estaba en la escalera de embarque entre Seth y un tipo de la isla de Nu.-

-¿Quieres decir que Seth...?-preguntó Morgan soltando una risotada al verla en aquel apuro.

-Se ha alistado o le han alistado, que mas dá.-

Kim aceró la mirada.

-Será idiota...-siseó apretando los puños y pateando el suelo.-¡Despues de todo lo que nos dijo! ¡Al final resulta que la palabra de un _yehudd_ como el tampoco vale nada! ¡Sois unos idiotas!-

-¿Quien invoca en vano el nombre del Pueblo Elegido?-preguntó alguien secamente.

Se giraron. Lizbeth estaba allí con los brazos en jarra y vestida con un traje negro y oro muy ligero, de esos que practicamente dejan todo a la vista. Flanqueandola estaban las Divinas en peso, vestidas del mismo modo, contoneandose con toda la impudicia del mundo.

-He dicho que quien invoca en vano el nombre del Pueblo Elegido.-repitió Liz.-Los Elegidos por Dios son sus representantes en la Tierra y nadie puede invocarlos en vano.-

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?-preguntó Morgan intentando reprimir la risa al ver lo ridiculas que estaban.

-Despedir a mis compatriotas que van a enfrentarse a la amenaza comunista y cooperar con los arios en defenderse de esta agresión leninista.-explicó ella sin cortarse un pelo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que hablas como en los años cuarenta?-preguntó Kim mientras Morgan se partia de risa ante semejante colección de disparates y Birgit les miraba con perplejidad.

-Al menos yo soy leal a mis principios, no como tu, Noble Sociata, que te alias con comunistas-señaló a Birgit.-y con traidores a Dios... aunque muy seductores.-Miró lascivamente a Morgan.

-Liz, ¿por que no nos ignoras?-preguntó este.

-Porque quiero salir contigo, tonto.-

-¿Contigo? ¿Salir yo contigo?-Morgan soltó la carcajada.-Antes saldria con Carine Le Britannia.-

Birgit y Kim se echaron a reir. Las dos sabian que el preferia a Cornelia.

-Puedo presentarte a Carine.-se ofreció Liz, ya desesperada por conseguir su atención.

-Creo que no voy a estar libre.-mintió el cogiendo de un brazo a Kim y del otro a Birgit y yendose con ambas.-Pero dile que quizá le haga un hueco en mi agenda.-Besó a cada una en la mejilla y se las llevó de alli, dejando a las Divinas patidifusas y sin saber que hacer...

-No me lo puedo creer...-alucinó Liz con los ojos como platos, antes de empezar a patalear.-¡Arrgh! ¡No es justo, no lo es! ¡¿Por que siempre quedo como una idiota ante el? ¡¿Por que no me toma en serio? ¡¿Por que es capaz de salir con dos a la vez pero no conmigo?-

-A lo mejor no le gustas.-sugirió Monika.

Liz puso cara de haberse tragado un limon y le echó una mirada asesina a Monika. Insinuar que a alguien no le gustaba Lizbeth Kruszewski delante de Lizbeth Kruszewski era tan malo como meterse dentro de un Cañon de Hadrones antes de que lo disparasen.

-¡CLARO QUE LE GUSTO! ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE EL AUN NO LO SABE!-rugio hecha una furia.-¡Se casará conmigo aunque tenga que matar a todas las demás mujeres del mundo!-

_**Exterior del recinto aeroportuario.**_

-¿No crees que te has pasado?-preguntó Kim desasiendose con fuerza cuando salieron al exterior.-Ahora esas locas creeran que salgo contigo al mismo tiempo que lo haces con ella.-

-_Genzai, shinji waga wa ichi lolicon we Mishki Horunbaku._-completó Birgit echandose el fusil al hemobro en un gesto muy negligente que provocó que Morgan la mirase mal.

-No me hables en ruso...-

-Es japonés. _Nippon-go da._-

-Creí que no sabias japonés.-señaló Kim.

-Al final acabé por aprender algo.-

-Lo que sea.-bufó Morgan hastiado.-Y me da igual lo que crean las Divinas de mi y de nosotros mientras consiga que Liz deje de intentar que salga con ella.-

-Pues a mi no. No quiero que empiece a correr el rumor de que soy una...-Kim se detuvo.

-¿_Torig..._ Una salida a quien no le importa ser el segundo plato de su hombre?-sugirió Birgit.

-Eso es. Gracias.-

-Liz no dirá nada.-terció Morgan.-Sabe que si fuera por ahi con el rumor de que salgo con dos chicas a la vez acabaría con mi imagen. Y como quiere salir con alguien de reputación intachable...-

-Crei que odiabas el mundillo de la nobleza.-señaló Birgit mientras miraba de reojo los faros de lo que supuso sería el Bentley, pilotado por Klaus, que se acercaba a recogerlos.

-Si, pero eso no significa que no lo entienda.-la corrigió el. Miró a Kim.-¿Te llevamos a casa?-

-Vale.-Lo cierto era que a Kim no le gustaba aceptar ese tipo de ofertas, pero su casa estaba lejos y de todos modos conocía a Morgan y a su chofer.-¿Tienes algún plan para mañana?-

-S... No.-se corrigió este al darle Birgit un codazo.

-¿Podriamos ir al Trademark? Hace algun tiempo que no vamos y tengo ganas de salir.-

-Claro.-asintió Birgit mientras el coche se detenia frente a ellos.-Lo pasaremos bien.-

Entonces fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que aquel no era el Bentley, sinó un coche mas grande y vulgar, ocupado por varios tipos de siniestro aspecto, con gafas de sol pese a lo tardio de la hora, uno de los cuales sacó de debajo del asiento un _flash_ de camara fotografica y se lo encendió en la cara. Tras aquello, un golpe violento y luego nada...

**(0) Sharia: Se dice de una interpretación fundamentalista de la "ley islamica" que toma al pie de la letra los castigos que recomienda el Corán para diversos delitos, especificando no solo la pena de muerte sino tambien determinando el metodo (metodos que requieren un bajo nivel tecnologico, acorde a la epoca en que se redactó este texto, tipo lapidación, ahorcamiento, etc), considerada como una ley extremista y cruel en Occidente, pese a que la Biblia es por el estilo. Para que un occidental pueda hacerse una idea basica del tipo de condenas que cubre la Sharia, le basta con abrir la Biblia y consultar el Deuteronomio.**

**(1) Es evidente que este es un escenario distinto de nuetro Conflicto de los Balcanes de 1991, cuya principal diferencia es que la carencia de una zona de exclusion aerea por parte de la inexistente OTAN dio una victoria absoluta al Ejercito Federal de Yugoslavia. Asi que en vez del bombardeo de Belgrado por parte de los B-52 estadounidenses, tenemos la batalla de Belgrado con Akatsukis. (Esto fue competencia del 7º Escuadron de los Caballeros Negros)**

**(2) **_**Stahlfrau**_** significa efectivamente "mujer de acero"... en alemán. El nombre de "esposa de sal" procede del tomo dos de **_**Cancion de Hielo y Fuego**_**, "Choque de Reyes", de George R.R. Martin... y que empecé a leer unicamente porque a Robb Stark, quien me leé, le gusta mucho recomendarla.**

**(3) Como ya se ha comentado, aquí la Historia siguió un camino diferente. La II Guerra Europea es lo que ocupa nuestra Segunda Guerra Mundial o el mucho mas dramatico Guerra Global, y como ya se dijo, Japón y Britannia no actuaron y la guerra finalizó en el 43 tras la destrucción de media Moscú con una V-3 (4) y la incineración de la mitad del Ejercito Rojo con los lanzallamas nazis.**

**(4) V-3: Version mejorada de la V-1 y V-2 alemanas, en el mundo manifiesto no llegó a entrar en producción. El equivalente mas aproximado "real" es un misil balistico de medio alcance SCUD de origen sovietico.**

**Nota final: No creo en la religion. Es más, siempre que me imagino un Dios, me imagino a un gordo cabrón sentado ante un ordenador con el software **_**Angel Player 3.0**_** y puteando a los mortales con una interfaz muy similar a la de los Sims. Aclaro este extremo para dejar claro que esto es ficción y no un discurso religioso, que la gente tiene la mania de cabrearse por cosas raras y en general se toma muy a mal ese tipo de cosas.**


	16. STAGE 15: Attack & Surpresa

STAGE 15: Ataque y sorpresa.

_**Palacio Imperial de la Ciudad Prohibida.**_

_**Tiannanmen Platz, Pekin, Imperio de la China.**_

-Xingke, el tiempo de la Emperatriz ha pasado. Al igual que pasó el de los Jefes Eunucos.-señaló el joven consejero Renmin.-Es tiempo de cambiar nuestros viejos sistemas y esquemas.-

-Grrr...-gruñó Xingke al entender; el tal Renmin era un sicario de la Oposición Federalista Pura.

La Oposición Federalista Pura era un grupo que había surgido inmediatamente despues de la caida de los Jefes Eunucos. Aunque en principio habian empezado como una administración provincial delegada en el Tibet para asumir la solución de desgobierno existente por las sublevaciones, rapidamente se habian convertido en un movimiento de alcance nacional que agrupaba a toda la gente que consideraba a la figura del Emperador como causa y origen de todos los males, especialmente el mas grave de haber consentido y apoyado que los Jefes Eunucos asumieran el control directo de la Federación China. Según un manifiesto que les había incautado la Khesithan (0), la versión china de la Policia de Caballeros, los puristas negaban la legitimidad y el origen divino de la Emperatriz, de la Casa Imperial y de los gobernadores designados por esta para las provincias, desconocian los limites administrativos actuales (según los cuales la India e Indochina eran independientes) y pretendian ni mas ni menos que se celebrara un referendum para quitar a la Emperatriz del trono, disolver el Scieng e implantar en su lugar una republica federal unicameral donde cada provincia (Estado, según los planes de la OFP) tuviera un considerable autogobierno, limitando las competencias del Gobierno central unicamente a politica exterior, defensa nacional y emision de moneda, dejando todo lo demás en manos de las empresas y los Estados (1). La base de su argumentación era simple: el Gobierno actual se había elegido a si mismo, sin tener en cuenta la opinión del pueblo al que decian representar.

Sobra decir que cuando habian leido este manifiesto, Hong-Gu había soltado la carcajada y dicho que los terroristas se lo tenian muy creido para pedir semejantes dislates (en concreto había dicho "¿Que se creen, que son Sun Yat-sen redivivo? (2)"; Xingke se había limitado a enarcar las cejas mientras por su mente pasaban toda clase de planes para coordinar los tres extremos contrapuestos de contentar al pueblo, salvar a la Emperatriz y preservar el país de una pieza.

Zhou Xianglin le había mirado con clara preocupación; como mujer, sabía que, de tener que elegir entre el pueblo y la Emperatriz, Xingke siempre elegiría a Tian Zi.

-¿Y que iba a poner en su lugar, Renmin?-preguntó Xingke con sequedad.

El consejero parecía confuso.

-¿Que?-

-He dicho.-repitió Xingke.-que qué pondría usted en lugar de la Emperatriz. No se si usted y sus amigos federalistas se han percatado, pero la Emperatriz es el simbolo vivo de China. La maxima autoridad y representación del país. La Emperatriz nos motivó para alzarnos contra los Jefes Eunucos. No puede quitarla sin mas y sin ofrecer nada a cambio.-

-Tal vez una Emperatriz que apoya a unos golpistas sea considerada ilegitima por el pueblo.-

Renmin había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Por mucho que la gente creyera en la Emperatriz y en sus poderes divinos, era innegable que su gabinete actual estaba compuesto por una junta de militares golpistas que un buen dia habian decidido alzarse en armas contra su Gobierno presentandose como los salvapatrias, algo que la mayoría de la población mundial odiaba. Pese a que el gobierno del Scieng era innegablemente mucho mejor que el de los Jefes Eunucos, aquel detalle podía bastar para alegar que todo el Gobierno e incluso la propia Emperatriz eran ilegitimos.

Interpretando la ley al pie de la letra, sería cierto.

-El pueblo no es idiota.-

-Exactamente. Se opondrán a vosotros cuando se sepa la verdad: que sois golpistas y que teneis a la Emperatriz retenida para poder tiranizar el país a vuestro antojo. La gente no es idiota y sabrá expresar lo que quiere con fuerza. Mañana podriais encontraros a la turba frente a vuestras puertas. Lo que quiero decir es que ya va siendo hora de que democraticeis un poco este país.-

Xingke adoptó su expresión de rabia mas siniestra. Que aquel saco de excrementos se atreviera a personarse ante el y vomitar toda aquella basura eunuca era mas de lo que podía soportar...

-Y asi poder permitir que te presentes a Primer Ministro, ¿verdad?-preguntó Hong-Gu.

-¿Primer Ministro?-Renmin soltó una carcajada.-Nada de eso. De presentarme a algo, sería como Presidente de la Republica Federal de China. Mis votantes no se conformarán con menos.-

-Dirás tus amigos los terroristas.-le espetó otro miembro del Consejo.

-Es inapropiado, señor Xuan, llamar "terroristas" a aquellos que expresan la _verdadera_ voz del pueblo.-negó Renmin.-China no quiere mas Jefes Eunucos, ni mas Imperios, ni mas tiranía.-

-Olvidas una cosa, Renmin.-apuntó Xingke con frialdad.-La UFN no consentiría que China fuera una dictadura. Su apoyo y el de sus habitantes es la mejor prueba que necesitas.-

Renmin soltó una carcajada.

-¿La misma UFN que apoya al tirano de Birmania, que se negó a someter a Britannia y que está liderada por un dictador que a la vez es un Enano Pardo?-se mofó.-Un ejemplo muy apropiado...-

-Consejero Renmin, sus privilegios y cargos acaban de ser revocados. Salga inmediatamente por la puerta y entreguese a los guardias. No nos obligue a la vergüenza de arrestarle en la Camara.-

-¿Arrestarme? ¿Por que?-

-Por cuestionar la autoridad y legitimidad del Estado y sus instituciones.-informó Xuan.-En pocas palabras, por traición a la Patria.-

_**Estudios de HI-TV, Camelot.**_

-En representación del Pueblo de Britannia y de la Casa Imperial, desautorizo expresamente el envio de tropas al frente extranjero y hago un llamamiento a la gente a no alistarse para morir en una guerra no declarada. El Estado de Britannia no está en guerra. No formamos parte del Eje Germanico, ni de la UFN, ni de la Organización para la Defensa Común (3). No existe razón por la que debamos intervenir en este conflicto entre potencias extranjeras.-

_**El Kremlin, Rusia.**_

-¿Cree que hemos hecho bien en lanzar el guante a la UFN?-preguntó Kruchov mientras Vukavich examinaba el mapa del Norte de Europa, atravesado por lineas que señalizaban donde mandaban los rusos y sus futuros avances en territorio de la UFN, de Escandinavia y de Europa en general.-Cierto que tenemos mucho poder, pero ellos tambien son mas...-

-Mas, pero están desunidos.-señaló el Presidente.-Su fuerza es al mismo tiempo su debilidad. Son tantos y con tantos intereses dispares, que tardan demasiado en tomar decisiones importantes. No te creas que nosotros somos mejores en ese sentido; la centralización total crea una ilusion de fuerza que oculta la debilidad real. Tal vez en algun momento debamos consolidar frentes y pararnos, pero por ahora lo que debemos hacer es avanzar el maximo posible... hasta que se haga necesario parar.-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Entonces resistiremos en nuestras posiciones. Creo que seguiremos avanzando todo el invierno y detendremos la ofensiva en la frontera con Francia. No se lo esperarán... ¿Como va el frente?-

-La base aerea de Lulea ha sido tomada y la aeronaval de Tromso tambien, y ahora mismo nuestras tropas avanzan por la calzada sur hacia las capitales de Escandinavia. Aparte, estamos organizando el desembarco de nuestra Flota Baltica en Gotland para montar desde ahi el asalto a la Colonia de Estocolmo y su toma completa.-anunció Kruchov.-Además, nuestros espias nos dicen que los suescos están desconcertados porque poseamos Vympalas y un portaaviones.-

Vukavich asintió; aunque los alemanes llevaran el peso de la ofensiva en Francia, los suecos eran la cabeza dirigente, y Estocolmo la cabeza dirigente de los suecos. Caida la capital, caido el reino.

-En el oeste, las fuerzas de la UFN en Polonia siguen en su patetico intento de oponer resistencia y estan intentando tomar el Área de Kaliningrado en estos precisos instantes.-informó un oficial de comunicaciones.-Nuestros informes señalan que los renegados de los livones les estan ayudando.-

-¡Malditos livones, siempre fastidiando! Hay que darles una lección que nunca olviden sobre lo caro que les saldrá meterse con nosotros.-sentenció el Presidente.-El problema es que no podemos iniciar la guerra nosotros o seremos acusados de aplastar a un país mucho mas pequeño.-

-Hay una posibilidad.-apuntó Kruchov cautelosamente.

-¿Una posibilidad?-

-De que Livonia empiece la guerra.-

Vukavich soltó la carcajada.

-Hazme cosquillas para que pueda reirme mejor, Kruchov. ¿Como van a iniciar la guerra? Son mucho mas pequeños que nosotros, incluso con la UFN. Saben que los aplastaremos.-El Presidente se frotó los ojos.-Suponiendo que sea cierto, ¿cual es esa... _posibilidad_?-

-Se llama Jagellón Kalish.-

_**Carretera de Kaliningrado, a la altura de Tilzit, frontera Livonia-Rusia, 20:30 hora local.**_

En la carretera que conducía a la frontera de Kaliningrado se había formado en correcto orden la 2ª División de los Kuro no Kishidan de Livonia, habiendo desplegado su mas moderno armamento: Panzer-Hammels, unos nuevecitos Vincent Ward robados al ejercito de la Rusia Britanniana, unos cuantos Akatsuki y por supuesto tropas de infantería, helicopteros y _mekas_ voladores...

Al mando estaba el general de división Jagellón Kalish, un individuo impulsivo, rubio, que por misterios de la burocracia había llegado a aquel cargo, y tambien por que se oponía a todo trato con Rusia que no fuera hacerles la guerra, conquistar sus territorios, violar a sus mujeres, imponerles la religión cristiana papista y asesinar a todos sus lideres y popes ortdoxos.

-Vamos a asestarle el golpe definitivo a esos barbaros piojosos.-se rió el general arengando a sus tropas.-Tenemos que enseñarles que meterse con Livonia y con la UFN sale caro. _Muy caro_.-

Lo que mas ansiaba Jagellón era destruir la Flota Báltica rusa en peso. Sabía que estaban allí, cerca, en Kaliningrado, organizando el desembarco en Gotland para usarlo como base avanzada e invadir Suecia por el este. Tambien sabía que una flota de Knightmares torpederos podría destruir muy facilmente cualquier flota, por grande que esta fuera, siempre que no tuvieran cobertura aerea...

Por eso había dado orden de que su escuadron de Akatsukis voladores se adentrara en el mar con la misión de dar la vuelta por el Baltico y atacar los puertos de la flota rusa por el oeste, al mismo tiempo que las tropas de tierra atacaban por el norte y el este en una maniobra envolvente.

No había dicho nada al Presidente Fedor. Ni a nadie del Gobierno, en realidad. Su plan era que estos se enterasen por los periodicos de que la "_2ª División había restituido Kaliningrado al seno de la Madre Livonia_" y eso aumentara su popularidad hasta el punto de poder presentarse a elecciones.

Elecciones que ganaría, por supuesto. Una vez tuviera toda Livonia en su poder, nada mas facil que inventarse un _casus belli_ que obligase a toda la UFN a lanzar un ataque en masa contra Rusia.

Porque Jagellón no era tonto. Sabía bien que, en una guerra Livonia-Rusia, los rusos ganarian, pero que en una guerra Rusia-UFN, la victoria se decantaría del lado de Zero.

-Comiencen la operación.-ordenó ajustando la radio de su Panzer-Hammel.-Salvemos a los suecos.-

Jagellón Kalish no sentía simpatia por los suecos. No mas de la corriente; admiraba su sistema, pero no creía en los reyes y los nobles. Sin embargo, los suecos eran enemigos de Rusia, y con eso le bastaba para considerarlos sus aliados potenciales... Sus hombres avanzaron hacia la guerra.

_**Houraijima, exactamente 40 minutos mas tarde (21:10 hora de Kaliningrado, 15:10 en Japón).**_

-¡¿Quien ha dado la orden de tomar Kaliningrado?-rugió Zero entrando en la sala de juntas.

Todos miraron a Fedor.

-Fue Jagellón, de mi 2ª Division. La idea era que se asustaran y se retiraran, según me dijo en el informe que envió al Parlamento antes de ir a la batalla.-se justificó este.

-¡Pues has logrado justo lo contrario! No solo hemos perdido a mas de siete mil hombres para nada, ¡sino que ademas les has dado a los rusos la justificación que necesitaban para extender la campaña belica a toda la UFN!-

El reporte de las tropas de Jagellon había sido muy claro; el avance había ido muy bien hasta que habian llegado cerca del complejo industrial-militar. Entonces había sido cuando todo se torció...

Por lo que se deducía de las llamadas de radio, repentinamente todos los Knightmares livones se habían desconectado sin motivo aparente, dejando a sus pilotos indefensos... justo a tiempo para que los Knightmares voladores rusos cayeran sobre ellos y los aplastasen como cucarachas.

Al mismo tiempo, la expedición de Knightmares torpederos había sido barrida por una escuadra de cazas Fulkurum que habian despegado de las bases en tierra y se negaban obstinadamente a salir en los radares, escoltados por unos modelos que parecían Vincent Wards pesados y que impedian todo intento de defensa y comunicación con interceptores y ataques salvajes y devastadores.

Algunos de los livones habian intentado replegarse, pero se habian llevado la desagradable sorpresa de ser perseguidos como si fueran animales por una combinación de infantería y unos raros vehiculos: similares a los _technical_ de la Confederación Andina, pero mejor blindados, mas rapidos y armados con ametralladoras pesadas anti-Knightmare, pero demasiado ligeros para ser tanques.

Resultado de la batalla: de 8.000 soldados livones que habian intentado la expedición (casi la mitad del total de los Caballeros Negros Livonia), mas del 90% habian muerto, entre ellos el general Jagellón Kalish, apenas habian regresado vivos alrededor de cien, en su mayoría muy malheridos, dejando tras ellos todo su material militar y contando historias que helaban la sangre sobre la ferocidad y regularidad de los ataques que habian sufrido... y trayendo tras ellos a doce divisiones que cruzaron la frontera livona pisandoles los talones.

-Pero... No creo que los rusos estén tan locos para atacarnos.-objetó Trajkovski.-Saben que con el prestigio y el genio estratega de Zero de nuestro lado, no podemos perder.-

Por toda respuesta, Villeta cogió el mando y puso la TASS, donde justo en aquel momento empezaba un noticiario de emergencia desde el Kremlin.

-_La Federacion Unida de Naciones, en la actitud arrogante que le es caracteristica, ha lanzado esta mañana una futil invasión para arrebatarnos nuestra tierra al atacar desde multiples frentes la Colonia de Kaliningrado._-anunció Vukavich ante las camaras.-_Tal agresion no quedará impune, que no le quepa la mas minima duda a nadie. Consecuentemente, muchos de sus hombres han quedado tirados y muertos en nuestras carreteras como castigo por atacar a nuestra Patria..._-

Algunos telefonos empezaron a sonar; en su mayoria, reporteros que querian saber. Para la linea directa con los primeros ministros ya estaban los portatiles con videoconferencia.

-Acaba de llegar la noticia.-anunció el delegado Bartok, desde Hungria, cerrando su portatil.-37 divisiones rusas han arrasado con lo que quedaba de ejercito en Estonia, Livonia y Letonia al amparo de la noche y hecho prisioneros a tres cuartas partes de las tropas de la UFN que dejaron vivas; unicamente Riga resiste, pero están muy apurados y creen que caerán en menos de una semana. La Flota Baltica ha salido del puerto de Kaliningrado y está movilizada para el combate con ordenes selladas, seguramente de atacar y destruir nuestros objetivos militares. Los rusos han vuelto a usar el maldito distorsionador de campo.-

Suzaku maldijo. La UFN había descuidado el establecimiento de una doctrina naval, de modo que en Europa unicamente disponian de los anticuados barcos de superficie del EuroUniverso y unas cuantas naves britannianas, pero nada como para enfrentarse a una flota completa desplegada para el combate, aunque dicha flota fuera tecnicamente inferior. ¡Pero es que aquel ataque se les había salido de madre!

"_Lelouch no habría cometido un error así._" se recordó a si mismo.

-Esto es increible.-gruñó Xingke ofendido en su orgullo de militar, entrando por videoconferencia desde la sede del Scieng chino.-¿Tenemos el mejor ejercito del mundo y unos cosacos armados con una copia mala del Gefjun Disturb pueden vencernos?-

-No es una copia, sino una version mejor que la nuestra.-objetó Zero.-Laksharta dice que todos los Knightmares de Europa fueron equipados con las contramedidas de Lloyd para esquivar el Gefjun.-

-¡¿Pero como puede ser que los rusos tengan esa clase de tecnología?-

-No lo se, pero tiene que haber alguna forma de vencerla.-

-Pues será mejor que la encontremos pronto. Nos enfrentamos al total colapso del Bloque Europa.-

Xingke se levantó de la silla.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que informare a la Emperatriz y alertar a nuestra gente para que se preparen para la guerra. Es muy posible que suframos un asalto en Manchuria-Vladivostok y Sajalin.-

Manchuria-Vladivostok y Sajalin eran la manzana de la discordia entre Rusia y China. Aquella zona, colonizada al norte por rusos y al sur por los chinos desde el siglo XVII, por no mencionar a los manchues que quedaron atrapados en el medio, había sido un campo de guerra entre ambas naciones durante años. La ultima guerra había otorgado aquellas areas a los chinos, para decepción de los rusos, a quienes habría encantado volver a poner esa zona bajo su control. Si habian decidido pasar a la guerra contra la UFN, era muy posible que atacasen allí también...

Xingke acababa de salir, cuando el delegado turco Erdogan entró en la sala.

-¡Nueva noticia! Istanbul ha sido bombardeada a traición por la Aviación Naval del Mar Negro.-

-¿Que?-

-¡Asi es! La mitad de la armada rusa del Mar Negro está navegando hacia el Mediterraneo en estos momentos.-confirmó Erdogan.-Según nuestros informes, disponen de un segundo portaaviones operativo (si bien este modelo es bastante mas ligero que el que hay en el Mar del Norte, no pasa de ser un portaknightmares Pegasus) y de mas barcos con cohetes como los que ayer masacraron a los pilotos suecos en Le Havre.-

Zero/Suzaku se quedó boquiabierto. Todavía estaba intentando asimilar las implicaciones de que entrara en juego algo como un portaaviones... ¿Y ahora entraba un segundo en juego? ¿Como diablos habian logrado los rusos construir algo así sin que nadie se enterase?

-¿Y las defensas costeras?-

-Arrrasadas. Perdieron a mucha gente, pero por cada uno que les matabamos, dos ocupaban su lugar. Y es complicado disparar baterias que no funcionan.-

Todos los presentes pusieron cara de horror.

-¡¿Es que NADA puede detenerlos?-se espantó Zero al ver como todo se le desmoronaba en las manos. Intentó serenarse; Zero Lelouch nunca hubiera perdido los papeles de ese modo, y notaba como los demás le miraban extrañados.-Desde luego, esto es un problema.-afirmó.

-"Un problema" es poco. Ese distorsionador de campo puede inutilizar todo nuestro poder militar.-

-Ese Vukavich está completamente loco.-sentenció Ougi con claro disgusto.-Por muy potente que sea su ejercito, ¿acaso cree que puede derrotar a toda la Tierra?-

Villeta negó con la cabeza sombriamente. Era tipico de Ougi ser asi de dramatico...

-Temo que hayamos despertado a un halcón que quizá nos devore a todos. Pero tenemos que luchar contra el.-afirmó.

Se preguntó que pasaría; de haber sido ella sola, sin dudarlo habría pedido a Zero que le diera una unidad de Akatsukis y partido al combate. Pero ahora, como madre, tenía el deber de pensar primero en lo mejor para Ougi y, sobre todo, para el pequeño Naoto, el hijo de ambos...

Aquel nombre había sido idea de Ougi; según le había contado, el tal Naoto había sido el hermano de Kallen y alguien muy querido por el grupo inicial de los Caballeros Negros. En aquel momento, su hijo debía estar tan tranquilo en su casa de Tokyo, durmiendo, ajeno a lo que hacian sus padres...

_**En el aire, algún lugar del hemisferio Norte.**_

**_Crucero de batalla Caerleon Class, BDFS (Britannian Defender Floating Ship) _Pendragon.**

Morgan abrió los ojos. Frente a el había un rostro de cabello rubio, ojos rojos y lentes ovaladas de montura metalica que le sonaba de algo...

-Te has despertado.-le dijo Kim con tono de estar preocupada por su bienestar.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó el incorporandose sobre el suelo y comprobando que estaban en una habitación en penumbra donde se veian varias siluetas en las paredes.-Ay... mi cabeza.-

-Usaron un _flash_ de magnesio para noquearnos.-explicó ella sujetandole la cabeza con las manos.-No pareces haberte dado ningun golpe, y menos mal, porque no sabria curarte.-

-Creí que tu lo sabias todo.-no pudo evitar comentar el.

-Lo intento.-asintió ella sonriendo.

Birgit entró en su campo de visión; aun llevaba el rifle al hombro y la gorra en la cabeza.

-Esta gente no debe tener ni idea.-comentó.-Nos han mezclado a todos.-

-¿A todos quienes?-

Las dos chicas se miraron.

-¿Quien se lo dice?-

-Diselo tu.-sugirió Birgit.

-Vale...-Kim suspiró.-Verás, Morgan... estamos volando hacia el Área 15.-

-¿Queeee?-

Morgan no podia creerselo; ¿ellos, en el Área 15? Pero si allí no se les habia perdido nada.

-¿Como es posible? ¿Por que?-

-Pensaron que les haria falta gente.-explicó Birgit.-Asi que la cogen de entre los "voluntarios".-

-¡Eso es un secuestro!-

-_Shangayawe_.-matizó Kim.-En el siglo XVII se completaban las tripulaciones de los barcos yendo de tabernas y cargando a bordo a todos los que estaban demasiado borrachos para darse cuenta.-

Morgan ni se paró a preguntarle como era que sabía algo así; Kim tenía la maldita manía de saber muchas cosas sobre practicamente cualquier tema que se le ocurriera. Miró a Birgit.

-¿Por que no has hecho algo?-

-No he podido.-se disculpó ella cabizbaja.-Nos tomaron por sorpresa, tu lo viste.-

-Pero, ¿por que nos han cogido? Ni siquiera nos habiamos alistado.-

-Recibisteis la tarjeta de reclutamiento. Con eso les basta a los _coyotes_ (4).-terció alguien.

-¿Coyotes?-

-Gente que hace negocio vendiendo a otra gente.-explicó Seth entrando en el circulo de luz.-No les importa a quienes capturan ni lo que vaya a pasarles, mientras ellos cobren.-

-¡Eso es injusto!-protestó Morgan.

-Cierto, pero desde aquí no podemos arreglar el mundo.-le recordó Kim.

-Por cierto, ¿que pintas son esas?-preguntó Birgit a Seth.

Este llevaba un casco de las Fuerzas Especiales britannianas de la epoca del Emperador Charles, una mascara antigás con lentes multifunción ultimo modelo, un chaleco antibalas muy pesado bajo una guerrera burdeos de piloto de Knightmare con la Tricolor en un antebrazo y la leyenda "341 REV" en el otro, además de unos amplios pantalones de camuflaje urbano y botas de jungla de caña muy alta. Para rematarlo, se habia pintado la cara de camuflaje y en el cinturon portaba un BRIFAS y una pistola como la de Zero. A su lado estaba Johan, vestido con un equipo similar.

-¿Te gusta?-Seth intentó sacar musculo, sin exito.-Es mi uniforme de guerra. ¿A que mola?-

-Para nada. Parece que te hayan armado con los restos de un arsenal.-bufó Birgit.

Seth parecía disgustado y tiró del faldón de la chaqueta.

-Pero mola...-argumentó bajito.

-¿Que nos espera ahi abajo y quienes estamos aqui?-fue Morgan a lo practico tras decidir que no podian hacer nada, al menos hasta que aterrizaran.

-Bueno... Estamos yo, vosotros y en esta bodega otros cincuenta mas, pero demasiado agotados para poder hacer gran cosa.-explicó Seth.-En la pista nos dijeron que ahora somos el 341º Regimiento Extranjero de Voluntarios de las Tropas Funcionales de la Legión Extranjera francesa.-

-¿Tropas Funcionales? No los conozco.-

Lo unico que sabía Morgan de cuadros militares era la diferencia entre la Armada, la Caballeria Acorazada, la Policia de Caballeros, los Glaston Knights y la infanteria estandar.

-En Rusia los llaman _Kontraktiki_ y en Britannia se conocen como la _Milicia_. Son algo así como los Glaston Knights con bajo presupuesto.-explicó Birgit.-Las Tropas Funcionales deben ayudar allí donde sea necesario, asi que hay gente de toda clase: francotiradores, infantería, artilleria, fuerza aerea, pilotos de Knightmares, estrategas... Todo lo que se pueda necesitar para apoyo en tierra.-

Los tres la miraron asombrados.

-Ya, ¿y como sabes todo eso?-preguntó Morgan.

Birgit achinó los ojos.

-Estuve varios años en un orfanato donde el unico libro que no estaba roto ni me disputaba nadie era la _Enciclopedia Moderna del Arte de la Guerra_.-Estaba claro que no le gustaba hablar de aquel tema.-¿Alguna pregunta mas?-

Por el tono, estaba claro que no aceptaría que le hicieran mas preguntas.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, la vibración de la maquina se detuvo; era evidente que iban a tomar tierra... Se abrió la puerta del almacén y una luz intensisima les cegó por un instante.

Cuando sus ojos se habituaron, todos los presentes se sobrecogieron.

-¡La leche! ¿Nos han enviado al Infierno o que?-sintetizó Seth el sentir general.

El propio aeropuerto de Bruxelvannes, iluminado por el sol de la mañana, era un autentico campo de batalla incluso mas amplio que los de las peliculas; una sirena antiaerea atronaba los oidos, al tiempo que Knightmares equipados con armas antiaereas y helicopteros de combate se disparaban entre ellos mientras recorrian el cielo a grandes velocidades. En las pistas se ponian a punto y despegaban a gran velocidad multiples modelos de Knightmares sin identificar...

Una fila de aviones grises de seis alas y muy agiles hicieron una pasada sobre la pista con un fuerte alarido soltando bombas que dañaron el Caerleon y abrieron crateres en la pista.

-¡Kyah! ¡Nos van a matar!-gritó Kim mientras sus compañeros les tiraban al suelo.

-¿Sleipnirs? ¿Aquí?-se sorprendió Birgit al reconocer los aviones.

-¡Que vuelven!-anunció alguien.

Los cuatro jovenes corrieron al ver que los aviones giraban para hacer una nueva pasada, al tiempo que el resto de sus compañeros de vuelo se dispersaban arrojando el equipo. Varios de ellos intentaron contener a los aviones con sus BRIFAS, pero lo unico que lograron fue que las bombas les redujeran a polvo. La onda expansiva proyectó a Morgan y compañía hacia adelante, haciendo que aterrizaran junto a los restos de un tanque Abrams.

-¿Estais bien?-

-Creo que si.-

-¡Ay!-

-He estado mejor.-

Seth se sacudió el polvo del uniforme y amartilló su fusil BRIFAS con un chasquido.

-Bien.-gruñó.-Asi están las cosas.-Les miró uno a uno.-¡Escuchad! Debemos estar unidos. Esta es una situación muy jodida, pero saldremos adelante.-

-Ese discurso es el del Oficial Segundo del _BDS Ume_.-matizó Morgan.-¿Es que veias _Katay_?-

-Si, y mola.-apuntó su amigo.-Estamos en el acontecer de un acontecimiento...-

-¿El acontecer de un acontecimiento?-preguntó Kim enarcando una ceja mientras en el otro extremo de la pista Johan disparaba un lanzacohetes que había recogido de la pista, no muy lejos de un muerto, contra un Sleipnir, olvidandose de que ellos estaban all´´i.

-Eh, dejadlo. Vamos a buscar un sitio mas a resguardo.-les ordenó Birgit.-Aqui somos visibles.-

El avión alcanzado por Johan se estrelló contra el suelo, lanzandoles una ola de calor.

-¿Que sabes tu de la guerra?-gruñó recargando el lanzacohetes, un viejo modelo Proyectart 9.

-Estuvo en la Rebelión Negra. Confia en ella.-señaló Kim.

Seth se llevó la mano al casco, incredulo.

-¡Fuaaa! ¿En serio? ¿Conociste a Zero? ¿Que tal es?-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.-contestó Birgit sombriamente desatornillando la mira del rifle y usandola como si fuera un catalejo.-Bien... Ahi está la salida, sin guardias.-

-Podriamos ir a la torre de control. Queda mas cerca.-

-¿Estas loca? La torre de control será el primer objetivo de la aviación enemiga.-

-No si pretenden utilizar el aeropuerto.-objetó Morgan recordando algo.-En el _Zero Wins The Britannians_, los Black Knights aprovechaban los recursos que Britannia dejaba atrás. No creo que los suecos quieran perder el tiempo en construir una nueva torre de control.-

-Pero esto no es el ZWTB.-Birgit habia visto a Morgan jugar al ZWTB en el ordenador en dos partidas distintas y lo encontraba bastante realista; las partidas con rangos bajos eran estilo _shooter_ y a medida que se ascendia en el escalafón del juego se podian hacer muchas mas cosas, como ordenar ataques aereos sobre tierra y dirigir Knightmares a golpe de ratón. Aunque dudaba muy seriamente que el ZWTB transmitiera una idea exacta de lo que era el frente.-Aquí podemos morir.-

-Por eso es que vamos a buscar un medio de salir de aquí.-decidió Morgan asomandose por encima del tanque.-El aeropuerto es un objetivo prioritario de ataque...-

-¡No hagas eso!-le pidió Kim tirando de el por la camisa para que se agachara tras el tanque.-Te puede alcanzar una bala perdida.-

-Vale, vale.-

-¿Que tenemos?-quiso saber Birgit volviendo a ajustar la mira del rifle en su sitio.

Seth echó un vistazo a su equipo.

-Tres mochilas de campaña, tres BRIFAS, tu _sniper_, nueve cargadores BRIFAS, el RPG de Johan, una pistola y una radio.-Abrió la mochila.-En las mochilas solo hay una cantimplora, una manta y cuatro latas de alubias en conserva.-

-Genial...-maldijo Morgan.-¿En esto es en lo que ha quedado el todopoderoso Ejercito Imperial?-

Sonaron mas explosiones. A juzgar por el ruido, los aviones habian vuelto y abrian fuego contra el Caerleon, que intentaba despegar confiando unicamente en sus escudos...

-¡Corramos, ahora!-ordenó Birgit mientras el Caerleon hacia rebotar los disparos.-¡Estan distraidos con los aviones! ¡Vamos, antes de que empiecen el segado!-

Echaron a correr hacia la salida, cruzandose con grupos de gente que iban hacia el campo de batalla con lanzacohetes y Knightmares. Seth jadeaba; no estaba habituado a correr. Sus compañeros tampoco lo llevaban mejor; Morgan nunca habia corrido con una mochila a cuestas y Kim parecia cansada. Unicamente Birgit se veía fresca y descansada, aunque no fuera cierto.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-les arengó deteniendose a esperarles junto al tunel que daba a la verja.

-¡Esto no es tan facil!-La pista estaba repleta de escombros; crateres, casquillos, piezas de aparatos destruidos, todo ello objetos que podian torcerte un tobillo si no andabas con cuidado...

-¡Corred, maldita sea, que viene un avión!-

Uno de los cazas de seis alas que Birgit llamaba "Sleipnir" habia sido alcanzado y el piloto al parecer intentaba hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia justo detras de ellos. Corrieron mas deprisa, al menos hasta que Kim casi derriba a Morgan al tropezarse con algo. El le echó las manos encima y tras trastabillar un poco lograron recobrar el equilibrio y llegaron junto a Birgit.

-Creí que...-jadeaba Kim apoyada en la pared; estaba palida y cansada.-Si llego a...-

-Tranquila, eso ya pasó...-intentó tranquilizarla Morgan

Birgit miró hacia la pista y vio a Seth; el chico estaba a diez metros y se esforzaba por correr.

-¡Pero corre!-le gritó.

-No puedo... pesa demasiado...-contestó el.

-¡Maldita sea, idiota, tira la mochila y corre!-

El Sleipnir se destrozó contra la pista con una espectacular explosión, levantando una bola de fuego que lanzó a Seth hacia ellos como una especie de proyectil humano, arrollandolos.

-Ay...-

-¡Dios, que daño!-

-¿Estais bien?-

-Si...-

-¿Donde están los demás?-

-Se han largado, han muerto... yo que sé.-gruñó Birgit dandole la mano a Kim para levantarla.

Entonces fue cuando el Caerleon explotó y una bola de fuego envolvió la pista y a los desgraciados que seguian en ella, engullendolos en las llamas...

-Asi que solo quedamos nosotros cuatro. Magnifico.-sentenció Morgan.

No estaba nada contento con aquello. De haber podido elegir, le habria gustado tener a su lado en aquel momento a David Darlton o a Cornelia Li Britannia; en vez de eso, tenía que conformarse con Birgit, porque la verdad era que no confiaba para nada en las habilidades guerreras de Seth y Kim. Al menos Seth habia jugado al _Zero Wins The Britannians_, pero Kim ni eso. Maldijo a los coyotes y a los partidos politicos que les pagaban; ¿en que estaban pensando al enviar al frente a gente que no había cogido un arma en su vida? ¿Querian que los matasen o que?

-Si. Muchos politicos creen en el exceso de población en el mundo.-terció Kim inesperadamente.

-¿Que?-

-En eso es en lo que estaban pensando al enviarnos al frente.-Se recolocó las gafas.-_En matarnos_. Asi luego habrá menos gente para competir por los recursos del país.-

Entonces Morgan comprendió que habia pensado aquello en voz alta.

-Eso es absurdo.-objetó a su compañera.-¿Por que iban los politicos a querer que muramos?-

-No lo tengo claro...-

Morgan negó con la cabeza y se asomó a la calle, que tambien era un campo de batalla; por todas partes habia gente con fusiles disparandose entre si y de vez en cuando pasaban Knightmares.

-¿Alguna idea para atravesar ese fuego cruzado?-

-No.-admitió Seth.

-¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!-gritó Kim levantandose.-¡No se, algo, lo que sea!-

-Lo veo dificil. Y calmate.-le ordenó Birgit secamente.-Si gritas vas a atraer al enemigo.-

Kim cerró la boca y tiró la llave, intimidada.

-Por cierto, ¿quien se supone que es aquí el enemigo?-planteó la guardaespaldas.

-Los suecos, por supuesto.-explicó Seth alegremente.-Nosotros vamos con los frances...-

Un Panzer-Hammel MKII se detuvo frente a ellos; la escotilla se abrió y por ella asomó una oficial.

-_Vous avons_... Ehhh...-pasó al inglés.-¿Que se supone que estais haciendo vosotros?-

Seth esbozó un gesto de alivio.

-¡Por fin! Camarada, se presenta el grueso del Regimiento Extranjero de Voluntarios Nº 341, de las Tropas Funcionales de la Legión Extranjera.-anunció cuadrandose.

La francesa se recolocó el cabello negro, con clara extrañeza.

-¿De verdad? Pero si mas bien pareceis unos _kontraktiki_ cosacos.-Se llevó la mano a la oreja, donde había un auricular.-Aqui 427 señor. Estoy en el aeropuerto, con cuatro _teenagers_ que afirman ser lo que queda del Regimiento Extranjero de Voluntarios 341.-Silencio.-Pues... dos y dos. Por cierto que una lleva chaqueta y arma de _voroshiloff _(5), otro está vestido como si fuera de la Caballeria Acorazada charlista y lleva un BRIFAS; los otros dos parecen ser civiles.-Otra pausa.-Bien.-Les miró.-Esperad aquí. Haré una exploración y volveré cuando confirme que no mentís.-

Dicho esto, se metió en el aerodromo con Knightmare y todo y, tras esquivar el Sleipnir en llamas, desapareció en el caos de la pista de aterrizaje...

-No vamos a quedarnos, ¿verdad?-preguntó Morgan a Birgit.

-Quedarse es tan peligroso como irse.-explicó ella, aparentemente tras haber tomado una compleja decisión.-Te fallé en Britannia y por culpa de mi descuido estamos todos en este lio, asi que pienso arreglarlo. Se supone que debo protegeros hasta que lleguemos a casa.-

-No hace falta que te culpes.-terció Kim amablemente.-No podiamos esperarnos algo así...-

-Lo se, pero debí haber hecho algo, aunque no sirviera de nada.-

-Bueno... si te hubieran matado en Britannia, ahora solo seriamos tres.-arguyó Seth.

-O no.-

-¡Basta!-les atajó Morgan; habia escuchado mientras pensaba que hacer.-Seamos practicos. Estamos en un buen lio y tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora no podemos perder el tiempo con estas cosas. Ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para eso cuando estemos en un tubo-cohete de vuelta a casa.-

-Pero yo no quiero irme.-argumentó Seth timidamente.

-Tu mismo, tio. Nosotros nos largamos.-dijo Morgan dandole la espalda; creia que Seth estaba completamente loco. ¿Como iba alguien a querer quedarse en semejante sitio para que lo matasen?

-¡Pero no podemos dejarle aqui!-alegó Kim.

-Si quiere quedarse, es asunto suyo.-

-¡Eres un idiota!-

-Chicos, dejadlo.-les pidió Birgit.

Los dos se giraron hacia ella.

-¡Tu callate!-le ordenaron al unisono.

Es dificil saber que hubiera pasado si en aquel momento no hubiera aparecido por la calle un grupo de Knightmares blancos y plateados cuya configuración recordaba vagamente a unos bocetos de guerreros vikingos roboticos: cabezas humanoides con cascos crestudos, espadas rojas MVS de doble filo, ametralladoras pesadas Rheinstahl (6) antiinfanteria en los brazos y cañones pesados en los hombros, que mostraban cruces negras en los costados.

-¡Garrr! ¡Berserkers!-maldijo Birgit al reconocerlos.

-¿Berserkers?-preguntó Seth.

-Son Knightmares ultimo modelo de fabricación germana, equivalentes a la octava generación del programa britanniano. Los diseñaron para la guerra urbana. Llevan dos ametralladoras de 20mm, dos cañones ligeros de Hadrones, MVS ultimo modelo, 9 toneladas en total y además pueden volar.-

-¿Solo 9? Que ligeros.-Por lo que Morgan sabia del _Zero Wins The Britannians_, los Knightmares mas modernos superaban los 10 toneladas.-¿Por que son tan ligeros?-

-Porque los pesados y concebidos para el combate Knightmare-Knightmare son los Panserbjyrne. Los Berserkers son para asaltos a unidades convencionales y bases.-

Morgan maldijo al ver que los _mekas_ avanzaron hacia ellos a toda velocidad con una sorprendente ligereza; como había comprobado Lelouch en Saitama, tener un Geass de control emocional no te servía de mucho frente a maquinas...

-¡Larguemonos!-

Echaron a correr calle abajo, hacia las lineas francesas...

_**Sotanos de Houraijima, dependencias de Zero.**_

Cuando la reunión se disolvio, Zero se aseguró de que nadie le seguia y se acercó a una puerta que estaba custodiada por dos Caballeros Negros, que se cuadraron y le dejaron pasar. Una vez dentro de sus dependencias privadas, bajó una escalera y llegó frente a una puerta blindada que solamente se abría con un lector de retina.

Lector que le habría obligado a quitarse la mascara de no ser porque Lelouch la había diseñado de modo que pudiera abrirse una puertecita del tamaño justo para mostrar el ojo izquierdo. Naturalmente, Lelouch había colocado aquello para poder usar el Geass sin quitarse la mascara, pero la modificación era igualmente util para aquel proposito.

-_Identidad confirmada: Zero. Acceso permitido_.-confirmó la puerta abriendose.

La idea había sido de la persona que estaba alojada en la habitación: la unica que podía abriur la puerta con el lector de retina, aparte de el...

El ocupante de la comoda habitación que había al otro lado de la puerta estaba sentado en un escritorio, leyendo con aire aburrido un enorme volumen con el soporifero titulo de "_El previsto funcionamiento interno del Congreso y el Senado de la Unión de Estados de Britannia, tal como fue establecido en su dia por Lord George Washington, Presidente de la Union, 1775._"

-Eh.-llamó Suzaku a aquella persona.-Necesito tu ayuda y la necesito ahora.-

La persona se giró; unos ojos azul claro le miraron fijamente desde el rostro de alguien atractivo.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte, Zero?-preguntó Schneizel como si se estuviera dirigiendo a Dios.

Suzaku dudó sobre como iba a formular su petición. Estaba mas habituado a recibir ordenes de los representantes del Trono del Grifo que a darselas...

-Necesito tus dotes como genio de la estrategia.-explicó.-Hasta ahora he podido mantener ante los demás la farsa de que soy un genio asintiendo a sus planes. Pero eso se acabará pronto. Va a empezar una guerra, por lo que la gente espera que yo, como Zero, no solo me ponga al frente de las tropas y combata, sino que además elabore las estrategias que nos den la victoria.-

Schenizel tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa, pensativo.

-Entiendo... Como la estrategia no es lo tuyo, y da la casualidad de que es justamente mi campo, quieres que diseñe los planes de batalla para ti.-dedujo.

Suzaku se extrañó. No porque Schneizel hubiera deducido aquello, claro (despues de todo, había decidido pedirle ayuda a Schneizel porque era muy capaz de inferir esa clase de cosas), sino por como lo había formulado. ¿No se suponía que Schneizel debía servirle a el? ¿Por que hablaba con tanta presunción...? Algo que le había dicho Lelouch acudió a su mente...

_-Cuando trates con Schneizel, ten en cuenta una cosa. El Geass puede cambiar sus lealtades, pero no puede alterar su personalidad.-le había explicado Lelouch en sus charlas privadas._

_-¿Que quieres decir?-había preguntado Suzaku, quien no tenía muy claro lo del Geass._

_Lelouch había sonreido por un momento._

_-Quiero decir que, cuando hables con el como Zero, hará lo que le pidas, pero unicamente hasta la medida de sus posibilidades. Muy probablemente, seguirá siendo igual de arrogante que antes de que le impusiera el Geass: salvo en que ahora sirve a Zero, es el Schneizel de siempre. Su logica, sus emociones, su modo de ver el mundo, su talento para la estrategia... eso no se puede alterar, a menos que hubiera dado la orden especifica para alterarlo.-_

Ahora lo entendía; Schneizel había sido criado desde siempre como el Principe Imperial, de modo que se comportaba constantemente como si supiera mas que nadie (y normalmente era asi). Y como Lelouch no había alterado su personalidad, el Geass no influia mucho en el carácter de Schneizel.

-No pensaba decirlo de ese modo, pero eso es exactamente.-confirmó Suzaku.

Schneizel se puso en pie.

-Muy bien. Lo haré. Ya me estaba aburriendo de no tener nada en que ocupar la mente.-afirmó.-Una guerra a la antigua usanza me vendrá bien. Tengo que saberlo _todo_ sobre nuestra situación: quien es el enemigo, de que fuerzas dispone, que fuerzas tenemos nosotros, donde está el frente de batalla, que ha averiguado el servicio de Inteligencia, que saben ellos...-

***En contra de lo que sugiere el titulo, la _Enciclopedia Militar del Arte de la Guerra_ es un libro ficticio. NO es el libro conocido mundialmente como _El Arte de la Guerra_, de Sun-Tzu, que merece una mención aparte solo para el. Algún dia explicaré a que hace referencia el libro que está leyendo Schneizel.**

**(0) Khesithan: Se refiere a los antiguos Quesitan, la guardia montada personal de Kubilay Khan (equivalentes a la Guardia Pretoriana) de acuerdo con Los Viajes de Marco Polo.**

**(1) Probablemente se note que los puntos de este manifiesto se parecen al reparto de competencias que hace la Constitución de los Estados Unidos. De lo cual se trata: desde que se escribió ese texto, muchos paises lo han imitado para crear sus propios textos legales.**

**(2) Doctor Sun Yat-sen (188?-1916): Personaje historico. En nuestro mundo fue el fundador del Partido Nacionalista de China (Kuomintang), que forzó la abdicación del Emperador Pu-Yi y la proclamación de la Republica. Es evidente que en el mundo de Code Geass no triunfó.**

**(3) Organización para la Defensa Común: Basada en la real "Organización del Tratado para la Seguridad Colectiva", es una alianza internacional liderada por Rusia como contrapartida a la OTAN o a la UFN.**

**(4) Coyote: Se refiere al termino con el que se conoce a los traficantes de personas en la frontera Mexico-Estados Unidos del mundo real. Aquí se usa en un sentido mas amplio para referirse a traficantes de personas en general.**

**(5) _Kontraktiki:_ Termino ruso para referirse a las tropas de mercenarios, normalmente muy mal armadas, peor instruidas y compuestas en su inmensa mayoria por desertores, traidores, criminales e individuos igualmente simpaticos y brutales.**

**_Voroshiloff:_ Termino usado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial para referirse a los tiradores de elite, que luego serían el nucleo del programa sovietico de francotiradores.**

**(6) Referencia a la fabricante alemana de ametralladoras pesadas Rheinmetall.**

**Nota final: Aunque pueda parecer lo contrario, es pura coincidencia que Morgan y demás acaben en el Área 15 justamente en el capitulo 15. Lo cierto es que confiaba en sacar el frente de batalla mas tarde, preferiblemente cuando hubiera avanzado mas con los Angeles.**


	17. STAGE 16: Front de Batalille

STAGE 16: Front de bataille.

_**Sede del Gobierno Militar del Oeste de California.**_

_**Base Aeronaval de Saint Dauphin, 07:30.**_

John Bull era ex-miembro de la _Geass Army_ britanniana. Al mismo tiempo, era jefe de seguridad en la oficina de los Caballeros Negros en Saint-Dauphin, el Cuartel General del Gobierno Militar del Oeste de California. Por extraño que pueda parecer, estas dos circunstancias no eran excluyentes.

Pero aquella mañana no le apetecía pensar en eso. Ya tenía bastante con el trabajo; desde que habian aparecido aquellos terroristas tan audaces al mando de Omega, le habian exigido que aumentase la seguridad hasta niveles inhumanos. Los malditos Elevens estaban cagados de miedo por que un buen britanniano hubiera tenido el valor de darles sopas con honda, y el y su gente pagaban aquel miedo teniendo que hacer horas extras... Sonó su telefono.

-Aqui seguridad.-contestó por el auricular de la oreja.

-¿Señor Bull?-

Se trataba de Honey, la joven recepcionista rubia y de gran pecho recien ingresada en aquel puesto, que le tiraba los tejos para ascender. Bull le seguia el juego unicamente porque encontraba morboso salir con una compañera de trabajo, y mas desde que su novia le había dejado.

-¿Que ocurre, querida?-

-Ha llegado un paquete.-anunció Honey.-Para la Gobenadora, Nagisa Chiba.-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno, señor... No tiene matasellos.-

Aquello atrajo el interés de Bull. Que alguien trajera un paquete sin matasellos solo podía significar que lo había entregado en mano, ¿pero entonces por que mezclarlo con el correo convencional?

-Traelo aquí.-

Llevaron el paquete a la oficina de seguridad y Bull lo examinó. Se trataba de un sobre corriente de papel de estraza, como los que se usan en las oficinas de correos para enviar objetos delicados. Por el exterior tenía escrito "A la atención de Nagisa Chiba" en un correcto inglés con letras latinas, lo cual descartaba que lo hubiera enviado un japonés... Extrajo un abrecartas y lo abrió muy despacito.

Del interior del sobre se deslizaron un papel con tres palabras escritas con letras de imprenta y algo que parecía un pisapapeles de un color muy llamativo.

-"Tick, Tick, Boom".-leyó Bull en el papel.-¿Pero que...?-

Miró y comprendió. El supuesto pisapapeles era un bloque de un material violeta brillante, con la muy explicita etiqueta comercial de "_Danger - Crystalized Sakuradite – Don't touch_", conectado con cables a un reloj digital, sujeto con pegamento, que marcaba 00:00:09 y bajando.

-Oh, no...-gimió el jefe de seguridad al reconocer el dispositivo...

Desde un rascacielos en obras cercano, David Darlton observó con unos prismaticos como la espectacular explosión reducía a polvo el complejo de oficinas y sonrió al ver a la perpleja Nagisa Chiba bajarse de su todoterreno DMC y observar el desastre. Muy bien; tal como había pensado, no la había pillado por diez minutos... que era exactamente lo que pretendía.

Lo cierto es que en un principio, al diseñar aquella operación, David había planeado programar la bomba de modo que le explotara a Nagisa en la cara cuando la abriese. Había sido al recordar las medidas de seguridad por las que pasaba el correo que entraba en las bases militares cuando decidió que eso era imposible... aunque la idea era demasiado buena para no aprovecharla.

De modo que había cambiado el plan; en vez de usar explosivo convencional, había preparado una carga de Sakuradite cristalizado, que ocupaba el mismo volumen y tenía mil veces mas potencia. Lo había programado de modo que explotara diez minutos antes de la hora en que solía llegar la Gobernadora-General, de modo que no le cupiera la mas minima duda de que el atentado era contra ella, y asumiera que se había librado por un pelo. Asi viviría con miedo el resto de su miserable vida. Que sería breve. David no tenía intención de dejar impunes sus crimenes contra Britannia, el menor de los cuales era haber intentado matarle en la Segunda Batalla de Tokyo.

Incluso aunque no le metiera miedo con la bomba, la induciría a estar alerta, lo cual haría mucho mas divertido el matarla. En cualquier caso, habría asestado un importante golpe al prestigio, el poder y la confianza de los Caballeros Negros en Britannia atacandoles en sus propias bases de forma tal que no pudieran camuflarlo como unas maniobras o algo por el estilo.

_**Cuarteles Generales de los Angeles Castigadores, media hora mas tarde.**_

-Tenemos un problema. Los vecinos de Saint Dauphin reportaron en la red que hace treinta minutos ha explotado una bomba en la Base Aeronaval.-anunció LaPaglia.

-¿Y?-preguntó Maldini.

-Bueno, es muy posible que los militares crean que hemos sido nosotros quienes lo hemos hecho... Porque no hemos sido nosotros, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, habiendo pillado a uno de los nuestros...-

Maldini se sintió insultado ante la sugerencia.

-¡Desde luego que no, LaPaglia!-gritó.-¡Poner bombas no es nuestro estilo y usted debería saberlo! ¿A quien ha pillado?-

-A una agente nueva: Honey Jurgen, la recepcionista. Y a veinte miembros mas del personal.-

Maldini maldijo. Para una espia que lograban colar en el Gobierno Militar, iba un estupido terrorista y la mataba. ¿Como se podía tener tan mala suerte?

Aquella comparación hizo que Maldini se sintiera insultado. ¡Por supuesto que no ponian bombas! Eso quedaba para los terroristas vulgares y los fanaticos del Movimiento PETA; se suponía que los Ángeles Castigadores estaban por encima de ese tipo de actos...

O esa era la idea.

-Traeme a Darlton. Llama a nuestros agentes en la Policía de Caballeros. Averiguame que ha pasado y quien ha colocado esa bomba.-ordenó.-_Quiero la cabeza de ese terrorista en mi mesa_.-

-_Yes, my lord._-asintió LaPaglia.

Kanon Maldini odiaba profundamente a los terroristas y su tactica de poner bombas. Precisamente esa había sido una de sus primeras ordenes.

-_"Nosotros no somos terroristas."_-había arengado a sus hombres.-_"Somos luchadores por la libertad de Britannia, es decir guerreros herederos de los hombres de William D'Orange, el Primer Emperador. De modo que no pondremos bombas para atacar a nuestros compatriotas, nunca._"-

_**Centro de mando del REV 341, cuartel general de la Legión Extranjera.**_

_**Sur de la ciudad de Bruxelvannes.**_

La instalación que la Legion Extranjera Francesa había habilitado como cuartel general en Holanda era lo que en su dia había sido la Oficina Gubernamental del Área 15, que sorprendentemente se había preservado tal como estaba; lo cual era raro, porque normalmente lo que se hacía con esas bases era saquearlas y demolerlas. Salvo porque tenian la Tricolor en el asta de la bandera y los uniformes de los vigilantes eran distintos, la escena era practicamente igual que hace dos meses, cuando los Kuro no Kishidan Britannia destacados en Holanda mandaban allí.

En el interior la situación era bien distinta: la oficialidad y la soldadesca hablaban en francés y flamenco y muy pocos en inglés, el lugar en si estaba muy descuidado y se notaba que se estaba en guerra; por los pasillos no paraban de pasar patrullas y todo el mundo llevaba al menos un arma.

Y allí era donde tenía su cuartel general, entre otras unidades, el REV 341, la unidad en que Morgan y su pandilla estaban encuadrados, al menos hasta que lograran largarse...

La verdad es que Morgan encontraba decepcionante lo que Seth había llamado muy pomposamente "Regimiento Extranjero de Voluntarios 341"; en su opinion, la despectiva descripción que les había colgado Birgit al calificarlos como "los Glaston Knights sin dinero" les pegaba mas.

Para empezar, el cuartel en si no dejaba de ser un viejo garaje de Knightmares, con dormitorios separados con biombos; lo que allí llamaban "medios acorazados" se reducían a dos tanques M3 Abrams como los que se usaban en los primeros tiempos de Zero, cuatro Sutherlands en diversos grados de desgaste, por supuesto todos ellos "veteranos" (lo cual significaba que estaban bien mazados y, en el mejor de los casos, necesitaban una revisión urgente y completa) y un viejo tanque Izmanoch T-70 ruso que nadie sabía de donde había salido ni que hacía allí.

Luego, el armamento de mano era muy dispar: unos llevaban BRIFAS, otros fusiles Rheinstahl del EuroUniverso y algunos hasta AuKal rusos de antes de la absorción, por supuesto cada uno con una munición de calibre bien distinto (5'56 los BRIFAS, 9'2 los Rheinstahl y 7'62 los AuKal), lo cual complicaba aun mas la tarea de aprovisionamiento, ya que por toda munición lo que quedaba en el almacén eran ocho cargadores para BRIFAS, una bolsa con balas sueltas de multiples calibres, tres tubos lanzacohetes suecos ATM, dos viejos filtros de energia para los Sutherlands, un anticuado generador-cargador para reponer las baterias de los frames y un peine con veinte balas para tanque.

Todo esto lo sabía por Kim; su amiga había asumido la tarea de hacer el inventario de sus recursos, principalmente por que nadie mas había querido hacerlo en su lugar. Morgan sospechaba que ella lo hacía para no tener que participar en una batalla, pero le parecía mejor aquello que el que estuviera mano sobre mano... como hacía el resto del regimiento.

Decirles "regimiento" era algo exagerado: en realidad no llegaban al tamaño de una compañía. Los que habian sobrevivido a la batalla del aeropuerto apenas si llegaban a veinticinco, todos ellos heridos, eso sin contar con ellos cuatro... y no había nadie mas, recordó sentandose en el escritorio.

Consultó la "hoja de ruta" que les había dejado una tal general Melchiott en la mesa, junto a un ordenador que mostraba en pantalla el escudo de armas de Britannia, y se quedó palido.

Según las ordenes, se suponía que tenian que dividirse en dos fuerzas; la mitad colaboraría en guardar el aeropuerto y la otra mitad participaría en las operaciones del frente Este, en la frontera con Alemania, conquistando terreno al otro lado de la Linea Hakonnen. ¿De verdad la general esperaba que el lider del escuadron _hiciera __todo eso_ _con menos de cuarenta soldados_?

Lo cual era otro problema: según Seth, el tipo que supuestamente lideraba el regimiento había tenido la mala idea de morirse en el aeropuerto, al caerle encima una bomba de 1.500 kilos arrojada por un Sleipnir, sin darle tiempo a nombrar a nadie en su lugar. Johan se había ofrecido a tomar el mando, pero aun tenía que recuperarse de la misma explosión, que le había dejado en el hospital de la base, medio sordo y con tantos trozos de metralla asomandole que parecía un puercoespin.

En esos pensamientos tan lugubres estaba abstraido, cuando se abrió la puerta (donde Birgit estaba escribiendo a lapiz en caracteres latinos muy historiados "_REV-341: The Glaston Knights Without Money_") y entró un joven sargento con el uniforme azul y gris de la Legión Extranjera francesa.

-Capitán, la reunion de Estado Mayor empieza dentro de un minuto.-anunció el recien llegado.

Morgan enarcó las cejas.

-¿Capitán?-preguntó.

-Si, claro. ¿No es usted el capitán Elric Burton, de la Policia de Caballeros de Oregon, destinado al mando del Regimiento Extranjero de Voluntarios 341?-

Entonces Morgan reparó en el cartel que había en la mesa, que hasta entonces había ignorado, y que mostraba el letrero "_Cap. Burton, Or.K.P, HBE, REV 341_". Se levantó rapidamente del asiento y giró el cartel para que no se viera desde la puerta.

-¡Oh, no! Se equivoca. Burton ha muerto.-explicó.

-¿Y el teniente Davidson?-

-También.-apuntó Seth acercandose.

El sargento estaba extrañado.

-Entonces, ¿quien manda esta unidad?-preguntó.

-Nadie. No sabemos a quien escoger para el puesto.-

-Ya veo...-asintió el intruso.-Supongo que tendrán al menos a un candidato.-

-No.-

El sargento se mesó la barbilla.

-Tendrán que resolverlo con la general Melchiott, entonces.-explicó.

La general Melchiott no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos.

-Vamos a ver... Asi que lo que me estais diciendo es ¡¿que el REV 341 son solo veintinueve personas, que su lider se ha dejado matar en el bombardeo y que no tiene alguien al mando?-

-Basicamente si.-confirmó Morgan mirandola fijamente.

Melchiott bufó. Parecía fuera de lugar allí, en la mesa de los generales: sería al menos veinte años mas joven que el mas joven de ellos y llevaba trenzas castañas asomando por un extraño tocado que Morgan hubiera jurado era un pañuelo rojo, además de vestir un uniforme negro azulado al estilo de los soldados de los años 40, como si hubiera salido de _Varukiura no Kotoba_.

Según Birgit le había informado por lo bajo mientras caminaban hacia el despacho, Isara Melchiott era uno de los mejores mandos de que disponía el nuevo ejercito francés, famosa por haber ganado una batalla contra Knightmares en los Álpes Franceses frente a la gente de Schneizel, cuando solo era capitana, contando unicamente con unos cuantos cañones y tres de los primeros KMF Panzer-Hammel MKI que le habian sido asignados por un error del personal administrativo, ya que en realidad eran para otro regimiento considerado mas importante.

-¡Esto es de vergüenza!-gritó un coronel con la pechera repleta de medallas de batallas olvidadas libradas con el EuroUniverso contra chechenos, chinos y arabes.-¡No se puede consentir! ¡Uno de los regimientos de voluntarios en quienes teniamos mas esperanzas, el britanniano, reducido a consolidar posiciones tras las lineas por falta de un mando eficaz y de tropas suficientes!-

-Señor, el REV 341.-anunció un raso.

En la sala entraron Morgan, Kim y Seth.

-Queremos irnos de aquí.-informó Morgan.-Se da el caso de que no vinimos voluntarios.-

La general esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-No hay ninguna forma de salir de aquí.-anunció la general Melchiott desplegando un mapa de Europa Occidental con las lineas del frente, según el cual el Área 15 estaba dividida en tres zonas y ellos, en Bruxelvannes, estaban en la linea entre Alemania y Francia.-La via aerea está cerrada desde que los Sleipnirs y los Knightmares derriban a toda cosa que ven volando, sea civil, militar o neutral. El mar tambien está imposible entre fuerzas de mar y aire. Por tierra es lo mismo. En todos los puntos de la brujula hay naciones beligerantes. Lo siento, Jaireven; no pensaba deciroslo a los voluntarios, y menos de este modo, pero no tenemos medios para enviaros de vuelta a casa.-

-¡Pero esto es injusto! ¡Nosotros no pedimos venir aqui!-protestó Kim.

-Eso ahora no importa.-

-Creí que Área 15 era territorio neutral y que Britannia no participaba en la guerra.-objetó Morgan.

-Esa es la idea.-asintió Melchiott.-Pero la realidad es que tanto mi país como el enemigo están muy interesados en controlar el Área 15 como parte estratégica para sostener la guerra. En vuestras aguas hay una mina de Sakuradite submarina y existe un proyecto para extraerlo.-

-Es el comodín.-sintetizó Seth usando el termino del _Zero Wins The Britannians_.

Se hizo un denso silencio en la sala.

-¿Como? ¡¿Has llegado al rango de mayor en el ZWTB?-se admiró la general.

Como creo haber mencionado, el _Zero Wins The Britannians_ era empleado como simulador de "juegos de guerra" para los miembros del ejercito por muchos paises, sobre todo los que no podian pagarse el mas avanzado simulador del mundo, el Galaxia del Imperio Chino, del que se decía que lo había diseñado el propio Xingke para entrenar a los nuevos oficiales de la UFN.

Fuera esto cierto o no, los analistas coincidian en que el ZWTB y el Galaxia eran los mejores en su mercado, y que muchos estrategas buenos habian empezado con esos juegos.

-¿Por que no me dijiste eso desde el principio? Asi no habriamos perdido el tiempo de este modo.-

-Eh... ¿Que ocurre?-Morgan no entendía por que tenía tanta importancia que jugara al ZWTB; para el no era mas que un juego de ordenador, aunque uno muy realista.

-Que ya me he decidido. Quedas asignado como líder del REV 341. ¿Alguna objeción?-

Morgan se quedó sorprendido, pero no mas que el resto. ¿El, al mando del grupo? ¡Ni siquiera estaba capacitado! Una cosa era liderar en Britannia a los Angeles Castigadores contra los Black Knights y otra muy distinta dirigir una unidad militar en una guerra en un país extranjero.

-¿El capitán...-preguntó Birgit.

-...del escuadrón?-completó Kim.

-Pero señora, no tengo experiencia de combate. Ni siquiera vine aquí por gusto.-alegó Morgan.-No creo que ponerme directamente al mando sea una buena idea...-

-¡Protesto!-protestó Johan entrando en la sala medio desnudo, perseguido por dos enfermeras, y pegando un palmetazo en la mesa.-¡Yo estoy mucho mas capacitado, señora! ¡Vine por que quise, para dar por culo al enemigo y porque esto mola! ¡El vino por obligación y ni siquiera creé en esta guerra! ¡Me parece mal que se le nombre capitán solo por ser noble!-

-A mi me parece bien.-terció Seth.-Es alguien sensato. Y tu no pasaste de sargento en ZWTB.-

-¡Eso no importa!-

La general Melchiott se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Soldado Redwarp, callese.-ordenó secamente.-No encuentro adecuado para el mando a alguien que pierde los papeles de ese modo. Por lo que he visto, su amigo está capacitado para esta operación. Como general, puedo atar y desatar dentro del ejercito como me viene en gana, por encima incluso del Ministro de Defensa.-atajó las objeciones con un gesto.-Asi que Jaireven, te nombro capitán del escuadrón 341 y espero ver tus victorias frente a nuestro peligroso enemigo, el Imperio Germanico y el Reino de Suecia.-

Y de aquel modo fue como, sin pretenderlo, ni saber como se había metido en aquel lio, Morgan se encontró investido como capitán del Regimiento Extranjero de Voluntarios 341 de la Legion Extranjera Francesa, con sede en Bruxelvannes y tan solo veintiocho personas, que venía a ser poco mas de la cuarta parte [25] de un escuadrón [100 personas].

_**Cuartel General de los Ángeles Castigadores.**_

Kanon Maldini miró extrañado la copia del informe de su agente en la Policia de Caballeros de California y no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado. A menos que los miembros de la Unidad de Investigación Criminal estuvieran equivocados, la bomba utilizada era un dispositivo cargado con una muestra de Sakuradite cristalizado, un material que solo podía manipular sin peligro alguien con experiencia en la Caballería Acorazada o en el campo de la ingeniería Knightmare.

-¡Idiota!-maldijo.

Maldini sabía que los ingenieros especializados en los Knightmares o con conocimientos sobre Sakuradite residentes en Britannia, y que además estuvieran fuera de la carcel, podían contarse con los dedos de las manos. De modo que la Policia de Caballeros y los KNK tendrian facil dar con el culpable, al no tener muchas opciones donde elegir.

"_¿Y si es uno o un grupo de los nuestros?_" se preguntó al recordar que ellos también tenían una altísima concentración de pilotos KMF y técnicos de mantenimiento de Knightmares, por no mencionar las reservas de Sakuradite cristalizado de los almacenes...

Solo que no se le ocurría por que motivo uno de los suyos iba a hacer algo así por cuenta propia...

Justo en ese momento entró David en el despacho.

-¿Llamabas, Maldini?-

-Si, por supuesto. Cierra la puerta.-

David cerró la puerta.

-Hay alguien haciéndose pasar por uno de nosotros poniendo bombas por ahí. Como eso no es nuestro estilo, quiero que me ayudes a buscar a ese terrorista y a cargárnoslo. Vale querer que los eleven se larguen, pero de ahí a ponerles bombas, eso si que no.-

David se planteó decirle que el autor del atentado era el, pero decidió que no, ya que de contárselo tendría que acabar matando a Maldini, y no tenía ganas.

-¿Y que sugieres?-

-Que contactes con alguien de la Policía de Caballeros que se ocupe del caso; te pediría que ingresaras, pero como estamos en busca y captura, es mejor no hacerlo. Todavía nos quedan amigos ahí dentro, ¿verdad?-

-No lo se... es posible.-

-Entonces intentalo.-

-¿Y que hacemos con Omega?-

Maldini reflexionó.

-Supongo que seguir buscandole.-

_**Zona norte de Bruxelvannes.**_

Pasando ampliamente de lo que pensara el grupo de generales de Melchiott de ellos, Morgan había decidido organizar a "su gente" según el modelo britanniano, en vez de usar el modelo francés.

Asi pues, a Kim la asignó como Oficial Tecnico y la puso al mando de los recursos y del "equipo de mecanicos" (una tipa con pinta de camionera que había sido mecanica en la Harvey-Spencer en Saint Dauphin y se había apuntado a aquello para librarse del jefe, según les contó al preguntarsele que hacía allí); Birgit fue asignada como francotiradora (_Designated Shooter_, según la designación del ejercito britanico), mientras que Seth se ocuparía de la primera linea de batalla con los (siete) fusileros. Como no sabía que hacer con Johan, le puso al mando de uno de los Sutherlands, al menos hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor. El se quedó con otro, lo cual significaba que el numero de Knightmares operativos era... de dos.

En general, el resto del grupo había acogido con cierto pasotismo rayano en la indiferencia que fuera el quien mandase ahora, y mientras no tuvieran que hacerlo ellos, les daba lo mismo a quienes pusiera a trabajar en la tareas "ingratas". La mayoría lo que querian era liarse a pegar tiros cuanto antes y les daba igual como e incluso contra quien iban a enfrentarse.

El los entendía, pero no compartía su pasión. Quería volver a casa y ocuparse de cosas que no fueran un maldito "mata-muere" y que pudiera controlar, como los Angeles Castigadores.

Por la tarde llamó a Maldini.

-Estaré un poco liado estos días.-le informó.-Los hombres de Zero me están molestando.-mintió al querer saber Maldini mas detalles.-Creo prudente desaparecer una temporada. Intentaré contactar para daros mas instrucciones. Seguid con la estrategia adoptada hasta ahora.-

En Britannia, Maldini colgó y miró el ordenador que mostraba la imagen via satelite del localizador de llamadas que había conseguido uno de sus hombres.

-Tiene que estar estropeado...-comentó al ver el letrerito "_City of Bruxelvannes, Área 15, Holland. __Public Cell in the hall of Área 15 Viceroy's Governement Office._"

A/N

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado, porque con esto se acaba Code Geass R3. A los que me han seguido, ¡gracias! A los que me han revieweado, ¡gracias otra vez!

Trataré de volver pronto con Code Geass R4, donde se aclararan mas cosas y se responderá a preguntas como ¿Dónde está C.C.? ¿Y Lelocuh? ¿Logrará Suzaku ganar la guerra? ¿Qué pasará con Schneizel? Etc.

HASTA LUEGO!


End file.
